The Fire of Obsession
by starraiser
Summary: Somebody really likes George and will do anything to have him.
1. Chapter 1

Fire of Obsession

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of Harry Potter, any of its characters, or any portion of J.K.Rowlings head.

* * *

George sighed as he opened the door to his empty apartment. It had been two months; two long, painful months since Fred left. George remembered that dreadful day as if it were yesterday. He had been at the shop while Fred stayed home sick and when George came home that night Fred was gone. He remembers that on that day they had so much buisiness, made so much money; and, naturally he wanted to celebrate it with his brother. He remembers running up the creaking steps to his apartment smelling the rotted wood, he remembers that he was smiling as he unlocked the door expecting to see his sick brother lying on the couch, moping that he had to go home early from work. But Fred wasn't on the couch nor was he in his bedroom. In fact as George ran from room to room he realized that Fred wasn't anywhere, he just disappeared. George decided that Fred was out with some friends or Angelina or even playing a trick on him, regardless of his illness but the night passed and Fred didn't come home. Then a day passed. Then another; and another... It wasn't until two weeks passed without word that George really accepted Fred wasn't coming home. Then only twenty minutes later denied the fact, insisting that Fred must be just staying with some friends still.

Now George, still hanging desperately to denial, wondered forlornly why Fred isn't home, and why would he leave, and when would he be coming back? If he comes back at all…

In the end the rationality won out, and George decided that it didn't matter why Fred left. Especially since the knowledge of why he left was not going to bring him back. But a part of George just wouldn't let him believe that. No matter the logical solution, nothing would make him settle on the idea that his brother would leave without a word and never return. His brother will come back and at first George knew he would be angry, but then they will both laugh about it and they can be themselves again. Gred and Forge. So George waited for Fred to come back, just passing the days in passivity, nothing more. But two months have passed with the same silence and everyday George lost some that hope. Everyday George became more and more depressed.

And all the thoughts ate away at him, ripping him apart with his anguish and fear and George sat the groceries on the counter and threw his mail down watching with mild disinterest as the mail fell to the floor, kicking up the dust with its feathery landing on the old wood. This brought his thoughts back to Fred once again. Fred was the cleaner twin, not him. Without Fred the house just keeps getting filthier, messier, too messy. But once again George's rational side screams that it doesn't matter, a house is just a house so why should it matter how it looks? Still George couldn't help but notice the dishes piling up in the sink; even growing some sort of mold in between the moist porcelain. The formerly white carpet was stained dark gray as it collected dust, dirt, and random pieces of food that had been thrown about. The bathroom was at the point of becoming biological hazard, and George couldn't even stand to be in there for two minutes, and it gave him the creeps just thinking about it. He knew he should clean the house but his denial kept him from the task. If he cleans the house than it will prove that Fred isn't going to come back and George refuses to allow that to become real so George allowed the house to slowly fall apart and waited for his brother to come back and make everything as it used to be. After such a long time away from his brother, George felt like he would welcome any kind of contact, even if the first words from Fred's lips were expletives about the state of their living space.

He put the groceries away without even realizing that he is doing so, for so many things, his mind is on autopilot, as it has been for two months. And George allowed himself to become angry again at his brother for doing this to him and it just seems incomprehensible why Fred would put him through such anguish. He thought they had a good life, thought Fred was happy but apparently he wasn't, if he had been, he would still be here with him, right?

A telephone rings somewhere below countless bills, newspaper, and letters on the desk by the door and George snapped to attention, his heart rising with hope. It is Fred, he is calling to tell him he is coming home. Suddenly he is running over to the desk throwing the countless papers off, hearing them hit the floor with thuds and rustles and crunches. He ignored the sounds as he frantically searched the mess for the phone. He needs to find the phone, god damn where the hell is it?! He finally finds it and with shaky hands picks it up, cutting off the tone in mid-ring. His breath is shallow, straining his ears as he desperately expected to hear Fred's voice. Instead he hears nothing.

"Hello?" He tries, hearing his words echo in the muggle device like an empty cave. Nothing. The cave is empty. This has been happening for a while now, ever since 'they' got the phone six months ago thanks to Hermione.

"Hello?" He tries again, getting more angry with every second that passes without response.

"Listen, I'm getting really pissed off with this shit. Either you talk or I'm hanging up." George practically screamed into the phone but as soon as he said the word shit, he heard the soft 'click' of whoever was on the other line hanging up. George let out a frustrated growl and slammed the phone down wondering why he didn't just disconnect it, no one calls him anyway. They just send letters though owls like normal wizards. So what is stopping him? Fred, George tells himself. Fred liked talking on the phone. He liked the intimacy of the phone, of hearing the voices of the people you wanted to hear as you spoke with immediate response, faster than any owl could possibly fly. But unlike Fred, George never really heard anyone on the phone, just creepy breathing or silence. Still he knew if Fred is going to try to contract him it will be by phone. He was sure of it.

The sound of the dial tone snaps George back into the present as he realized that the parabolic muggle relic bounced when he threw it onto its holster and without a second wasted he hung up properly and headed to his bedroom to get some sleep. But before heading off to sleep he turned the ringer of the phone off. Knowing it was the only way he will be able to get some sleep tonight.

Ever since that day, night has been hard for George. All night long he had dreams about Fred, hurt, crying for help, crying _George_ to find him. He even awakened once to the sound of someone crying only to realize it was his own voice. He thought one time that someone was walking around in the living room, could even hear the feet hitting the ground, and the sounds of metal hitting metal but George was too afraid to check. Even with the desperation of his mind screaming that Fred had come home, he managed to stay logical enough to assume it could just as easily be a burgler. So he locked his bedroom door and creeped into his closet and locked that too. Finally feeling safe in his hiding place George finally managed to fall asleep. In the morning he could see the sunlight shining from the cracks of the closet door before he even opened his eyes. He unlocks the door and slowly opens it and is mildly surprised to notice that he forgot to close the blinds like he always do at night.. He found himself smiling as he tried to locate any places where someone might have been able to see him sleeping and laughed more at himself for doing so. _Who would care to secretly look at you, especially when you are sleeping? _He looks at his bedroom door to find it still locked with no sign of harassment. He thought about last night and decided that his mind was probably just playing tricks on him.

Standing up and feeling more relieved, he went though his morning routine, taking a shower, getting dressed, eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, practicing his charming sales-smile, and checking the voicemails from last night, and skimming the news trying to see if Harry and his sister were mentioned at all. He wasn't surprised to see the dull black '30' on the machine, indicating all the voicemails he missed. He clicked the play button and picks up the paper looking for anything interesting that may boost his spirit for another day.

"Message one." A cheerful, feminine, automated voice announced and George found himself listening, maybe today will be the day Fred contacts him. So he waited with bated breath, wishing to hear the familiar voice only to hear… nothing. Just breathing… again. George felt himself frowning as he heard the soft 'click' of someone hanging up and then a beep indicating the end of the message.

"Message two." And as George finally finds something worthwhile in the newspaper he hears the muted sound of hanging up again not seconds after the message began.

"Message three." Nothing again, just someone hanging up.

"Message four." Nothing again.

"Message five." George threw the newspaper to the ground, and turned all his attention to the voicemail. He found himself frowning all the more when all he heard was someone breathing, and then hanging up.

"Message six…" All thirty messages were exactly the same and by the end George found himself getting closer and closer to the phone until he was close enough for his nose to touch the circular grate where the sound came through. He couldn't understand why those voicemails scared him so much, but they did and he swallowed as he felt the panicky feeling raising within his chest, the hairs standing up against his neck, and he felt desperate to have his brother with him right now, if only to tell him how much of a baby he was being. But Fred wasn't here and George was very scared and didn't understand why.

The phone rang again interrupting his thoughts as he stared at the phone, desperately wanting an excuse avoid having to pick it up. But he did anyway, just in case it happened to be Fred.

It wasn't. But it wasn't the eerie breathing either, it was Hermione.

"Hello George." She says kindly.

"Hermione." He replied quickly. Hell if he was going to let _anyone_ know how bothered he was by a bunch of harmless phone messages; except maybe Fred.

"How have you been holding up?" She asked without any hint of emotion. Hermione always had the uncanny ability to make kind sayings sound as listless as a conversation on the weather. But George knew she cared, even if she didn't show it much when she spoke.

"I'm okay."

"Good, because Ron and I have been worried about you." Hermione adds with her usual nag. George rolled his eyes. Fred loves hearing other people talk; George doesn't always love to hear other people speak.

"I'm fine. Now drop it, okay?"

"Fine, but Ron wanted me to ask if you wanted to come to dinner with us today."

"No, I can't. I have a lot of things to do around the shop, especially since I'm the only one working the shop for now."

"George please, Ron really wants to see you, you guys haven't spoken in ages."

"We talked three days ago."

"Please?" George swayed a little as some real emotion entered her voice. He didn't allow it to be noticeable in his own.

"Fine, whatever."

"Thanks George." She said as she was about ready to hang up when George spoke, stopping her.

"Hey, you've had muggle phones all your life right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then is it normal to get a lot of calls where no one is speaking?" George asked honestly.

"No, of course not…have you been getting calls like that?" She asked her pitch slightly higher than normal. Belaying her concern.

"Yeah, a little." George was reluctant to let her know since it sounded like it would prompt her to investigate.

"Let me come over so I can hear them." She demanded. _Right on the mark_.

"It's probably nothing right? I Don't want to worry you too much."

"How many calls have you gotten like that?" Her voice had its usual pessimistic urgency.

"Just a couple…" He lied smoothly and he could hear her sigh with relief.

"If it is just a couple than it is probably just some prank callers."

"Is that bad?"

"No just annoying as hell. Listen I have to go, we will meet you at Lions at six. Don't bail out this time okay?" George ignored her question and tempted fate.

"Umm… what can it be if there are more than a couple of calls?"

"Anything. Don't scare yourself into thinking that something is wrong okay?"

"Okay, sorry. See you at six." She hadn't become suspicious again. _She is probably right…_ George thought, allowing his mind to relax a bit. _Its probably just some of those 'prank callers'._

"That's right, six in the evening, six sharp, don't forget."

"I won't." He said hanging up the phone. He stares at it for a minute before standing up and walking out the apartment and headed to work. And after work he goes immediately to the restaurant. And while he was gone his phone rings over and over again, his voicemail rising with each call until it reached sixty messages where the calls finally stops. The voicemail flashed red, making the desk light up like snake eyes in the dark apartment just waiting for the owner to come home.

* * *

Author note: finally the fic is being beta-d. Okay I am going to make a guess and say that this fic is going to be twenty chapters, it could be more or could be less. Please review!

BN: I know betas aren't traditionally supposed to write notes but I had a hand in this fic too dammit : So I'm gonna say sommat. This fic is awesome and its gonna get awsomer now that I'm betaing it, so you lot better post reviews so she'll write more cause I wanna know where it goes too!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is finally up

Chapter two is finally up. Umm...yeah enjoy!

Warnings for this chapter: Drinking. (I promise you from next chapter on the warning will be worse)

Couples: Hermione/ Ron

Review Corner:

Volcania Fire Princess: Than you so much for reviewing. It means alot. Umm...I want to know who you think is after George. I have hints in here on who it isnt and a small hint on who it could be. But I dont want to make it really noticeable so there will be twists. Yep. Thank you and I hope you reply again.

* * *

He was drinking too much

_He is drinking too much_. Ron gave a stressed look toward Hermione who just frowned as George downed his fifth shot of vodka. And she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Ron who was giving her the glares that were supposed to be aimed at his brother. And she slipped in her seat feeling approaching disaster. It was the sound of glass breaking across marble that finally made her open her eyes as she prepares to see George passed out on the unforgiving rocky floor. Instead she finds Ron standing over George glaring at his older brother who is just staring at the whiskey splashing around the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron screamed at George so loud that other people stopped eating and stared at the table making Hermione feel mildly embarrassed.

"I was enjoying my dink." George slurred looking into Ron's eyes and smiling weakly.

"You are fucking drunk." Ron glared at his brother who just smiled again.

"Ron stop it." Hermione ordered hiding her blushing face from all the attention from surrounding tables.

"Hermione why the hell did you let him order a drink?" Ron now hissed at Hermione who blushed even darker with not only embarrassment but rage.

"Me? You are blaming me for him drinking?"

"You told him to have a drink. You told him to order Vodka."

"He wanted to know which drinks were the strongest. I didn't know he would actually order Vodka."

"You were the one who decided to go to a muggle bar." Ron pointed at Hermione with what he thought was aggression, who just glared at Ron in response, feeling smug about how ridiculous he looked pointing his finger at her like a child.

"This is half my life Ron. Why is it bad to enjoy 'muggle' places? This is how I grew up and excuse me that I wanted to share that with my boyfriend."

"You are always doing things like this. Go to the park, go to an amusement park, go to the circus, go to movies…" His voice grew louder with each word and the bartender eyed him cautiously. Hermione noticed.

"Shut up Ron, you are going to get us kicked out."

Thirty minutes later Ron and Hermione were helping George walk to his apartment. No one spoke except for George who suddenly decided to be _really _talkative. Ron kept glancing at Hermione who pointedly ignored his glances, holding her long heels in one hand and wrapping her free arm around George to make sure he didn't fall on his ass. Ron mentally kicked himself for destroying dinner, and for getting the three kicked out of his girlfriend's favorite restaurant and embarrassing her greatly. But honestly what waiter offers a drunken man more whiskey and George…he just accepted the drink with a snap of his hand. Both George and the waiter were just begging to be hit. And he felt better after he punched the waiter and yelled at him but it was short-lived. The owner came and kicked them out and he still remembers the jackass's words, "never thought a drunken guy would behave better than a sober one." And then Hermione was mad at him and George laughed at him and he started feeling guilty about causing such a scene. And now to add insult to injury, they had to walk because their car was stolen; and George was very heavy for his skinny ass. "Fred will love it when I tell him this story. He will die laughing." George spurts out again still laughing. And suddenly Hermione glanced at Ron, their eyes meeting in muted concern before Hermione remembered why she had ignored him in the first place.

"I can't believe you acted like that." She said with sadness and hurt in her voice. Her long hair had fallen out of the bun and fell around her shoulders, her puffy hair blended in with her red dress that was once very pretty and elegant and now looked worn out and faded. Ron had always been confused about her attachment to that dress. She had enough money to buy new clothes, and he even bought her new dresses but she always wore this one to nightly events.

"And Fred would call you retarded and a dork for your irresponsible actions, he would be so disappointed in you. Probably even start calling you Percy." George continued looking up at the sky.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's just…"

"He loves you, you know that Ron. He was always secretly proud of you."

"You were mad and you had no reason to be."

_She is mad at you right now; you are going to be in the doghouse tonight_. Ron thought forlornly, avoiding Hermione's eyes guiltily. He still managed to keep aggression in his tone however as their argument continued.

"What do you mean I had no reason? That stupid waiter was trying to make my brother drink until he died."

"He probably didn't know he was drunk."

"The first time Fred was drunk he threw up on everything in our house. For two weeks our apartment smelt like vomit and alcohol." George piped in cheerfully, trying to insert himself back into the 'conversation'. He was promptly ignored.

"This isn't drunk. No one knows he is drunk?" Ron sarcastically says.

"He was a mean drunk too, yelled at me over nothing." George sighs looking sad.

"I don't know okay. It's just an idea." It was Hermione's turn to avoid Ron's heated gaze. The aggressor in the argument continually switched between the two of them.

"He knew he was drunk, he just wanted to get more money out of us."

"When he comes home everything will be good again." George smiled dreamily.

"God damn it George. Shut up, shut up, shut up! No one wants to hear you talking about Fred all the time. He is not coming home. Do you hear me? He is never going to come home and the sooner you accept that the sooner you can move on with your life." Ron turned red with anger and let go of Fred, leaving poor Hermione to hold him up by herself. She strained under his weight, but George was partially standing now and stared at Ron like a kicked dog.

"But he has to come home. We have a business together; I can't keep working by myself. And we have an apartment together. He told me he would never leave me. He has to come back."

"He's cant. He's…" Ron suddenly cut himself off, the rage draining off his face with the flush, leaving his skin almost sickly-looking as he gazed sadly at his disoriented and delusional brother.

"He isn't coming back for a long time but he will come back. Don't listen to Ron." Hermione calmly said before turning to Ron and gave him a silent look that clearly stated: "shut up before you make things worse."

"Hermione I can't do this anymore. We have to tell him." Ron came over and slipped George's arm over his shoulder, grabbing his limp brother around the waist to help Hermione carry him. They continued their conversation as if George wasn't there.

"Not now Ron lets just get George home."

"He should know…"

"What, know what? What is going on?" George asked looking from Hermione to Ron who both immediately looked away.

"You know where Fred is don't you? Why won't you tell me where he is?" The drunken mans eyes welled up with tears. And neither his friend nor brother could stand to look at him in the eye.

"We just can't George." Hermione replies shooting Ron another glare.

"You know. You know and you've been keeping me in the dark. He is my twin; I have every right to see my brother." He screamed, his words slurring and his face a tapestry of hurt and anger. And both Hermione and Ron let him go afraid that he will attack them but instead George just ran away, moving quickly despite his stumble.

"Shit, George, George come back." Ron screamed at George as he tried to keep up with his surprisingly nimble, but drunk brother.

"Great going Ron." Hermione spat as she started to run in the direction George disappeared. Ron was behind her calling his brother's name, but after an hour they both gave up and just hoped that George finds his way home. Hermione was preoccupied with worry about George's safety. Ron was just afraid of facing Hermione's wrath.

George stumbled as he ran though alleyways and alleyways trying to find his street and wondered idly why he didn't bring his wand to the bar. If he had his wand he would be home by now, safe and warm under heavy blankets. But no, he left it at home, and instead he was drunk, lost, and scared. George felt his knees buckling and suddenly nausea set in and he felt the urgent need to throw up and throw up now. And he was dizzy, very dizzy. And suddenly he found himself on the dirty floor, his body lying in filth and rat feces, and he threw up. George tasted the decomposing fish and vodka as it came up his throat and landed with a splash on the ground. The motion and smell made him gag and threw up and shook as he emptied his stomach contents onto the concrete, collapsing on the floor next to the refuse. He dragged his legs close to his chest, looking and feeling about as helpless as an adult fetus. And George felt so tired, so worn, that he just wanted to sleep right then and there. But then he heard something moving in the distance and he froze up. He could hear the trash being stomped on, heard the pounds of large footsteps. In a daze George recognized enough to know it couldn't be a rat, or a cat or dog either, the footsteps were far too long. Then he heard harsh breathing as if something saw him and was really excited about it. Suddenly George felt every muscle in his body tightening, his breathing became harsher and faster, and he struggled to open his eyes. To at least see what terror was coming to meet him.

It was the low sound of a chuckle that finally made him open his eyes. It's probably some muggle mugger who got lucky coming across the sorry excuse George was right now. And the guy is getting too close now and George suddenly remembers the phone messages and finally started to connect that it might not be Fred on the phone but someone else, someone who is out to hurt him. And then the footsteps stop and somebody kneeled down close to him and George opened his eyes. Expecting some awful, ugly muggle leering down at him. It took a moment for it to register for George that the man in front of him was not a muggle at all. It was Lee.

"George, you are too much." Lee said looking disgusted as he helped his friend up.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I got lost." George spoke slowly around the rotten bile that still covered the inside of his mouth.

"I can tell. Well come on lets get you home." Lee says looking around to make sure no one was around before he took out his wand. And before Lee whispers a spell George passed out, letting Lee catch him with his spare arm. And in another second they were gone, completely unaware that someone else was in the alley that day.

George woke very slowly. His head thrummed a heartbeat like a church-bell, his head ached like murder. And the sparse light coming though the blinds gave him even more of a headache. George slowly put together his thoughts and found he couldn't remember how he got home or why he felt like he hadn't drunk any water in a month or why he felt like staying in bed all day. The only thought he allowed to register was that he never wanted to get drunk ever again. And a knock against what he assumed was a door caught his attention as he tried to remember who he ran into yesterday. He didn't want to talk. He knew his headache would become worse. And in his silence the person behind the door decided to come in anyway and George tries to smile at Lee but even smiling made his headache worsen.

Lee smiled knowingly, offering two small pills to George who looked at them in confusion.

"It's a muggle medicine called Aspirin. It will help the headache." Lee offers before handing George glass of water and watched as he took them.

"Why is everyone using muggle stuff? Aren't we wizards?"

"Sometimes it isn't bad to use muggle stuff, especially if it is cheaper than potions." Lee replied smiling kindly before looking up at the clock across from the bed. And so did George.

"Shit, I have to work in twenty minutes!" George screamed then regretted it immediately as his headache spiked.

"Hey, take it easy. You are not going to work today." Lee replies sitting down on the bed beside George.

"What?"

"I put a closed sign on the door already. Today you are going to take it easy." Lee replies again patting George's leg before standing up.

"Unfortunately, I cant just close the shop and take care of you. I have to go to work now too. But if you like I can come back after work," Lee allowed a little of his desire to see George again seep into his question, but as George shook his head no Lee frowned in disappointment, "okay, then I got your mail for you, its on the counter. Oh and you have a lot of phone messages you ought to check."

"Thanks Lee you didn't have to get my mail for me."

"That's not all, I also made you breakfast, it's in the oven."

"Thanks."

"Bye George."

"Bye." George replies before rolling over and pressing his face in his pillows. He slept for a little bit before waking up again and feeling a little bit better and got up to prepare for the long day. He used the dirty bathroom that he was always expecting to get some kind of disease from, but luckily nothing squirmed out of the filth to bite him yet. George scowled as he walked into the living room and frowned. Lee is insane. The whole room was covered in balloons and some type of thick papery tubes from corner to corner. There was a cake on the counter and a present there as well. And he had a mix of cards, some from the mailman and some from owls. He could smell the sweet aroma of pancakes being kept warm in the oven and he didn't even realize how hungry he was until he wolfed down every one. And smiling a little he picked up the first wizard card and chuckled as he heard his mother's voice wishing him a happy birthday, promising to visit him in a month. He picked up another and another all from friends, past and present, and from the family. He smiled as he put the cards in a drawer and started to walk away when he noticed that he missed one. And he picked it up smiling as he looked to find out who it is from only to find out that there is no name or address or even a signature. He couldn't describe it but he felt excited and he ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter without hesitance and opened it up to find eight words written in big black makers.

_Happy Birthday George. I will always love you_

George stared at the note for a while before sitting it carefully on the counter and walked over to the phone. What he saw confused him. He had one hundred and eight messages on his phone. And he felt himself holding his breath gingerly as he listened to the messages although already guessing what he will find. He only made it to twenty messages before he got mad. Twenty messages of just breathing pissed him off. What is worse is that whoever it was used the whole message while they continued just to breath heavily into the receiver. And without thinking he deleted all the messages expecting every message to be the same.

George stifled another yawns as he thought about taking a nap when something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. It was the a pile of papers piled near the door. He picked up his foot to find another pile of letters, the ones from yesterday, and picked them up idly. He shuffled lazily though them, skimming the addresses and names; bills, parents, blah, and finally he found it, the envelope without a return name or address. And without a second wasted he ripped it open.

_I loved you for the longest time now. I would have fantasies about you, about me, about us, and I'm sorry for that. I want to have you; I want to be able to kiss you, to hug you, to hold you close, to have sex with you. I can't…I know that and I know that I shouldn't have these feelings but I do. And I have to tell you that, please don't hate me. I wish you could love me too._

And George found himself smiling as he reread it again. And he laughs a little as he wonders if this is why Fred left. Because George knew it was Fred who had written these letters. Who else could it be? He sat it down next to the other one and threw all the mail off the desk and digging though them, looking for the envelope with no return address. He found three more and he felt excitement and elation race through him as he picked up the first one.

_I miss you, I really do. I'm kind of mad that I can't talk to you for a long time because I miss you so much that it hurts. I must see you again. And I wonder do you miss me?_

And George ripped open the next one.

_So today the funniest thing happen this bitch comes into work and after finding out how much a cat was threw a fit, it was hilarious. Oh and in case you are wondering I took a job at a wizard's pet shop. You should have seen the fit she was throwing. Oh I wish you were there you would have found it downright comical. I can't explain it correctly but she ended up head first in a tank of chameleon fish. Priceless. I love my new job I only wish you are here too. I bet you are bored without your brother at work right? Either that or you are stressed out over the popularity of the business. Oh well, I am always thinking of you buddy._

And finally he opened the last one his heart pounding as he ripped the envelope open and smiled to himself.

_Love, love, love. I love you George. I love your looks, I love your personality. I love you so much that I can't stand it. I feel like any minute I am going to do something stupid that will shatter our relationship and make you hate me. I can't do that, I cant do that to you. You deserve better than me. So I decided I can't tell you I love you but then I'm writing this note and I find myself laughing at myself and I hope you don't hate me for anything I did and will do. I love you and you are killing me and I have to stop it. I love you but I have to stop. I can't love you, I can't. But still I want to so bad and I am so ashamed with myself that I can't even tell you who I am. So just know no matter how bad life may seem you have someone who loves you and will always be there for you even if you never notice me. You have my eternal love._

Hermione frowned at the letter as she sat it down looking nervously at George who was smiling.

"Do you see?" He asked and Hermione just reread it once again as if it was a textbook.

"See what?"

"Fred left two months ago right?" He asks and waited for Hermione to nod before continuing, "Look at the date on that letter it January 21. Don't you see? He wrote this letter right before he ran away."

"I don't know what to say George." Hermione honestly replies, somewhere in the back of her mind, alarms were going off.

"While come on, this is probably the only real reason that I can see Fred running away. He loved me and couldn't deal with it anymore."

"How are you sure?" Hermione mutters.

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that this is from Fred?"

"While who else can it be from?"

"I'm sorry I just don't think that this is from Fred."

"Oh what do you know Hermione?" George asks rudely as he grabbed the note.

"He never liked you like this. You know that."

"Then why would he run away?"

"He didn't run away."

"Then where is he?"

"I…I have to leave now." Hermione said, abruptly standing up and starting to walk before stopping.

"George, please promise me that you don't read too much into these letters okay? And please, please clean up your apartment. Its beginning to get unlivable."

"Good bye Hermione." George replied coldly, still looking at the letters and Hermione stared, fear circulating though her body as she worried about the man before walking out of the apartment. And George heard the door open and close he smiled and looked once again at the letters once again.

"Fred you stupid idiot. If this is why you left home I am going to kick your ass when you come home. You know I wouldn't have cared. Honestly I wouldn't have cared. I love you Fred. Please just come home." George said quietly, almost religiously to the letters before carefully laying the letters in a perfect pile on the counter and heading back to sleep, his body exhausted from the excitement and disappointment. It's his brother and his twin isn't here but the letters at least gave him hope, hope that his brother might one day come back.

* * *

AN:

OK, please review. It just helps when you hear that people like your story and is interested in it. And if anyone wants to even guess who might be interested it will be cool. Anyone who gets it right will get a cookie. So come on. Oh and if anyone thinks this is twinest it isnt. I love the pairing but honestly for this story it will probably never happen unless people want it to and even then there is the smallest chance of that because of a certain fact that will come up in a upcoming chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here is chapter 3. Enjoy.

And thank you everyone who replied or added my story to your favorites. You guys rock.

On to the chapter.

* * *

It's been three months and the letters without a return address kept on coming. The letters had become intimate, had become so personal that George swore that they had to have been written by Fred and since then, George become completely obsessed with them. He found out by incident that the letters came by muggle post instead of an owl, and ever since he waited anxiously for the mailman to drop off the letters before leaving the apartment. Even if it meant being late to work. Eventually he changed the hours for the shop, opening it at twelve instead of ten, because the letters usually came during those two hours. His regular customers were mad at first but when they saw how much happier he became, they stopped caring about the hours. They just liked seeing him smile.

He didn't want to admit it to himself but he became dependent on those letters, sometimes leaving him depressed if the mailman was late. And everyday expect for Sundays he became alive and cheerful but on Sundays he was instead bitter and nasty. On Sunday's lack of post made him mad, it was like those letters were a drug to him, and he was going though withdrawals. But still every day more letters arrived, and everyone could see that his mood has lightened, he wasn't quite back to his joking and tricking self yet, but he is smiled more and started to hang out with his friends again. And his good attitude has made all his friends and family far more relaxed around him since they no longer feared for his health and well-being. Hermione is the only one left who is still worried about George for she was the only one who knew about the suspicious letters. Every time she heard he received another one she cringed and bites her lip to avoid saying anything. She just gets a funny feeling in her stomach and was so worried that the letters are wrong and sick and someone, other than Fred, was writing them. And she wanted to tell someone about the letters but she was so afraid of how badly George would take it. So she had to keep her mouth shut right? She wasn't so sure…

"Hermione what are you thinking about?" Alicia asks as she sits next to her making her jump slightly.

"Nothing." She whispered back as she watched Katie opens yet another present. It always made her uncomfortable to lie, particularly to a friend.

"Are you sure?" Hermione shook her head and forced a smile

"Yeah, let's watch Katie open presents okay?"

"Okay." Alicia said kindly as she turned her gaze instead to Katie who was glowing with happiness.

"What can this be?" Katie asks as she shakes the present a smile wide on her face.

"Open it." Alicia beamed. Everyone screamed and Katie grins as she first takes out the card.

"Oh looks like it' is from Alicia." She read the card aloud. "You finally did it, you stolen the prince from the princess. Have a blessed wedding and a hot honeymoon." Oh thanks Alicia." Katie said warmly as she blushed.

"Don't blush yet. Open the gift first." And Katie did and when she did she blushed even more taking out a throng and edible bra. "Thanks Alicia. This will be perfect on the honeymoon."

"Your welcome."

An hour later, an hour including games which no one will never talk about again, exotic food, and plenty of jokes, the party was reaching its end, and everyone was getting ready to go. Another thirty minutes and the only ones left were Alicia, Katie, and Hermione. All three were taking down decorations and packing everything up, talking all the while as they do so.

"Are you excited?" Alicia asked with a genuine interest.

"I can't wait." Katie responded.

"I told everyone you two are going to get married. Didn't I?" Hermione half bragged.

"He ran my heart over. And also he rocks in bed." Katie jokes as she started putting all the presents back in their boxes.

"You two are perfect for each other."

"Yeah. Absolutely perfect." Hermione chimed in agreement.

"I hope so, sometime I worry that he is too much into quiddich."

"Katie, Oliver loves you. Don't sweat it okay?"

"Ok.

"What do you think the boys are doing?" Hermione chuckled as she picked up one of the raunchier presents.

Oliver smiled as he watched the stripper as she dances showing off her curves, watched how her hips moved to the beat, and he loved it. But as much as he loved the show, he reminded himself that even though he loves this he was engaged now and he has to remember it.

"Hey stripper, I will give you one hundred if you give him a lap dance." One of Oliver's new quiddich teammates yelled and pointed to Oliver who blushed with embarrassment.

"Sure." The stripper said her voice deep for her young fresh body and Oliver could only smile lewdly as she started, and he feels happy and he loves this. He frowned when the stripper finished and stared after her as she got back onto the stage, she was done and he wanted her to keep going or better yet, he wanted Katie to do it at home. As he turned to look at his buddies, some old, some new, and they are all held up their drinks in a toast and drank with a roar of sound drinking.

"So how does it fee now that everyday for the rest of your life you will be hitting it with Katie?" Lee, who invited himself, asks.

"I can't wait."

"You know what happens after you get married?" Ron joked.

"What?"

"Babies. Anyone want to make a bet about how soon after they get married they are going to be popping out babies?"

"I say probably in a year."

"Two years."

"Nine months."

"Five years." George added in lazily looking slightly bored.

"Oh shut up everyone. Who cares?" Oliver snapped as he never was one to enjoy a joke, especially ones made by drunken men at a bachelor party.

"Oh Oliver is mad." Someone said mockingly and Ron, George, and Lee all moved away from Oliver as did everyone else around him as they watched as Oliver eyes twitched. His eyes only twitch when he is dangerously mad.

"Who said that?" Oliver yelled but honestly no one would answer, or rather, well no one who wanted to keep their heads.

"You know what? Party over. Everyone go home."

"No, come on…"

"Everyone leave." He screamed and the party-goers filtered out. Strangely the bartender let Oliver stay, most likely since he was a friend too.

"God Oliver always has something up his ass doesn't he?" George whispered to Ron who just laughed.

"But that is Oliver."

"I guess that does describe him." George smiled. Ron smiled too, it's been too long since he seen George smile and he didn't even have any alcohol at the bachelor party, it's wonderful.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"The girls are still at their party…"

"Let's go."

"Did you have a fun party?" Alicia asked Katie who just laughed.

"Of course I did. And it helped seeing you two again. Man it seems like forever." Katie smiled with nostalgia.

"Yeah, you ever miss it?" Hermione asked.

"Miss what?" Katie asked, still pulling down decorations.

"Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I miss my friends, I miss the classes, hell I miss Fitch." Katie admitted.

"Me too, I even miss Snape." Ron chuckled at the lie. He definitely didn't miss Snape.

"Dumbledore." Hermione let a little frown droop on her face as she remembered.

"I just miss Fred." Alicia says with a ghost of a smile as she remembers those days at school, watching Fred selling his tricks, a frown never falling on his face. And she always loved him, loved him too much. As she daydreamed the girls didn't notice the boys walking into the restaurant, a little smile on their faces.

"I can't believe it. It didn't seem fair I mean…" She suddenly realized what a bad idea it was to bring up Fred when she spotted George who had a breakable look in his eyes.

"Hello Hermione." Ron interrupted as he wrapped his arms around Hermione who wrapped her own arms around him.

"Ron, Lee, George, how are you doing?" Katie asked hugging Lee and then George who just smiled back absently.

"Whoa Katie, you look beautiful now." George honestly replied making Katie laugh.

"Yeah, how time change people. By the way George you are looking more handsome each time I see you. Mr. Hotboy." Katie jovially honestly said back.

"Aren't you still supposed to be at Oliver's bachelor party?" Hermione asked as she looked up toward Ron as he still has his arms around her tightly.

"We joked around and he threw a fit and told us all to leave." Ron shrugged nonchalantly.

"Stupid Oliver. I'm sorry he is still working on taking jokes better." Katie apologized.

"Its okay we all knew it was bound to happen, I mean it is Oliver." He smiled to cement that there were no hard feelings.

The small group continued hanging around, shooting the breeze, and before anyone noticed, three hours had passed and the restaurant owner politely came by to inform them that the establishment was closed. So they all decided just to call it quit and just go home. Ron and Hermione went one way, Katie had found Oliver and they had gone home, and Lee went off on his own, claiming he needed to make a phone call; leaving George and Alicia to walk together since Alicia lived only three blocks away from the restaurant. As it is Alicia stared up looking at the stars and George is just hummed an old song that Fred used to sing.

"Don't hum that song please? It's too depressing." Alicia asked making George laugh.

"Why? It's about a toilet scrubber.?" George said defending the old song.

"Because Fred sang it." Her eyes darkened and she scowled, she hissed making George frown.

"Yeah of course." George replied, his smile failing with thoughts of Fred flashing though his mind.

"George can I ask you something?" Alicia asked flashes of Fred in her mind too, taunting her, making her feel sick to her stomach.

"Sure what?"

"Did Fred ever used to talk about me?"

"No." George said without any hesitation. He never remembered Fred talking about anyone unless it was to play a prank on them and he never had favorites.

"Oh." She visibly deflated.

"Don't feel bad Alicia we never had time to talk to each other about girls." George replied even though they did have plenty of time, they just had better things to talk about.

"Well did you think he ever had a crush on me?" She asked. And George almost said yes until he remembered the letters and he knew he had to say.

"No."

"Oh…do you like me?"

"Sure I mean you are cool and all."

"No I mean do you like me?" Her eyes bore into his own, and George squirmed a little, confused at the jump in topics.

"As a girlfriend?" He asked confusion written on his handsome face.

"George can you come over here for a second." She asked and he nodded in approval, and running over to her.

"Close your eyes." She whispers and he did. And she took this chance to force her lips upon his. She wanted Fred but George will do right? He broke the kiss within seconds.

"What the hell Alicia?" He asked rudely, stumbling backwards with a hand to his mouth. Alicia sighed sadly, she felt her heart being broken once again from Fred six years ago and now George.

"Sorry…"

"Alicia you ask before you kiss someone." He responds.

"I'm sorry; I just want someone to love me. Fred doesn't, Lee doesn't, no one does. What is it about me? Why don't you like me? Is it my looks, oh god it is, isn't it?" She suddenly became frantic, covering her face shamefully.'

"Alicia you look beautiful." George carefully pulled her hands from her face so she would look him in the eyes.

"Than what is it?"

"I can't answer for everybody but I can tell you why you don't interest me."

"Tell me please."

"I'm gay."

"What?"

"I have been gay since I was sixteen."

"I didn't know…"

"No one did. Only Fred."

"Fred knew?"

"Of course we are twins. I had to tell him."

"How did he react?"

"He was in denial for a while, saying that I'm just in a stage or something. But in the end he came around and supported my decision."

"Did you ever go out with any boys?" She asked and he giggled.

"Three. A ravenclaw named Zachery Bones and two muggle boys. Patrick Smith and Ryan Holiday. All three was wonderful but it never lasted long."

"Why?"

"I wasn't ready to be out of the closet and they were. It ended up with them needed boys or men who accepted who they are, or something like that. I still talk to Zach and Patrick every once in a while but we just talk, nothing else."

"Oh." She said.

"So why did you try to kiss me?"

"You look like Fred." She replied and he laughs wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on top of his shoulder.

"Well that's not the first time I've heard that but it is still my favorite answer. But remember I'm George not Fred." He grinned, lightening a situation which he could have taken much worse if he wanted.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey whatever. We can just keep this between us so neither of us has to suffer though embarrassment."

"I love you." She whispers and he laughs again.

"Back at you." They didn't know as they walked away that somebody was following them, the person who was only there upon hearing 'I love you', part growled in anger, his eyes sharp with disgust and mildly surprise. He hadn't been there to hear George's confession.

As they approached her house Alicia sighed before pulling George him into a hug. They both stared up at and he looks at her apartment complex, so much grander than his, so much more beautiful than his.

"You have a good night Alicia."

"You too George."

"We should get together again sometime…, As friends." He added quickly

"You are never going to let this go, are you?" She smiled cutely, hiding behind her hand.

"Nope, you will always be known as the pathetic woman who can't read men." George joked before waiving and turning away, getting ready for his long walk to his apartment.

As soon as Alicia walked into her apartment and closed the door, her legs gave out and she fell to her knees crying. And she knew she shouldn't feel betrayed but she did, how dare George be gay?. How dare Fred be gone? How dare all guys for not asking her out?. And she felt so ugly and so unloved and so worthless that she didn't want to move or do anything. Instead she just sat there in front of her door and cried for a long time, and when she stopped she can't help but realize that she feels a little bit better. She got up quickly before walking to the kitchen and taking out a glass and some white Zen. She drank a little and went to take a shower feeling at ease as the hot water hit her body, turning the water hotter and hotter until her skin is red but she didn't care. It felt like it washed away her pain she loved it. She shut the water off after she was done she walked out and into the living room deciding what to drink next, when she noticed one missed call on her cell phone, still lying by the bathroom on her clothes and she frowned. _What does Hermione want now?_ She pushes the button waiting to hear Hermione's sharp voice that sometimes gave her a headache ands instead it is someone else. Someone she couldn't quite place but seemed familiar.

"Alicia it's been awhile hasn't it? You looked smashing today. Oh and congrats for winning George's heart. I bet you feel really smug right now. Well I was really hoping you would've picked up the phone instead of taking that forty minute shower. I always love talking to the real person and not a machine but oh well. By the way you look good naked, especially your lovely breasts, they looked wonderful, you matured a lot. But I have to ask why your shower was so long? I mean what were you doing masturbating or something. You are such a slut. You probably have to use your own fingers to get any pleasure because no guy would give you any. By the way who do you think of when you masturbate? Fred, George, me? You are disgusting, a whore, George doesn't need a whore. You don't deserve him." Alicia grasped at the lewdness of the message and looked suspiciously at her windows..

"How did they know I was in the shower?" She asked herself out loud and at that moment her eyes caught something and she got closer to the object having to bend down she found a tiny pinpoint of black on her glass coffee table. She poked at it curiously for a minute before she realized what is it was. A camera. And she cried out in shock, instinctively covering her breasts with one arm. And suddenly she heard the distinct rapping of someone knocking on the door and simultaneously, her cell phone started to ring, and she panicked, trying to figure which call to answer. Finally after a minute she stumbles to the phone. After all she just found a camera in her living room and the person the camera belongs to can very well be the one who is right outside the door.

"Hello I need you to call the police." She immediately screamed as soon as the other person spoke. Nearly dropping the phone in the process she picks up the phone.

"Hello slut."

"Its you again. Why are you calling me? Why did you put a camera in my apartment?"

"Because you are a whore."

"I'm not a whore." She screamed not hearing as the banging suddenly stopped.

"But you are. You are ruining George's future you bitch. And I'm going to stop you." And the person suddenly hung up. And Alicia stared at her phone in shock as she heard her mailbox door opening and she opens it to find a letter fluttered onto her floor, a letter with no return address and she opens it without thinking. As soon as it opened, the letter folded itself around like a howler, except it turned an arid shade of green and formed a sneering mouth as it spoke.

"You shouldn't have opened the letter." The letter said in that same, eerie voice. And what she didn't know was the minute she opened the letter a countdown had started with thirty seconds and when it gets to zero a bomb will go off. And before she even had the chance even to do anything the bomb went off.

* * *

Is she dead, did she survive? I'll let you guys decide. Vote. Or write a review without voting, I just want to get more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-How Many Deaths Does it Take?**

Warning for this chapter: Death and cursing.

Review Corner:

hitachiin90: Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it a lot. Umm there is a big hint who the madman is in this chapter. Really the ending was like Saw? I have to watch that movie again.

Say no evil: Thank you so much for reviewing, I appreciate it. I'm happy you find the story freaky. I plan to make this story a lot freakier starting with next chapter.

Volcania Fire Princess-I thank you so much for reviewing and reading every chapter. You are amazing and I really appreciate seeing that you reviewed each chapter. Please keep it up, I tend to update faster when I get reviews. And you got your hint. Oh and for Alicia's fate you will find that out this chapter so the suspense won't kill ya.

* * *

Hermione is sitting down eating cereal and is watching the morning news. Ron, who was beside her, was bored enough to read the cereal ingredients. On the news there was something about a wild fire somewhere and then warnings of a serial killer, a mass murder and finally Hermione turned off the news feeling disgusted.

"Why are there only ever bad things in the news? Tidal waves, murder…"

"Because it's the news. Why do you watch it if you don't like it?" Ron asked as he filled his bowl with cereal.

"It's important to keep up with the news; you never know what important matter can be on it." She replied before picking up a newspaper. She read it silently for a minute looking though the first page without interestedly until she saw a familiar name and she stopped dead.

"Oh my god. It's Alicia."

"What, what about her?" Ron asked letting his spoon fall, splattering the table with milk and wheat-flakes.

"Listen to this: Ron. Yesterday at ten pm an apartment complex blew up without warning, destroying six apartments, including two muggle apartments. Luckily there were no deaths, however all those unlucky enough to be caught in the blast had to be rushed to the hospital, suffering from severe injuries. One of them is hurt so badly that they consider the damages fatal. Ron they mention Alicia in this story."

"What? Oh my god we have to go to the hospital." Ron replies as he ran over to the fireplace and picked up some floo powder. Hermione was still frozen looking at the moving picture of Alicia being pulled out of her apartment, some of her bones visible, blood everywhere. She felt her heart racing, and she shook.

"Hermione come here quick." Ron snapped her out of her thoughts as she rushes over taking his arms as he screams their destination and she is suddenly flying again and she closes her eyes and prays that Alicia is ok.

The emergency waiting room is in complete chaos. Apparently the apartment next to Alicia belonged to some sort of actress and the waiting room is filled up with reporters, fans, family, and friends of the superstar and everyone else who was hurt. The total number of people hurt in the explosion was one hundred, mostly just minor shrapnel cases from the street who just wanted an excuse to see the celebrity. However the casualties of the six apartments next to her which was a total of eighteen people were all still in surgery, and most of them had barely any chance to survive.

The moment Hermione and Ron walked in they looked immediately for Alicia's parents who they met a couple of years ago. As soon as Hermione spots the brown long wavy hair of Alicia's mother she immediately started running over, Ron not far behind her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spinnet ." Hermione calls as she got closer and they smiled sadly when they spotted her.

"Hermione, Ron." Mrs. Spinnet Said as she wrapped her arms around them. Hermione still found it funny how much they liked Ron and her. The three of them weren't exactly friends during Hogwarts but after the war they became close. And from the moment Alicia introduced her to her parents they had immediately liked her and kept in contact with her as if she was their own child.

"How is Alicia doing?" Ron asked quietly after Mrs. Spinnet let go of them.

"She is still in surgery." Mrs. Spinnet answered, tears in her eyes.

"How long has she been in surgery?" Hermione asked afraid to know the answer.

"ten hours." Mr. Spinnet replies, a look of mourning already set on his handsome face.

"I'm sure she is going to be okay." Ron wasn't so sure, even as he said the words.

"Mrs. Spinnet!." A new voice called and they all turned their eyes to Katie who was dragging Oliver with her and behind the couple was George who was almost running to keep up.

"Oh Katie, I haven't seen you in such a long time." Mrs. Spinnet said as she pulled them into a hug.

"What happened?" George asked a look of shock on his face. It looked like Katie had brought him without cueing him in.

"The apartment complex blew up. They haven't located where the bomb went off at," Mr. Spinnet said as he watched the reporters and fans crying, "I bet it's because of that movie star. I told her not to move close to her didn't I?"

"Shh, be quiet." Mrs. Spinnet told her husband who just sighed and looked back at the floor. It was only a couple of moments before a doctor walked out, a practiced disturbed look in his face and after a moment, everyone was silent as they tried to figure out which person died. Hermione felt her heart drop but then the doctor calls for Mr. and Mrs. Andre and she relaxes, relief cooling off her rapid heartbeat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andre, I'm afraid your children didn't make ir." The doctor apologizes to a young couple probably only twenty-eight. And the mother squeaked and cried and cursed god. And later Hermione would find out that their son and daughter, Andrew and Andrea were only six years old. The parents luckily weren't home because they had an event at their job and they hired the mother's sister to watch them. Her sister also died.

And after that the bad news kept coming. First it was an old couple who both died from anemia. Then it was a family of six, four teenagers and their two parents Only one of the teens made it, and was still in critical care. Then there was a newlywed couple who had just moved in that day, ay. Then there was the couple of runaways who ran away from their homes, their ages were sixteen and seventeen. The girl survived in critical care, but her lover bled out. And the movie star Rebecca Roxanne died too, her skin nearly peeled off of her body.

But luckily the apartment with twin babies that was barely born and two toddlers were all saved from death. And as far as the doctors announces all four of the babies are happy and alive and healthy. The news cheered those who were still waiting for news but not enough. Everyone was crying, all the fans of Rebecca are sobbing, reporters going crazy. And Hermione shook nervously, knowing the only person left in surgery without any information was Alicia.

And when they see the doctor walk out of the door with his blood soaked scrubs and that stoic, learned expression, and everyone's heart seemed to stopped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spinnet?" The young intern asked putting a hand out for Mr. Spinnet to shake.

"Yes. What's the news?" Mr. Spinnet responded shaking the doctor's hand who just frowned.

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it. I hope you know I have a lot of sympathy for your family. I have a daughter too. and if something like this happened to my daughter I would have died." He petted her hand for a moment before turning to let them grieve.

"Why, why did it happen?" Mr. Spinnet whispered as Mrs. Spinnet cried. Hermione noticed that Katie had dropped to her knees bawling and Oliver was crunched down besides her rubbing her back, a restrained look on his face, but a breakable one in his eyes tears running down his face. George and Ron were both very pale and looked to be in shock but slowly they started to break down and cry. Hermione herself didn't do anything, didn't cry, didn't scream, just stood there and watched everyone break down in their own way. She didn't know why she couldn't cry.

And that night she found herself curled up on her couch, finally tears finally started falling but only a little. She felt dead inside as though she had died alongside her friend. In fact for the last twelve hours she hadn't moved from the couch all day, hadn't eaten, hadn't used the restroom, pretty much she hadn't done anything. She just didn't see any reason to do much of anything. And Ron was so worried about her that he decided to spend the night. So there they were Hermione curled up with a disgusting pain in her stomach and Ron sitting next to her gently brushing his fingers though her hair while he stared over at the TV screen without actually watching it, his thoughts far away.

"It's not fair." Hermione whispered pitifully making Ron feel another twitch of horror.

"I know. babe."

"We saw her just yesterday. I can't believe that yesterday she was laughing and happy and now…"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. It's just so creepy to think about. I mean if she took our offer to come over to our house last night she would still be alive."

"Well she's dead now." Hermione said before busting into tears once again. Ron just sighed and wrapped his arms around her again and whispered comforting words in her ear until he heard her snoring, tired from the stress of today, and he couldn't help but fell asleep too.

When he awoke he noticed two things one: the news is on, and two: he heard Hermione talking to someone. He sat up feeling sick from sleeping too long to find Hermione on the phone. And he couldn't help but spy on the conversation even if he could only hear one side.

"Yes I am watching the news. I just don't understand, the bomb went off in Alicia's apartment, how is that possible? No one hated Alicia; certainly not enough to put a damn bomb in her apartment! She was the kindest person ever."

"Yes I know. I'm sorry I didn't contract you when I first found out."

"Yeah of course."

"No Harry you don't need to come home."

"God damn it Harry you can't do that to Ginny she was looking forward to Hawaii for months now."

"Listen I will keep you updated on any information we receive but there is no reason for you two to come home. For God sakes you two are on your honeymoon, you both will regret it if you come home."

"Fine whatever; if you want to leave then that is your own problem. Yeah sure see you both in a week." Hermione said madly before slamming the phone down and looking at Ron with anger.

"Can you believe them? Honestly, they want to come home already."

"A friend just died, I would have come home too."

"From Hawaii, you know how much the trip cost Harry? A lot and they are going to leave when they have three months left."

"Well they have been gone for almost six months now."

"That is not the point Ron. They wasted money, money they could have been spending toward their careers, toward college, toward a house."

"Babe they want to be with their friends and family right now, I mean if it was us who was on the honey moon wouldn't you want to come home?"

"That has…."

"Right Hermione?"

"Yeah I guess you are right." Hermione said, biting her lips before falling into silence. Ron sighed again as he looked back at the television where the news was on again.

"The bomb was in Alicia's apartment?"

"Yeah Lee woke me about two hours ago and told me to check the newspaper. On the first page was the bombing. The bomb squad had determined that the bomb had to be located at Alicia's. Something about the most destructive shock rays was found in her apartment or something like that, I can't remember."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. Why would anyone want to hurt Alicia?"

"I don't know."

"The whole place is gone." Hermione continued not looking at Ron.

"Oh well…"

"Shut up Ron look at the news." Hermione interrupted Ron off as she pointed to the television where a blond, young reporter is standing in front of Alicia's apartment.

"We have new information about the apartment bombing that killed sixteen people. Inside the sight of the bombing investigators has found something." The reporter says as the camera zoomed in on one investigator.

"We found news of an envelope in one apartment with one of the victim's name and address. The surprising thing is that there is no return address or name. And the landowner said that someone had dropped the envelope on her desk around eight last night. At eight fifty she delivered the envelope dropping it in the mailbox. We took the envelope back to the station where we found traces of hydrogen peroxide and methane which is prime ingredients of homemade bombs. At this time we can suspect that the bomb was probably inside the envelope which was destroyed in the bombing of course. As for the unknown man that dropped off the letter the landowner couldn't get a good look at him. The only thing she can give us is that he was a tall black man, taller than six feet, was wearing a leather jacket, leather gray pants, some type of large black shoes, most likely boots, a green and white beanie, and red sunglasses. We are asking that if anyone has seen someone who fits this profile call us immediately." The detective said as the camera zoomed into the envelope.

"Thanks a lot Detective Smith. That is all the information we have right now. Back to you Allen."

"Thank you Candi and now the weather forecast." Ron clicked the TV off as he turned to Hermione in shock. He looks at Hermione who was just facing the now blank screen, her face pale as though she had seen a ghost.

"Hermione what is wrong?" He asked a little scared.

"That envelope." Hermione shot back feeling another dose of nausea.

"I know I can't believe that someone would put a bomb in a letter."

"No it's not that. I just…never mind." She said with confusion on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's just that the shock of losing Alicia is still strong." Hermione answered as Ron wrapped his arms around her again.

"Everything is going to be okay."

"I know." Hermione answered again as he releases her.

"I have work in one hour so I'm going to take a shower ok."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks honey." Ron says before running to the bathroom already stripping his clothes off. He turned the shower on and for a minute stared at himself in the mirror before shaking his head and stepping into the shower, enjoying the warm spurts of water hitting his head as he leaned against the side of the shower and dropped his head. And in the shower with water running all over him he cried.

Twenty minutes later and he got out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself and stepped out of the bathroom heading for his bedroom but someone screaming stopped him in his tracks. It was Hermione. He found himself running to the living room and stopped when he saw that Hermione was alright, that nothing is wrong. And he immediately relaxed. She was talking on the phone again.

"Listen to me I saw it on the news and I think we have to go to the police."

"No listen to me it is not from him! Fred isn't contacting you! okay." She got louder with frustration.

"I don't know okay? But whoever it is killed Alicia."

"Don't you dare start throwing a fit. Now I am telling you we are going to go to the police tonight. And you fucking better be cooperative." Hermione screamed before slamming the phone down once again her face full of anger and fear.

"Hermione is everything ok?"

"No."

"Tell me what is going on."

"Are you sure?"

"Okay. For about four months now George has been receiving notes from someone with no name. And all the notes are pretty creepy saying stuff like 'you belong to me' and 'no one but me should have you.' Well George thought Fred had written all the notes, he thinks that the notes explain why Fred 'ran away' and everything."

"And you think it isn't?"

"I know it isn't from Fred and so do you. But that report on an envelope… when we saw the envelope, even as burnt as it was Everything was the same as the notes George has been receiving."

"What are you saying?"

"George may be in serious trouble."

George cursed as he slammed his phone down again. How dare Hermione say that Fred hasn't written the notes! And as for Alicia receiving an envelope similar to his so what? Anyone could have done it. He was in denial and part of him knew it too, part of him was saying that something is wrong here, that something about the letters is terrible. Still part of him refuses to believe that someone else wrote the letters, it was Fred, it had to be Fred, he needed it to be Fred. He slopped down in the chair and stared at the floor as he cleared his mind. A minute later knocking caught his attention as he quickly got up and headed to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked casually wondering if Hermione came earlier than she said.

"It's Lee." George sighed as he unlocked his door for his friend who just happened to be carrying a letter with him, a letter that is all too familiar.

"Here George, this letter is for you." Lee said as he threw the letter to George who smiled.

"Well are you going to open it?" Lee asked as he pulled out a soda from the fridge. And George did and read it carefully.

_Hey George. I can't do this anymore. I want to see you no I need to see you. I need you here with me, I miss you so much. And I heard what happened to Alicia. I can't believe it and I actually cried. My friend, no our friend, is dead? And I heard it was a bomb that did it and that the bomb was inside an envelope that looks like the ones I sent you. And I want to clear any suspension that you might have. I didn't send that letter to Alicia. God I loved her, she was my friend. You know I would never do anything like that. And I need you now; I need you to make me feel better so meet me my dear sweet brother at the Shrieking Shack, the one close to Hogwarts. And then we can be together again. But please come, tonight at six. Don't be late. okay._

_Love,_

_You already know._

"I knew it. I fucking knew it." George screamed as he hugged the letter to him like a squealing girl.

"What is it George?"

"It's Fred."

"Fred? what are you talking about?"

"Here just read it for yourself." George said thrusting the note toward Lee and then watching as Lee read the note.

"Oh my god," Lee says with a genuine smile, "I guess the fool was really the one who wrote the letters."

"How do you know about the letters?"

"Oh Hermione told everyone a month ago. She thought you had lost your mind."

"What?"

"Never mind. Are you going to go?"

"I think so. What do you think?"

"I think you have to go."

"Okay then."

"And just to be on the safe side incase this person turns out to be a fat old man with a fetish for redheads I'll come with you."

"I don't know."

"Hey did the note say to come alone?"

"No."

"Then it is settled."

And George turned to the clock, a quarter to four. Lee too looked and then smiled.

"You want to get something to eat before you meet your Fred?"

"Okay." George says with a genuine smile.

Hermione looked at the clock again, a quarter to four. She growled in annoyance. At seven she is going to go over to George's and force him and the notes to go down to the police station. But how was she going to convince him that Fred didn't write the notes, how can she make him certain. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She stood up and ran to the door opening it without even checking.

"Hermione." Katie practically sobbed as she threw herself onto her friend in a hug as she wraps her arms around her.

"Katie, Katie what' is wrong?"

"There is not going to be a wedding."

"What, why?"

"I saw him and some slut hugging each other and telling each other they love each other."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"No, not really."

"Oh now stop crying."

"Hermione can I please stay over tonight?"

"Of course you can." Hermione says still hugging her as someone else pounded on her door.

"Come in door is unlocked." She screams and suddenly Oliver is in her apartment.

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Katie, Katie listen to me. It is not how it looks."

"Oh yeah right. So I didn't see you telling some girl you love her."

"Yeah you saw that but it isn't like you think. She was my sister."

"What?"

"Yes Katie, I have a sister and we haven't seen each other in three years. You never met her before but she is my sister and we hugged and said we love each other. I was going to tell you but you stormed out before I got a chance."

"God I'm sorry." She cries and Oliver hugs her. Hermione watched the scene and hopes Ron and her will never act like this.

"Are you two okay now?" Hermione asked her eyes on the clock.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Lets all sit down and just calm down." Hermione offered and both Katie and Oliver nodded, Katie face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment, Oliver with relief on his face.

"Hey the news is on. Let's see if there is anymore information about Alicia?" Katie offered softy still highly embarrassed.

"Sure." Hermione said as she puts on the news. For the first twenty minutes they watched a story about a hurricane warning, a baby found in a dumpster behind a house, and the weather. Finally they saw the story there were interested in.

"And now for new information about the bombing. We found out only an hour ago that the apartment complex had instilled cameras in the hallways and outside. Well looking though the tapes the police detective had pinpointed the suspect. And we got a good picture of the suspect carrying the letter." The reporter said as she puts a photo up on screen. And all three froze as they saw the guy, a guy they know really well.

"Oh my god, it was Lee."

* * *

Oh yes, yeah. George is an idiot.

Review or I'll kill George. No one wants that right? If I get below two reviews he is going to be shot.

And next chapter will probably be longer or maybe not. It depends on how much detail I feel like expressing.

Thanks for reading so far. Keep reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Until I own you**

Enjoy the chapter.

Review Corner:

hitachiin90: Well I wanted everyone to think it was Fred; it isn't though it took me a long time to decide on Lee or him. In this chapter you will find some really disturbing things about Lee that will hopefully make people cringe well it made me cringe. Thank you for reviewing again, and please continue.

Say No Evil: What happened to Fred…you will find out and in case you are stressed out no he is not dead. Even though this chapter is based after the seventh book I refused to let Fred die. Although I can't promise you that he will stay alive in this story. The story will finally pick up now, the part of the story I have been dieing to write is finally happening. Thanks for reviewing and keep it up.

Volcania Fire Princess: You know I always thought something wrong with Lee in the books and I thought he has to be smart. It is just one of those things. And smart people know how to trick people into doing what he wants them to do.

* * *

"Oh my god it was Lee." Hermione whispered feeling a sense of denial. Lee wouldn't kill Alicia would he? They must be mistaking this person as Lee, Lee is a good person. He has always been nice to everything; he never muttered a sigh of hate about everyone. And even with those thoughts she could feel herself start to believe that Lee would do something like that. And she could hear Katie and Oliver talking in the background, voices that echoed as if in a tunnel. "What do we do?" "Do you think he saw the news?" "Was he tricked into delivering the note?" "Why would he do something like this?" And somehow this annoyed Hermione and she finally snaps, "Both of you shut up."

"But…I don't understand. Why Hermione, why would he do something like this?"

"I can't answer that Katie." Hermione admitted.

"Do you think he was tricked? Maybe he was cursed or something."

"I don't know but we should ask him ourselves." Oliver replied anger evident in his face.

"Wait, what if he tries to kill us?"

"Hermione he would never hurt any of his friends unless someone forced him too."

"We don't know that for certain." Hermione warned.

"He is our friend Hermione; he has never had even a negative thought in his mind."

"He could very well have killed Alicia willingly. Come on we have to be reasonable."

"Well I'm going to find out if he killed her by force or not. If you want Hermione you can stay here, but I'm not going to believe that Lee is a murderer until I am positive." Katie replies before opening the front door and walking out. Oliver gave one stressed look at Hermione before following his girlfriend. Hermione just stared at the television one more time before cursing, "Fine I'll come but if you get us killed I will strangle you." And Hermione ran out of her apartment shouting and locking the door behind her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lee and George stared at the Shrieking Shack with uncertainty.

"Well here we are." Lee commented looking around to see how many people are around them. He secretly smiled when he saw that no one around for miles.

"Do you think we should go in or just wait here?" George asked, the voices of reasoning in his head begging him to leave, to go back home.

"I think we better go inside. There is more chance of him meeting us inside then right here in the open."

"Yeah you are right." George replied with a shaky smile as he opened the gate and followed the path to the shack. He heard the gate shut behind him and heard heavy footsteps and he knew that Lee was walking right behind him. The walk shouldn't have taken very long but to George each step seemed like it took hours. His heart beat was rapid, cool sweat forming around his hairline, and for some reason unknown to him he was on guard. He just knows that something unpleasant is going to happen here but he couldn't stop walking, he wanted to see his brother so much that he pushed every negative thought from his mind. So once again he shook the feeling of uneasiness away as he thought about his brother who would be meeting him in less than ten minutes. And then they can be together forever. And he didn't know that Lee passed him already until he looked up and saw Lee standing there holding the door open for George. And with a forced smile on his face he walked into the shack, the only light being the front door. And as soon as the front door closed the shack is once again in total darkness.

"Lee?" George screamed in the darkness trying to locate his friend.

"Lee come on where are you?"

"I'm by the door I'm trying to find lights or something."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Katie slow down," Hermione pleaded, "where are we going?"

"To Lee's house, we have to get there before the police." Katie yelled back as she picked up her pace making both Oliver and Hermione start to jog in order to keep up with her. And the three ran through two neighborhoods; the only sound being heard is Hermione's loud breathing and the sounds of feet hitting cement. And finally Katie spots Lee's house and she sprints. She stops at the mailbox in order to let Hermione and Oliver catch up but as soon as they reached the mailbox she started to move again, but slower this time. She took her time as she walked across the unkempt jungle that is Lee's front yard. Her eyes caught the familiar sight of rotted plants, their lives long past lost. She walked up to the front door, its doorknob about as fancy as the yard was is beautiful. She knocked on the door without hesitance, as she scans the surroundings for cops. She knows he had to be under someone's spell, he just had to. He loved Alicia; he would never do something like this. And when he opens the door she will help him, prove to the cops that someone was controlling him. And she counted to five before knocking again this time louder and with more force. "Fuck why doesn't he answer."

"Maybe he isn't home." Hermione shots back but Katie immediately shook her head.

"No, no way. He has to be in." Katie replied before knocking again.

"Katie he is not answering the door, no lights are on in his house. He is not here." Oliver said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder responded.

"We were talking this morning, he asked if I wanted to hang out today and I told him I can't. He begged me to come by; he said he cant be by himself today. He sounded really desprite."

"He asked you to come over?"

"Yeah I asked why and he told me he was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"He wouldn't answer me, he just made me promise."

"Well apparently he changed his mind." Hermione spits out wondering why she was wasting her time by following them. Katie frowned at Hermione before picking up a pot and putting it down again, its dead flowers didn't even move with the motion. She frowned before she threw another pot off the table. It hits the porch with a smash, its ceramic vase breaking in all directions.

"Katie what are you doing?" Oliver asked looking at Katie as if she lost her mind.

"He keeps a spare set of keys somewhere on this porch. Help me look for it." Katie pleaded and Oliver sighs as he picked up another pot. Katie only had to look once at Hermione with big puppy eyes before Hermione gives up and picks up the welcome mat by the door.

"Found it." Oliver screams from behind Hermione brushing dirt of the small silver key.

"Great, let's open the door." Katie suggested and Hermione wondered if they should really be doing this. Within seconds the front door opened, giving off shrieks. Katie had already entered the house; Hermione can hear her screaming for Lee.

"I guess we better go in." Oliver suggested again and Hermione gave one stressed look at Oliver as she entered the house. She suspected the inside to look as horrible as the outside but in reality the inside was gorgeous with French baby blue walls and wonderful white carpet free from mud, dust, and stains. The furniture looked new and fancy. There are houseplants full of life and pictures posted on the walls in a fashionable way. Hermione walked quietly with Oliver beside her as she walked though the kitchen which is small but pretty, to the living room, to the bathroom. No Lee anywhere.

"I told her he isn't here." Oliver commented as he looked up at the second story.

"Should we go up?" Hermione wondered and Oliver immediately shook his head, "there is no reason, he isn't here."

"Oliver, Hermione get up here now." Katie screamed somewhere from the second floor, her voice stressed with fear. And within seconds Hermione found herself climbing the old staircase hearing her high heels hitting each wooden step as she counted the stairs, a old habit she developed after the war. She counted to twenty five before she touched the second floor.

"Hurry, over here." Katie cried again, stepping out into the hallway so they could see her.

"What is it Katie, is it Lee? Did he kill himself."

"Just come here." Katie screamed her face as pale as a ghost as her hands shook.

"What is wrong Katie?" Oliver now said his voice rich with fear.

"I think Lee is sick."

"Why?"

"Just look for yourself." Katie said with tears running down her face, her eyes wide with something Hermione couldn't trace. And Hermione ran inside the room and stopped dead immediately.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Shit."

George blinks as lights blinded him. And after a minute of continuously blinking the light spots away he saw Lee holding his wand as a flashlight. He steps closer to Lee as he looked at his watch.

"Three minutes till." George said with a cheesy smile, his heart pounding harshly against his ribcage. His thoughts kept racing what if Fred doesn't show up, what if this is all come trap, what if he waits all night for Fred just to look like an idiot when he doesn't show up?

"George…George," George snaps out of his thoughts as Lee stared at him a worried expression on his face, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just scared a little bit."

"Why are you scared?"

"What if he doesn't show up?"

"He will buddy."

"But if he doesn't?"

"Then we will wait until nine for him, if he doesn't show up by then…at least I will be here with you."

"I know, it's just I want to see him really bad."

"Why?, I mean that bastard left you four months ago, four months without calling you, sending you letters, or seeing you. Why would you want him back in your life?"

"Because he is my brother."

"That is not a good enough answer. He is a bastard, he hurt you George." Lee replied with a pained expression on his face.

"He had a good reason." George shot back, forcing doubt from his mind.

"What makes you think that?"

"He sent me notes, a lot of notes actually. He declared in the notes that the reason he left is because he loved me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that he said he loves me like Ron loves Hermione and Harry loves Ginny." George explains the gloom not seeing how Lee cringed with disgust.

"And you are okay with this? You are okay with knowing your twin brother; identical twin brother is in love with you? That doesn't make your skin crawl?"

"No, I'm just happy he gave me an explanation on why he left."

"George do you love Alicia?" Lee questioned his thoughts racing. His anger grew when George laughed.

"What, what do you mean? Alicia is just my friend."

"I saw you two saying you love each other."

"What?"

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter now." Lee says with fake calmness before adding, "Then if you don't mind me asking who do you love?"

"Someone who deserves my heart." George whispered back deciding not to look at Lee. He just wanted Fred to show.

"Oh my god, you love Fred don't you?" Lee asked feeling disgusted once again. And when George looked at the ground Lee knew that it wais true.

"You…" Lee started his confidence failing him.

"Don't look at me in disgust Lee. Please." George begged before looking down.

"And you think he likes you back?" Lee asked the disgust not leaving him. He never thought once…how could his George be so wrong? He likes his brother, incest, a sin, a dirty disgusting thought that should never be acted upon.

"He said so in the letters." George replied feeling confidence draining and then raising almost at the same time. Lee's clear disgust robbed his confidence, even as the letters raised it up again.

Lee closed his eyes for a minute before opening them and looking at George with sharp eyes as he half circled him. He didn't mean the words to escape his mouth but they did, his words echoing in the shack. "_I loved you for the longest time now. I would have fantasies about you, about me, about us, and I'm sorry for that. I want to have you; I want to be able to kiss you, to hug you, to hold you close, to have sex with you. I can't…I know that and I know that I shouldn't have these feelings but I do. And I have to tell you that, please don't hate me. I wish you can love me too_. Does that sound familiar?"

"That was the first note that Fred sent me." George replied feeling a scared coldness sweep though his body.

"Is it George; was it really Fred who wrote that letter to you?" Lee shot back as he continued to circle George.

"Who else would write it?"

"Someone who really loves you, someone who actually deserves you." Lee whispered as he gently touched George's shoulder.

"And that person is?" George asked feeling stupid for thinking that Fred wrote those letters. Feeling stupid for thinking that Fred would like him like he likes him. And Lee just laughed.

"Who else would it be?" George's eyes widens with fear as he stared at Lee and from the light reflecting from Lee's wand he can clearly see a syringe in Lee's hand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione froze at the sight around her, and I mean all around here. At first he couldn't figure out what she was looking at until she noticed that all of the walls in the large bed room were covered in pictures. And as far as she could tell all the pictures are of George. And Hermione felt an icy numbness rise within her as she stared at the pictures. Some was of George and Fred back at Hogwarts; others were from the shop, of the twins' apartment. There are pictures of the burrow, pictures with Ron and her, pictures of George walking to the grocery shop, pictures of George walking around town, pictures of George from the quiddich cup so many years ago. There are pictures of recent times, of George getting drunk, of George sleeping, of George crying. There are pictures of Alicia and George from the last night she was alive. Hermione stepped back in shock as confusion and then rage consumed her as she turned to the next wall seeing even more pictures of George. She walks to the closet opening it quickly. Inside were a book, a drawing book, and nothing else. And she shook as she picked the book up and carried it back into the middle of the room.

She opened the book. In the first page was a picture of George from Hogwarts, he had the words scribbled over his face as a white line was seen on his neck. And around the pictures were words.

_You're too good for me are you? you little slut. Oh I'll show you who is too good for who…I can't wait until I rip you apart. I want to hear you screaming, I want to hear you begging. I want to hear you begging me forgiveness for turning me down. I will kill you, smother you, and cut you up until you bleed all over the floor. _

Hermione shook as she turned the next page, which was another picture of George, but this time Fred has his arms around him. In the picture Fred had holes all over him as if stabbed with a pencil. And again there is writing on the page only this time the letters are neater and the words seems to be strung together better, as if Lee took the time to think about what he should write.

_You have forgotten that I asked you out, either that or you are ignoring the subject. You act like nothing as changed between us, you act like we are still good buddies. We are not. I feel dead now, like I have no reason to live, and I blame you. Why couldn't you have given me a chance, why didn't you just agree to go out with me for a day, I would have made you change your mind. I love you George and always will. And for you I will try to be happy with just being your friend._

She turned to the last page that had something written on it, it was another picture of George with his eyes scratched out and the handwriting was sloppier on this page then the last two pages, as if this page was written in haste. This one had the most writing on it and was dated yesterday at eleven; an hour after Alicia was killed. It is the only page that has a date on it.

_You bitch, you slut. I can't believe it, you chose her? I heard you two declaring your love for each other. I tried okay; I tried to be a good friend to you. I tried to forget my feelings, I tried to stop the want, I really did, but I failed. I went crazy. Did something really, really stupid today and I'm so sorry. I feel just terrible. I killed Alicia. I didn't think I could have done something like this but I did and do you want to know something funny, I liked it. I felt so aroused when I saw her apartment complex blow up, I loved it. And when I got home, I took the dummy I made to look like you and I pounded into that thing, I pounded into that thing so much that it ripped. And somehow seeing the white cotton spilling out of the dummy made me want you even more. I want to fuck you so badly and so deeply that you bleed all night long. I want you in so much pain that you will beg me to kill you. I want to see your cute little face wide with pain and I want you crying. I want to cause you so much discomfort that you will not be able to move for months. And then I will make you tell me you love me and make you plead with me to be my bitch, and I will reject you. I will reject your offer and then cut your head off, watch as blood runs down your pretty little neck as you eyes are dull with death. And then…and then I will cut you up, I will cut your fucking body up and feed you to our friends. Because that is all you are. Food. You serve no other purpose. You will belong to me regardless of who stands in my way. I hate you yet I love you, and isn't that exactly how it should be? You will pay bitch. You will be my most perfect murder._

"Hermione, Hermione what does it say?"

"We have to get to George's." Hermione screamed grabbing floo powder and praying that it isn't too late.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Lee, who wrote the letters." George asked again keeping his eyes on the syringe.

"I still can't believe you." Lee replies stepping closer as George backs up searching for his wand.

"Looking for this?" Lee asked as he pulls out George's wand.

"How did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter." Lee responded as he stepped menacingly closer to George.

"Stop, what is going on here?"

"I fucking waited six years for this opportunity, six hard years with no satisfaction. And now I got what I wanted; now I get my prize, my doll, my angel."

"Lee stop it, stop saying those things." George replied finding nothing else to say, his whole body was in panic, and he can feel himself start to freeze up and he has to fight himself to move. Freezing won't help anything.

"Come on George, stop moving back. It's better if you just stay still, it will be easier on you."

"Get away from me." George tried to sound threatening but instead he sounded as scared as a little child would be.

"Fine, then have it your way." Lee said softly before screamed as he lunged at George. George in a fit of panic darted away from Lee to the door but Lee whispered a spell and George couldn't get the door open.

"And don't worry about the widows either." Lee said enjoying his little mouse who at the minute is going from window to window trying to pry them open.

"Let me go." George screamed and Lee laughed as he silently tapped his wand and suddenly George was surrounded by darkness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione frowned as she looked around at the empty apartment. Something was off, something was wrong.

"Where is he?" Katie said, terrified into hysterics as she called for George again and Hermione frowned pessimistically, "He got him."

"No, I won't believe that, I mean…" Oliver started but found out there was nothing else to say.

"Oh my god, what do we do?" Katie whispered as she wrapped her arms around Oliver who looked as frozen as Hermione did at the minute. That was when she stepped on a paper and she picked it up and read quietly.

"We need to get to the shrieking shack right now."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Lets play a game George and this is a really simple game. You run and I hunt you down, if I catch you I get you but if you manage to escape than I promise I will never brother you again, is it a deal?." Lee asked and George didn't reply, he only wanted to go home.

"Fine deal." Lee decided for George and than Lee laughed. George tried to be as silently as he could while he struggled to find somewhere he can out of the shack. He tried to remember the shrieking shack, tried to remember how it looked like when Fred and him used to sneak here from school. But he couldn't remember anything, not even where the secret passageway wais. The worst of it was that he knew that if he got into the secret passageways and run to Hogwarts he would be safe. But he doesn't even know where he was in the shack; let alone where the opening for the passageway was right now. He never came into the shack from the front door, only the secret passageway and even then he only used the passageway once or twice. He made a move to run to the opposite side of the shack… and ran straights into a table, which makes something on top of the table fall off and shattered on the ground around him. And George shoot back to the safety of the wall again wishing he had his wand.

"George, George, I'm getting closer." Lee said softly, before laughing as George feels himself freezing like a hunted fox as he listened for Lee's footsteps, but his pounding heart is making it hard for him to hear anything other than the rhythm of his heart. He started to move again, silently as he felt around for walls, for furniture, for anything to hide himself, but all he found was empty space. Holding in his rapid breaths George felt his hand hit something and he froze expecting it to be Lee before he notices that the object isn't bigger than his waist and was cold and solid. And he moves his feet a little to feel the floor raising. The staircase. George walks up carefully making sure his feet touch the old rotting wood of the stairs in case there are any holes in the floor. And his hands is shaking so much he keeps losing his balance only to wrap his arms around the banister, he is scared and he knows it too. The worst thing is that he doesn't see anyway out of this, Lee is going to kill him, all because he was being so delusional. He reached the other floor and freezes as he sees the tiniest of lights but relaxes as he realizes that it is too dim of light to be from a wand. He figures it has to be a window. He ran as fast as he could to the windows and tried once again to pry open the rotted boards nailed across it only to find that it wouldn't open. He grabbed a chair and slammed it against the window without thinking and the only thing that caused was a lot of noise as the chair broke. And George just stood there as he heard the sounds of boots against wood. Oh shit! George cursed and ran behind the couch knowing that it isn't that much of a hiding spot but it was the only hiding spot in the whole shack.

"George, George, where are you. Isn't this fun? I could do this all night." And suddenly there was light again as Lee lit his wand again. He flashed it toward the couch.

"There you are babe."

"That' is cheating." George choked out as he crawled backwards away from Lee and back toward the stairs.

"We never agreed that I couldn't use a light." Lee said before darting forward and George reeled back forgetting about the staircase. In a moment of panic he tried to dart forward again, trying to balance and keep from falling. Instinctively And he reached a hand out for Lee as he could feel his body starting to fall and Lee just smiled before grabbing his hand and dragging him back up only to vault him off the top stair again. And George was so shocked that he didn't try to stop himself this time as he felt his body falling, hitting every stair slamming into his shoulders on his way down. And with every step he could feel the shock of pain, as his arms and legs got scratches from the corner of the steps. He could feel the bruises forming on his hips, back, ass, and stomach. He tried his hardest not to hurt his head but a couple of times the stairs got his head lancing pain through his whole body giving him immediate wipeout as he struggled to stay conscious. And he heard something snap and he screamed at the pain in his arm as it started hurting him a lot. And when he finally stopped moving he tries to move his arm but found he couldn't as he cried out, as he felt blood seeping from of his cuts. He could hear footsteps again right behind him and he forced himself up with his good arm and he started to run, again his body already drained from stress and pain and eventually he had to stop, Collapsing on the floor to wait for Lee on a silver platter..

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Come on, Shrieking Shack." Hermione screams again into the fireplace watching at the powder vanished again without anything happen.

"Why isn't it not letting us go?" Hermione screamed kicking the bowl containing the rest of the floo powder and watched as it flew up and then crumpled to the floor with silver dust.

"There must be a spell on it." Oliver guessed.

"We can fly." Hermione said and the other two nodded as Hermione pulled out two brooms, the twins' brooms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

George leaned against a wall as he took a breath. He wasn't just scared, he was terrified. It didn't help that every once in a while he will see a glimpse of light and then seconds later complete darkness. Lee was playing tricks on him, scaring him, and trying to make him give up. But he will not give up, he is George Weasley, he _will_ get out of here. He moved again, not wanting to stay still for more than a few of seconds and tried to decide on what to do next. He saw the light again and Lee's voce calling him out but George grabbed a rock and threw it to the other side of the shack, into one of the rooms, managing to distract Lee enough that he could run away again. Hiding beneath a table, knowing that one flash of light would give him away, but he prayed that Lee would keep it off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione was the first one to run up to the shack jumping over the fence to avoid wasting time. She had to get to George. She tried the door which didn't budge.

"Fuck the bastard stopped anyone from opening the doors." She hissed back at Katie and Oliver who both at the same time tried to force the door open with no luck.

"Shit, quick try the windows." Hermione ordered as all three tried to force the windows open with the same luck.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do?" Oliver cried.

"I don't know." Hermione answered before leaning on a wall exasperatedly.

"We can't give up."

"Oh shit, Hermione come here now." Katie whispered her hand across her mouth as she stared into a crack in the boards blocking one of the windows.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

George thought he must have gone mad, he thought he had just heard Katie's voice. A knock made in jump as he thought Lee found him. Instead he heard Hermione's voice.

"George, George we are right here. We are going to find a way to help you." And George looked around once seeing light pass in a distant room and he stood up and faced Hermione who looked really relieved to see him.

"Hermione?" He cried out as he tries to open the windows again and so did Hermione, but even they still couldn't make the window open.

"George, George everything is going to be okay." Katie whispered again and George nods even though his heart dropped as he realized that they couldn't help him, no one can help him.

"Do you remember where the secret passageway is?" He begged her, his eyes wide with already defeat.

"In the basement. Just keep walking down this wall, the door is about three feet away." Hermione answered looking around for the moving light of Lee's wand, making sure it was still far away.

"Coast is clear. Go." Oliver whispered from out of sight. George did as he quickly followed the wall. He drags his good hand across the wall for support but when his hands feels something soft yet firm he jumps back and starts to run but strong hands drag him back.

"Found you," Lee whispered his voice high with happiness, "I own you now." And George still struggled against Lee, kicking and biting and trying to punch him, but Lee held him tight. George bit Lee in the arm causing Lee to scream and quickly slap George across the face over and over again, loving the sound that his hands made when they smack against Georg's soft skin. And he hit George until George didn't fight anymore. And only then did Lee take the syringe and poked it into George's neck feeling George jump with shock. But he smiled as he poured the liquid into the redhead's bloodstream and watched as George tried to fight the drug. It only took a few seconds before George stopped fighting, his eyes closed, as he passed out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione watched with teary eyes as Lee stood over George just staring at them. His eyes terrified her; she could see the glint of madness in them. And Oliver and Katie were still pounding on the windows trying to get in and Hermione quickly tried a spell without luck. Before they returned to their various holes to watch the grim scene Lee had set up for them.

"Let us in you jackass." Katie screamed loudly as she threw her whole body against the window, taunted by Lee's laughter.

"I won; I gave you a chance to stop this Katie. I told you to come over to my house but I guess George isn't important enough to you. All of this is your fault. And now thanks to you I have him. I actually have him and I couldn't be happier. Thank you Katie, you are a real doll."

"You fucking asshole." Katie screamed again making Lee smile again. And he just picked George up from the floor, his head hanging limply, his arm twisted in a way it shouldn't be. And Lee took out his wand and whispered a magic spell before grabbing some floo powder from an urn near a decrepit old fireplace.

"No." Katie screamed as she pounded on the window that finally gave in just as Lee took the spell off. Katie landed pitifully on the floor taking her breath away before she stood up and started running to the fireplace. But it was too late, by the time she got to the fireplace Lee and George were gone.

* * *

So I kidnapped George, made his friends watch, and killed Alicia. So who wants to see Fred in the next chapter? Anyone, anyone, come on someone must want to see Fred come back. I must warn you next chapter might be a tough read for some readers, next chapter is rated M and will be disturbing and that I can promise you.

Please review, please it means the world to me. Everyone can review so what is stopping you, it just takes a minute.

By the way I have tittles for my chapters but somehow all my tittles didn't show up so I feel its only right to tell you them.

1.The Fire starts

2. Misread clues'

3. Someone will get hurt

4. how many deaths does it take

5. I own you

oh and I just noticed by looking at this chapter luckily before saving it that fanfiction didnt take the line seperating main characters. So now I got to fix all the rest of my chapters, crap. Oh well I will do that right now. Stupid fanfiction, I heard to seperate my characters with SSSSSSSSS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Some Will be Punished**

Here is chapter six and trust me this was hard to write. But here it is sorry that is took longer than usual but I was hesitant in writing this chapter. Oh and this is M rating I cant remember what rating I put the story under but it is M.

Review corner:

Volcania fire princess: Fred is officially back in the story. Everybody party.Yeah be prepared for the wrath of Fred. Keep reviewing, I really appreciate it and I thank you and keep doing it.

hitachiin90: Okay as stated above Fred is back. Unfortunitely George is still kidnapped. Sad huh? I agree Lee is a bastard. Poor George is really going to suffer. Don't worry as soon as Fred finds out about George is he already going to try to find him. Keep reviewing I honestly thank you.

romilda vane: Thank you for reviewing. It is nice seeing a first time reviewer for my story. Please keep reviewing. I tend to write faster with more reviews. And I'm hurrying don't worry. You will see George in this chapter and I'm a little scared that he might be ooc. So please tell me if he is or not. Probably every character is out of character so if they are somebody tell me.

Warning: There are graphic disturbing scenes in the middle of this chapter so if you do not want to read it then skip that part.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

A man stepped off the bus and looked around almost hungrily. He smiled as he took in the familiar sights of Diagon Alley. Making sure his hood was still on the young wizard stepped away from the bus stop and took pleasure in walking around, watching the hundreds of shoppers in the alley. Mothers holding their children's hands, bags in hands made him smile all the more. There are little girls stopping next to a pet store looking at little Kittens and puppies yelling to their mothers to buy them one. There are old couples holding hands as they chatted about old times. There are young couples who seemed to just be enjoying each other's company. He loved it. Of course after being locked away from all these people for almost a whole year seeing any humans is a welcoming sight.

Humming to himself he walked past the bulletin board without looking, he didn't see the picture of George hanging there with the word missing written over his face. The young man nearly skipped as he darted around children playing tag as he smiled before looking up at the familiar buildings, trying to locate his favorite street. Finally he founds it and ran, though the street laughing with happiness as he reached his old apartment complex.

Fred ran up to his apartment complex's door, his heartbeat racing as he realizes he is finally going to be going home, home from all of the unpleasenties of a muggle jail. He laughed loudly as he ran up the stairs, as he dropped his small bag. He darted past his old neighbor who yelled at him to slow down but he didn't care he was finally going to be with George again. Finally he stopped standing by his apartment door letting himself catch his breath before grinning with excitement. He searched for his key impatiently, gleaming when he founds it. He puts the key in the knob with excitement only to find out that it doesn't fit. Confusion was written in his face as he knocked on the door, why would George change the locks?

"Who is it?" A feminine voice asked her voice light and musical.

"Is George here?" Fred asked wondering if George found himself a woman and with that thought he felt with surprised a little jealous.

"George, George Weasley?" The female asked calmly.

"Yeah, where is he?"

"He isn't here anymore." The female said again.

"Where is he?" Fred asked feeling a numbness spread though him.

"Go and look at his shop, all of your questions will be answered there." The female muttered.

"What happened?"

"Just go, I'm sick of explaining it to people."

"People?"

"Yes every once in a while someone comes knocking for him."

"But he is ok right?" Fred asked.

"Just go to his shop and see for yourself." The girl replied. And Fred continued to yell to her to tell him what is going on but the girl didn't answer. And Fred did nothing for a minute, just stared at his door, the door that wasn't his door anymore, a stranger's door. And he shook as his stomach dropped, a bad feeling rising inside of him. If she is here than where was George? Well she told him to go to the shop; maybe George went back to live in the tiny apartment over the shop for some strange reason unknown to him. He gave one last look at the first apartment that George and he shared and sighed as he darted down the stairs. And when he left the girl opened the front door and just stood there, pity written on her young face. Arms wrapped around her and dragged her to someone standing behind her the person and the girl just smiled in politeness.

"Who was at the door Mary?"

"Just another person looking for the last owner."

"You told the person to go to the shop?"

"Yeah, I just feel so bad."

"I know babe, just come inside and shut the door." The male voice told his girlfriend who just nodded and shut the door.

Fred picked up his sack and throws it over his shoulder before he started walking again keeping his head down to avoid attention from everyone else, after all he is still supposed to be on the mission. He heard laughter in front of him and with his heart leaping he looked up expecting to see George but instead he sees two kids playing a game of pirates. He lowered his head again and continued to walk walking closer and closer to his, no their store. And he smiled as he saw their sign, and the familiar tricks in the windows. And he felt himself smiling for the first time in eight months, two months on the mission, six months stuck in a prison. And now that he is home he will once again be able to joke around. He and his twin will be able to be the same prankers that they always were.

He walked up to the door and opened the building his heart racing as he tried to locate his brother. He ignored the fact that it was twelve and there isn't a single costumer, or why other then in the windows there is no signs of their tricks they worked so hard on making. He didn't care about the costumers or the shop for that matter, because the most important thing in his life right now was George.

"George, George, where are you?" He screamed out passing empty shelves and cobwebs. He paused to inspect one shelf more closely, seeing a layer of dust mixed in with cobwebs changing the white silks of the webs into brown silks. And he felt a pitch of alarm wash over him.

"George, George buddy, it's me. It's Fred! George come on, where are you?" He screamed even louder, his stomach tightening inside him, making him feel sick.

He passed the register a layer of dust covering that as well. Boxes full of tricks were thrown half-hazardly underneath the desk, papers of customer orders thrown about on the counter, dated from four months ago.

"George." He whispered knowing that George hasn't been in this shop for at least four months. And he felt dizzy with the realization, fear and confusion further made him feel sick until he started to gag, puke running up his neck, and he swallowed so he wouldn't throw up.

"God damn it! George answer me. Oh god please, please George tell me you are here." Fred whispered as he continued to walk, looking around the empty shop. He noticed as he looks down at the floor that the floor is covered in dust too, his shoes making immediate footprints in the dust. And he looked up then his stomach going crazy, his head spinning, his heart breaking. He ran back to the register and jumped over the counter, running into the back room, the storage area.

He storage room is filled with boxes, tricks and vials, and creatures inside, all of Fred's hard work and sweat. But he didn't even slow down to notice the fact, he didn't care about the tricks, he just needed to see his brother, so the feeling of dread will vanish.

"George, George are you in here buddy?" Fred cried out going from alley to alley.

"George please, I know you must be mad at me but I'm sorry I had to leave, but I had no choice. But I'm back now, I'm back and I will never leave you again." And he waited for an answer, any answer but found none and he kind if expected that too. And so he continues, looking disrupted as he continues, finding George nowhere in sight. Finally he thought he saw someone walking, holding a tray full of boxes. And Fred smiled at the person running up to them and flinging himself on him on the person.

"George, George why didn't you answer me?" He asked before he was pushed off. He just sat there in shock before he realizes that the person is fatter, older, and taller than George and Fred's heart drops again. The person who threw him off just looked at Fred who had a hood on, so he knows that the old guy didn't recognize him. The person smiles as an apology before helping him up. It was their old renter. After he and George moved into their more spacious apartment, they rented out the upstairs apartment to this old guy, who obviously didn't recognize Fred in his hood.

"You…you are not George." Fred replied dumbly before the old man could open his mouth. The old man watched as the figure lowered his head to the ground, and he knew if he was able to see the young man's face it would be ridden with anguish.

"No young man I am not." The old man said before patting Fred on the shoulder, his voice sad.

"Do you know where he is?" Fred asked still keeping his eyes away from the man; as he realized that he probably ought to stop throwing himself at people who he thought were George. The old man sighed, his expression changing from kindness to sadness. Every once in awhile some poor soul will come in here and ask for George and he was always the person who had to deliver the bad news.

"Follow me young man." The old man gestures as he abandoned the boxes he had been carrying and started walking with Fred on his heels. He finally stops at a door leading to the apartment upstairs before turning around to face Fred.

"Are you sure you want to find out?"

"Please I have to know." Fred begs, his heart racing as the old man opened the door letting Fred step inside. Flowers, fresh and dead were thrown about the room, reminding Fred of a funeral shrine. There were pictures on a chart, that when Fred stepped close he could clearly see were of George. There were candles around the room making Fred start to put the pieces together.

"He's dead." Fred whispered dropping to his knees beside something, a teddy bear that George used to carry around with him when they were kids. Fred picked the teddy bear up and cradled it with his hands, devastation rich on his face. The old man watched the scene with disinterest yet pain; they always react like this young man. And once again he thought about leaving the young man and letting him think that he is dead. But then he knows that isn't fair to anyone, lying to them, when there was a chance; however slim the chances were of finding him.

"He isn't dead." The old man said softy, _even though I hope he is. He is much better of dead than being still alive. _The old man thought, watching as the stranger shot his head up.

"What?"

"Yeah, he didn't die." And again he watched as Fred took the information in standing up with the bear still holding the bear to him still cradled in his arms.

"Then what happened?"

"You don't want to know kid, I wish I didn't know." The old man nearly whispers, and he really wished he didn't know.

"Tell me, please, I have to know."

"Okay fine. Like I said he didn't die, he can really well be dead by now, or he can be unlikely be still alive……."

"What do you mean, he may be dead, you have no idea?"

"Kid was kidnapped." The old man finally said this time not looking at the man in front of him.

"What? No, no he can't be? He…kidnapped? I don't accept it." The old man turned to the man who has fallen to the ground again. The old man can see the younger man's body shaking.

"Well believe it or not he was."

"How…how long ago?"

"Four months now."

"Four months?" The man asked his voice full with disbelief and horror and the old man realized that the air in the room has just gotten colder as he shivered. The figure on the floor didn't move, just sat still his body still shivering, the bear still grasped in his hands.

"I'm sorry kid."

"No, no it didn't happen. He is just playing a trick on me, getting back at me for leaving him too long."

"There were witnesses."

"Then they must have been part of the trick too. I mean he couldn't…George." Fred yelled standing up, desperate to hear his brother's voice again.

"He…"

"George, George come out this moment, George I know that you are playing a trick on me. Come on George. George. George." Fred screamed as he started to run only to find strong hands pulling him back.

"He can't respond. He is gone." The old man replied as he let go of Fred who slumped on the ground.

"No, no, oh my god." Fred screamed again throwing his hood off and revealing his red hair, "George, oh god, I am so sorry." And as soon as Fred flung his hood off the old man was already on the phone, his voice high as he spoke to someone. But Fred didn't care, Fred didn't even listen, in fact he did nothing but sit there rocking slightly as he hugged the bear to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello, oh hello Mr. Jones. How are you today?" Ron asked over the phone.

"I'm still living." Mr. Jones answered with a mildly humorous sarcasm.

"So why are you calling so early? Did someone steal from the shop again?" Ron asked motioning Hermione to come over as pulled the telephone between them.

"No, but you should come in."

"Why?" Hermione asked quietly tears filling up in her eyes again, as they usually continuously did during the last four months if anything relating to George was mentioned.

"His brother came in." Mr. Jones said softy as if he didn't want to disrupt something or someone.

"Who, Lee's brother. I should give him a flat lip right now." Ron hissed his anger and fear rising with each passing day.

"No Ron, your brother is back." And the phone dropped between the couple, both of them frozen in spot as they heard Mr. Jones still talking but neither went to retrieve the phone. And both of them felt despair raise again as Ron rushed to get his shoes on and Hermione ran to get the coats from the closet. And they met each other by the front door in less than two minutes. They could have gotten to the shops within minutes by taking floo powder or by flying but those things didn't even cross their minds until they arrived at the shop, sweat dripping off both their faces as they ran the four miles to the shop. Their clothes were damp since they slipped and fall a few times in the snow but they didn't notice it either. But as soon as they reached the shop they noticed how cold they were, could feel the blood freeze from the cuts, see the holes all over their pants.

They hurried though the store without looking around after all Mr. Jones would have taken Fred to the small office room in the back. Both of them couldn't help but hesitate as they thought about seeing Fred again. Fred had been gone for so long and both were really pissed at Fred, blaming him for everything that has happened. Both were afraid how Fred would take the news, after all the twins used to be extremely close.

Hermione saw Mr. Jones first who immediately greeted them a tiring expression on his face. Mr. Jones just pointed at a corner where Fred was still sitting and rocking. And this made both Ron and Hermione look at each other with guarded eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Its going to be okay, its going to be okay, its going to be okay." George told himself as he tried once again to get the handcuffs off of him with no relief. And he pushed his back further into the wall more and sat there rocking as he kept whispering the words over and over again, "its going to be okay, its going to be okay, its going to be okay."

He felt tears in his eyes again and he didn't try to stop them as he looked around him again. He didn't know why he tried; all he saw was darkness anymore. And he hated the darkness, always has, and here in the darkness Lee could be anywhere. A banging was heard somewhere and George starts to muffle his tears as he struggled even more to get the handcuffs off and when he couldn't he hit his head against the walls trying to make himself pass out so he wouldn't have to deal with Lee anymore. He can't deal with Lee anymore, he can't deal with anything, not the beatings, not the hateful words, and not…and not…he couldn't even think the word. And he waited for Lee to show up but after awhile he calmed down and laughed as relief washed overblinded him. Lee wasn't here.

"See he isn't coming, everything is fine, everything is fine, fine, fine, fine." And he started to rock again hearing the chains drag on the floor with each rock and he could feel pain rock though his body with each rock but he couldn't stop, for some strange he felt connected to Fred right now and he is afraid that if he stops the connection will be gone again and he didn't want that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fred pushed the bear closer to his chest as he rocked feeling strangely connected to George and he didn't know if it was all in his head or not but he didn't care, he liked this feeling of connection and he was not going to stop rocking until it dies.

"Fred, Fred it's me Ron." He heard Ron say and he looked up into the eyes of his younger brother and couldn't believe the difference. Ron's hair wais longer than he remembered and he was skinnier too, almost too skinny for a healthy man. He now spotted a beard and Fred decided it didn't suit him. Fred heard movement and turned his head slightly left to where Hermione kneeled. Hermione changed too, her body looked skinnier as well, she had been thin to begin with but now she looked unhealthily slim. Her brown hair that he had always loved is now dull and oily as if she didn't wash her hair anymore, and her eyes had become now two pain filled peddles in her now pale face. Even though he looked up he didn't reply nor did he stop the rocking.

"Fred come on, let's take you home." Hermione said gently, offering a too skinny of hand to Fred who just shook his head.

"Fred come on you have to go home." Ron said next standing up.

"I can't, someone lives in my apartment." Fred managed to say as he rocks, always rocking. It would have been comical if it weren't so sad.

"We know Ge…Fred but you can stay with us." Hermione says blushing for mistaking Fred's name for George's but honestly how often in the last six months had she mentioned Fred?.

"Come on Fred, lets go." Hermione said grabbing Fred's arm to pull him up.

"No, no let me rock." Fred pleads as he tried to pull his arm away from Hermione's.

"We have to go home you are going to catch your death here. After all it's snowing and the heater isn't on in here anymore." Ron muttered grabbing one arm as Hermione grabbed the other and started to pull him up. Fred panicked as he felt the connection with his brother beginning to break and he tried to pull his arms free.

"You don't understand, I need to keep rocking, please just for a little bit."

"No Fred now stop it." Ron said more sternly s as they managed to pull him to his feet and start pulling him over to the fireplace. Fred screamed as the connection dimmed even more and then it and slowly broke. Fred slowly admitted defeat as he doubled over and let Hermione and Ron take him home. As he left the door of the store they once shared he closed his eyes, he but not before whispered softly, "George."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fred." George found himself whispering as the connection died leaving him alone again. He rocked harder trying to get the connection back but stopped when nothing happened. He felt tears running down his cut up face as he called for his brother again wishing that he would hurry up and save him already, save him from this torment, from this caged hell that is his life became.

"Come please, come on somebody save me. I need to be saved, I can't escape by myself. Fred please find me. I know you are alive Fred so why are you taking so long? Fred please, I know you hate it when I beg but I don't care anymore go ahead and call me a pussy. Just please save me."

"Did I hear the name Fred?" A voice rich with hatred asked and George flinched as light filled the room as Lee turned the light on. George watched as Lee walked over to him, a dark look on his face, his fists in tight balls. George tried to scoot backwards just to get away from him but couldn't anymore since his back was already flat against the wall.

"NO, no you didn't hear the name Fred; I was saying, like how you always said you love mefrend sent me." George tried his words thick with fear. His expression forced as he tried to flatter his captor.

"Liar." Lee screams backhanding George across his face and making him hit his head against the wall.

"No I swear I wasn't lying, I would never lie to you!" George said quickly, his fear rising as he noticed the knife in Lee's hand.

"Oh George I know you were calling that little faggot's name so don't lie." Lee replied as he put the knife on the table and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and George's heart stopped.

"No, no please don't do this. Please I swear that name will never cross my lips again." George begged again his eyes glued to the knife as alcohol runs over it and George couldn't help himself, he started to sob.

"Oh stop your crying I told you what will happen if you keep saying that name didn't I?" Lee asked calmly as he picked the knife back up and walked over to George who was crawling at the wall in a pathetic attempt to escape. With his free hand he slapped George across his face again stilling George's attempts to struggle as he tried to get everything into focus again. Lee used this time to pry George's mouth open and grab his tongue making George sob even more.

"BPlease." George screamed with difficulty as Lee is holding his tongue out, a thumbnail digging painfully into the sensitive buds.

"You broke your promise now you have to pay." Lee responded simply as he surgically placed the knife and puts it tin the center of George's tongue.

"Please I will do anything just not this." George begged again as he felt the knife cut though his tongue and he tried to bite down or to jerk his head away but he found he couldn't. He waited for Lee to continue as he tasted blood from the tiny cut, his tongue flaming from the pain of such a small injury but Lee didn't continue and instead just stared at George.

"You will do anything?" He asked the smile on his face causing George to shiver as he nodded. Lee thought about it for a minute before grabbing the knife and slicing it though an outside edge of George's tongue making George scream in agony as the knife cut a clean mark in his lower lip. Lee smiled as he saw the bloody part of the tongue hanging down, blood pooling into George's mouth and he shivered with satisfaction.

"Bastard." George manages to spit out and he shivered again as he cold feel the cut part of his tongue hitting his teeth.

"I cut the edge of your tongue. If I was to cut it horizontal I would have made you into a babbling idiot. If I cut it straight down, you'll bleed to death so you couldn't speak. You fuck up again and I will finish what I started." Lee said calmly, a predatory gleam in his eye as he stared down at George for a moment, deciding instead to spit on George before looking around the empty room. George just sat there shaking as he tried to tolerate the pain that was slowly forming into his mouth and he could feel the blood dripping down the side of his mouth and running down his face mixing with the tears both dry and new. He kept his eyes glued to Lee who just smiled as he turned to George a funny look upon his face and George could feel his skin crawl. He walked up to George and stood in front of him and George staring up at him with a strangely expectant expression to figure out what he is planning. It wasn't until Lee started to rub his crotch though his jeans that George understood exactly what was going to happen. He felt the familiar sickness. He tried not to look on as Lee took his pants off before kicking them aside. Lee smiled serenely down at George as he started to pull his underwear aside down revealing his throbbing hardness and George screamed again in desperation only with more panic and disgust than before. And with George screaming Lee ignored the insult and used this as an excuse as he thrusted his length into George's wide mouth. And of course George knew better than to fight as Lee's penis rubbed against his cut tongue. Never in the last four months had Lee ever made him suck him off.

"Suck it." Lee ordered and George tried to shake his head, the motion made difficult by the muscle in his mouth that practically forced his face at the source, he refused to suck him off.

"Suck it or I'll stick the knife somewhere worse than your mouth you will not like." Lee responded lazily as George's back straightened with the realization and slowly he began to move his head forward and back trying not to hear the grunts and moans coming from Lee as tears continued to fall down his face. When Lee decided that George wasn't doing it correctly he grabbed George by the hair to force George to take it deeper in his mouth .He forced George to suck him quicker and thrust himselfs harder into his mouth not caring if he hurt his unwilling lover in the process. When finished he does not remove his penis as he waited until George swallowed his seed, even making him clean his flaccid length to add insult to injury. He withdrew and squatted down, after waiting for a minute he removes his penis watching as George takes as much breaths as possible, his face a pale shade of green. Lee laughed as he watched George trying not to gag before kicking George in the stomach.

"Turn over." Lee says with a smile another erection already growing and George stared at him in disbelief at Lee as he struggled to get out of the chains again.

"Come on now, I haven't got all day." Lee drawled as George refused to move. Lee was getting impatient and finally Lee grabbed George's hair again and yanked the smaller man's head up loving it when he heard a snap, a fearsome expression on his face as he forced George to look him in the eye. "Turn over now." And when George still did not comply he grabbed the knife from the table again as he pushed George onto his back.

"Fine then you bitch, you asked for this." George heard Lee say as Lee kicked pinned his thighs down with his knees and kicked his feet apart, holding knife above his head, "Just remember this is your entirely your fault."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So what happened?" Fred screamed when they finally stumbled into Hermione and Ron's apartment.

"It's a long story."

"I have all day." Fred hissed back his face wrought by pain one of extreme pain.

"It started about six months ago, George started to receive notes." and Hermione stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet and looking though it for a minute before picking up a huge folder and handing it to Fred.

"What are these?" He asked and Hermione frowned.

"The notes, everyday for two months he received them, to the very last day."

"Okay, have you checked though them and see if there is any clue where he might have taken him?" Fred asked immediately planning to find his brother somehow.

"We checked two times, the police went though the notes three times, and a criminal specialist went though them twice. We never found anything useful. Fred opened the folder and pulled one out and silently read to himself before turning in confusion between Hermione and Ron, "it doesn't make sense. Why didn't he report it?"

Both Hermione and Ron went silent as they looked at him both wondering if they had any right to tell him the worse news, finally Hermione decided that it must be her, "He thought you were the one who sent them notes."

"What? Aare you kidding me?" Fred nearly roared outraged by her words. He was shocked when she shook her head.

"He honestly thought that you wrote him and that is why you ran away."

"Like I would tell my own brother," Fred picked out a random letter, "_I will always be watching you and waiting for the minute I get to fuck you_. Does that sound like something I would say? What the fuck was wrong with George, did he lose his mind or something?"

"You just ran away for no reason at all. He missed you so much that he nearly closed down the shop, he almost killed himself once, but we found him and stopped him. Fred he was so miserable without you that when he saw these letters he wanted it to be you. He wanted the letters to be written by you so much that he ignored the creepiness, the sexuality of those notes. And those notes actually gave him his life back for a little bit." Hermione hissed the final sentence accusingly, surprising both Fred and Ron.

"He was miserable?"

"Of course he was. Since the minute he was born you two were always together, always. And then suddenly you decide to just pick up and go leaving your brother depressed and lonesome for the first time in his life."

"Hermione shut up. To continue the story, apparently he has been getting these notes," Ron said looking at Hermione, "and no one but her knew about it. Then one night after Katie's wedding shower and Oliver's bachelor party George walked Alicia home. We are unsure what happened that day but apparently something happened between George and Alicia enough to get her killed."

"It was the same person who wrote the letters to George?"

"Yes. I knew it was the same person the moment I heard that she received a letter with no return address, Nobody saw the inside of the note, but the man who delivered it matched the prime suspect and had the same handwriting as the notes that was written to George." Hermione interrupted Ron, wanting to reclaim a stake in the explanation. She carefully dodged saying Lee's name, wanting to be sure Fred was ready to hear it before he did.

"Did you tell George?"

"Yes but he wouldn't listen to me. He kept insisting that it was you."

"Then what happened? How did he get…." Fred said trailing off not wanting to say the words that taunted him.

"Here read this." Hermione said handing a letter to Fred who looked at it with interest. He read it and by the end he was red with anger.

"Who in the fuck would write this? In the letter the person called George his brother." Realization dawned on his face, smoothing the lines with shock. "Oh my god… He tricked him into going to the shrieking shack by pretending the letter was from me?" Fred looked horrified and Ron and Hermione looked at each other agreeing with each other to tell Fred who the kidnapper was.

"It was Lee."

"What? Are you serious?" Fred asked looking between Hermione and Ron before whispering, "holy shit you guys are not kidding... Lee sent the notes, Lee killed Alicia. He tricked my brother into going to the shrieking shack."

"Yes and we are…"

"How did it happen? How did George get kidnapped?" Fred whispered more to himself than to his brother and Hermione.

"Lee drugged him and used floo powder." Hermione shortly said.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes I was there, I witnessed it."

"You were there? Why didn't you stop it then?" Fred yelled feeling fury and despair. _If only I'd been there…_

"There was nothing I could have done."

"Bullshit, you could have stopped it."

"He used a spell we couldn't get any windows or doors open."

"You could have used the secret passage."

"It would have taken too long."

"There was more than one passageway."

"Well I didn't know that!." Hermione spat out with shock, frustration flaring with anger that was met equally by Fred.

"And because of that he was kidnapped. Fuck Hermione, I ask you to look after him until I get back from the mission only to find out that he was a fucking mess and then he got kidnapped while you were watching without a care in the world as he was kidnapped. Oh thank you so much for doing me that favor."

"Shut up Fred, you were the one who left."

"I didn't have a choice in the matter and you know it."

"Hermione, Fred, shut up. This isn't helping anybody here so stop it." Ron screamed playing the middleman for once watching as both Hermione and Fred gave each other death glares before Hermione stormed off. Fred slowly turned to look at Ron the same glare in his eyes.

"Why are you glaring at me for? I haven't done anything wrong." Ron quietly said before he too left leaving Fred alone in the apartment as he just looked around. He didn't know what to do he just felt overwhelmed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George grasped as he struggles to turn around again so he was lying on his back. He groaned in response. His lower back burned in pain and he bit his lip trying not to cry out. He tried to scoot back to the wall pushing his foot against the cement floor but he kept slipping on his own blood. His tongue stopped bleeding a few hours ago, but he still felt pain every time he moves it he can feel the cut part rub against his teeth sending pain lancing through his body every time. He stared up at the handcuffs again before crying out soft enough only he could hear, "Fred… find me..."

* * *

Okay this chapter is done. It wasn't too bad right? George's condition will just get worse in the next chapter. And there will be more emotions on both Fred and George part in the next chapter.

Oh and the woman and man who moved into the twin's old home is going to be very important in upcoming chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: **Why Does it Matter**

This one is a little shorter than my last chapter. Umm enjoy and I hope I haven't sickened anyone out yet. This chapter is worse.

Warning: Disturbing content, don't like don't read last third of chapter.

Review Corner:

hitachiin90: Everybody hates Lee, or at least I do, but that only is because I know what is going to happen. Fred is going to try his hardest I don't know how I want Fred to find out where George is but I will have a way when it finally comes up. The mission is important, not to this story, well…no. It just describes why Fred acts the way he does in later chapters. The girl and the boy is important, they are not good people, trust me. Thank you for your reviews, I love it. And thank you for asking questions. I love that.

Say No Evil: Don't worry, update is here. Thank you for reviewing. Love those reviews.

Volcania fire princess: Don't fret, Fred will get his revenge in time. But for now you have at least two more chapters of George torture. So expect to hate Lee more. Thank you for reviewing.

Onto the chapter, I will repeat this again there is going to be disturbing content in this chapter. Please don't bash me about it.

* * *

George was rudely awakened early to a kick in his stomach making him grasp and lean over as he tried to dull the pain. He gingerly opened his eyes as he stared upwards only to be blinded by bright lights. He was blinked dumbly as someone grabbed his hair forcing him to stare right into the light more. He hissed as he closed his eyes only to be slapped again.

"Keep your eyes open you little shit." Lee growled forcing George's head up even more until George screamed with pain as Lee yanked his hair, pulling a good chuck of his hair out and drawing blood.

"Why are you doing this to me?" George cried out his tongue feeling numb.

"Shut up brat." Lee yelled hitting him against his head once more and making George whimper.

"I don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand. I wanted you so I got you."

"But why? Why do you do such shit to me? If you truly loved me…" George started but quieted as he was slapped again, the slap so fierce that his face bruised and he could hear buzzing in his ears.

"Listen to me you fucking slut. What I choose to do to you is my business and mine alone. I don't need to explain myself to you."

"But…"

"Shh no more talking." Lee purred, his personality taking a 180 turn as he kissed George passionately making George struggle again, his feeble attempts to stop Lee only making the captor even more excited. Lee put his hands behind George's back and pulled George close to him in a deceptively gentle hug. George now sat on Lee's lap George is almost sitting upon him.

"Do you know how happy I am to have you now? Do you know how long I dreamt of this, how much I wanted you?" Lee whispered into George's ear before biting it sharply making George squirm once again and by doing so rubbed their bodies together making Lee moan and tilt his head back. George only looked disgusted and scared, they had the same conversation almost a hundred times already and it always leads to the same ending.

"I see you are eager this morning…?" Lee purred again as he threw George backwards back against the wall and held him there a seductive smile on his face. George fought back in the only way he can; he spat at Lee surprising the taller man as the spittle ran under his eye. Lee changed again from gentle passion arousal to heated anger as he elbowed George in the face crushing his nose in the process.

"Do something like that one more time and I swear I will make you regret it." Lee yelled again as he drew back and punched George in the face making George lose a couple of teeth prying themselves loose as George screamed.

"I'm sorry, never again. I'm sorry." George begged when Lee is about to elbow him again. Lee stopped his actions as he stared at George his face contorted with aggression and disgust growing.

"God you're pathetic, all you do is beg." Lee sneered as he hit George again, though he noted that it was softer than the punches landed before, still it made George feel dizzy and lightheaded and giving Lee the better hand in the situation. Lee stood up and stripped off his clothing while George struggled to think straight again. George tried to fight, tried to stay strong but once again his strength didn't last as Lee pushed into him without warning, or preparation. He couldn't help but scream again, a scream that seemed to echo though the room. And suddenly Lee stopped but didn't withdraw out as his body became tense.

"You said his name again." Lee hissed as his hands let go of George's hips and instead finds their way toward George's neck. And in a moment of stupidly, in a moment of defiance and pain and insanity, George found himself reply, "Oh go fuck yourself." Lee lost it at that point, wrapping his arms around George's skinny neck and squeezing, watching as George gave up, not even struggling. And he could feel the muscles beneath the fingers as he squeezed tighter and tighter watching as George's lips started to become blue, watching as his eyes started to dilate. He stopped before George passed out letting his hands leave the now black and blue neck as George instinctively grasped in breaths.

"You think he can help you? No one will help you, you now belong to me."

"Go…fuck…your…self." George whispered though grasps as he tries to get as much air in as possible. It didn't matter anymore… Nothing mattered. No one was coming to rescue him. Fred was dead. Alicia was dead… Everyone didn't care about him. The only way he would get out is if he got himself out. And that was what he was going to do. Even if the only way out was death.

"You snot nose little loser, I' will show you why you shouldn't do that again."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ron just stared at Hermione as he pushed her into their bedroom his face unreadable which only caused Hermione to frown.

"What Ron?"

"I have to call mom."

"And what is that going to do?"

"I don't know, mom will probably take Fred back to the burrow." Ron muttered.

"You think that is the best thing?"

"Come on Hermione, he can't stay here, I mean we only have one bedroom, and what is he going to do? Just crash on the couch every night?"

"If he wants to then we should let him."

"You are just saying that because you feel guilty."

"Listen he just found out about George didn't he? We can't just immediately kick him out for someone else to deal with. He is probably still in shock."

"Exactly he would be better off with mom and dad then us."

"Ron… Come on please? For me? I promise if you do this little favor for me I'll do one for you." Hermione whispered seductively in Ron's ear making him shiver.

"Fine but I still need to tell them." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and dragged her to him smiling wide. They brought their lips together in a small kiss barely lasting ten seconds but in that ten seconds they enter a world of sensitivity. In that ten seconds they both feel happy but as soon as the kiss ended Ron smile ends and his eyes tear up.

"I'm going to give Fred this blanket." Ron said as he picks up a beautiful hand woven pink blanket that Hermione made two years ago.

"Fine but I'll be waiting for you here." Hermione added seductively, panting knowing that after three month without sex she needs it badly. Ron just nodded before leaving the room. Hermione groaned and fall back into the bed hoping that Ron will get back soon but somehow doubting it.

Ron shut his bedroom door as he walked over to the couch and threw the pink blanket over his sleeping brother before flopping down on the other couch and resting his head against the headrest as he shut his eyes. He felt a little guilty at first knowing that Hermione wais waiting in the bedroom for him but honestly he couldn't stomach to be around her when she got like that… He still couldn't accept that she never told him about the notes; he can't help but feel mad at Hermione for that. I mean if she would had told him maybe everything would be different now. He could imagine how everything would be: Fred will be home with George, Lee would be getting help for his illness, and hell Alicia might even still be alive! Hermione and he would be working on getting married and having kids, mom and dad will be happy and coming over to visit... Instead Fred is on the couch, George was missing, Hermione and his relationship were losing its luster and he couldn't figure who wais to blame for that. Mom and dad are both distant and moody. Nothing is right here and he wonders if anything would ever be again.

He could feel hatred for Fred, hatred for Fred because he left. He didn't know why Fred chose to go on the mission all he knew is that on the day that Ron moved into Hermione's apartment, his boxes of clothes and objects everywhere he heard a knock on the door he opened it to find one of his twin brothers. He can still remember the conversation.

Flashback

"Umm hi." Ron remembered saying.

"Ron listen to me and it is very important that you listen."

"Okay go ahead."

"I have to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise… What is this about?"

"You know that when Voldemort died most of his followers did too right?"

"Yeah."

"Two escaped and vanished remember?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well they were spotted near Mexico."

"Oh."

"They have been reporting terrorizing the locals in a small village in Mexico, I don't exactly know where but I doubt it matters. So one wizard stumbled across them and found out that they are planning on building some type of army."

"Why?"

"To continue what Voldemort started I guess. I'm not exactly sure. So when the ministry got word of their plans they decided on sending two people, as well as other ministries around the world. Well they did a random name pulling thing and got Draco, who is of course is perfect for a mission like this. You know, since he used to be a deatheater. But they needed another person."

"And they chose you?"

"No, they chose George."

"Then why…"

"I am not going to let George go on such a dangerous mission. Do you know what will happen if they catch on? We will die. So of course when I overheard dad talking to another worker about the mission I volunteered."

"Ok how long will you be gone?"

"One year."

"What, a whole year?"

"Yeah a whole year."

"And you can't tell anyone? What the hell is George going to do when you disappear? That sucks."

"That's why I need you to promise me something while I'm gone."

"Okay what?"

"Watch over George for me and makes sure he is okay and safe."

"I'll try."

"You'll have to do better than just try. George can't know where I am. No one can. I'm not even supposed to tell you, but someone needs to take care of him while I'm gone. You cannot tell George where I am, no one is supposed to know not even you so it is very important that you never tell him."

End flashback

Fred hugged him and left, the next day he was gone and George started to lose it and Ron had to bite his lip to avoid telling George anything. He remembered after talking to George about Fred for four hours that he just wanted to shake George and tell him everything but he promised Fred and he never breaks his promises. He had no idea about the notes but if he had known in a heartbeat he would have told George everything. He knew that would have been the right thing to do and he can bet that Fred would have wanted him to. Now it is too late and for that he felt hatred toward Hermione because she knew how serious the situation was and yet she kept silent. He even felt mad at George for believing such lies. If George was just a stronger person then he wouldn't have fallen for such lies and he would still be here today piecing his life back together making his life miserable.

"It's not fucking fair that this happened!" He sighed to the ceiling before kicking his feet out and knocking over the small table.

"Ron?" Fred croaked out his voice still weak with sleep. Ron blushed, knowing with the knowledge that he woke Fred up.

"Go back to sleep Fred." Ron replied not in the mood for talking.

"What's not fair?" Fred asked again, ignoring Ron's request, as he sat up watching as the blanket crumples onto the wooden floor. He raised an eyebrow at the blanket.

"You looked cold." Ron replies his face a cherry tomato as he lies his head down again and staring once again at the ceiling.

"Hey Ron tell me what is unfair." Fred ordered and Ron can feel his brother's glaze on him as he continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Everything. Everything is unfair."

"Yeah George being kidnapped is cruel and… It's pretty unfair." Fred responded dumbly, his mouth in a thin line as his eyes watered. Ron groaned expecting Fred to start talking about George for hours on end just like George did for him. Then again Fred always seemed less dependant on George than George wais of him. So maybe Fred wouldn't be so annoying.

"Yeah but it isn't all about George. Hermione and my relationship is going down the drain. Mom won't stop crying, honestly she won't stop, dad is just busying himself in his work, going to work at six and coming home at ten. Ginny is a mess too, she just lies on the couch for most of the day. Charlie is really distracted at his job; almost let a dragon attack some muggles last month. The only family member that seems to be doing well is Percy who still refuses to come home or talk to the family." Ron said making sure he doesn't keep the conversation only on George after all the other family members are failing apart too.

"Wait when I left he was talking to the family."

"Yeah, well mom blew up at him at Christmas and then he disowned us again." Ron lazily said back as if this is all old news, and for him it was. Fred just looked shocked.

"What did she blow up about?"

"Percy has a girlfriend now and mom does not approve."

"Why?"

"Her parents are or where deatheaters."

"Oh, jesus, I missed that?"

"You missed a lot Fred." Ron quieted down looking at his hands again.

"Is Percy happy with his girlfriend?"

"Mary seems nice and polite but I don't know if I can don't trust anybody who is related to deatheaters."

"Umm I hate to break it to you but some of our relatives were deatheaters."

"Yeah but not our parents."

"I guess you are right Ron."

"But you know what he seems happier than I have ever seen him, he looks relaxed around her and even smiles a lot more. I guess that she can't be that bad of a person if she makes Percy happy right? Anyways their relationship is doing better than my relationship is."

"Why is that?"

"I love her, okay? I love her very much and I don't want you thinking that I don't, love her because I really do. Honestly she is the best, sweetest, know-it-all beautiful female that ever lived and I truly love her."

"Okay you love her now go on."

"I cant it is so embarrassing."

"Holy cow, I'm your brother you can tell me anything."

"I just don't know."

"Come on, please."

"Okay, fine, I can't get intimate with her anymore."

"Why not?" Fred asked having to force himself not to laugh.

"Sometimes I can't stand her, I really can't. Sometimes when we have sex I have to think about other women just to get a hard on, and that was before the kidnapping. Afterwards, my appetite for sex has completely vanished and every time I think about it I cringe. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Oh, well have you thought of seeing a psychologist?"

"No, I will not tell a stranger that my girlfriend doesn't turn me on anymore."

"But you will tell your brother?" Fred joked not noticing the shame written on his younger brother's face.

"I see your humor hasn't vanished." Ron replied looking at Fred seriously.

"George would have wanted me to keep joking."

"Stop it Fred, stop using George in past tense, he is still alive." Ron screamed at Fred nearly ready to punch Fred who stopped smiling.

"I don't think he died either Ron. If he had died then wouldn't I feel something, wouldn't I feel him go?" Fred asked unsure of himself. After all they are twins, don't twins have a secret connection to each other, and shouldn't they be able to know when one dies?

"I don't know, I just feel like the only one who still has hope."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everybody has just given up after the first month. Mom says that most kidnapped victims die within the first three hours of being kidnapped so she says that the only way we are going to find him is if he died and therefore she doesn't want to look for something like that. Dad is in so much denial that he wraps himself up in enough work so much that he has no time to even think about George. Hermione still tries to find ways to find him, looking though magic books for spells that will help us locate him but everyday I see her giving up more and more. Ginny is at the point that she, was asking people on the street for the longest time if anyone has seen Lee, handing out postcards with Lee and George's face and begging people if anyone spots them to immediately call the cops, but even she gave up. The only person who is still seems to want to help me is Harry and the only reason he is helping is because he is too stubborn to give up."

"Just like the old times huh?" Fred whispered hurt and hope in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Harry, Hermione, and you working together to come up with solutions to problems. Hermione will almost always get mad at one or both of you and storm off but always did her part. Harry and you always working together not accepting Hermione's help until you have no other option. What have you guys been doing?" Fred asked as he stood up already thinking of plans.

"Doing about what?" Ron asked confused.

"About finding George?"

"Oh well when the police were still looking…"

"The police stopped looking?"

"After three months they just considered him dead. Only one policeman is still on the case but other than that there is just us three." Ron responded.

"We started by looking at Lee's records, where he lived during his childhood, where his favorite house was. We have checked if he is at his siblings houses, checked around Diragon Alley. So far we have found nothing." Hermione stated startling both Ron and Fred as they turned around to face her.

"We have even gone door to door once. Nothing." Ron added in smiling shortly at Hermione who smiled back but her smile seemed almost forced making Ron wonder how long she has been standing there for.

"But how are you checking?" Fred asked looking at them in a weird way.

"Searching for anyone who looks like Lee, hear if anyone yells out 'Lee' walking close to buildings to hear if we can hear screaming.… We're starting to get more far-fetched as the more conventional methods fail."

"That won't work at all. Lee could have used a silencing charm on windows and walls. Lee could use polyjuice to look like anybody to avoid being spotted in public if he would go out. There is probably hundreds of Lee's around for miles. We need to find a different way to check where George is." Fred added while Hermione and Ron listened to him forlornly.

"We are still just stopping people and asking if they have seen him."

"Come on there must be something better." Fred replied and suddenly Hermione perked up.

"Ron call Harry and tell him to come over and bring the map with him." Hermione whispered getting confused looks from both Fred and Ron.

"Hermione that map is only good for Hogwarts."

"So, if someone made that map then there must be a way to make another map right?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt it Hermione and anyways the map will have to be huge because Lee could have taken George anywhere, and I mean anywhere all over the world."

"Don't be stupid Ron; Floo powder has legal limit spells on it. You can't just whisk away to Botswana when you feel like it. There's still a chance he's in England."

"Too small of a chance." Fred adds in but both Ron and Hermione stopped listening to him, "we can do this, anyways at least it will make us feel less horrible."

Fred just flopped back on the couch and sat there watching though clouded eyes as Hermione ran around calling Harry and then saying something to Ron, but like everything else Fred stopped caring and closed his eyes, letting the darkness guide him to sleep. His last thought was it wasn't going to work.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

George looked over at Lee with muted interest as Lee stepped over him and walked to the handcuffs, a key in hand. In less than three seconds George felt blood rush into his fingertips as he was freed of the handcuffs. George could feel his arms falling to his sides; the muscles are so tight that it felt like he was a puppet with its strings cut Somewhere in his brain he someone screamed, 'run,' but his body was frozen with the threat Lee promised. All he did was just half lay half sit on his own blood as he watched as Lee walked away. In surprise George tried to stand up only to find that when he did his left calf buckled beneath him and he screamed as he fell down, feeling like his leg ripped in half. Tears in his eyes, George massaged the muscle gently, trying to invigorate it enough to move. His left leg hurt so bad and all he can do is stretch his muscle and try to get used to the pain. His thoughts were if he could get used to the pain then he could stomach trying to get up again and run, escape. After deciding he is not going to get used to the pain he forced himself to try and stand up again feeling his legs shake in the process. He could feel cold sweat coating his pale skin as he struggled to keep standing putting the least amount of pressure on his left leg only to have his right leg give up and suddenly he hit the ground feeling like his knees split open with the force of the fall. He fall head first knocking a couple more teeth out of his mouth and biting his tongue which only made him scream more. And he can feel himself shivering as he tried to get up again, only to fall once again, and for a minute he argued with himself if he should just give up, yet he knows he can't just give up. He can't be even more of a pussy then he is already is berated himself as he knew Fred would for being so weak. As George continued trying to stand he didn't notice Lee standing in a corner.

Lee stood back against the darkness and watched George's feeble attempts with a secret gleam in his eyes as he saw George crumple to the floor again. It was such feeble attempt and Lee really wondered how much damage George would do to himself, and he secretly made a game out of the guessing. How many times will George try before he gives up? It was only after the tenth fall that Lee had enough as he stepped out of the shadows alerting George's attention. For a moment they just stare at each other as George pushed himself to his feet again and smiling with this little victory. But his smile died again as Lee just continued to stare at him, his eyes drilling into George's head and George stared back telling himself that he can escape, he can really do it. And Lee saw the defiance on George's face and growled dropping the bag he was carrying to the floor. There was a crash. And for a minute the only noise anybody can hear is the sound of metal crashing against metal, and. George wanted to look down at the bag to find out what is in there but he found his eyes can't, his eyes are glued on Lee's harsh gaze. Part of himself knows that he wais being foolish, that he is just going to get himself hurt again but he ignored it as he continues to stare at Lee. He had to show Lee him that he couldn't not be broken. Regardless of what Lee does to him he will get over it. As he stood he could feel his body shaking all over, almost making him look as though he was having a seizure. Lee noticed his shaking too and all it took was one push with a finger and George was on the floor again.

George can feel himself curling up as a foot came down on his ribs making him scream. Another foot comes down and then another and another until George could feel his ribs shattering as he hears a snap. Suddenly his head was jerked up again aggregating his broken ribs and making him whimper as he faced Lee.

"I will break you." Lee said darkly as he lifted George's head up more before slamming it harshly into the ground watching as his body jerks slightly. Lee then walked slowly over to the bag as George weakly attempted to move again, this time forgetting about walking as he reached out his hands to find the corners of tiles as he tried to crawl away, moving as fast as he could even though his arms felt like rubber and his ribs cried out with outrage. Lee chooses a tool smiling as he turned around to George who really wasn't going anywhere soon. Lee walked up along George and just keeps in pace with the crawling captive as if he is just walking and not keeping his eye on his prey, even when he puts his tool over a shoulder is still keeping in pace with George who tried to crawl even faster with no luck. Lee finally stepped ahead of George and spun around so he was now facing George and George stopped crawling as his eyes locked on the tool above Lee's head. His lips curled up as he whispers, "no." Lee just smiled as kicks George on his captive's back forcing him to lay flat on the ground. George moans when Lee doesn't take his foot off and instead smashed his left hand with his other foot before sliding that foot down to the wrist and pushed down harshly so his left hand couldn't move. George tried to pull his hand away but Lee just added more pressure cracking the delicate, tiny bones in his wrist making the hand turn slightly blue as he shivered with anxiety wondering what Lee wais planning. That was until Lee lowered the axe.

"Stop, please Lee please stop. I'll do anything, anything you ask but please." George's beg went on deaf ears as Lee quickly lowers the axe and stops right above his left hand, a sinister threat. George panicked and tried to yank his hand away even more as Lee's foot slipped back to three inches further down his arm as George tried to plead again. At the end the pleas failed and George had nothing else to do but close his eyes as the foot tightened on his arm. He knew what was coming, but it didn't prepare him for the pain. The next thing he knows he is in horrible pain and he expresses his pain in terrifying screams, and he forced himself to keep his eyes closed. He didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to see the destruction that Lee has caused unfortunately Lee had other ideas as he stepped on George's right hand and George's eyes shoots open within a heartbeat. He lets out another cry again as he came face to face with his severed hand, still only standing inches separated from his wrist away from him. He looked closely at the rest of his arm and then back to his hand, blood spilling out of the stump. Something dripped over him, sending thick liquid down his face as he stared up seeing the axe, still covered in his blood and the shellshock wouldn't allow him to believe that the blood came from him.

Lee slammed a foot down on George's right wrist, shocking George back to reality as he looked back in horror at his left hand feeling nausea beginning to sit in. He still felt the pressure on his right hand continues and George looks up at the axe, waiting high over Lee's head and George started to cry as despair filled him.

"Lee please, leave my hand." He begged looking into Lee's eyes desperately.

"Why should I?"

"Please, please." Lee shakes his head as he lowers the axe but right before the axe meets flesh George screamed out in panic, "I belong to you." Lee looks at the axe a twisted smile on his face as he lowers the axe onto the ground before kneeling down beside George.

"So you admit I own you?" Lee asked almost gentsly as he played with George's hair almost tenderly. When George didn't answer right away Lee yanked his hair again forcing his head closer to his ex hand.

"Yes, yes okay. You own everything about me and you can do anything to me." George screams echoes throughout the room. Tears flowing down his face "I'm yours."

"Good I will keep that in mind," Lee responds as he stands up and picked the axe back up, "but unfortunately that isn't good enough." George only then realized that Lee didn't have a foot on his back anymore as it was right in front of him. So he watched as the axe comes down as he pushed his body closer to Lee's legs and right before the axe touched skin George bites Lee in the leg making Lee cry out and miss the target only cutting off his ring finger at the first knuckle and his whole pinky fingers. It still made George scream in pain letting go of Lee's leg which is now bleeding.

"You fucking asshole." Lee shouted smacking George in the face with the flat of the axe luckily only splitting open his left check. George whimpers in pain as he tries to back away but Lee stopped him.

"I'm going to do to you what I always wanted to do." Lee says with a crazed smile as he slammed George's head into the ground, knocking him out. When George woke up he found himself tied to a rusty swing. He tried to get off of the swing but failed when he found out that his wrists were tied to the chains. He shivered as he wondered what Lee had in store for him, his cheek was swollen, and his tongue still felt numb where he was cuts really funny, his left arm is aching, and his whole body seems to be bleeding. It wasn't long before Lee came walking in, excitement evident on his stark features. George could feel him looking at his body once more as if deciding on something. It wasn't long until he walked over to George and rubbed his thigh gently.

"This is going to be so great." He said more to himself than George who just shook as Lee rubbed his inner thigh slowly and George froze as he realized that Lee wanted him to get hard. Well that is not going to happen. Lee stopped and looked at George's face before pulling out a white glove from his pocket; he took his time as he put the glove on one of his hands before walking over to a turning wheel and started to move the wheel, moving the swing higher so the swing was at Lee's shoulders. He stopped shortly and before stepped back, observing before nodding as if satisfied with something.

"We are now ready." He called to the George. He couldn't understand why he was in such a position, or why Lee would possibly think he could get aroused. He would know soon. Lee stood below the swing and smugly pushed George's legs apart more somehow, twisting his legs further apart until he swore the skin will break.

"Keep your legs this far apart, if you do not you will be dead." Lee said professionally as he held his hand in a strange position in front of George's face. He smirked when George struggled to keep his legs apart, then with one motion he shoved three fingers into George hearing George scream with shock and horror. He removed his fingers slowly in the crevice, curling them and scratching George from the inside as he forced another finger into the tight hole, making George whimper. He curled that one as well and shoved the pawed hand deeper into George, smiling as he screamed in agony. Lee smiled, happy he had enough strength to force apart George's dilapidated muscle as he curled the knuckles again, forming a fist inside of Georges body. He pulled the fist out firmly seeing the blood wrapped around the glove. He waited a moment before shoving the gloved fist back inside of George as George twisted and cried out and tried to pull away By accident George let his legs drop a little bit as Lee continued to thrust into him, seeing downpour of blood on Lee's arm. Lee yanked his fist out of George and laughed. George groaned as the pressure kept growing and that alone scared him as he tried to pull his legs in but stopped when blood soaked hands grabbed his legs in a bruising grip.

"Are you going to try anything like that again?" Lee asked gingery. George didn't make any indication that he heard anything, his body felt far away as his eyes narrowed seeing nothing but tiny tunnels of light so George can say he is in a tunnel. Every minute the tunnel becomes skinner and skinner until he could barely see anything. He could feel someone cutting off the ropes around his right arm and when he hit the ground he barely felt it. The last thing that registered is Lee's chuckling, then nothing.

* * *

AN:

Oh I just been told off, look at the BN below, oh well. In my science class we didnt go over arterties in the tongue yet and I didnt know about the other thing too(oops) but atleast my beta knew about it and fixed it. Oh well know I know (:

BN:

I had to make a lot of changes to this chapter due to some of the things just not making sense. For instance, the possibility of shoving a full fist into someones anus without any form of stretching is absolutely impossible. The muscles in your ass are the tightest in your body, even tighter than a womans vag, so the idea of just pushing something that big into something that small is just completely unfeasible, even if you were trying to fist-fuck a corpse. I hope nobody minds. That kind of inaccuracy kind of irks me is all.

Additionally, I made a few changes in the last chapter as well, which I hope explained themselves. Few people know about the major vein that's in your tongue. That's why its so important to have a licensed piercing artist involved if you get your tongue pierced. It is also why some prisoners of war or rape victims managed to commit suicide despite being bound hand and foot. Biting through your tongue breaks a major artery that can cause you to bleed to death. But only if you cut vertically. If Lee had sliced down George's tongue like a snake, the poor boy would have died within minutes, so I lessoned the wound and made it sommat he could actually SURVIVE.

… That is all.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah this is slightly longer than I thought it will be but enjoy.

Oh and unfortunately this chapter is beta free but I spent about a week going over it and trying to fix mistakes. If there are mistakes then sorry. But I promised that this is going to be up by Sunday and I keep my promises damn it.

Okay on to the chapter:

_This means flashback_

' ' this is thoughts

* * *

Fred hits his head against the wall, his good manner vanishing quickly as he listened to Harry, "…there is nothing we can do; the map was made with magic that is out of our range."

"Still isn't there a way?" Hermione asked looking at the map closer. She runs her fingers over the map remembering how many times the map saved their lives in Hogwarts, how it helped save Sirius from the kiss, how it was always there to make sure they never got caught by Filch. Surely they can make another.

"We don't even know how this map was actually made." Harry added again looking worn out as he stared at the map again watching as hundreds of Hogwart children running around and he smirked, they looked like cattle, running around in circles. He wonders what they are doing if they are running around in circles. Then it hits him, none of the children will ever lay their eyes on this map and he couldn't help but feel sad. After all, his dad made the map then he got it should he have hidden it somewhere in Hogwarts for someone else to find. Should he have left it for the next James Potter, the prankster, the one who lived to make jokes and be slightly cruel? He looked away from the map feeling disappointed in himself.

"But we know your dad made this map." Ron added in and watched as Harry bit his lower lip before sighing. Harry looks at Ron noting his eager face, a face that said yeah 'I said something helpful, right.' Honestly it isn't like James left a how to make a maop note for Harry before he died. James never left any notes or pages or anything on his amazing map. Harry wants to shout that he doesn't know how to make a map but he doesn't. In fact for a while he finds himself mute as he thinks of a logical reply that won't get anyone on his back.

"Yes and unfortunately he is dead, as well as Remus, Sirius, and Wormtail." Harry shouts out finally his voice sounding how harsh then he intended it to sound, but the sound of Fred hitting the wall is making him cranky. Harry wishes that he can just jinx Fred so he can just stop the banging, how is banging your head supposed to solve anything.

"Come on they made this while they were in Hogwarts, it can't be too hard to make." Hermione supposed looking at Harry with charm. Harry sighs in relief when no one yelled at him at least he did something right.

"It is not possible. We are just going to have to continue looking for him the way we have been."

"Then he will die." Fred hissed stopping hitting his head his eyes a mixture of dread and hope. Fred is afraid all right, afraid he will find his brother and afraid that he wont at the same time. He has the look on his face that screams I want my brother back but I don't know if I can deal with him if he does return. In fact Fred doesn't exactly have a plan for what should happen if they get George back. Where will they live, how traumatized will George be, will George even want to see him again? The answers to those questions scared him, everything about this situation is scaring him.

Noticing the look in Fred's eyes, the look of true panic Harry blurts out, "no, no he will not die, we will save him." But no matter how convincing Harry tried to make himself be, he couldn't surpass the quivering in his voice.

"You don't have any faith!" Fred replied angrily glaring at Harry who matched his look.

"I have plenty of faith. I have never once even thought of giving up. I even came home from my honeymoon to look for him so don't say I have no faith." Harry hissed back looking at Fred, who he always respected, with anger. It was a shame too; Harry can feel their friendship winding down. But honestly he is sick of everyone thinking that he isn't trying hard enough or that he doesn't care enough. He cares a lot for George and he is going out of his way trying to find him. He is doing the best he can, "I'm trying the best I can."

"And now I am begging you to at least try this." Fred cried his voice becoming lower so in the end all anyone can hear is his body's exchange of air, looking at Harry with desperation.

"Please, let's just try okay? You know you will regret it if you do not try." Hermione adds in putting her hands together and staring up at Harry with puppy eyes.

"Yes, please Harry, please." Ron adds in looking at Harry with a stern face before adding, "think how proud your dad will be."

'What will my dad think? I don't know, maybe gleam, maybe jealously, most likely proud. What will happen if we actually make this map? Will the ministry take it away from us? Will we find George? Will we screw up and all we get for our trouble is nothing? Can they find George with this map?' Harry looked around again feeling something deep down rising and smiled, "okay then we will try." Everybody smiled before Harry responds, "but we have no idea how long it took my father and his friends to make the map or what magic they used."

"But we are at least trying." Fred adds in his face unreadable. He relaxes in his seat and just stares blankly to his right as he listens to the rest of the conversation as he tries to find a way to make George know that they are going to find him. 'Everything is going to be fine George. We are going to find you don't give up yet. Please I'm begging you, don't give up.' Fred thinks as he looks out the window at the world knowing somewhere out there, some where that he cant see, his brother is there trying to survive. He didn't even hear Hermione and Harry arguing over something until he heard Hermione scream something and he turns his head so he can give his full attention to the group.

"Okay fine." Harry says rolling his eyes a little.

"I guess the first thing we should do is look though every spell book and write down spells that can help," Hermione says and Harry speaks next, his voice holding wisdom, "I think we should also put time aside to search for George since this may take months."

"I'll go down to the library right now." Hermione suggests already half-way out the door.

"Okay, Ron go with her. Write down any spells possible that might help." Harry ordered.

"What about Fred and you?" Ron asked.

"We are going to look for George."

"Why can't Fred go with Hermione?"

"Ron, go with Hermione." Harry orders making Ron groans before replying, "Harry I hate reading."

"I don't care, just go." Harry says again. Fifteen minutes later the group splits up, Hermione and Ron went by floo powder as Harry and Fred just decided to walk. The two are silent for a while just walking side by side as they walked out of the apartment complex and into dragon's alley.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"It isn't going to work." Harry points out again and was surprised when Fred nodded.

"It might, it might not." Fred replied easily, he already went over the probability of this working and it isn't any good. But he can't give up just because of a bad probability, he has to try harder. He will find his brother and when he does he prays that Lee is in the same room so he can beat the living shit out of him. He didn't know that Harry has been talking for the last five minutes and it wasn't until Harry pinched Fred on his arm that Fred even remembers that Harry is with him.

"So you don't think that it is a fool proof plan?" Fred blinked for a minute as he tried to remember what they were talking about. He frowns when he doesn't remember and takes a wild guess of what they are talking about and replies "No, but I want to believe it."

"But you don't?" Harry says again watching as Fred becomes red in his face. He thought it was because Fred is getting mad but in reality Fred is just embarrassed because he still can't remember what Harry is talking about.

"No, not really." Fred replies and bites his lip as he wonders what he said no too.

"Then why did you stick up for the plan?" Harry asked with annoyance. Fred relaxes again, 'duh it was about the map.' He smiles over at Harry who just glared back in return; his patience has totally run out.

"It might give some people enough hope to continue looking for George."

"You think it might work?" Harry asked again, and Fred immediately thought about it.

"Honestly as long as we have patience and determination I believe we can make a map, And when we do we can use it as a helpful tool for missing people."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it how many people go missing every year? Wouldn't it be great if the police can use this map to track them down? I mean we may not be able to use this map for George but we may be able to save others. And not only wizards and witches either, I mean we can also save muggles who go missing. We can save kids from being molested, college students from being killed. And we can even use the maps to track down serial killers. Look how useful this map will be."

"You would do that Fred? Are you telling me that you wouldn't use the map for your own purposes?" Harry taunted as he thought about the many pranks of the twins.

"I don't think so, not now, at least. Before I would have loved it but now I don't think I can keep something as valuable like that when it can save lives."

"You really changed." Harry said looking at Fred with interest.

"Yeah well the mission was horrible enough to make me realize what is important." Fred responded without feelings.

"Tell me about it." Harry almost pleaded and Fred stopped walking and just stared at Harry, an eyebrow raised.

"I cant, it's…"

"I told you everything about Voldemort and his followers when I shouldn't have." Harry retorted his mouth in a thin line.

"Okay fine. The ministry wanted two people to go on the mission, they chose Draco and me."

"Why Draco?"

"Long story short he used to be a deathater and they wanted a deatheater for the mission. Anyways on a Monday morning Draco and I was told to stand in front of the broom shop where a ministry member picked us up and explained that all we need to do is spy on the escaped deatheaters and to find out if they are planning on continuing Voldemort's lesion or not. Since everyone knows that I am not a deatheater I had to take polyjuice every two hours to insure that they will never find out my true identity. The problem was I had to be a female."

"What, really?" Harry responded having to stop himself from laughing.

"But here is the clicker; I had to pose as Draco's girlfriend." And Harry lost it then as he laughed making Fred scowl in return.

"So yes we had to kiss each other in front of the deatheaters and we had to cuddle and do all those couple shit."

"I wish I was there." Harry added playfully.

"It wasn't that funny. Those deatheaters are nuts. After the first day we got there they told us of their plan to kill all half-breeds and muggles, pretty much everything that Voldemort planned to do. We walked over to a small village whose locals greeted us cheerfully and were very nice, hell even the deatheaters liked them. They even talked about having some of the deatheaters stay in the village. That was until they found out that the village was filled with muggles. After that they killed every villager even the kids and babies."

"Oh."

"They were also very paranoid too, I can't tell you how many of their own people we saw killed because they thought they where spies. Trust me both of us was expecting to die at any second."

"So what happened?"

"Eventually they found a muggle house and decided to burn the house but the muggles called the cops. Before they could do anything the cops came and arrested all of us. So of course we got stuck in a muggle jail for six months just waiting for a trail date."

"Did anything happen in prison?"

"Draco got in a fight during the first night it was almost hysterical. The two deatheaters had the shit beaten out of them a couple of times by huge men, it was oddly funny. Then about three days ago the ministry got a hold of the situation and got all of us out. The ministry arrested the two deatheaters and told Draco and me to return home."

"How fun." Harry said with a small smile thinking of Draco being hit over and over again.

"For the whole six months all I could think about was George and trying to figure out how pissed he was at me. I continuously felt like a scum for not telling George what was going on. Sometimes, before I was arrested, I just wanted to call him but I couldn't. I couldn't risk the chances of the deatheaters finding out and killing me or finding him and killing him, or killing both of us. Now it seemed so pointless. I mean if I would have known that he would have gotten kidnapped I would've told him everything before I left. Honestly the morning I left I just stood by the bed and just watched him sleep struggling to decide on waking him up or not. I didn't of course and I have been regretting that ever since." Fred finished talking without looking once at Harry as he started to walk again. His mind feels like it is on autopilot again as he continued feeling drained of all energy, and without any indication that he is feeling useless, pathetic, and hating himself truly. He blames himself for everything that has happened and regardless of what happens he is always going to have to deal with it. He wonders once again if George blames him. He wouldn't blame George if he did.

They walked passed his old apartment complex and he can remember when they moved in. _George was a giggly mess as he carried boxes, his mind still on a high from escaping Hogwarts. He can remember himself rolling his eyes as his brother dropped yet another box as he continued telling George to hurry up and stop fooling off. He can remember spending a whole day fixing the apartment up and at night just relaxing on the couch as he calmed down, George using him as a pillow, fall asleep with his head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but think that this was how it is supposed to be_.

"Come on, we checked down here, lets check over there." Harry ordered interrupting Fred's memory as he started down an alleyway. Fred looked back at the apartment complex and wishes the memory back but it wouldn't come. Feeling grumpy all of the sudden he growled as he followed Harry down the alleyway.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ron groaned at the ever growing books that Hermione keeps throwing on the table. He wants to hit his head against the table and just pass out just so he wouldn't have to deal with any of this again. He glared at the books, all fifty of them, as he looked over at Hermione who is carrying another ten. He groaned again as he puts his head in his hands as he slumps over in his chair. He hears the ten books dropping on the table and he looks up at Hermione.

"Ron, start looking." Hermione warns throwing a book right in front of him making Ron groan even more.

"Yes because this is really going to work." He points out without enthusiasm looking at the book without interest.

"Shut up Ron, it will work." Hermione hisses before storming off to find more books. He sighs as he sits up straight again before opening the book starting at page one by the time Hermione comes back he is on the thirty-third page out of one thousand.

"Find anything yet?" She asked curiosity.

"Only if you wanted to turn small objects into birds. Heavens know why anyone would, I mean I guess if someone threw an axe at you or maybe a plate or a…"

"Ron, focus on the issue here."

"Hermione you know we are not going to find anything so stop pretending."

"We have to try at least."

"Why so in two months we can officially fail at making a map and in the meantime George will what still be missing, dead? I mean how is this supposed to help us? Even if this works do you know how many people there are in dragon's alley each day, in England? We will be lucky if we can even find him with the map; it will be like finding a needle in a cornfield."

"Have a little bit of faith Ron."

"I have none."

"Ron I am…" Hermione begins but was immediately cut off by Ron who looks mad again, "don't you see Hermione. The only way we are going to find George is by looking and not hoping that a magical map will find him for us."

"Ron we are still going to do that but in the meantime why cant we try?" Hermione asked again and Ron groaned as anger spiked though him, this conversation just keeps going in circles.

"I want to be with Harry and Fred right now. I feel useless here." Ron admitted and not shamefully. He honestly feels like he is wasting valuable time, time that they may not have.

"You are not useless Ron."

"Yeah."

"Let's just read the books." Hermione whispered.

"Why don't we just go and find Harry and Fred and tell them we change our minds?"

"Because I haven't changed my mind. I am doing this Ron, if you want to find Harry and Fred then leave. Go ahead and leave, but I am staying here." Hermione nearly screamed getting a shh from the librarian. When Ron refused to leave she just picks up a book and begins to read though the tables of contents hearing Ron sigh and another book opening. And while she reads she couldn't help the frustrated tears from falling.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Hey you there have you seen this person?" Harry yelled out showing a picture of George to an old man.

"I'm sorry mister; I haven't seen anyone like that." The old man replies without emotions, almost like George isn't important, or that he doesn't even matter which sent a frown to Fred's face.

"Thank you sir for at least looking." Harry says smiling as he shook the old man's hand which changed the old mans face from indifference to sadness as he looked once more at the picture.

"If I see anyone like this would you want me to call…"

"The police. Even if all you see is a glimpse of him please call the police." Harry says as the old man nods his head before walking off.

"He acted like we were trying to find a dog." Fred said with disgust.

"At least he looked. Most of the time they walk pass without even glimpsing at the picture. Others just look at the picture for a second before shaking their heads and walking away. Sometimes we have to beg people to look just to hear them say 'sorry,' or my favorite, 'I hope you find him,' and after three hours of this you feel yourself going mad. Sometimes I can't help but think that people only care if it interferes with their own lives."

"Well there is nothing like asking strangers for help, they never do. They think that their lives are the only ones that matter. There was a study done once were an old woman fake broke her hip. She was screaming all day for help and out of one hundred people that walked passed her only five people helped. Doesn't that suck?" Fred nearly joked at the end but didn't want Harry thinking he was a jackass so instead he just smiled lightly and continued walking finding a couple walking.

"Excuse me but have you seen…"

"We don't have time to look." The old man said rudely as he started to walk past him.

"Please it will only take a second of your time." Fred said holding the picture out. The old woman seems to want to look, to help, but the old guy pushed the picture away.

"Didn't I tell you we don't want to look at that?"

"Please, this can save a life." He begged and the old woman stopped walking.

"Honey come on." The old woman tries but her husband shakes his head.

"No, now come on." The old man said before dragging his wife along. The old woman frowns and whispers an apology to the lost looking boy.

"Damn it." Fred nearly screamed throwing the picture into the snow covered floor and watched as snow dropped on the picture, instantly curling the picture up, so all Fred can see is George's eyes which seems to be teasing him. He swears that in the picture his eyes are glowing, begging him for help, telling him to hurry up. He can feel the eyes glaring at him, blaming him, asking him why he would do this to him. Fred didn't have an answer for the picture, he couldn't even think of one.

He could hear Harry stopping somebody and asking them and Fred stopped and listened as someone runs into him sending both of them to the ground. Fred was about to yell at the person but found instead a pretty girl and he immediately shuts his mouth.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." The young woman said, a blush rising to her pale face. He smiles at her as he helped her back to her feet.

"Thank you, thank you so very much." The young woman said again brushing long brown hair out of her face.

"Its okay it happens." He says coolly as his heart beat rapidly. It wasn't that oh I'm in love heart rate either, it was the how come I don't find you attracting heart rate. She smiles warmly at him her little dress barely concealing anything as she brushed again. He looked down at her feet, four inch heels, exotic, and then he noticed George's picture again. He picks it up carefully flopping the snow off the picture as he held the picture out to the pretty girl.

"Have you seen this person?" He asked ashamed as he looked at her, her dress slipped a little showing her lacy see though bra.

"Yeah of course I have seen him," she noticed how happy he seemed after she said it, his eyes perked up, "afterall I am looking at him." She said cutely and watches as Fred's face drops as he lowered his head.

"This isn't me, this is my brother." He said and watches as her face turned red.

"Oh I'm sorry, I am such an idiot." The girl blushes again.

"Its okay, but have you seen him."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. I just moved here today, you are the first person I met." She said cutely again and then she shivered.

"You should be dressed warmer if you plan to be out while it snows." Fred said and then without thinking lifted her dress up so he wouldn't be able to see her bra.

"I know but unfortunately all my clothes are stuck at my parents' house. They are going to send it in a day. I'm just out to buy a coat." She said again and he smiled.

"There is a coat store one block away, you can't miss it."

"Thank you so much and good luck finding your brother." She says as she starts off.

"Wait would you like me to come with you miss…"

"Rivers, Vanessa Rivers." Vanessa says with a smile before replying, "No I have it. You seem busy but I have to ask what your name is?"

"Fred Weasley."

"Well Fred Weasley maybe I will talk to you later." Vanessa smiles before she walks away slowly as she tries not to slip on the icy cement. Fred watched the girl walk with pity as Harry walked up to him, "she is pretty and she likes you."

"She looks hot doesn't she?" Fred lies as he watches her slip and fell to the ground again; he wondered why he holds no interest in her. A little frown growing on his face he looked down at the picture of George again, at those glowing eyes that seems even madder than before.

"Come on lets keep looking." Fred ordered. Four hours later they are walking home feeling once again dishearted and cold.

"Fred, hey Fred." Fred turned around to see Vanessa standing there; she took off her dress and instead now has a long shirt, sweats, boots, and a coat.

"Hi Vanessa." Fred said a little shocked to see her again.

"I actually feel warm." She whines with a smile.

"I can see that."

"I was wondering, I know how hard it must be to have your brother is missing and everything and I was wondering if tomorrow you will like to get something to eat, you know just to talk?"

"You seem like a nice girl and all but I am not looking…"

"He'll love to." Harry interrupted making Fred glare at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Why just say when and where." Harry said again.

"Okay, the Hog's barn, at six."

"Okay he will see you there." Harry said with a smile, a desperate smile. He knows that Fred isn't in the right mood to go out on dates but Harry feels like he has to set Fred up. He has his reason; if George is dead Fred is going to need something to distract him. Also he knows that Fred is beating himself up for George's kidnapping and needs some type of distraction and what is a better distraction then a hot woman.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Fred hisses as Vanessa walked away but Harry didn't respond as he runs back to Hermione's house with Fred on his heels still cursing at him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

George couldn't look at his arm anymore; the mere fact that his hand is gone is enough to make him nauseous again. The sound of blood still dropping to the ground below his arm was enough to make him cringe. He wanted to be free, he wanted to pass out, he wanted to die. He thinks he is dying. He doesn't want to die here, in this torture chamber; he told himself before that there is no way he can die here. Yet he can feel himself going, feel the warmth oozing out of him like the greenish, ill smelling pus is oozing out of his incomplete arm. He can feel the pus mixing in with blood turning the pus a sickly brown as it tickles his feet. The smell makes him feel dizzy and he wonders why he can't feel his tongue. He looks down at his feet but immediately looked back up again. He couldn't stand looking beneath him where a puddle of blood and pus is forming and he is a little scared about the amount of blood he is losing. His eyes can't seem to stay in focus, one moment everything is as it should be; the next everything looks blurry, upside down or he can barely make anything out. That worried him too now as he thinks about it. And the pool of blood below him is becoming blurry again so he can't even tell what it was anymore.

Shaking his head a little he got his vision back in focus as he tries to tell himself that everything is going to be okay. In order to do this he knows he has to district himself from the dripping blood and the way the numbness is slowly taking place of the pain. He remembers getting in trouble once with his mom when he was only ten and as punishment she made him write down every word in the dictionary. He decides to think about every word that applies to him right now.

'Achy, acold, agonal…dag, disillusional, defective, defiant, deformed…' He frowns before giving up and leans back against the wall again as he moved his tongue around trying to feel it. When he can't he sticks his tongue out and stares down at it. It is really swollen and it is starting to look black, frost bite? He shakes again as he starts to cry as he tries to move his good arm to his tongue as he attempts to warm the tongue but the handcuffs wont move. 'hopeless, pathetic, timid.' He looks down at his hand looking at the missing fingers he frowns when the tips too was looking oddly black, gangrene. 'stupid, idiotic, nervous.' He groans as he closes his eyes and scoots further back against the wall then opens it again with the fire between his legs. 'Deserving, give up, give in, death is near.'

He looks back at his severed arm again and nearly smiled as he watches another drop fell to the ground and he started to bitterly laugh. He is going to die here. He survived the war, he survived e-coli poisoning, and yet he is going to die here. He tries to move his arm again with the same success rate of a wolf trying to take down a deer with two broken feet. He smiles as he counted the drops of blood laughing again when he gets to one hundred. It was all he had left to do, laugh and name words; it is all he still remembers. Who is he, why is he here, who did this? He didn't have the answer all he could do is laugh. 'Tired, bored, edgy, sick, dying, weak, scared, shaky, dying, self-pity, hurt, restless, dying….' And he is still laughing over and over again, going hysterical with it but he is passed the point of caring anymore.

He is still laughing when Lee walks into the room. He didn't notice Lee. He didn't notice when Lee dropped the axe, didn't notice when Lee walked over, didn't notice when Lee kneeled down beside him. He didn't notice Lee until Lee put a sturdy hand on his face making him jump a little. George turned and smiled at Lee relief showed in his eyes. 'Here is someone, he will save me right? He will find a way to get me out of here. He wont let me die, he cant right?"

"You came to save me?" He said as he laughed again, grabbing onto Lee's shirt and dragging him close begging in Lee's ear, "Please sir help me, you got to help me. I don't know how long I have left."

"George, I told you…"

"Is that my name? Who are you? Why am I here, do I live here?" George asked again, his eyes dull and already lifeless, his face flushed with a high fever, his hair greasy and dull as I lay flat against his head.

"Where are you George?" Lee asked with little care, his eyes looking at the axe he dropped. How sad he won't have time to use the axe again. What a shame.

"I don't know, I have no idea. Where am I?"

"Who kidnapped you?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. But my arm is still dripping blood, look at it go, drip, drip, drip." George said again looking at his severed arm with interest before laughing again.

"How old are you George?" Lee asked, his voice cracking slightly as he ignored the laughter.

"I don't know." George said and Lee looked away, tears lining his face before shaking it away. He will not cry, he knew from the very beginnings that this was how it is going to end right? He didn't have any plans to let George live so why does he feel so awful now? Lee stands up pushing George's hand away from his shirt with no problem before walking out of the room hearing George screaming, "Please, save me. God don't leave me here. I want to live, please, don't let me die here." Lee just turns the light off in reply leaving George to cry again, crying himself to sleep.

He wakes soon or maybe not so soon as cant seem to keep track of time anymore. He shakes his head as he looks at his arm, still without a hand and he feels weak, increasable weaker. He also feels cold, almost too cold. He can feel himself shivering again, can feel the fever increasing in temperature with every minute. He shakes his head and clears his mind, feeling strength oozing out of him. He wants to go back to sleep, yes he needs to sleep. He almost closed his eyes but the door opens again and Lee walks in holding a book with him. He kneels beside George and opens the book so George can look if he wanted. George purposely chooses not to look.

"This is a book that I found about the hoodoo religion. You know what that is right?" Lee asked almost gently but George didn't make any movement to indicate he heard.

"In the book there is a ritual that is used when someone you love is dying." Lee replies stroking George's hair as George shakes from the coldness and even though his ear isn't working right anymore, even though he hears a sharp ringing sound he can still hear Lee's words.

"I'm asking if you want me to finish it, stop the torture: stop the abuse, stop the pain?" Lee asked sadly waiting for George to answer without expecting one, after all George is already dying; at the most he probably has only three days at best. So why would he want Lee to end it for him? Lee thought at first of just leaving George alone but then he decides why not torture him one last time, and with the most horrible torture yet. George tries to move away from Lee but since he is still handcuffed he just falls and just hangs from the wall by the handcuff, his injured arm dragging across the floor making him whimper. George isn't a fool, he knows he is afraid, he didn't want to die, or does he? He didn't know what he wants anymore.

"Just say the word George; just say the word and I will start the process."

"Nooo." George manages to say even though it was difficult; all the strength left him days ago. Lee smiles looking at George in the eyes, which seemed clearer, more focused than earlier which means that George probably remembers who he is.

"George who kidnapped you?"

"You." George replied with trouble. Lee just smiles again feeling relief that at least George remembers who is in power.

"Say the word George."

"No!"

"Come on, how much longer do you think you can stay here? You know no one is going to find you; it will just be easier on you if you just end it. Come on don't make yourself suffer more."

George makes another pathetic noise as he looks around trying to find something that can help him but found nothing but blood, pus, and urine. The smell made him even dizzier, make him even sicker. And he tries to crawl again, crawl away from Lee. He forgot the fact that he couldn't crawl, couldn't do anything but move his handless arm and imagine himself crawling.

"Say the word George!" Lee ordered slamming George against the wall which somehow didn't hurt to George, actually now that he thinks of it he doesn't feel much anymore.

"Fuck you." George screams out and then instantly regrets it as he used all of his energy up, his eyes feel really heavy and are watery from being kept open but he is afraid to close his eyes, afraid that if he closed his eyes he will never open them again.

"Is this how it is going to be, you fighting until the end?" Lee asked his voice low and husky.

"I can't die…ne…need to …Fred again." George said again a little to softy for anyone else to hear but Lee heard it perfectly

"Oh yes, your love, how can I forget? How would you like it if I do the same thing to him?"

"No!" George found himself saying again.

"You know he doesn't like you, he likes a pretty girl. They are even going on a date tomorrow."

"So what?" George shots out like he believes it. In reality he felt like someone is stabbing him in the gut but then again he never expected that Fred would love him.

"I would make the sacrifice for you. I would kill him and save your life. Think about it, I will let you go, will let you go to St. Mugals where they can heal your wounds, make you another hand. And all you have to do is give me permission to kill your brother." Lee asked with a gleam of happiness.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Brother…never…hurt…him?" George said dizzily watching as everything is spinning around, the figure in front of him going around in cycles.

"You don't have to stick up for him anymore."

"Leave…brother…alone."

"Why, why should I? He stole something from me, something that is rightfully mine." Lee said again with anger as he looked down at George. George groans in fear, he feels like he is a midget trying to fight against a giant, he cant do it. He can't fight Lee anymore. Still there is no way he is giving Fred to this freak.

"He no…stole…thing." George replied making Lee smile even more.

"Oh trust me he has. Because of that I am going to make him pay."

"No please." George replied with difficulty as if saying those two words took all the air out of George.

"Then let me hear it."

"I…die." George admits turning his head away from Lee as he shivered. He feels disgusting, he feel awful. He just signed his own deathticket, and the fact of dying seems overwhelming to him. Questions begin to run over his mind: is there a god, is there an afterlife, will anyone ever find my body?

"I can't understand you." Lee said with excitement.

"I w…wa…want t…to…die." George whispered.

His mind is so overwhelmed that he didn't see Lee looking though the book, stopping at a page before grabbing a needle and thread. Lee smiled as he watched George's face, going from horror to grief to acceptance. He waited patiently as he puts the thread though the tiny hole in the needle before looking back at the book.

"It…hurt?" George asked his voice small and tiny.

"Yeah." Lee responds while smiling watching as George face turned to fear.

"Quick?"

"It should only take a day, maybe two days tops."

"no…not qui…quick."

"Then I will kill your brother it is your choice."

George looked at the needle and thread in Lee's hand as his mind went over the information. It is either Fred or him. He knows he has to let himself die; in order to let his brother live, but it doesn't seem fair. Neither should die, He feels tears running down his face again but he couldn't care less, it is the only comfort he has left.

"I'm waiting for your decision." Lee says huskily. George looked past Lee

to the page he was looking at and threw up in disgust, feeling the hot vomit add to the blood and the pus. 'No way in hell,' he stared at Lee with large eyes as he pales, shaking his head pitifully. Lee just takes out a photo and flips the photo over so George can see; it is a picture of a house, Hermione's house. "Your loving brother is staying with Ron and Hermione. If you chose to live I will just have to kill all three of them. So what is your decision, them or you?"

George lowers his head so Lee can't see him crying as he whispers, "me."

"Good boy George." Lee says as he walks over to the shaking boy and gives him a pat on his head, "I have good and bad news for you. The good news is that once I start your wonderful death process I can't touch you so that means you will not have to worry about me trying to fuck you. The bad news is that the process hasn't started yet."

* * *

Done, I know this chapter is long and I am sorry. Next chapter is even longer, so long tha I decided to cut it into threeparts. So the next three installments of this story is all one chapter just so everyone will know. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 part 1-**Find the Clues**

I want to thank everyone who put my story on their favorites or story alert and for everyone who replied so far. Here is the first part of chapter 9. Remember that chapter nine is going to be cut into three parts.

Enjoy

* * *

Louis hates his job with a passion, hates his fat ass of a boss who thinks that everyone are useless. He hates his workers who writes hate mail and sticks it to his locker. He hates himself for staying at his work. He works for the ministry of magic under the justice department and no one likes him. He walks into his office with disgust as he sees the piles of folders on his desk. The folders which hold the most dreadful of criminals that brings only suffering for anyone who meets them. Sucking on a lollipop he opens the first one without interest and read about a possible serial killer loose in Europe. It is his job to determine if these awful criminals can pose a threat for the civilians of Dragons Alley or not. He flips the first folder open without caring, honestly he wishes that a criminal will come inside Dragon's Alley and just kill everyone inside.

'Richard Fargo, 42, height 6'2, 242. Crime: Breaking into a family house at about 11pm, killed the two parents with a hatchet before raping the two girls. He later killed the two girls too. He escaped from Ireland Prison last week. He is not a threat to Dragon's Alley he is probably still in Ireland.'

He sighs as he puts the file in the no threat pile before picking up another one. 'Daniel Johns, age: 33, height: 6'1, 179 pounds. Crime: holding up a bank in London. He escaped before the police can get there. He is extremely dangerous. Crime happened only a day ago.' Louis looked closely at the criminal as he tried the best he can to determine if he is dangerous or not. 'The criminal is in London after all and some of the wizards and witches live in London.' After careful consideration he puts the file in possible threat pile and watches as the file disappears only to reappear in his boss's desk. His boss Mr. House looks at him for a minute before looking at the new folder in his desk.

He picks up the third one and looked carefully at the name and he freezes. He opens the file with shaky hands, "Lee Jordan, you fucking dumbass." He whispers below his breath as he opens the file looking at the pictures of Lee, pictures of George, and the crime said: highly dangerous, kidnapped and probably killed a George Weasley six months ago. Louis rolls his eyes, every month this folder shows up again. He probably has Arthur to thanks for the folder. Ever since his son's disappearance he has been out to get Lee but he is not going to let that happen. Looking around him sneakily he opens his briefcase on the floor. As he opens the briefcase the zipper made a large zipping noise and Louis straightens up and looks around. His coworkers are looking at their pile of files, Mr. House is writing something at his desk. No one is paying attention to him. With a sigh of relief he takes the folder intending to slide the folder in his briefcase when a hand stops him. Looking up with his heart pounding, expecting it to be his boss he is surprised to see it is Arthur. Arthur takes the folder from his hands and looks at the name his anger raising.

"What did you think you are doing with this folder?" Arthur hisses shoving the folder into Louis's face.

"Nothing, I was planning to do nothing." Louis answers with emotions evident in his voice.

"Arthur what are you doing here? This is not your department." A squeaky voice yelled causing both Arthur and Louis to jump. There right in front of them was Louis's department head.

"Mr. House…" Arthur started but was immediately quieted by Mr. House.

"Once again Arthur I find you at my department and once again I have to ask you do you work in this department?" Mr. House asked as he pushed his round glasses up on his nose, his fat belly so large that it hangs over Louis's desk.

"Mr. House let me explain…"

"Don't start with me Weasley. This is the twentieth time I have caught you sneaking into my department and harassing one of my employees and I am really getting upset. I have tried to be patient with you Weasley, with your son's disappearance and all…"

"It wasn't a disappearance, it was a kidnapping." Arthur butted in glaring at Mr. House with disrespect.

"You can call it kidnapping I can call it running away what difference does it make?" Mr. House said without care, he doesn't care about Arthur or his family; it is not his job to give a damn.

"I beg your pardon but it was a kidnapping. His friend Lee kidnapped him, get the story right sir." Arthur snaps at House.

"Go back to your department sir this doesn't concern you." Mr. House said before looking at the vanilla envelope in Arthur's hands. Taking the envelope from Arthur he looks at the name and frowns before looking at Arthur.

"Arthur you are not supposed to touch anything in this room, I'm supposed to turn you but since you suffered a loss and I am truly sorry for it I will not write you up as long as you return to your department right now."

"I won't leave until Lee is put on your list."

"Only if my department finds Lee to be deserving of my list."

"Please put Lee on your list, it could be the only way I find my son; please I'm begging you not as a ministry worker but as a father." Mr. House rolled his eyes as a show of indifference but as a father himself he knows how Arthur must be feeling. If it was one of his kids he would do anything he can to find them but what are the changes of Arthur's kid still being alive after four months?

"Do you think your son can still be alive?" He asked looking at the envelope in his hands.

"I don't know but alive or dead I want him back." Arthur replies his face pushed into one of anguish showing how miserable he really is.

"Please, even if he is dead I can't rest until I see his body. You can understand right, until I see him I can't say if he is alive or dead so as far as I know he is just gone. I don't want to go though my whole life with my son just gone I need to find him. I'm begging you to help me find my son's killer." Arthur pleaded nearly dropping on his knees in the middle of the floor, Mr. House's satin robes in his hands.

Mr. House sighs as he looks around at all his workers who are staring at the poor sight of Mr. Weasley nearly crying in their department. With a groan Mr. House finally said, "Fine I will put Lee on the list."

"Mr. House you cant," Louis screams as he stands up from his desk glaring at Mr. House, "this list is for killers. This list is for the people who kill not for mere kidnapping. I mean how do we know that George didn't want to go with him in the first place. I mean the witnesses may have misread the scene thinking that George didn't want to go when he did. And if you put Lee's picture up there he may see it and decide to kill and get rid of George's body."

"He didn't go with that bastard by choice." Arthur hisses back making Louis groan. If someone would have told him six months ago that Arthur can act so cruelly he would have laughed, Arthur always seems like the type of guy who avoids negatively at all cost. Now he seems like a person who is itching for a fight, waiting to seek revenge on the person who dared hurt his baby. And even though Louis is slightly afraid of him he can't back down on this, not when it concerns Lee.

"I can't let you do this to Lee; he is not a bad person. He is just sick right no but he is not bad, definitely not bad enough to be put on this list." Louis yells as his boss getting attention of the rest of his coworkers.

"He's not a bad person? Someone who lures someone somewhere and then kidnaps them is not a bad person? That snot nosed loser played on my son's emotions, he tricked my son into going to the Shrieking Shack that day, and then he kidnapped him. He may still be holding my son hostage or he might have already killed him. You tell me that Lee is a good person, you can go ahead and make excuses for him, but you can't hide the truth. Lee is a criminal, one that should be locked away, one who should be shot dead the minute anyone finds him."

"Fuck you Arthur." Louis screams as he tries to punch Arthur who just smiled before trying to punch him back but both were stopped when Mr. House stepped in between them.

"Weasley, Jordan, stop this now. Louis go home, I'm dismissing you. Weasley since you are not at my department I cannot dismiss you but I want you to know if I catch you in here again I will make sure that you are fired."

"Yes sir." Mr. Weasley replied rudely.

"Jordan?"

"Yes sir." Louis nearly whispered as he glared at Arthur.

"Good, then both of you get out of here." Mr. House told them before walking back to his desk, holding the vanilla envelope in his hands. Arthur smiled as he watched Mr. House writing Lee down on the list, Louis paled.

As soon as they got far enough from any department Louis punches Arthur sending the older guy into the wall. Arthur growled at the darker man as he stands back up slowly.

"What the fuck man, now Lee is on that fucking top wanted list." Louis screams at Arthur as he tried to jump Arthur. Arthur just rolled his eyes as he watched the younger guy.

"Lee deserves to be on the fucking list." Arthur yells back as he puts his fist up.

"Damn your fucking son Arthur. If he wouldn't have come on to Lee then none of this would have happened. If your son hadn't been such a tease than Lee wouldn't have done hat he did."

"Are you talking about my son here? Are you telling me that my son led Lee on? You got to be out of your mind. George is straight; George would never flirt with a guy."

"That is not what Lee said." Louis hissed back at Arthur as he smiles. 'You don't even know that he is a whore do you? You have no idea that your precious little boy is a tease. He is Arthur and he got what he deserved.'

"Lee's an asshole; he probably doesn't even know what flirting is."

"Don't insult Lee."

"Don't insult my son."

"Fuck your son. I hope he killed him because your son doesn't deserve to live, it if isn't for your slut of a son…" Arthur slammed Louis into the wall before Louis can finish his sentence his eyes nearly red as he looks into Louis's chocolate eyes.

"Never say that to me again. If he is dead I swear to god I am going to find Lee and rip his fucking head off. No one touches any of my children." Arthur screams at Louis getting his face close to Louis so Louis can smell the decaying of food in Arthur's mouth.

"Get the fuck off me old man." Louis says before spitting in Arthur's face. As a reply Arthur slams Louis into the wall harshly as he leans in close once again.

"I know you know where he is keeping my son. Tell me where Louis, tell me where my baby is." Arthur says harshly but Louis can hear the underline of pain and guilt.

"I already told you Arthur I don't fucking know. He hasn't talked to me since your son disappeared."

"He was fucking kidnapped." Arthur yelled again as he struggled against the will to choke Louis.

"I don't know but if I did I would never tell you." Louis whispered as a answer as he watched Arthur become madder.

"Listen I just want my son back, please?" Arthur tried as he released Louis and stared at him wishing that the younger guy will surrender anything he knows.

"And I'm just tying to protect Lee." Louis screams back, he feels awful for George he really does but he isn't going to give Lee up. He would sacrifice George's life so Lee will be safe. He pushed Arthur off of him and starts to walk wanting to just collapse on his couch in his apartment and drown the memory of Arthur and the rest of the fucking assholes he works with out. Honestly he can't stand them at all, he hates them all, he wishes for all of them to die.

Arthur watches as he leaves his eyes full with tears as he fails to come up with a reply. Letting Louis go Arthur screams and in frustration crumples a flying note before kicking over a trashcan. "It's not fair. Give me back my son." Arthur screams at the walking man as he falls to the floor feeling dizzy with despair, "it's not fair."

Louis looks back at the crumpled figure before whispering so softy that no one but him can hear it, "you right it's not fair. But I can't help you."

When Louis finally gets home he flops down on his comfy couch lazily. After that dreadful day at work he needs the comfort. He still can't believe that Arthur got him sent home, it isn't fair. Arthur gets to still be at work and here he is missing half a day of work and he is already not making enough to support his girlfriend and him. Talking about his girlfriend he hears the unlocking of the door and he stands up as his girlfriend opens the door. His girlfriend is a pretty little thing, fair skin free of pimples, baby blue eyes so blue that you can get lost in them. She also has a cute little body for being 4'8. The minute she sees him she frowns and almost let the two bags of grocery slips though her fingers. Louis rushes over and takes the bags from her and puts it on the kitchen counter.

"Why are you home already" Kelly asked, her bushy blond hair falling messily out of her bun making her look even younger. Louis looks down at the ground for a minute.

"That fucking Weasley got me sent home."

"Again this is the eighth time this month."

"I fucking really hate that man." Louis admitted angrily as he squeezed his soda can in his hands and smiling at the brow liquid falling out of the can. He wishes that the can was Arthur.

"I feel bad for him, I can't imagine if one of my kids gets kidnapped." Kelly truthfully replies as she tries to feel how Arthur must be feeling. It must feel awful to know that you cannot help your child, he must be feeling useless.

"He just disappeared Kelly, he didn't get kidnapped. He just disappeared." Louis corrected making Kelly roll her eyes. She wants to correct him but she doesn't see the point in it. He will never admit that Lee kidnapped that man.

"It doesn't matter anyways, Lee is in serious trouble. Arthur caught me trying to put the folder in my suitcase. He made my boss put his name on the most wanted list." Louis says as he takes off his shoes trying to get more comfortable.

"Good." Kelly replies as she throws the shoes back on Louis.

"Good, why is it good? It can ruin his life."

"That is what he gets for kidnapping someone."

"You believe that slut's friends?" He accused as he glared at his girlfriend who just shrugged.

"Baby, you have to stop this denial thing. Lee kidnapped George; he has been holding him hostage for four months. Louis please give Lee up before he kills George."

"No, never." Louis replied as he turned away from his girlfriend who just sighed in defeat before standing up. She runs her long fingernails though his hair as she bends down near his ear and whispers, "it is not your fault honey. Lee has always been slightly out of his mind. You did the best you can with Lee."

"If I did the best I could Lee wouldn't be like he is and George would be fine. If I tried harder with Lee, if I protected him better, if I stopped…"

"Honey stop it. Look at me Lee you did nothing wrong. I know how much Lee means to you and that is why I am begging you to turn him in. It is the only way you can protect Lee." Kelly said rubbing her nose against his nose as her breaths tickle his lips. He sighs as he looks up at Kelly and cant help but wonder why she stays with him. She deserves so much better than him.

"I cant."

"Well, you have until dinner to change your mind." Kelly says softy as she starts putting the groceries away.

"Why dinner?"

"We are going out." Kelly answers carefully, she wants to say 'we are meeting George's friends so we can force the information out of you,' but she doesnt.

"Honey who are we meeting?" Louis asked again sitting up and staring at his girlfriend. She doesn't answer instead she just quietly puts away some meat and milk.

"Who are we meeting?" He asked again but she can't answer. How can she tell him that she has been spying on him for the last month trying to figure out where George is? How can she tell him that she has been giving information to Hermione? How can she tell him that she hates Lee? All she can do is finish putting the groceries away and pray that her plan will work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron and Harry are both sitting on the floor with a spell book in front of them while Hermione watches the television. Fred too is watching television after spending the last two hours looking though spell books finding nothing useful. He feels a twitch of guilt while he watches television, he knows he should still be out looking, but he is already so tired. He is so tired that he can barely keep his eyes open, blinking away the sleepy line of tears he yawns.

"Will it be okay if I go into your room and sleep?" He asked Hermione who nodded without looking at him, her face drawn to the TV.

"Go ahead but you can only sleep for a couple of hours." Hermione said making all three men stare at her in shock.

"What? Why?" Ron asked with interest.

"We are going to meet some friends for dinner."

"Who? It is not going to be mom and dad again right? Last time all mom did was cry and all dad did was whisper some form of revenge on Lee." Ron said with fear. He couldn't take another dinner with his parents, he swears he will kill himself if he has to, but he can't stand the sight of his parents breaking down.

"It's a surprise," Hermione answered before looking back at Fred, "have a good nap Fred" He thanked her and went into the bedroom and immediately jumped on the bed. He tries at first to go to sleep resting his head on pillows as he pulls the blankets over him but he can't. Every time he closed his eyes he will see George. He couldn't help but feel pathetic, how dare he worry about his needs when his brother needed him. He just feels so tarnished. What is worse, he can't get prison out of his mind; it has been George and prison in his mind all day. He can remember being in prison having to fight so he wouldn't become someone's bitch. The only way he can do that is by sacrificing Draco; letting the prison inmates rape Draco so he would never be touched. And he felt awful about doing that. Even now he feels dirty all over, he still feels like he sold his soul to the devil. He felt awful when Draco would cry at night, crying for his parents, because that was all he had. He felt awful when six prison inmates cornered Draco, and all he did was just look away. The only time he tried to save Draco was when someone tried to kill him, he stepped in then and brought Draco back into the cell and they stayed there all night with the bars protecting broth of them from the hungry inmates. He remembered feeling like he was a wounded cow surrounded by lions and somehow they are going to find their way into the cell. The inmates said that come tomorrow they both were toast. Come tomorrow the ministry got both of them out before the inmates could even touch them.

He feels awful because he went though so much for nothing, George still ended up hurt. Fred feels awful that every night during the mission he wished that he would have stayed home. And he hates himself for knowing that George probably isn't strong enough to deal with the prison, or the deatheaters, he knows that George would've probably died during that mission. And he hates himself for wishing that George did go on that mission, so at least he would know that his suffering is over. He can't tell if George is alive or dead, he doesn't feel anything that connects him to George expect for that one day that he rocked. And ever since then, late at night or when no one is around he rocks trying to get the connection back but it never comes back He has no idea what that means but he misses it. And he can't understand, every story he read about twins they have this amazing ability to feel each other. He stills remembers a story where a robber was shot and his twin brother felt pain in the exact place that his brother was shot. That is not how he feels at all; he feels nothing that connects him to George. Are they not close enough? Is the twin connection thing all bogus? Maybe George is already dead and that is why he doesn't feel anything.

He sighs as he rolls over on his side. He closes his eyes again as he tries to sleep. Somehow he manages to fall asleep but his sleep was haunted by nightmares of prison. And if seeing Draco raped isn't bad enough he finds that his sister is too in prison only she was the one raping Draco.

"Fred look in Lee's diary. The place is in the diary. It is a picture of a factory, please Fred hurry time is running out." Someone whispers in Fred's ear and Fred jumps up and looks around trying to locate anyone. There is no one there. He pauses a minute before realizing what was said. The diary, Lee's diary? Suddenly he is running back to the living room.

"Where is Lee's diary?" He screams as he opens Hermione's filing cabinet tearing out folders.

"Fred, what are you doing? Stop Fred this is my stuff." Hermione screams as she bends down to pick up the folders.

"Where is his diary?"

"He doesn't have a diary, he has a drawing book."

"Where is that?" Fred screams again and Hermione runs off somewhere and returns with the drawing book. Fred flipped though the pages feeling Goosebumps on his arms as he read the hateful, sexual or disturbing messages that Lee had on each page. It is even creepier that he doesn't just mention George but also Hermione, Ron, Harry, and him. He finds those interesting and book marks them to read later he was almost to the end when he saw a drawing of an old factory with the words, "IWBG'SG," written in huge red letters. Fred stares at the picture almost intrigued. There is something funny about that factory. It looked hand drawn, the factory was huge, almost three stories tall, with a giant window in the front in the shape of a circle. The door was large too, made of rocks and cement and looked very heavy. There was a railroad track next to the factory although it looks hardly used. There was wheat all around too, thick heavy wheat that makes the factory look like it hasn't been used in years. For some strange reason he can almost sense George though the drawing, as if somewhere deep inside he knows George is at this factory. There are words too, only about ten of them.

"And the cruel hands of life slipped past him, who knows what tomb he crawled into, time ran out and he grasped for life, the tomb where he lay will soon be glued shut." He didn't know he spoke the words out loud until he heard Ron speak, "what?"

"That is what was written on this page." He answers as all three stopped what they are doing and walked over to Fred and leaned over his shoulders to look at the page.

"What is this painting of?" Fred asked them. The voice from earlier running over in his mind, the factory, George is at this factory?

"I have seen this factory before." Hermione stuttered, standing up and running to her dresser pulling out a box.

"What are those?" Fred asked still staring at the hand drawn factory. He looked closely at the factory wondering why only one window was lit up. Is that important? Could that be a clue?

"It is a box of pictures, pictures of Lee's childhood. I stole it from his house." She replies without embarrassment and she flipped though the pictures until she found the picture she is looking for and putting it aside and then got another ten before throwing the rest back in the box and running back holding the eleven pictures.

"Look, doesn't this look familiar." She asked showing Fred the picture. The factory was red and had the circle window and the thick heavy doors; there was a train in this picture. He saw Lee, a very young Lee, and beside him in a factory uniform was probably his father, who looked exhausted and annoyed. He put down the picture and picked up another which has Lee walking on the railroad and he can see a lake or a stream about one acre away from factory. Lee had on little shorts, too short for a boy, and a really baggy shirt. He doesn't know why that matters but somewhere deep down he knows it does. He grabs the next one, this time Lee is inside the factory, in an office sitting on one of those spinning chairs, the office looked packed with boxes, green with mildew and algae. Again Lee was wearing odd clothing, this time too baggy of pants, and a tank top which was covered with dust and dirt. Again somehow these seem like important facts that he should remember, like it will be important in the near future somehow.

"Don't you see, this may be the place Lee could've taken him!" Hermione yelled grabbing the pictures and putting it inside her purse.

"Come on we have to go to dinner."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kelly smiled at Louis as she sits down at a large table. She gestures for him to sit down as well but he is hesitant. Kelly rolled her eyes as she stood up and with one hand pushed him into his seat before sitting down again as she started talking about her day as she tried to calm him down. Kelly is of course cool and collected but Louis didn't look comfortable at all, in fact he keeps looking around stopping when he sees a woman, with large brown hair, and was tiny and he very beautiful.

"Kelly lets go to another restaurant." Louis asked caustically still looking at the young lady who was gleaming at him. Katie looked over at the lady and then back at Louis.

"Who is that lady?"

"She moved here yesterday and came into my work to get a coat. Instead she just flirted with me for three hours."

"Did you flirt back?" Kelly asked feeling a little hurt.

"Babe, I have you, why would I want anyone else. Anyways that would be disgusting." Louis nearly whispers, his face looking even darker than regular.

"Why?"

"She is desperate, desperate for approval, desperate for forgiveness."

"You know her?"

"We went out when we were in Hogwarts, it seems like such a long time ago but yet she doesn't look a day older."

"How did it end?"

"She dumped me for my best friend." He said lazily as he continued to watch her flirt with men, a whore looking for her next sucker.

"Yesterday she kept apologizing to me and asking me to take her back." He added with a smile as he remembers the tears running down her face and her words dipped in desperation, "I'm sorry Louis. I need you; I can't do this by myself anymore. What should I do?"

"And you said?" Kelly asked back flinging her long blond hair away from her face and looking at her boyfriend nervously. For a while she got a feeling that he has been cheating on her. For the last three months she always caught him on the phone with someone and the minute he sees her he would slam the phone shut. She tries to think that he isn't cheating on her that maybe he is planning something for the two of them to do together. She just wished she knows for certain that he isn't cheating on her.

"I turned her down. Kelly, I am with you now and I love you so much."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" She asked and looked into his face trying to see his expression, he just has a dorky love expression on his face, but who is the expression really for?

"No, not at all." He said as he kissed her again and she smiled with relief. Not long after Kelly's friends came in and he immediately paled and darted his eyes to the brown-haired girl who was following the group with interest.

"Hello, Kelly." Hermione offered as Kelly got up and hugged her. Fred, Ron, and Harry just stared at Louis with hate making him slide down in his chair as he tried to hide himself. Harry, Fred, and Ron didn't move at all. They just stared down at the older boy with a black hole of hate.

"Boys sit down." Hermione ordered and slowly one by one the boys sits down but all are still staring at Louis who is getting more and more panicky with every minute. What is worse for poor Louis is that Fred is the one sitting across from him and from the look on Fred's face he knows this is not going to go well. Shit, first Arthur and now them. Who is next the whole Weasley family? God damn when is he going to catch a break?

"I'm happy you all came; I thought at first that you guys are not going to show up." Kelly said shyly. She looks around the table. Hermione is sitting on her chair nervously, crumbling a napkin. The three boys are still staring at Louis with hate and Louis is beginning to look with jell-o.

"How have you been?" Hermione said politely as she tries to break the ice.

"Wonderful." Kelly responded looking between the boys before giving Hermione a nervous laugh.

"Yeah…" Hermione begins without knowing what she is going to say, she just hates awkward silence but Ron soon cuts her off.

"You asshole." Ron spits out standing up again his eyes glued to Louis. Hermione lowered her head, here it goes. Ron is the first bomb to go off and now the others will go off one by one.

"Yeah how dare you show your face." Fred growls as he stands up taking out his wand. Harry finally stood up too.

"Ron sit down, Harry, Fred." Hermione ordered looking at Kelly for help.

"I will not have dinner with the brother of a monster." Fred yelled interrupting the other diners in the restaurant and making Hermione blush with embarrassment.

"Exactly he is not a monster but the brother of one. He is a good guy." Hermione whispered to the guys.

"No we are leaving." Ron spits out as Fred, Harry, and he starts for the door.

"Wait, he can help us." Hermione said loudly making all three turn back to her.

"How?"

"Who knows someone better then their own brother?"

"The police has already talked to him, what new information can he give us?" Ron hissed his hands into so tight of fists that blood is dripping. No one noticed the brown haired girl coming closer to the table, her hair in two pigtails, her lips rosy, wearing a long dress.

"We have the pictures guys, we have the drawing book." Hermione responds and Louis's eyes went wide as he stared at them. Hermione used this time to take the photographs and the picture book from her backpack and puts them on the table. Louis looked horrified at the picture before he sees from the corner of his eyes brown haired woman coming closer.

"Here please look at this drawing?" Hermione begs and Louis looked at her face and reluctantly nodded. With the young woman in sight he lowered his eyes to the drawing book. He sees the factory of his nightmares.

Flashback

_"What the fuck are you doing with my kids? They are turning out like pansies." His father screamed at their mother, grabbing her hand and keeping her still before smacking her across her head making her scream in pain. Louis had grabbed Lee and hid them beneath the counter as they watched as their mom hit the floor harshly. Their dog Lassy us barking and trying to stop the violence._

_"Where are the kids?" He yelled at their mother who immediately looked over at the counter. Louis could remember feeling angry at their mother for not being stronger, for giving them away. The counter door suddenly opened and his father grabbed Lee out before he even had a chance. Then he was being dragged next, his father dragging them to their car, forcing them in the backseat. Lassy was still biting their father and growling and with one kick sent her flying backwards. Their dog hit the wall with a squeal. Then their dad kidnapped their neighbor's dog who kept him up all night. His father drove them to this factory and made them watch as he killed the neighbors dog, put it though the grinder and selling it as beef._

End flashback

"Yeah I know of this place." In every nightmare he has ever had it included this factory. How many dogs and cats had he lost when he was a child do to this factory? He looked at the drawing, at the red letters spread throughout the picture; he frowned as his lip trembled as he reread the riddle and the letters.

"He wouldn't have…" He started but failed as he reread the page and then turned to the next page and the next, his face paling with every page until finally he stopped, putting it back on the first page and pointed to it in shock.

"We wonder if you can take us there." Hermione asked pointing to the picture too. Louis sighed, he feels sorry for him but he can't give his brother up. This is his younger brother; he made a promise to Lee that he will always take care of him. He doesn't break promises.

"Why?" He asked hesitantly.

"We think that is where he is keeping George."

"Oh my god Louis." A female voice said and in an eager attempt to hide everything Louis grabs the drawing book and the pictures and stuffs it back in Hermione's backpack making everyone stare at him in confusion.

"Excuse me but I need to have a private conversation with Amy." Louis said standing up and grabbing her hand before she even can come up to the table.

"Amy? Her name is Vanessa." Fred replies and Louis looked at Amy/Vanessa with annoyance.

"Changed your name again?" He spits as he drags her away from the table before anyone can ask anymore questions. He dragged her outside and then into a small alley. He slammed her into the wall without caring that the rust of the walls dirtied her hair.

"How dare you come here?"

"Why? Can't stand it that you are with Kelly and not with me?"

"Shut up, stop joking around. Why did you come here Lee?"

"I had to make sure that you didn't talk. I know they showed you something what is it?"

"Your drawing book, your disgusting drawing book. I can't believe that you turned out to be such a waste of human life."

"Brother, I can't help how I was raised." Lee said in a mocking voice before laughing at the disgust on his brother's face.

"I haven't kidnapped anyone have I?"

"Yeah but you are a pansy." Lee replied as he lit up a cigarette.

"You are just like our father." Louis spits.

"At least one of us turned out right." Lee bragged.

"I should just call the cops now." Louis hisses taking out his wand.

"You will let your little brother be taken to jail? Scary men can do stuff to me, you wouldn't want that to happen, right?"

"Then you will know what George feels like?" Louis grunted out, glaring at his little brother with both hate and love. Lee just shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine but if I get arrested I will not tell anyone where George is."

"Oh go fuck yourself."

"Why should I fuck myself when I have someone I can fuck?" Lee said with a pleasurable smile.

"Let him go." Louis demands as he chooses to ignore his brother's last statement. His brother is not a rapist after all.

"No."

"God damn it why?"

"I must kill him first."

"Bastard." Louis yells as he shoves Lee back against the wall.

"Don't worry he doesn't have long. He is almost dead now." The younger of the two brothers said, with no emotion in his voice at all.

"Lee please just give him up. Please, if he dies you might be in prison for life, maybe even get executed. But give him up now we might be able to lower your sentence."

"He will die and I will never tell where he is."

"I know where he is." Louis said to Lee expecting Lee to freak out. Instead Lee just smiled again, always staying calm and collected.

"I knew you would figure it out eventually. Unfortunately it is too late. Even if you do end up finding him the chances of him living is slim."

"What have you done to him?" Louis asked with disgust his eyes wide with all the terrible possibilities.

"It's for you to find out." Lee says before laughing before turning around, "but since you know where he is then I should move him. Make it more interesting. Think about it we can play a little cat and mouse game. It can be really fun."

"Lee god damn it. I love you and I never want to hurt you. As your brother I can't turn you in," Louis replies to Lee who turned to him in interest, "but I am not going to let that kid die."

"Stupefy." Louis screams as he watches as his brother become frozen and falls to the ground right on some broken glass.

"I love you Lee but I am done sticking up for you." Louis says again. He didn't notice Kelly standing behind him until she touched his back as they both stare down at Lee.

"This is Lee?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah." Louis said tears in his eyes.

"So you didn't go out with this girl." She asked little a little hesitance.

"Nope." Louis answered looking at his girlfriend with a look of annoyance.

"What you going to do with him?" She asked again hoping that he will call the cops.

"I'm not sure." He answers as he thinks about what he can do.

"I'm sorry honey."

"Tell the rest that I will take them to the factory." Louis said to his girlfriend as he picks up the female Lee.

"What you going to do with him?"

"Lock him in our shed."

"Why not call the cops."

"Because he is my brother."

"He kidnapped his friend."

"I know okay but he is my brother. I won't let him get hurt. Just please don't tell anyone that I have Lee. Please?" Louis begged his girlfriend who finally just nodded and turned away.

"Tell them that I will meet them in thirty minutes."

"Where?"

"Here, at the restaurant. Go ahead and eat, tell everyone to eat as much as they want. I will pay for everyone when I get back."

"Wait." Kelly begged but Louis just shook his head and ran off with the girl over his head. If anyone asked he simply told them that it was his girlfriend and she drank too much. Once he got home he quickly walked into his backyard which was green and nice with little flowers everywhere to his barn-colored shed.

He throws Lee in the middle of the shed watching as the body disrupted at least thirty cobwebs and landed in a pile of dust. He quickly pulled his wand out again and yelled "_Ennvervate_." He watches as Lee slowly wakes up, his eyes unfocused for a minute before landing on his brother.

"Where am I?" Lee asked lazily.

"You are in my shed." Louis answered strictly still feeling disgusted at the sight of his brother.

"Why?"

"To show you how it feels to be locked up for two months." Louis hisses grabbing Lee's wand before Lee can even use it.

"You fucking brat." Lee hissed rushing to get his wand back but Louis just whispered, "_Locomotor Mortis_," and Lee fall to the floor hard as he tries to move his legs.

"Goodbye brother." Louis said before shutting the shed door and putting a lock on it. He stood by the door for a couple of minutes as he listens as his brother banging on the floor. It sounded so pathetic that Louis wanted to open the door again, his childhood instincts told him to open the door, to save Lee from their drunken dad but Louis knows that they are both adults now. He also knows that it is Lee who Lee needs saving from now.

"I'm sorry Lee, I'm sorry I let you down." Louis whispered again, feeling hot sweaty tears running down his face, the first time in ten years. And he can still hear Lee banging to get out, begging him to let him out, and all he can do is lean against the door and cry. Finally he screamed "_silenco_," and he couldn't hear Lee anymore.

Looking at his watch he pushes himself away from the door looking back from time to time as he tried to force his mind away from the fact that he locked his own brother in a shed. He locked his younger brother who he has always loved, always protected, in a shed where there can be black widows and brown recluse spiders. At the same token he knows it was the only way possible to get George out of the factory. Still he wants to open the door for his brother and literary had to drag himself away as he thinks of the fastest way to the factory, the origin of his nightmares, the origin of his brother's fucked up life.

A cold gust of wind comes sweeping past him and he found himself stuffing his gloved hands into his coat's pocket for extra warmth. He always hated winter, hated the snow, hates the temperature, he even hated Christmas. Nothing good ever came during the winter time, only misery and death. Worse it is during winter that he thinks about his dad. The way he always had a drink in his hand, the way his beard always had traces of food stuck in it so if he walks past you there will be the odor of decaying matter. There will be times where his father will be so drunk that he would piss himself, so the whole day he smells like decaying matter, piss, sometimes feces. His father only worked during summer so during the winter months he became bitter, abusive, and homicidal.

Louis is frightened that Lee is turning out like their father. Wait he is worse then their father. Dad would have never kidnapped anybody, never keep them alive for more than a day. Louis lowers his head in shame; he honestly thought Lee was going up okay. He seemed happy after he got accepted into Hogwarts, never mentioned dad, hell he even had plans on being a doctor. Now there is no chance of that. The little boy who was always playing doctor with him, the little boy who learned everything there was about being a doctor, is only going to have prison to look forward to.

He keeps walking as he sees two little boys playing on the street. They are sliding around on the ice laughing and having the time of their lives. Their mother and father were watching their children, laughing and smiling, cheering their kids on. That is how every family should be, happy, like being around each other, unlike his family was. Their father would have kicked their ass for causing such a scene, their mother would just let him so she wouldn't get hit, he would always take the punches and kicks for Lee.

He wanted to yell at the family, wanted to ask how they can be so happy, why there are so lucky. Instead he just walked past the family ignoring his impulses as he makes his way back to the restaurant trying to force a smile again.

He walked inside watching as families, lovers, and friends are eating, the whole restaurant sounding like it was rehearsed, everyone cuts their food at the same time, took slips of their wine, hell even talked at the same time. He almost thought at any minute the restaurant is going to break out in song. Of course they didn't and Louis found himself back at his table, Kelly becoming still once she sees him.

"Everyone here is Louis." Kelly announces so everyone can turn their attention to him. Louis found himself sweating as they look trying to figure out if Kelly told everyone about Lee. Seeing that no one looks angry at him he relaxed taking that as a sign that she didn't tell.

"Louis is going to take you to the factory." Kelly told the group who perked up instantly.

"What? Oh thank you so much." Hermione said smiling.

"But there is no way of knowing that this is really where George is." Louis felt like warning but he is 99 certain that he is in the factory.

"But he drew the picture in the book." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah I know. That is why I am going to take you. I just don't want you getting your hope up."

"Okay."

"This factory isn't safe either. The floor is breaking, termites have made the floor and walls totally unsafe. This is going to be really difficult. Are you sure you still want to go?"

"Yes." Fred said standing up.

"Okay fine but I have to warn you it is going to take us a while to get there."

"Why?"

"The factory is in the middle of nowhere, honestly there is no house even close to it. The roads leading to it has been closed down."

"We can take brooms."

"No, you know the rules. We are not supposed to fly over muggle communities. We have to pass though about ten muggle communities to get there."

"So we take floo powder?"

"There is no fireplace at the factory."

"So how do we get there?" Fred asked and Louis smiles.

"By a car." Hermione answers for Louis.

"All the way from here?" Ron asked.

"No from my parents' house. The house is only forty-five minutes from the factory."

"Will they mind?"

"They don't live there anymore. No one lives there; it has been abandoned for about ten years."

"So where do we get a car?"

"There are two cars on the property still. We can use one of those."

"When do we leave?" Ron asked.

"As soon as we can get to a fireplace."

"Then why are we just sitting around for lets go." Fred screamed in excitement his mind saying over and over again so it sounded like a chant, _I'm coming George. I'm going George. You are going to be fine George. I'm coming George._

"Okay, my apartment is only a block away; I think that is the fastest place we can go." Hermione volunteered, as her mind screamed, _please don't be dead, please don't be dead._

"Okay then lets go." Kelly said watching her husband's face.

"Fine let me pay first. I will meet you outside in five minutes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What is taking him so long?" Fred asked looking at his watch impatiently.

"He is still paying. It's okay Fred."

"It's okay? How can it be okay? Here we are standing around when George is at that factory probably bleeding too death. I swear when I get my hands on Lee I am going to…"

"Calm down Fred." Hermione said quietly.

"Calm down? Calm down?"

"Yes you have to keep your head Fred. If you do not calm down then I will make sure you do not come with us." She said again and Fred immediately shut up, his eyes wide with fear. He didn't speak again. In fact no one spoke until Louis walked out of the restaurant.

Looking around at the group he asked, "ready to go?" Everyone nodded and Hermione stepped in front leading the way. Kelly took her boyfriend's hands as he looks over at Fred, his head was down and he was trembling. Fred raised his head and for a minute they looked at each other in their eyes reading each other's thoughts before Louis turned away and looked over at his girlfriend who looked scared. He looked away from her too. It wasn't until the group was inside Hermione's apartment near the fireplace that he turned back to his girlfriend, "Kelly stay here."

"What, why?" Kelly asked outraged.

"I don't know what we may find and I don't want you seeing something that will hurt you." He said and then whispered in her ear, "I need someone to watch over my brother."

"Okay fine." She answered and looked back at her boyfriend before kissing him, "just promise me that you will return."

"I promise."

* * *

Please review.

My beta is on vacation so this is once again un-beta but I tried really hard to look for grammar mistakes and awkward sentences so if there is misakes than I am really sorry.


	10. Chapter 9, part 2

**Chapter 9 part two: You Are Weak**

_Writing like this is a flashback._

'thoughts'

On to part 2:

* * *

Kelly hates the fact that she is stuck behind while her boyfriend gets to go on an adventure. She hates her nerves for going crazy, she hates her insecurities, and she hates her fear. She knows she will back down if she feels threatened and with that fact she wondered why Louis wanted her to watch Lee. She knows if Lee tries something she will probably flip out and do something stupid and she knows that Louis knows it too. She hopes that isn't Louis's plan, she hopes he is not hoping that she will let Lee escape or for her to kill him or something. She still has no idea what her boyfriend will do, she will want to think he would lead everyone to George but part of her is smarter than that. Part of her knows that in order to protect Lee, Louis will do anything, including murder. Still she knows he is a good person too. She looks into the fireplace wishing she can go too just to make sure everything goes according to plan. It wouldn't be hard, just grab floo powder, she knows the address but then again Louis asked her to stay.

Deciding to stay, she looks away from the fireplace to a pile of books on the floor. Walking to the pile of books she picks one up and looks at the book, apparently a spell book, but one so old the name has vanished. She opens the book to see a list of spells with some underlined as she reads she feels the faintest touch on her leg. She looks down to she sees a cat, a fat orange cat. Smiling she bends down and picks up the cat watching as it tries to twist out of her hands. Flopping down on Hermione's couch she starts to pet the cat whispering in his ear, "what a good cat you are but man she over feeds you doesn't she? Don't worry Mr. Kitty your master is going to come back soon. Don't worry." The cat starts to purr and licks her arm in a friendly gesture and she squeezes the cat against her. Her comforting words did nothing to calm her as she continues to pet the cat; she can feel something evil lurking within that factory, something that Louis isn't planning of.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hermione is lucky that she is the last person out of the fireplace since everyone landed on top of each other. She landed on top of Fred who groaned with her weight. Finally she kicks herself off landing on her feet next to the tiny fireplace, its rocky frame clouded in coal. She helped Fred up who just thanked her with a small smile as he helped Ron up, who in turn helped Harry up who helped Louis up. They all took a minute to look around them, look at the dark, gloomy empty room. Everyone just sees an old house, everyone but Louis. Even now he can still see the awful trashy furniture, can smell the cigarettes and booze. He can still hear the television blazing and the sounds of his mom screaming and his father's moaning. He can still see the blood laced about the floor, changing the dirty white carpet to musty rust.

"Okay so where can we find the car?" Fred asked snapping Louis out of his trance. Blinking away the memories he turns to him with a tiny smile.

"In the garage, here I will lead the way." Louis whispered his voice rich with childhood fear. Even though he knows his mom and dad are long gone he can't help but tiptoe across the rusty carpet, cringing every time anyone makes a sound. He hears a crash and looks around seeing Ron on the ground.

"What happened?" Louis whispered, his hands sweating.

"I tripped over my shoelaces sorry." Ron whispered an apology his face a ripe tomato red.

"Don't do that again." Louis says as he looks around the corner, waiting to see his blob of a father running out of his bedroom, a beer in one hand, a whip in the other, asking what the noise is. He can see him, all his three hundred pounds drunkenly hitting the walls as he continues on.

"Louis?" Hermione asked bringing him out of his memory as he looked back at the group, a dark scowl on his face.

"Louis, what is wrong?" Hermione tried again, putting her hand upon his shoulder, a warm comforting gesture that did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Nothing, come on." Louis says gesturing for them to follow him as he walks around the corner and into the second story living room. Here too is naked of all life, the furniture is gone, all that is left of pictures is it's blackened dust, the flowery wallpaper he hated so much is hanging off the wall like little waves. He always hated this living room, hated the bars that his parents used to put up so Lee and he were stuck in the living room, running around like caged horses.

He looks around to see if the bars are still in the back corner and relaxed once he finds that they are gone. He takes a leisurely step hearing the familiar creak of the wood beneath the brown carpet. He looks down seeing the blood stain that is still there, the blood stain that came from his childhood friend Amy, his only friend, so very long ago.

_He was in his bedroom with Amy, they are both ten, drinking milk and playing videogames. They are playing Super Mario Brothers trying to once again beat Browsers castle which they haven't been able to defeat. Lee is sitting down between them watching them play as if it is a television show. About the third death one of them will let Lee play but for the most part it is just the two of them. Of course Lee is telling them what to do which is oddly comical because about ninety percent of the time Lee is incorrect._

"_Louis go left." Lee yells watching as a bone creature is coming at Mario from the right. _

"_I can't, the stupid elevator isn't up yet." Louis yells back as he jumps on the skeleton creature over and over again until the elevator finally is at the top floor. Louis jumps out of the elevator without looking._

"_Louis watch out, the magician." Amy yells but it was too late as Mario hits the magician head on killing him instantly._

"_Damn it, okay your turn." He says to Lee throwing the controller to his younger brother and now it is his turn to watch out for anything. For an hour they continued to play with no problem laughing and talking about sweet nothings. Finally Amy decides that she doesn't want to play and so she gives the controller to Lee who just smiles with glee._

"_Come on Louis; let's go get something to drink." She says cutely looking at Louis as she wipes her sweaty hands on her red long dress._

"_Sure what would you like juice, milk, coke?"_

"_I want juice." Lee calls from the bedroom making both Louis and Amy laugh before continuing walking. Louis looks at Amy, the way her dress flies up with every step, the way her brushy blond hair was messy thrown into pigtails, the way her hands felt so soft when she grabs his hand. They smile at each other as she leans up against him and he blushes as he holds her tighter. It seems so perfect, it seemed so innocent, and it was so wonderful._

"_Come on I'll race you to the kitchen." Louis says as he starts running, Amy laughs along with him as she starts to run down the second floor hallway. He smiles as she catches up to him as they run into the second floor living room. She outruns him gaining the lead and in order to make sure he wins he decides on tripping her. Sticking out a foot he laughs when she trips and lands painfully on the cabinet breaking his dad's prized star trek spaceship. He immediately runs over to her and helps her up before looking at the spaceship, trying to find out if it was savable or not. When he decides that it is not savable he feels the familiar feeling of fear. His fear isn't for him, it is for Amy. He knows he has to get her out of here before his dad sees this mess._

"_Amy, I need you to go into my bedroom and stay there." He says with urgency as he sees his parents' door start to open._

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Amy said feeling lousy for breaking the toy. _

"_Go now." He yells as the door opens all the way and his dad's boots comes into sight. Amy looked at Louis in confusion frowning when she sees the panic on his face without another look she runs into Louis's room. Louis watches as his dad approaches, his dad already looks dangerously angry._

"_What the hell was that noise?" He growls in anger before noticing the spaceship in his son's hand._

"_Is that my spaceship you have?" His dad growls as he put a hand out for his son to put the spaceship. Shaking slightly he hands his dad his broken spaceship. His dad is silent for a minute as he looks at the spaceship before glaring at his son._

"_You broke my spaceship. How many times do I have to tell you to keep your pathetic hands off of my shit? Look what you did?" His dad yelled shoving the toy in Louis's face._

"_Maybe if we use glue…"_

"_Its broken, nothing we can do can make it whole again. You know what happens when something is broken right?" His dad says calmly before throwing the spaceship harshly against Louis's head cutting him badly. Louis screams a little which only gets his dad even madder and he shoves his son against the wall. Suddenly punches showered him, hitting every part of his body as his dad screams at him, "you think you know everything you fucking little loser. You think you are exempt from rules, well you are not exempt from rules you little punk."_

"_What is all the yelling about?" He hears his mother asking and he turns to his mother begging her without words to help him. She does not, just stands there and smokes a cigarette._

"_This little fucker broke into my cabinet and broke my spaceship. Carla why haven't you taught your son to behave in my house, I swear woman can you do nothing right?"_

"_Ryan, he is only ten years old. This is how ten years olds act." Carla answered without any trace of emotions, in fact after marrying her husband fifteen years ago she has no reason to feel anymore. Her husband beat every emotion out of her years ago, she is now just a walking pile of meat, and that is all she is seen as. Carla looks at her son, her eyes empty as she takes another drag of her cigarette. Louis stares back at her still begging her for help that she could never give. Ryan glared at his wife with flames of anger, grasping his son's wrists so tight that he swears he broke the bones._

"_Ten, he is only ten years old? When I was ten I didn't even touch anything that wasn't mine. When I was ten I wasn't as pathetic as this useless creature. What kind of role model is he to Lee when he acts so careless?" Ryan screams though the room, the venom of his words echoing in the house. Louis bites his lips from the pain and prays that Lee and Amy don't hear. _

"_What do you want me to do about it?" Carla asked softy as Ryan thinks it over. With a smile he lets go of his son who just collapses on the floor like melting butter and stares with fear as his dad approaches his mom._

"_What do I want you to do?" He asked slowly, emphasizing every word as he takes his wife's arm in his hand. He caresses her arm before kissing the arm, Carla still is emotionless. Seeing this he smiles again before twisting her arm harshly getting a scream, not from Carla, but from Louis. Carla just smiles at Ryan._

"_I'm not afraid of you." She says loudly so her son could hear. Ryan face turned red with rage as he starts to push her toward Louis, Carla didn't fight back, Carla didn't have the bravely, she just lets him push her against the wall next to where Louis is sitting. She slides down next to Louis and pulls the crying boy into his arms as she stares up at Ryan._

"_I will teach you to fear me again Carla." Ryan hisses as he throws Louis out of her arms and slams a boot into Carla's face immediately causing her to bleed. She remains silent but Louis was screaming and trying to find some way to help her. Finally he throws himself on his father and tries to punch him which only made Ryan madder. He grabs his son from his legs and thrusts him to the ground harshly. Glaring at his wife one last time he turns and stares down at his son. _

_Louis stares back at his dad trying to look brave but the tear tracks on his face gave him away. With a smile his dad kneels down beside him and stared into his eyes, "you thought you can help your mother? Look at her Louis, look at her pathetic weakness. Why do you think she deserves help?"_

"_She is my mom." Louis cries back looking between his dad and his mom in the corner, blood gushing out of her nose, eyes empty._

"_Louis let me tell you something, it doesn't matter that she is your mom, that I'm your dad, and that Lee is your brother. It doesn't matter who your friends are or when you get older who your lover is. The only thing that matters is that the weak will destroy you. Don't get involved with the weak. Choose your side Louis, your mom is weak, I'm strong. Don't let her make you weak."_

"_She is strong."_

"_What has she done in her life? Nothing, fuck she can't even keep the goddamn house clean. At least I have done something in my life."_

"_You work in a fucking factory." Carla says with a monotone from the corner as she tries to stand up. _

"_Hear that son all I do is work in a fucking factory. I don't care for my family; I don't shop for my family, hell I have to do both the dad and the mom job in this household. Your pathetic mom just spends all day in front of the fucking television or reading novels. Fuck I have been taking care of Lee and you for almost your whole life. God I pray you turn out like me and not like your fucking lazy mother."_

"_I don't want to be like you." Louis yells back, as he felt a tiny ball of anger growing in the pit of his stomach. He can't believe his dad will insult his mom like that._

"_Don't want to be like me boy." His father yells before throwing a punch at Louis and making him cry out. His father hits him again and again until Louis is black and blue all over. _

_And as Ryan is hitting Louis no one noticed Lee and Amy standing by Louis's door watching in shock. Amy quickly grabs Lee's hands and runs back inside Louis's room as she takes the crying seven years old in her arms and smoothes him._

"_Hey everything is going to be fine." She says as she pats Lee in the back. _

"_Dad is hitting Louis again." Lee cries out hugging the older girl closer to him getting her red dress damp with his tears. She hushes him as she looks around the room finding a baseball bat in the corner. She stares at Lee again for a minute before staring back at the baseball bat._

"_Lee lets play a game." She whispers as they listened to Lee's screams, so loud, even though they were two rooms away._

"_What kind of game?"_

"_Hide and seek." She answered as she bends down to look under the bed and then runs over to the closet and opens the door. She frowns as she tries to find a proper hiding place before turning back to Lee._

"_I'll be it. But hide really well ok. I want you to make it really hard for me to find you. Deal?" She asked the boy who nods weakly. _

"_Okay then I will count down from ten. You need to be in a hiding place before I reach zero. Oh and stay in this room ok?" The girl asked and when the boy nods she relaxed a little._

"_Ten," the boy runs, "nine," the boy squeezed in under the bed before pulling boxes in front of him so he was completely hidden. When she gets to zero she looks around to see if she could find him. She looks in the closet, under the desk, and finally she looked under his bed, finding boxes there she smiled before running over to the bat in the corner. Picking it up, she looks once more around the room before opening the door a little and spying on his friend and his parents. Finding that his dad is still hitting Louis she sneaks out and tiptoes behind Ryan and without hesitance she smacks Ryan on the head._

_Ryan feels the back of his head, at the little bump that is now present before he turned around expecting to see Lee instead he came face to face with a girl. He couldn't stop the laughing as he looks between the girl and his son._

"_Look at that Carla, Louis brought a little girl home." He jokes. Louis looks up as his friend rushes to his side and stays beside him holding his hand as she asked if he is okay. Carla watched the two kids for the first time ever she has emotions and it is straight fear. _

"_Come on Louis get up." Amy tries again not noticing his father grabbing the bat that she has dropped. Louis looks at the fear in her wonderful forest green eyes. He tries to smile at her before he noticed a figure behind her. He looks up at his father who had the bat in his hand with a smile and Louis shakes his head at his father before trying to push Amy away. Amy refused to leave him as she tries to help him to his feet. Then the bat is swung and Amy collapses next to Louis, the blood gushing out of her head. And in the stillness of the living room Louis screamed._

"Louis, Louis, Louis snap out of it." Fred snaps as he hits Louis across his face bringing Louis back to the present. Louis blinks as he touches his face, the slap still vibrating against his skin. He looks up to find everyone staring at him with confusion and he tries to blink the tears that are forming in his eyes away.

"Louis is everything okay?" Hermione asked looking at Louis with concern; Louis just nods as he looks down at the blood stain again, still so red.

"Yeah everything is fine. Umm let just go down the stairs, the garage is connected to the kitchen." He states as he looks back down at the bloodstain. When nobody moves he yells at them, "go to the kitchen; once you get down the stairs go right, it's the first door."

"What about you?" Ron asked with a hint of distrust in his voice, after all this is Lee's brother how are they supposed to know that he wasn't involved with the kidnapping to begin with.

"My dad hid the keys in his bedroom before they left. I have to find it." He answers carefully as he looks up from the bloodstain.

"Let me come with you." Ron eagerly says as he still does not trust Louis. Louis is Lee's brother therefore he is a threat to the mission, a threat to George, hell he is threat to all of them. There is no way he is letting Louis out of his sight for a single second.

"Fine." Louis whispers eyeing Ron with annoyance.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lee looks around the shed with interest while humming a tune. He still can't believe his brother locked him in here, silly boy. He almost wanted to laugh at his brother's idiotic behavior; does he really expect him to stay here? Lee knows he can escape at any time he wants; he has the tools for it, but he thinks that Louis locking him in the shed is bloody brilliant so he can wait to escape until a little later. This way Lee is sure that he won't get arrested and Louis will get what is coming to him. He can't wait until Louis steps onto the factory property; he really wants to be there just to see his brother's reaction. He feels a dull pain in his stomach as he pictures his brother's shocked look the minute he opens the factory doors, oh god he really wants to be there. Hopefully his brother will be dumb enough to grab George's friends so they can all be killed as well.

He looks around again eyeing the tiny gap in the door trying to imagine ways he can pry it open. There are ways, he knows, but he wants a fool proof plan. He doesn't want to try and break out only to find his brother's slut standing there pointing her pathetic excuse of a wand at his chest. Still he makes a list of anything that can help; there is a chainsaw, an axe, couple of saws. He smiles again, 'leave it to my brother to lock me in a shed full of weapons.'

After a while Lee hears the shed open and there in front of him is Kelly. She looks at him cruelly before taking out a camera and taking a picture of him. He glares in a response as she steps inside the shed and shuts the door behind her. She turns the shed light on before sitting on the step staring at him intensely afraid that if she takes her eyes off him he would strangle her. He just smiled as he watched her trying to intimidate her.

"What?" He asked with a sly smile as he tries to read her watch. She noticed but didn't care.

"I wanted to see you all scared being stuck in this shed." She answered as she played with her camera taking another five pictures of him.

"I don't look scared now do I?" He asked back casually.

"No." She answered truthfully before looking away from Lee.

"So then you came in here for nothing. How about you be a good woman and go back to your apartment and make me some food. Maybe a sandwich or something."

"Fuck you Lee. I would never make you any food." She spits out before standing up and glaring at him. He just smiles with excitement that he is making her unhappy.

"But you would make Louis a sandwich? Why is it because you think he is a good person at heart? You think he is prince charming who has come and swept you away to a one bedroom palace? I hate to break it to you sister but he is just as bad as me."

"Liar, take it back. My boyfriend is a good person."

"Honestly he hates everyone, even you Kelly. Trust me the moment he feels his life is threatened he will become selfish, only saving himself."

"Liar."

"Ask him about Amy Franz if you don't believe me."

"Amy Franz?"

"Amy was his first and only friend during his childhood. He let his dad rape and than kill her when she was only ten. Dad even made Amy Burgers; they tasted wonderful by the way."

"He was a kid back then, he was powerless. Now he is an adult, he wouldn't let someone get hurt."

"He had his first girlfriend when he was sixteen, her name was Roxanne Davidson. She was a pretty thing with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was crazy for her unfortunately so was dad. She too was raped and killed, right in front of Louis and he didn't even try to stop it once."

"He probably felt powerless against your dad."

"When he was eighteen he bought a couple of guys home from soccer practice just to hang out for a couple of hours. While boys being boys decided to drink some of dad's beers. When dad found out he knocked each boy out and tied them by their feet in the bathtub. Then he made them drink peroxide so they will puke all of the beer out. Unfortunately peroxide also caused burning of the neck and mouth and it killed the boys. Do you want to know what your loving boyfriend did?"

"What?" Kelly questioned eyeing Lee with suspension. She knows he is trying to get her upset but it isn't going to work, she will not let it happen.

"Dad told him to sit on the toilet and watch. You should have seen his face."

"I don't fucking care about that. What I do care about is making sure you can never hurt anyone ever again." Kelly nearly screams as she takes her wand out and touched his chest with the tip. Okay so he did get her angry.

"What do you think you are doing Kelly?" Lee asked without concern, he knows she is too weak to actually hurt him but if she wanted to play this game than he will play along.

"I should fucking kill you, and not because what you did to that stranger but because you fucked up my boyfriend's life."

"He would be fucked up even without me."

"Well it doesn't matter he is gone and probably wont get back for at least two hours which means I can kill you right now and he would never know."

"He won't come back at all." Lee said with a wide smile, his eyes full of excitement and need.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Wait and see." Lee nearly sings smirking at Kelly who has lowered her wand and looks at him in fear. He feels excited by her emotion, she doesn't look so plain when she afraid, actually he never seen her look so beautiful.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a secret." He purrs.

"Tell me now." She ordered, her face turning dangerously red with ripe anger.

"Don't you just love secrets? Never tell your secrets because your power goes away when you tell your secrets." He says loudly staring into her sparkling eyes so full of fear and hate, a beautiful combination of emotions.

"You fucking asshole, tell me or I swear to god I will kill you." She says feeling like for the first time in her life capable of murder.

"Let's talk about a fairytale." He says calmly making Kelly become really confused.

"What?"

"A long time ago lived a princess so beautiful that no man could ever own her. She was a free woman allowed to roam wherever she pleases and was so sweet that everyone liked her. She was the last real beautiful person, inside and out, and everyone wanted her. Guys and girls alike would have loved to hit that sweet piece of ass and she got tons of offers but she always rejected them. When asked why she stats that she belongs to Prince Charming." He begins his voice low and husky. He smiles at Kelly's face; he knows how much Kelly hates fairytales.

"Prince Charming was a very charming person as well, full of passion, full of laughter. He was the kind of guys girls lusted after, and so when everyone heard he captured the princess's heart no one was surprised. Everyone thought that the princess would give up on the prince when he declared that she means nothing but a friend to him. It was only after the second month with her crying that she belongs to the prince that everyone started to hate Prince Charming. The Prince was hated by everyone, with his long red hair and beautiful pale body; he was such a handsome man, handsome enough to be with the princess. Unfortunately Charming loved somebody else a wrench named Alicia and Alicia loved him too so much. It was even said that the prince and Alicia will marry when the moon is next full. So everyone was forced to watch the princess growing older watching the prince and his wrench with miserable eyes. She never told the prince her feelings, never gave any hints just declared that she belongs to him and no one else. It was such a waste of beauty. The town people became mad as they saw Alicia and her prince kissing, the princess crying behind them. They wanted the prince to break up with Alicia, wanted the prince died, wanted the princess to give up on the prince and chose another to love." He adds as if reading it from a book, he looked so relaxed, it is very unsettling.

"Then one day the princess was in a field picking flowers for no reason but enjoying the beauty. There was some noise behind her and she turned around only to find Prince Charming picking some flowers. He smiled at her as she smiled at him, her heart racing. 'What a beautiful day to pick flowers.' He said to her as she smiled even more before replying 'it counts what the flowers are for.' He laughs a little as he stands up, 'Yes it was nice seeing you again princess.' The prince said as she started to head back, the princess groaned and threw her flowers to the ground, 'why must I love him so,' she cursed the skies. 'You don't.' A new voice said startling her as she turns around to see a gorgeous man, the judge, the most important person in the world." Kelly rests her head against the door and listens to the fairytale. It is easy to tell how mush she loath fairytales by the angry glares she is giving Lee.

"She was a little shocked to see the judge in such a place because the judge hated nature but she just smiled politely and asked kindly, 'what do you mean sir?" The judge laughs a bit before grabbing her hand, a pale hand wrapped in a dark hand. He helps her to her feet and says in the most polite way, 'you don't have to love him you can love anyone. Anyone would be eager to love you, I am eager to love you.' She looks at the man and frowned, she felt disgusted with just thinking of being with this man and so she told him so, 'I belong to Prince Charming and no one else.' He growled with her answer before leaving her alone as he questions her disgust for him. He wasn't bad looking; he had money, hell he was the best person for her but that bitch didn't want him. A week passed and the judge couldn't get the princess out of his thoughts. Pictures of the princess, naked and tied to the bed, possessed him at all hours. Sometimes at work he would see the naked figure dancing erotically for him, begging him to fuck her. And everyday he would find her and ask her on a date only for her to say the same thing, 'I belong to Prince Charming and no one else.' Eventually his obsession grew so much that every time he sees her he wants to just strip her naked and ride that ass forever but he never does anything. Just keep pleading her to go out o a date, just one date, and she always rejected him." He adds but his good nature vanished and it is replaced with a weird combination of anger and desperation.

"A month goes by and he decides to try again, bringing flowers only to find Prince Charming and the Princess together, picking flowers while telling jokes with each other. He could see the lust in each other's eyes, oh how they wanted each other. If it wasn't for Alicia they probably would have. He watched them for a while, most of the time they were talking about honeybees and flowers and fruity crap like that but then it happened. Prince Charming brushed the princess's hair out of her face and both leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was short probably less than two seconds. Charming freaked out after the kiss saying he made a terrible mistake and ran away leaving a hurt princess in his wake. The look on the princess's face made the judge decide makes his obsession a reality. She looked so vulnerable, so young, he couldn't help himself. Dark at night he steals the princess and locks her in his castle where no one, even her prince charming, can save her." He adds his voice getting higher with every sentence, his eyes looking more insane with every word.

"For awhile everything was going the judge's way. He gets to fuck the princess anytime he wants, Alicia was executed for a crime he made up, and Prince Charming was a crying idiot. Everything was perfect until the drunken idiot who happens to be the judge's brother finds information about the princess's whereabouts. Out of stupidity he decided to try and break him out. Of course Prince Charming, torn by grief losing both his girlfriend and the girl he fall in love with, overhears and demands to come with him so Prince Charming can save the princess and everything will be wonderful. The princess's brother the ugly prince and his girlfriend the annoying princess decides to come along as well dragging their friend, the hero, with them. Together the five of them started on the dangerous roads to the Judge's palace unaware that the minute they open the door they lives will be over." Lee is now is total madness, Kelly doubts he even knows she is there anymore. She decides to find out.

"Why?" Lee blinks as he notices where he is and he laughs.

"The castle is packed with traps, traps which killed countless others in the past with other steals."

"Other steals have you done…"

"Shut up and let me tell my story…Where was I…. The judge was found it by his own brother the drunken idiot. The drunken idiot finally has enough nerves to try and save the princess from her tomb." Lee replies looking at his fingernails with interest.

"What will happen?" Kelly asks softy, so softy that he can barely hear her.

"There are dangers within the palace, dangers that awaken in twenty minutes. They have twenty minutes to run all the way up the tower and reach the door unless they all die. If they make them they will find the princess on a bed, naked and bloody but still alive, with all her beauty destroyed. If they still want to help her they can try but touch the Judge's treasure and your ass is grass"

"You are going to kill everyone, even your brother?"

"The plan was made the moment the princess was sold to the judge, the castle is where the princess lies and the castle is where the rest shall perish as well. That is why the drawing was made, to give everything away."

"How?"

"Most people are heavy sleepers, they make breaking in quite easy. Crawling on all fours, resembling a dog the judge found the map in the annoying princess's house and drew the castle with great detail to give his horrible crime away. Then afterwards he spun a riddle out of his pocket and written down beneath the castle to hurry them along. Then in the midst of excitement the judge stayed after to watch each person sleep and plan the most murderous of plans. The only problem was the judge didn't know how impatient he was, wanting to kill them all way too soon. The annoying princess and the ugly prince he didn't want to suffer, a simple twitch on his hand told him that they wanted to cover those soft necks and squeeze. The judge could imagine the orange hair tickling his hand as he chokes the ugly prince who will fail to scream. The annoying princess with her hair brown and fuzzy would meet her own death in her own time. A simple fly would do her the trick only with a failed broom and no wings. As for prince charming, with all his faults, will do anything to find the princess and break her free. The judge knew this and couldn't help but raise a knife above the prince's head and imagine turning cute boy into a pile of rotting meat and selling it to all that are hungry. " Lee says with a smile on his face. He could picture the blood smearing on his face. He can imagine licking the blood off his lips, he bets he tastes sour.

"The control of the situation gave the judge an arousal, the feel of their lives in his hands made him eager to get laid. If only someone would have woke up, such a disappointment. Roaming freely in the complete darkness of the house the judge crawled up to each royal person and gave them a lick across the face. They all tasted so differently. The annoying princess tasted of sweat and vanilla while her mouth tasted with cherries, virgin cherries. The ugly prince holding the princess in his protective hands tasted minty, his lips had traces of vanilla and chocolate. Prince charming smelt like a king, with a soapy smell to him, and his face tasted like sweat, sweet sweat which tickled his tongue as he pushed his tongue across his eyelid. And none woke up, the judge smiled with gleam, as he promised himself he will have to do this again if it calls for it." He hints staring at Kelly without a smile. He is full out serious here and she knows it.

"Did you…?"

"Shut up let me speak woman. Plenty of weapons, the judge did bring, in case one unfortunate soul should wake up. He brought his wand, always useful, knives, guns, and anything else that can cause harm. When no one woke up he just crawled around like a dog would, so it looked like there was a dog inside with a mask on, a frightful sight if any should awake. An omen which would have screamed death but they were almost dead to the world, all safe in their perfect dreams. "

"Stop saying those things Lee." Kelly pleads no longer acting tough, no longer trying to fool both Lee and herself that she was brave. She has her hands over ear, her wand sticking out of her hand in a weird position. If he would just reach his arm out he could grab it from her. He finds his arm start to strength for the wand but stopped himself, 'no, that wouldn't be intimating enough.'

Lee was oddly silent for a minute as before saying, without his loving fairytale, "the mind is a fascinating study Kelly. Sometimes your mind plays tricks on you, makes you think your dreams are reality. Sometimes you wake up to discover the dreams are reality and the reality is but a dream. The reason I am telling you this is because this could be just a bad dream which you can wake from or you could close your eyes and open them again to find yourself in an even darker setting. What do you think this is reality or a bad dream?"

"You are a fucking freak." She screams out still covering her ears with her hands.

"If you only knew half of it my friend." Lee admits looking smugly at Kelly before looking at the wand in her hand. He knows that she has the same wand as his, he knows because his brother told him two years ago. He smiles before looking at her once again, "close your eyes Kelly and see for yourself. It is only fun when you get that moment of insecurity, the minute of hesitating opening your eyes because you don't want to see what is in front of you. Don't be a wimp Kelly, close your eyes."

Kelly glared at Lee but closed her eyes hoping that Lee doesn't overpower her in her moment of weakness. She waited a minute…two…nothing happened. Lee didn't charge at her, Lee didn't try to take the wand away from her. He did absolutely nothing. She started to open her eyes but hesitated.

"Open your eyes Kelly and join the party." Lee nearly whispered in her ear and she opens her eyes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ginny sighs as she patted her mom on her knees looking up at the clock sitting in the kitchen.

"He wasn't a bad person. Maybe a little on the wild side, but he didn't deserve to be kidnapped. He doesn't deserve to be…"

"Mom don't talk about it, everything is going to be fine." Ginny says patting her mother's knee again. She wishes she can give more comfort for her mom but she can't.

"My baby is gone, and kidnapped by his own friend, it breaks my heart." Molly cries out again before sobbing. Ginny sighs and wonders if she is ever going to stop crying.

"At least he isn't dead." Ginny said comforting as she looked at the clock again, underneath George was the word missing. Ginny watched as Molly looked up at the clock still crying.

"It doesn't give me any comfort." Molly sadly admitted. Ginny brushes her mom's oily hair with a brush. Since George disappeared Molly hasn't moved from the couch. She just sits there sulking and crying. Molly has even lost a lot of weight, it is getting scary.

"It should, it means we can get him back."

"What state will he be in?" Molly snapped at her daughter and than felt guilty. It isn't Ginny's fault that George was kidnapped but honestly she doesn't want to see her daughter, she doesn't want to see anybody.

"I don't know mom." Ginny said again reading the rest of the clock. Arthur had a sign that says researching, Fred and Ron both had rescue mission. Ginny just squeezed her mother's hand as she watched the clock with interest waiting to see something changing on the clock. She prayed that Fred, Ron, and Harry knows what they are doing and don't get themselves killed, but somehow she feels relief. Maybe they found out where George is she prayed that it was true.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

When Kelly opened her eyes she finds herself in Hermione's apartment. She laughed as she sits up on the couch and looks around. She must have fallen asleep. She laughed with relief and pets the cat once again.

"It was just a dream, thank god." She says joyfully as she pushes herself up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Looking though the cabinets to find glasses she swears she hears something coming from the bedroom. Pausing she flips the switch for the lights but nothing happened. She hears the noise again this time a little bit closer and she started to shake as she opened the cabinets quickly trying to find a knife. Finally she finds it and picks up a butcher knife. Taking small steps she headed into the living room at the same time Hermione's cat is running out of the living room, his fur standing up on his back. She pauses as she watches the cat scratching at the front door, meowing miserably. Feeling fear wash down her back she couldn't help but hear Lee in her mind, 'find yourself in an even darker setting.' Shaking she continues to head for the bedroom, door open wide when she hears a noise behind her. Turning around she sees the cat scratching at the ground right behind her as if warning her of something evil lurking in the darkness. She ignored the cat and looked back only to see the bedroom door shut. Feeling a sense of dread she turns to run when she felt something stab her in her leg. She falls to the ground harshly screaming, her knife sliding out of her hand. She looks around as she tries to get at her knife when she sees it. It looked like a dog walking, a black body and a white head. But as it got closer she discovered that the dog was a human with a white mask on walking exactly like a dog. Isn't that what Lee said he did? The dog has stopped moving now and was laughing as it stood up again taking off the mask.

"OPEN YOUR EYES KELLY!" Lee screams into her ears causing her to open her eyes. She screams and fall landing on her butt in the middle of the shed. Trying to calm herself down she glares at Lee who just smiled.

"So this must be reality huh?" And he had the nerve to laugh at his own question. She hisses as she tries to stand up and than freezes when she felt pain, looking down at her leg she discovered two giant holes in the exact spot where Lee stabbed her in her dream. She puts a finger over the hole and than raises the hand to her face seeing the smeared blood

"What the hell?"

"Listen little girl that is only a taste of what your reality can become. Fuck with me Kelly and I will fuck with you. You have no idea how powerful my magic is." Lee promises his eyes looking strangely empty.

"Why?" She yells, shaking slighty.

"I don't like you Miss Blurr, never liked you, never will. I can kill you Kelly without using my wand or my hands. Do you want to find out how?"

"Louis won't let you."

"Again, back to the dark fairytale again, go you are a sucker for fantasy. Okay then the drunken idiot and his followers ventured into the castle grounds not knowing that the second the heavy door is opened death will quickly come."

"What?"

"When the door is open it will cause a ticking."

"What is the ticking, a bomb?"

"Tick, tick, tick, tick…." Lee repeated saying the one word over and over again.

"It is a bomb then. And they have only twenty…"

"Twenty minutes is all they have, twenty minutes they waste in vain, twenty minutes gone so fast, pray that they reach the door in time."

"Stop with the fucking riddles Lee." She screams again.

"Why, riddles are the funniest to solve."

"What happens when they reach the other door?"

"If the door they do reach the ticking will stop and all will be fine, touch my treasure and hell will become real."

"You are just repeating yourself."

"If the chains circling the princess should crumple and disappear a door will open upon the second floor and the front door will disappear forever more. Than the cells locked in the darkness will open with a bang and anyone there shall stay there for all time."

"Are you telling me that whatever is in the cells will kill them?"

"The things within the bloody cells are anyone's worst nightmares, silent killers who knows how to be fast, rabid creatures who has a taste for human blood. They will work fast, and attack slowly, taunting their victims until they are too terrified to move. Then they move in, circling the terrified statues, and when they attack they make it as painful as can be. That is the base of their game; cause as much pain as possible, before silencing their victims forever more."

"They are going to die then?"

"You can save them Kelly."

"How?"

"Give me your wand and untie me. Let me go to the factory and get my brother out. I can convince them to not go in there. I can save them."

"You got to be out of your mind." Kelly responded and Lee put up a look of hurt before touching his chest.

"Only a woman can crush a guy's heart. Fine, the witch denied the judge's offer and sentenced everyone to death. And that my dear is the end of this fairytale." Lee said which will turn out be the last thing he will say to Kelly who just stared at Lee with shock.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Louis kicks his parents' bedroom door open and walks inside the room looking around.

"Where would the keys be?" Ron asked as he stepped inside the room, his adrenaline making him shaky.

"I have no idea. Just start looking for the keys if you have to break stuff than do it." Louis yelled as he pulled the mattress off the bed before throwing it back on the bed. He moves over to the small dresser pulling and dumping out drawers. Still nothing. He can hear Ron throwing something on the floor and he in turn started in the closet pulling empty boxes out and shaking them impatiently. Finally in the last box he hears something when he shakes the box and with happiness he opened the box to find the keys.

"Ron, I found the keys." Louis says with a smile but he didn't hear any reply. Frowning he turned around only to find him alone in this empty room. Blinking he looked around calling Ron's name, "Ron?"

Standing up he couldn't help but feel goosebumps as he walked out of the room and looked in every room in the top story to find Ron but he wasn't there. With one last look at the second story Louis descended down the stairs to the first story. Up ahead he sees someone moving toward the kitchen and knowing it was Ron Louis groaned.

"Ron wait up." He called to Ron but as soon as he speaks Ron starts to run to the kitchen. Louis watched Ron running with confusion before he starts to run after him. He runs into the kitchen seeing Ron already sitting down at the table with everybody else.

"How did you get here so fast?" He asked Ron, man he either has to be a good runner or him, himself, is really slow.

"What are you talking about? I have been here the entire you." Ron says looking at Louis with alarm. He thinks that Louis is really mentally unstable, anyone agree?

"What do you mean, weren't you with me in my parents' room?" Louis asks his voice getting lower as he looks around the room.

"Nope, you told us to go to the kitchen while you find the keys." Ron points out not looking at Louis. If he had been looking at Louis he would have seen his face pale and his eyes go wide as Louis looks back at the rest of the house.

"You weren't in the hallway just now?" He asked afraid to know the answer. If Ron has been here all along than who was in the hallway, in the bedroom?

"No, I have been sitting in this chair the whole time."

"Why are you asking Ron those questions?" Hermione questioned after noticing the panic in his eyes.

"We have to leave now." Louis screamed ignoring her question. He doesn't know who that was and he doesn't care to find out. He opens the garage door and immediately gets inside the first car, he doesn't care if no one is following; he is going to get himself the fuck out of this house. Just as he turns the car on he hears doors opening and jumped when Hermione, Ron, and Harry squeezed in the backseat while Fred got into the front. He started the car and paused looking at the group with suspension. Is this really them? He doesn't trust anything anymore not after the whole Ron bedroom thing, for all he knows they may not be really them, how can he tell?

"Louis come on lets get moving." Fred begs, his patience running thin.

"Who are you?" He asked Fred and Fred looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you okay Louis?" Hermione asked leaning over to peer at Louis.

"How can I know that you guys are actually the real people?" Louis whispers his hands reaching below his seat where a gun is.

"Trust us Louis we are the real people." Ron says

"Prove it." Louis replies but takes his hands off the gun.

"God damn it Louis you start this car or I am going to jinx you until you do." Hermione hisses and Louis turns the car back on and pulls the car in reverse.

"Aren't you going to open the garage first?" Ron asked looking at the end of the garage which is getting closer with every second.

"There is a lock on the outside, I am just going to run the car backwards and break the door."

"Cant you use a spell?" Fred asked and Louis smirked.

"Dad was big on making everything magic proof in this house. That is why the cars are still here today."

"You think running it will do the trick?"

"It's going to have to." Louis replies as he pushed on the gas pedal even harder so the car was reversing faster. The gang ducked when the car smashed though the door and everyone laughed with a little relief when they see bright sunlight. Louis on the other hand was looking more at the setting sun, the sky already a canvas of pink and purple hues. He doesn't like the setting sun; he doesn't like to know that they will arrive at the factory in the night. He never liked going to factory at night.

Backing down the driveway he thought he saw something moving in the garage. Stopping the car he stared into the garage. Something was shining in the garage and that shining thing was going from one side to the garage to the other.

"Louis what are you waiting for?" Ron asked with annoyance, honestly what was wrong with Louis.

"I'm going." Louis answered in a monotone as he puts his car in drive and pushes on he pedal harshly speeding away from that house to never return again. He did notice though the other car opening in the garage and he forced himself to keep silent so he wouldn't scare the rest of the group. And he keeps thinking to himself 'just go to the factory get the young man and get the hell away from this dreadful country.' Nothing good lurks in this country, not after the great fire, not after the massacre. This country is the definition of hell. He turns to Fred and then to the other three and couldn't help but think 'they have no idea what they are getting themselves into.'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lee smirks at Kelly before reaching out and putting his hand on the chainsaw. He taps the chainsaw with his hand, his eyes glued on Kelly who just stands there silently, like a life-size puppet.

He started to drag the chainsaw over; the chainsaw makes a scraping sound as it moves around on cement. Kelly watches the chainsaw moving like a cat watching a mouse. He just kept staring at her, a perverted smile on his face. He dared her to stop him, she dared him to just try it, and both refused to talk.

The chainsaw is further dragged and Kelly stepped back with instinct, the threatening of her life is too much for her, regardless how brave she is desperately trying to be. He knows this too and with it became even more confident as he pushes the chainsaw in his lap. In regard she steps back even more so her back was against the door, her hand on the handle as she continued to stare at Lee. Lee just taps the chainsaw delicately before giving the chainsaw a little kiss. When he turns the chainsaw on Kelly jerked a little but that was all much to Lee's disappointment.

It was only when Lee stood up at Kelly begins to sweat. Her arrogance failed her as she realized she should have run a long time ago. She begins to sweat as Lee started to walk forward as she pulled the handle opening the door. She walked backwards not keeping her eyes off Lee for a second and he just walked, easily, while she is shaking and trying to walk as fast as possible. Now in horror movies she would have tripped on something and he would have killed her but this is real life. She didn't trip and he didn't kill her. She made it to her house and locked the door and Lee didn't try to break in after her. He just stands next to her back door, the chainsaw humming in his hand.

"You are the biggest wimp in the world, my dear. But I have to thank you for helping me escape." Kelly slides down the door and covers her ears with her hands as she calms her nerves as she whispers an apology, "sorry Louis I wasn't strong enough." She hears him laugh as he throws the chainsaw to the ground and walks off the property and she prays she never sees him again and then couldn't help but think she doomed everyone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The drive was long and frustrating. Louis could barely remember which dirt roads too use and would get turn around really easily. Fred is restless, his need to see his brother so much that he is yelling at Louis whenever he makes a wrong turn. Ron felt sick, Harry is complaining that brooms would have been better, and Hermione is just getting a headache.

Once again Louis turns down a dirt road only to pull to the side and turn around. Finally Fred really snaps, "God damn it Louis. Are you just fucking with us? Where is the fucking factory at?"

"It's somewhere around here. I just dot remember which road is the right road." Louis replies looking at the gas and frowning, there is only a quarter left. He continues to frown as he as once again drives back to the stop sign and looks at the eight different dirt roads. The sky was now a colorful arrangement of blues, pink, and purple hues, with the sun so low that Louis had to squint his eyes to be able to see.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asks nervously, every time Hermione goes on a car ride regardless how short the car ride is she ends up having to use the restroom. And the forty five minute car ride has so far taken two hours and they are not even close to the factory.

"We tried road one to five, so I guess we can try the next three roads." He guesses looking at the three roads he hasn't taken yet. They all looked like they haven't been driven on for a very long time.

"Is there anything that can help us know we are on the right road like a sign or a landmark?" Harry asks looking around finding nothing, just wheat, not even any signs, just wheat.

"Yes, you will see an orange factory called "Ogami Oranges." It will be about five miles up the road and will be the first thing you will see except for of course wheat." Louis answered pointing to the fields of wheat on all sides.

"Does anyone live around here?" Ron asked and Louis pauses to think about it.

"Not around here no, most live in the cities that we passed earlier. There are in fact only about six houses in this country and most are abandoned."

"Why?"

"Apparently six years ago there was a nasty fire that wouldn't die out. It took firefighters half a year to stop the fire. Everyone who lived in the country moved away didn't seem to want to stay in a fiery country grave."

"Is that why your parents moved?"

"No, they never made it to the fire they left ten years ago." Louis says, his voice becoming very dark, his eyes narrowing.

"Why?" Ron asks apparently not seeing Louis's dislike for this conversation.

"Its nothing that concerns you, it is in the past and the past can never threaten your present." He says and Ron looks at him with confusion, what was he talking about?

"Otherwise he doesn't want to talk about it." Hermione says to Ron.

"Exactly. Now everyone which road should I take?" He asked looking at the roads with panic, what if he gets them lost in the middle of this country, what if they run out of gas? So many questions are running though his mind and he definitely getting overwhelmed.

"Take the forth road." Hermione guessed pointing to the really bumpy dirt road with thick wheat in the path.

"No the fifth." Ron said and pointed to a smoother road.

"The sixth." Harry says staring at the slightly smoother road, hell he would think if there is a factory around the road would have to be smooth. Fred closed his eyes for a minute waiting until someone comes up with a solution to their problem.

"Take the forth road." Someone whispered in his ear and Fred would have sworn he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "The fourth road will take you to the factory but hurry."

"The fourth road." Fred screamed at Louis pointing to the bumpy road with certainty. Louis looked at the road for a minute and then sighed as he started on the road. This didn't help Hermione; with every bump the urge of urination became more urgent. This also did not help Ron who is looking green from carsickness. Everyone was shaking from the vibration of the car which only added to everyone's discomfort. Luckily in ten miles the road smoothed down and everyone can relax again as they continued to drive hoping to get to the factory before nightfall.

When they saw the orange factory everyone shouted with happiness, they found the right road. Their happiness quickly turns into horror as they see dozens of crosses by the road. Everyone looks at the crosses with dread, somehow everyone thought the same thing, people died here, people have been buried there.

"Those crosses are for the sixty factory workers who died from a fire inside that orange factory. It closed down slightly afterwards because no one wanted to work there. They said that their bodies would come back at nighttime and scare everyone away. But don't worry those crosses are just there for remembrance, the bodies are buried in cemeteries miles away from here. It is just a old superstition." Louis informs everyone looking at the crosses. When he was a kid he always believed that there were bodies there and it always frightened him, now they look like decorations. Good decoration for a ghost town.

There drive past the factory with its many crosses, the descending sun making the crosses nearly glow. The sun was low in the horizon now, nearly fully descended. And no light from the moon or the stars will be there to help them thanks to clouds. Fred watches the sun with many emotions, the main emotion is of depression, a feeling he always get when the sun sets. He never can explain it but he hates sunset, he finds it too gloom, he prefers the sunrise. George on the other hand loves the sunset, he finds it absolutely beautiful but he also loves the sunrise. Hermione couldn't help but chew her nails as she watches the sunset. This place is so creepy during the day how is it going to be like in the night? As for Louis he just speeding up wanting to make it to the factory in time and they have at least another thirty minutes.

They passed another factory, one with boarded up windows and doors. The factory was big yet very ugly and had a red line across its door.

"What is that line across the door?" Hermione asked looking at the factory with interest.

"It means that the city found this factory unfit to be run. Most of these factories around here were closed down due to health problems. This one, Mrs. Piggy's Treats, closed down because people kept losing limbs in this factory. And it wasn't the people who deal with the machines it was the managers, secretaries, janitors. It was really bizarre. A lot of good people died in this factory." He answers as he continues to drive past another factory; this one was really banged up and looked like a nuclear plant.

"No way, it's a nuclear plant." Fred asks worriedly.

"No, it's a chemical plant." Louis answers with no trace of emotion.

"What happened to it?" Harry asks looking at the plant.

"It was one of England's best chemical plants; some said it was the most important of all chemical plants. It opened in 1962; by 1970 the plant grossed over 1.7 billion dollars. The workers and the owners were all really nice people and helpful. If anyone needed a job and had two hands they can find work here. In '78 everyone was supposed to do their station checkup but some forgot to do so. Turns out there were a crack in one of the vessels. The day after the checkups the crack connected to another crack in another vessel which broke both vessels. The vessels contained hydrofluoric acid. By the time anyone knew about the spill everyone on that floor was burned so badly that no one could recognize them. After that the company discovered at least ten more vessels which had cracks in them and so they decided the safest thing to do is to close the factory until they fix the cracks. It never got reopened."

"Is everything so tragic around here?" Hermione asks feeling a little scared.

"My dad used to call this road the death road because all you see is death and destruction. In this country everything ends tragic, it always has been that way and it will stay that way. My dad said it was only a matter of time before something happened at the factory we are going to."

"Did it?

"I told you already everything around here ends with tragedy. Even the houses here ends tragically. My old neighbors Fred and Mary vanished. They asked my parents to watch over their house for a day and than never came back. Eventually their bodies were found, skinned and tied to crosses, even today the crosses are still there."

"Holy shit!"

"When I was a kid there was another kid who lived in a house about 2 miles away from me. He was a quiet kid, always paranoid about everything. One minute he was on his way to school and the next moment he was dead, gunshot to his head. I'm telling you anyone who goes to this country meets some type of doom. That is way only six families stay here, everyone else considers this place to be cursed."

"Cursed?"

"They say it has been cursed since it was discovered back in the 1700's. The earliest account I heard was in the 1900. Some outlaws was running from the law and found this land, thought it would be a good hiding place. Some policemen followed them here. After the third month the policemen started to search for them. Eventually they found them dead, never could tell from what, they had no marks, no bites, nothing. They just dropped dead."

"That's creepy." Hermione truthfully says as she looks at yet another factory. Each factory they passed looked long deserted, the only sign of life seems to be crosses spread all across the road.

"The next one coming up suffered two different mass deaths. One of them was an outbreak of e-coli; everyone thinking it was just a sickness didn't go to the hospital until it was too late. Three hundred out of a thousand died. The factory was shut down for a while but reopened, hiring three hundred more people to replace everyone that died. Everything was going great for awhile until it happened."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing that concerns us." Louis replies darkly seeing the factory come into view. He turns into the factory road and continues on the gravel road before parking his car, "we are here."

* * *

Oh god I finally finished this chapter, I thought I would never get to the end I only planned on this chapter being fifteen pages but it is actually twenty four. I wrote and rewrote the fairytale probably about fifteen times and I am still not fully pleased with it. I wanted to write in more details in the fairytale but I don't want to make this a thirty page installment. Tell me what you think of this chapter, I spent probably two weeks on this chapter, spending at least one full week reading though the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you for everyone who replied, you guys are amazing and I am happy that my story manages to stay suspenseful.

Who is ready to see George again?


	11. chapter 9, part 3

Just to clear up a issue-Lee will say anything to cause fear in a person so the story he told in the last story could have happened or could have not happened. He will say many lies to many people in this story and many truths to a lot of people.

_writing like this is flashback_

'words' are thoughts.

* * *

The first thing Fred feels when he steps out of the car is hate. He hates where Lee took his brother, hates the ugly broken down factory that has been George's hell for the last four months. He looks around at the scenery, at the beautiful lake in the distance, its water so blue that you would have thought it was a fake. He looks at the wheat field, seven feet tall and so orange that it looked gold. How could the factory look so horrible when everything about it looks so gorgeous? How could it be so evil when everything else is innocent? He feels a comforting hand on his shoulder and he turns and faces Harry and gives the weakest smile anyone has ever seen.

"Come on Fred; let's see if we can find George." Harry nearly whispers as they both look at the factory's sign, "Nellis Slaughter House." Harry steps forward but stops when Fred doesnt move.

"I can't go in there." Fred whispers as he looks at the factory. He can't face his brother; he couldn't take it if he was died or dying or hurt beyond repair. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if his brother dies right in front of him. What if they can't save him, what if he is somewhere they can't reach? He shivers as he reminds himself that he is brave, he is Fred Weasley, and that Fred does not get frightened.

"Come on Fred." Hermione quietly says as she grabs his arm, he turns to her and gives her the most terrified expression that she has ever seen and so she just lightly rubs his arm and leads him to the entrance. Ron stays back with Louis both looking at the factory without expression. Louis glances at Ron who just kept staring at the sign; he can almost hear Ron muttering under his breath, "Jesus, he kept George in a slaughter house."

"Yeah, come on lets go find your brother." Louis said in his strongest voice trying to stay positive for Ron but honestly he doubts that George is alive, after all Lee is not the most patient person in the world, why wouldn't he have killed George earlier. He wonders if Lee planned everything. He wondered if he planned four months ago that Fred was going to find that page with the factory yesterday. He wondered if he left the pictures of the factories out for Hermione to find and then connect the dots with the drawings yesterday. Did Lee come to the restaurant earlier today to get caught? Is this all part of Lee's plan?

The more Louis walks the more he gets the sense that something is off. Why bring George here? Why did Lee let himself get caught? Why is the factory so open? Why aren't there any signs of life here if Lee has been here yesterday? He could feel the tiniest of hairs standing up on his neck and he looked around carefully, he can't help but feel like someone is watching them. He could almost see the creature, stalking them, hiding in the thick wheat field, could hear the wheat crushing. The strangest thing is other than the crushing of wheat there is no other noise. Where are the birds, the animals? He spins around and looks at the wheat directly behind him, somewhere in the back of his mind someone is screaming 'run.' He steps closer to the wheat and touches it, feeling a sticky substance. He pulls his hand back and look at the substance, a clear substance with pungent smell. He rubs his fingers together for a minute.

"What the hell?" Ron whispers as he touches another wheat plant getting the clear substance on his fingers. Louis and Ron turns to each other, their eyes exploring the same question before Louis looks up. Right above the wheat field is a wire that starts at the door of the factory and loops all the way around to the back of the factory. Getting a very bad feeling about this he grabs his lighter from his back pocket and pushed Ron away from him a little. Ron watched him with curiosity as Louis clicks the button on the lighter making tiny fire come out. Louis quickly put his thumb with has the clear liquid on it and swiped it over the fire.

"Have you gone…" Ron starts but stops dead as he sees fire erupt on the thumb. Louis quickly closes the lighter and drops it to the floor before taking out his wand. One spell later and the fire on his thumb is gone. But that didn't calm either of them down as they look up at the wire again.

"Shit!" Louis screams grabbing Ron's hand he starts to walk faster to the factory door. Once again he hears something moving in the field and getting nervous he walks even faster but he can hear it too walking faster too, and so he starts to run. Looking up he catches sight of the rest of the gang already at the factory door.

"Stop, guys don't open the door." Both Ron and Louis screamed but the gang didn't hear them.

"What, what did they say?" Hermione asked Harry and Fred who both shrugged as Harry grasped the door handle. Ron and Louis saw this and started to speed up racing to the front door.

"Harry get away from the door. Harry it is a trap." Ron screams at Harry but it is already too late, Harry has already started to open the door. Ron and Louis watched in shock as the wire snaps from the door. As soon as the wire is disconnected from the massive door the wire turns into a giant snake of yellow and red as it catches on fire.

"Run." Louis screams and Ron doesnt need to be told twice. He starts to run making sure Louis is keeping up to him as they started the fifteen feet race to the front door. The wire is falling down faster than they are running already touching the tip of the tall wheat's. The field immediately lights up and from the steps of the factory Ron heard Hermione screaming.

"Go inside." Louis screams at the group who just stands there looking shocked as they watch as the field around Louis and Ron becomes one huge fire. Both Ron and Louis lifted their coats so their nose and mouth is protected from the thick smoke. Up ahead they can see Harry and Fred trying to hold back Hermione who is trying to get to Ron.

"Ron keep on running. You are so close now. Let me go, Harry let me the fuck go." She screams as she tries to bite Harry in his arm so he will release her.

"Harry, take Hermione inside the factory, now." Ron ordered as they neared the factory, black scoot is forming on Ron's and Louis's coats.

"Not without you." She screams again but Fred and Harry was already leading her inside the factory. Louis coughs beside Ron making Ron turn around and see that Louis just stopped about two steps ago.

"Louis come on we need to go." Ron says lifting his coat even higher up his face to prevent CO2 poisoning.

"The fire is getting even hotter Ron. I don't think…" Louis begins but Ron has already grabbed Louis by his coat and pushed them both on the floor.

"Come on Louis," Ron screams crawling toward the factory, "no giving up Louis. We need you to help us find George. You can give up afterwards. Just stay low to the ground."

They finally manage to crawl up the wooden steps as everything behind them is a gaint ball of fire. Looking behind them one last time they pushed their way into the factory Ron slipped inside the door instantly coughing and whizzing but Louis stays outside for a minute watching at the flames raise in strength. His thoughts went crazy, 'how are we going to get out of here. The whole field around the factory is on fire, oh god we are trapped here.' And the minute he heads inside he thought he saw someone standing in the middle of the field, a hatchet in hand. He blinks and the person was gone but he still feels like he is being watched. Coughing a little he covers his mouth with his arm before crawling into the factory. The minute he crawls inside Hermione and Harry shuts the door hoping that will be enough to block out the suffocating smoke.

With the door closed the factory is pitch black, the only light that can be seen is the fire from the outside, making the room look sinister. Louis couldn't help but think that the sinister look fits this room. Fred looks away from the door and immediately runs to his brother who is still on the floor coughing. Fred quickly checks for burn injuries as Hermione is making small circles with her hand on his back. Louis watches them by the door wheezing and coughing as well. Harry watches everyone with annoyance, they should be looking for George right now. It isn't a big surprise that Harry is the first to yell "_lumos," _and instantly giving him light what he sees surprises him_._

"What the hell?" Harry whispers as he looks around the small room that they are standing in. The room is tiny and has at least five desks, all still stuffed with information on meats, injury lists, tracking devices to measure how many animals come in each day. The chairs have all been pushed to the side of the room with no desks, ropes still hanging off every chair giving an eerie indication why they closed this factory.

"This is the office of the factory." Louis replied nervously, he never wanted to come back here, and now that he is here he would happily throw himself into the fire outside then stay in here for another minute..

"Why are all the chairs pushed against this wall?" Fred asked bending down next to one and touching one of the ropes. Fred frowns when he sees dried blood on the side of the rope. He immediately drops the rope and stands back rubbing his hands against his sides automatically as if trying to clean the invisible blood off his hands.

"Fred, what's wrong?" Hermione asked still sitting beside Ron on the floor. Fred turns around his face slightly paler than regular.

"Nothing, just a rat." He answers with the cheesiest of smiles as he looks around again.

"You jumping at a rat?" Ron asked with a hint of humor.

"Ron there is a spider right above you." Fred replies instantly and suddenly Ron jumps from the floor screaming and batting his head. Hermione shoots an angry look at Fred before standing up and grabbing onto Ron holding in still, "Ron there is no spider."

Ron stops all movement and just glares at Fred and opened his mouth to say something in return but Louis beats him to it, "Come on we had enough of a break. Let's start searching." The others all looked at Louis as he takes out his wand, "there shouldn't be any electricity so everyone should light their wands."

The group is silent as they all take out their wands, and simultaneously they yelled "_Lumos_," at the same time watching as the room becomes fully lit. Louis leads them out of the room and into the floor of the factory or the so called 'death zone' of the factory where they kill the poor animals. Fred lets everyone else pass him as he turns his wand to the wall with the chairs is and pales even more seeing the blood stains on the wall. Turning away he follows the group hearing Hermione and Louis talking about something and just before he left he would have sworn he heard something. He spins around and looks at the darkness around him and only then did he realize he is alone, he split from the group, he made himself vulnerable. He starts to turn back around when he hears it…

The turning of the knob…

He freezes as he watches the door which is lit from the fire outside starts to move. Shaking a little he looks back to the door the group went though barely seeing the lights from the wand before turning back to the burning door. The knob starts to turn again, faster this time. He walks quickly over to the door for some unknown reason and locks the door. He stands on his tip toes and looks out the tiny window and would have sworn he saw someone standing there right outside the door. He stands straight again before kneeling by the door as he shakes and wonders who just stands in the middle of a fire. He hears the turning of the knob again and looks at the knob which was by the side of his head. He reaches as it twists and spins, twist and spins. He can feel his breathing pausing as he hears boots hitting the wood of the stairs.

The door knob turns again…

"Fred, what the hell are you doing?" Fred jumped ten feet in the air.

"Fred, jesus Fred I didn't mean to scare you." Ron blurts out looking at his brother in concern.

"There is someone out there," Fred says looking at Ron with fear, "why would someone just stand in the middle of fire."

"There is someone out there Fred?" Ron asked his nerves shot way high. Fred nods and Ron pushes his brother away from the door. Fred looks at Ron in confusion as he watches Ron turn the lock.

"No Ron don't open that door, Ron something bad will happen." Fred pleads but all Ron does is just stare back at his brother. He has never seen his brother like this before, this isn't like Fred; this is more the reaction that George would have. Not Fred, not his brave brother who wasn't even frightened of Voldemort. Ron ignores Fred as he opens the front door. Fred immediately closes his eyes before opening them two minutes later finding nothing, nothing but the burning wheat surrounding the factory.

"See Fred nothing is here. When did you become so wimpy?" Ron asks as he shuts the door again and starts to walk again, "god are you that scared of finding George that you are causing yourself to turn into a huge mess."

"I am not afraid of finding him." Fred shots back as he locks the front door again making Ron raise an eyebrow at him.

"Come on everybody is waiting for us in the next room." Ron said choosing to ignore his brother's action which is to Fred's liking. Fred frowns at Ron but followed him anyway looking back at the front door as they left the room, the doorknob is turning again.

Harry watches as Ron and Fred approaches, Ron giving a strange look to Fred. Harry keeps his eyes on Ron who is looking around the large room with blood all over the marble floor. The room is completely empty of anything and is very huge.

"This is the room they killed all the animals in." Harry answered Ron's unasked question. He waited for any kind of response from Ron but none came. He turned to Fred seeing him walking around the room. Sometimes they lost track of Fred like when he passed by the butcher block or by the gates but he will always come back into focus.

"He isn't in this room." Fred yells with frustration kicking a bucket across the room. Harry just sighs as he looked at Louis who was standing a little bit away, holding something up to the light. Louis suddenly walks back to the group holding the thing in his hand, something loose, something that danced as he walked. He shows everyone the object which happens to be a black shirt. A shirt has been whipped to shreds, with fingerlike scratches going vertical.

Hermione takes the shirt and holds it up, "Its Georges. He was wearing this the day he was kidnapped."

"Are you sure?" Fred questioned grabbing the shirt from Hermione not caring when it ripped. His eyes watered as he looks at the shirt, George's favorite shirt, and holds it to him. 'This cant be happening.'

"Look at the shirt, it is almost completely ruined." Hermione adds looking as scared as Fred is feeling. If this is how his shirt looks how does he look?

As if he was a mind reader Louis shouts, "hey it doesn't matter, it doesn't mean anything. He is going to be okay, I promise." Even he wonders to himself what will they find at the end? He can only guess and that guess is nothing good. Still he tries to stay positive, he tries to think they will find George alive, but nothing that comes into this factory ever comes out alive. This factory is like death, everything that comes in has to die, and even its faithful workers have all perished in this building. He wonders if they will die too in here, how long to they have before the factory catches on fire? What the hell was outside? He remembers the workers warnings, "that creature is the sign of evil, sign of death. You need to close this factory down and save everyone's lives."

Fifteen years ago the factory suffered a massacre.

Fifteen years ago the factory suffered a massacre killing six hundred of the thousand workers.

Starting from sixteen years ago factory workers started seeing a strange creature in the wheat fields. Everyone who saw the creature would get hurt, not seriously, but still enough to cause pain. Everyday the creature would be seen walking in the wheat, hanging with the soon to be slaughter animals. Until the day of the massacre the creature was seen, but at night of the massacre it completely disappeared. Guess how many people saw the creature? Six hundred and thirty of them. The night before the massacre thirty people quit their jobs saying that the creature was a zombie, the bastard Devil, or Death himself.

_The day after the massacre Louis, Lee, and their dad walks into the factory, the sons horrified, the dad smiling at the deformed corpses of his coworkers. The females in the front office has all been raped and gutted. The guys have been beheaded. On the killing floor all of the workers had their heads hammered to a giant wooden cross. Up on the cutting floor the workers have been put though the grinder, shredded humans remains is everywhere making the room smell and look like hell. Louis puts a hand over Lee's eyes as he glares at his smiling dad. Ryan smiled at his sons as he picks up some shredded remains and brings them over to his sons to see._

"_Look sons, look at all of this. I told you about what happens when people are weak, didn't I? They turn into meat." Ryan says with a crazed smile as he drops the shredded remains._

"_Why did you bring us here?" Louis asks, his ten years old brain trying to block out the awful factory with its bodies and its blood. His hold on his brother tightened as his father started to laugh._

"_To show you what Death thinks of weaklings?" His father yells again before leading them on. Louis doesn't want to move didn't want to witness anymore destruction of humanity but Lee moved therefore Louis has to go forward._

"_Where are we going?" Louis bravely asked grabbing his seven years old brother's wrist as they continued to move._

"_I want you to see one last thing, just one last thing." His father calmly says as he stands next to a door, a door all the way in the back of the factory. Louis looks up at his father and holds his little brother tight, is it all over? Is their father going to kill them? Ryan's crazed smile was the only thing Louis can see as his father pushes the door open, the door rattles and bangs against the wall behind the door making both boys jump. Lee hooks his arms tighter against Louis's back and presses his head into the shirt, whispering over and over, "I'm scared. Louis I'm scared." Louis just hugs his little brother tighter._

"_It's okay Lee. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." Louis whispers back not once keeping his eyes off his father who is just waiting patiently for the pair of them to move._

"_Do you mean it?" Lee asks his older brother, soon his brother will be the only one he can ever count on._

"_Of course, I'll never let anything happen to you forever." Louis whispers again before he felt someone grab his arm and drag him toward the room. He looks up at his father and then at Lee nervously. He freezes the second he walks inside the room. There inside is their mother, tied up by a rope above a grinder._

"_If you look at the history of Earth, if you look at the evolution of life it will teach you one thing: the weak dies out so the strong can live. The history of men taught us that to be strong you have to take away everything that can make them weak." Ryan says loudly tears in his eyes as he stares at his wife._

"_She made me weak," Ryan cries as he touches the only part of her body he can reach the legs, "women make men weak. But women aren't everything. Kids make everyone weak; it makes dad weak, makes moms weak, it even makes strangers weak. You kids are the cause of weakness for everyone. If I had any wish for you kids it is to never have kids, they ruin lives, and they ruin the want to live." Ryan turns the switch for the grinder on and suddenly everyone was forced to hear the sharp turning of the blades inside the grinder. When the grinder turned on their mother stated to struggle and Louis covered Lee's ears so he wouldn't hear his mom screaming or pleading their dad to stop._

"_Please don't do this. I love you Ryan, goddamn it I love you." She screams, her voice so hurt that it sounded like a deer that has been shot. Ryan just turns back to the kids and he speaks again, his voice breaking, emotional, "and finally I hope you never fall in love kids. Love is the most evil thing in this world. It blinds you from the evil of the world, makes you vulnerable. Love will be the death of you one day kids, love will be the death of everyone." And with that he cuts the rope holding their mother up._

"No, mom." Louis screams and falls to his knees looking up at the killing floor. He blinks as he realizes that there are no shredded bodies in this room and he finds himself blushing as he finds that everyone is staring at him strangely.

"Louis are you…" Hermione starts but Louis cuts her off.

"I'm fine. Come on lets keep looking."

"Why did you say that?" Ron asked and Louis chose to ignore him as he started walking around and trying to find the door that leads to the cutting room.

"Hey, I asked you a question." Ron growls as he grabbed Louis's arm immediately stilling the shorter boy.

"Some questions are better without answers." Louis hisses back as he begins to walk faster to the door. 'Find George and get out of here,' his mind reminds him as if it is a simple task at hand. He knows that when or if they find George it is not going to be a pleasant sight not after four months of captivity.

And the question still suffocates him, why here, why bring George here?

And in a form of an answer he whispers to himself "some questions are better off without answers."

"Where do you think George is?" Ron asked with so a sorrowful fear, one that makes him sound like a child. Louis stared at Ron for a minute. Louis already knows where George is at; he knew it from the second he walked into the factory, but why?

No one noticed him stopping suddenly, his eyes larger than an owl, as he stares off into space. 'No way, Lee wouldn't do that to someone!' Still he knows in his gut what Lee had been planning, why he was planning to burn down the factory. He couldn't help but hear a ticking sound like a bomb but instead of a bomb the ticking is actually George's life fading away.

Louis knows that time is running out and so he tried to walk faster wishing he had taken his broom, the factory is so large and he isn't in great shape anymore, and he is slower than he wanted to be.

"Come on we need to speed up lets go." He screams back at the group, the factory's life is going to end really soon with or without them in it. He yanks the door open and gestured for everyone to walk though it and head into the cutting room. He waits by the door while everyone passes. The only one left in the room is Fred and him and Louis noticed how Fred' attention seemed to be drawn to something. Louis turns slightly so he can look but all he sees is complete darkness.

"Fred come on." Louis says slowly as he continues to scan the long room for anything that is suspicious.

"I saw something moving." Fred nearly whispers as he too scans the room.

"It is probably just a rat or something." Louis says again looking around at the too large room. With no animals here anymore the room is large enough where any kind of creepy thing can be lurking in the darkness waiting for the weakling in the group to kill. Louis will be damned if he let anybody die here.

"It looked tall, tall enough to be a human." Fred whispered again and Louis felt his stomach tightening as he looks in the darkness again. It is only when he looks around for the tenth time that he thinks he sees something in a corner of the room tiptoeing around the wall, taking large steps as it stalks closer to them.

"You see it too don't you?" Fred asked as he watches the figure approaching trying not to be frightened.

"Fred we have to keep walking." Louis whispers again as he takes Fred's arm and leads him to the door.

"What is going on Louis?" Fred asked nervously. Louis lets out a nervous chuckle.

"I don't know but I think whatever it is isn't good."

"What should we do?"

"Pray that we can find your brother."

"And after that?"

"Pray that we can find a way to get out."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think it is Lee?" Louis pauses for a minute as he thinks on that possibility but then shakes the idea out of his head; he is still locked away in his shed.

"I don't think so. Come on Fred just get in the room."

"Do you think it wants to kill us?"

"Fuck Fred I don't know and I don't want to find out so come on get in the room." Louis says as he backs away from the approaching shadow. When Fred doesn't move Louis pushes Fred though the door before throwing himself into the room shutting the door on the figure. He looks around at the rest of the group feeling numb and scared shitless. Shit how are they going to make it out of here.

"George, George are you in here." Ron shouts as he starts to move about the move.

"Ron stop moving just stay in one place. Everyone stop." Louis is suddenly screaming making everyone pause and stare at him.

"We have a problem here." Louis explains as he lowers his voice as he listens to the scratching that is happening on the other side of the door.

"What, what is wrong." Hermione asks loudly making Louis jump slightly. The scratching on the other side of the door is scaring him. It seems like he is writing something on the door, like he is carving.

"Listen! I need everyone to listen to me very carefully. Stay away from the sides of the room, stay as close together as possible, and be as quiet as possible." Louis speaks slowly as the carving continues.

"Why, what is wrong?" Harry asks looking at Louis with weary eyes, he knows something is wrong.

Don't ask me that right now."

"Why?" Hermione whispered and Louis pales as the scratches became more frantic.

"Guys we don't have any time, there is a door at the end of the room I need everyone to get into that room as fast as possible. Do not stop, do not look around, and do not split up from the group." Louis says as his eyes catch figures pacing in the darkness of the room choosing to stay close to the wall but the minute they start to run he knows the figures will be all over the room. Following Louis's Fred stares too at the corners of the room. If anyone else looked around no one spoke about it.

"On the count of three. One, two," Fred pales at Louis shaking his head a little but Louis didn't care as he tries to remember what spell could help them, "Three, run." Louis yells before he starts to run looking around at everyone else who is also keeping pace with him. Louis expected the door to bust open, expected the figures to charge at them but nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. And when he opens the door and lets everyone inside the next room and looks around for the figures just to find nothing. Feeling embarrassed he has to remind himself that the dark plays tricks on your eyes.

The first thing he noticed about the room was the grinder, the killer grinder with the taste for human blood. He can still hear the sound of his mother screaming as their dad cut the rope making her fall to her death in the grinder. He can still remember her blood as it _squatted_ on his shirt. Now the grinder is covered in dust, its metal parts rusted and ruined. It hasn't been used in years. He at least feels a little relief that Lee didn't grind up George that has been his fear since the second he found out where Lee has taken him.

Seventeen years ago something happened in this room which never got reported.

Seventeen years ago something happened in this room which never got reported, all the workers in this room just vanished, with no clues. No bodies ever found. They just vanished. Sixteen years ago three people fell into the blinder losing their lives, thinking it was cow they packaged the remains up and gave it to local stores to sell. After that everyone wanted the factory's meat. Upon finding out what happened the factory owners started to hire illegal immergence to come and work in this room just to throw them into the grinder. Fifteen years ago there was so much humans lodged up in the grinder that the surviving workers had to push the bodies down into the grinder. This grinder has the lust for human blood, and luckily today it is still hungry.

He turns from the grinder and counts his steps carefully trying to find the light switch. You see since the factory is only supposed to be open during the days where enough natural light can come in, the owners didn't want to waste more electivity on lights. But after the twentieth person died from not seeing what they were doing around the grinder the health department demanded a light switch for the room. Louis finds the switch and flipped it back surprised when a bright light blinded him. He almost laughed. Ten years this factory has been closed down, ten whole years, yet the lights still work. How could the electric company let that happen? Is someone paying for electricity?

Feeling a sense of being watched he looks at the lit room feeling relief for Edison making lights. The room doesn't look scary with lights on, shadows is not playing on his nerves, everything looks that more familiar. He prays that George is somewhere in this room if not that they will have to go upstairs and that is too dangerous for his likings. Upstairs the floorboards are falling so they are holes in the floor and there are no lights and no doors. The workers used to call the second door death row. If George isn't in this room there is no way he is going on the second floor, fuck he will probably just wait in this room. He doesn't care what the rest wants to do, if they want to walk up there that is their choice, but he isn't going to die for some man. He looks at the rest with a little bit of annoyance as they just stand there waiting for him to do something. Why would they wait for him, don't they understand that he is not their friend; they mean absolutely nothing to him. The only reason he decided to help him is because George seemed to be a nice person and doesn't deserve to die…

But he isn't willing to put himself in any more harm than he is already in so of it came to it he wouldn't hesitant to leave George here to his fate after all humans are made to die. He looked at Fred silently questioning his motive for being here he didn't seem to be helping at all. In fact Fred is more or less reliability than help. He took a couple of steps and than stops as he stares into the lit room.

The room was pretty much empty except for the grinder and a life size puppet. Louis blinks at the puppet for a minute before shivering. He takes a step closer and stops grasping and trembling. He can see the puppet perfectly from here. Orange hair which lost its shine long ago, abused and thrown away, the face….He hears a grasp behind him and he turns finding Hermione, her eyes drenched with tears.

"Is that him?" She whispers brokenly. Louis just stares with dry eyes as he whispers unemotionally "We are too late." They both turned to Fred who was at the other end of the room by the grinder, circling it as if George was in there. Both Hermione and Louis lower their heads as they fought the despair.

"Maybe…maybe he isn't dead." Hermione whispers again, they both wanted to keep their voices low as they didn't want Fred to come over. They have no idea what will happen when Fred finds out. Maybe they can lie and say they didn't find him, maybe not. What should they do?

"What is with this grinder, it's huge." Fred asked with amazement, he is like a ten years old boy amazed with everything. He had a smile on his face as he touched the grinder looking at the sharp blades. He looks so carefree at the moment. Both Louis and Hermione turned away from him as Hermione sobs a little as they eyes travel back to George. They couldn't believe the damage done to him, his arm is gone, both his legs are swollen; there are cuts all up and down his body. And what the hell did Lee do to his face? His mouth was sowed shut with a thick thread; his eyes are sowed too only with buttons sowing into his eyes. There are lines of blood under each eye and the mouth making a disturbing image that no one would want to ever see. There is a cut along the jaw line that looks infected, fingers are missing, toes are burnt, throat has a great circular bruise that probably came from strangulation. On his chest is a large burn which at first glance isn't anything special but if you study it more you will notice something weird about the burn. Then Louis realizes that it isn't a burn it is a brand, Lee branded him.

Harry looks away from the grinder and sees that Hermione and Louis are looking at something in the corner. Feeling curious he walks over and suddenly he stops dead and has to bite his lips from making any noise. Silently he turns back to Ron and Fred and shivered, holy shit what they are going to do?

If it isn't for Harry's horrified expression Ron wouldn't have thought that something was up. If it wasn't for Louis and Hermione staring at something Ron would have probably stayed near Fred but he did notice the others' expression and already started walking over. Harry eyes widened and he shakes his head at Ron begging him not to come over to stay where he is. Ron ignored Harry's desperate looks and stops beside Hermione trying to see what they see. As soon as he sees the body he started going crazy.

"George? Oh shit." Ron cries out when he sees the damages on his brother. He screams again rushing to George but Hermione and Harry holds him back. Still Ron is buckling and biting as he tries to get to his brother. Louis doesn't try to help Harry and Hermione who is both struggling to hold Ron back, his attention is on Fred. Fred is frozen by the grinder his face as white as a ghost.

"Fred don't come over here." Louis warns but Fred starts to move faster than Ron did as he passes the screaming Ron and then he sees it. He nearly falls to the ground with misery, George, his brother, is dead? He couldn't hold back the scream. Everyone stopped to turn to him, his horror filled scream echoing in the room as he looks at his broken brother.

"George." He yells as he dodges toward George but Louis holds him back. Crying and screaming he tries to kick himself out of Louis's hands but Louis doesn't move. Fred tries to kick and bite Louis but soon gives up falling to his knees as he sobs. Hermione kneels down beside Fred and puts a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"At least his suffering is over." She whispers as she once again looks at the figure, her eyes full of tears.

"What do we do?" Fred asks misery in his voice as he grieves for his brother.

"We bring the cops here to get the body." Louis says and Hermione glares at Louis while Fred and Ron starts crying.

"I'm not leaving my brother." Ron hisses though his tears as he sits next to Fred and hugs him, an unfamiliar sight.

"How do we know he is really died? Has anyone checked his pulse?" Fred screams looking from person to person.

"No." Louis admits after a minute but just by looking at George there could be no way that he can still be alive.

"Then he can still be alive right?" Fred asks with need, he won't admit his brother is dead until he has to.

"Fred look at him, there is no way he can still be alive." Hermione whispers her voice coated with sorrow as she looks at the figure in the corner, never did she expect to find this, it is just awful.

"No, no he has to be alive." Fred whispers standing up and taking a step toward the figure. No one stopped him. Everyone else just stood back watching Fred with throbbing hearts. There is nothing they could do to make this situation any better, everyone is just falling apart. Ron looks up at Hermione before standing up, tears in his eyes, before walking up to George too. Everyone watches the brothers approach George and bend down beside him; everyone closed their eyes allowing the brothers a minute of solitude.

Fred carefully squats down making sure not to touch the handless arm. His mind is spinning as he looks at the arm, his body shaking with rage. He can see Ron looking at the other arm where three fingers are missing; Ron's whole body is shaking with angry despair. Fred puts two fingers shakily to the neck to feel for a pulse, he prays he finds one.

Ron watches his brother with determination while looking at the arm with disgust. He looks at the missing fingers and cringes before holding George's hand regardless how bloody and cold it is. He can hear himself whispering to himself as he squeezes George's hands, his whispers are one of desperation, of pleading. He watches Fred face, seeing his hard set face, Ron has never seen Fred look so serious in his life. Fred did not look happy, Ron squeezed the hand again, and the rest just stood solemnly a few feet away, Hermione's face hidden in Harry's shoulder. Ron tried to stop the tears from falling as he starts to let go of his hand only to feel the hand squeeze his. Ron opens his eyes and stares at the hand his heart feels sick with despair. He looks up to Fred to see his face soften in disbelief.

"He's alive." Fred screams to everyone than repeating it over again softy as his face turns from despair to horror. He pushes his head in George's shoulder as he cries with both relief and fear. He hugs the figure as he kisses his neck, a kiss that is innocent, a kiss out of relief.

Ron watches with disbelief looking down at the abused hand holding his, George's hand looks so pale in comparison to his. He gently rubs the hand that seems to be holding his hand in a death squeeze. He didn't stop the tears from falling. 'How can he still be alive?' The hand squeezes his again and he cries even harder as he tries to pull the handcuffs off. He can hear Fred trying to do the same.

"Its okay George, its okay, I'm here, everything is going to be okay." Fred says softy brushing the oily hair out of his face. He feels movement beside him and he turns around seeing the handless arm reaching for him. With a sob he grabs the arm and holds it firmly trying not to look at the blackened ends of where his arm now ends. He continues to talk to George but stops with a sob when George turned his head trying to locate him.

"I'm right here George, I'm right here." Fred almost whispers as he collapses against George and cries, still holding his arm tight. George let go of Ron and brought his arm up to his eye poking at the buttons. Fred groans with agony as he reaches for the closest button and tries to pull it off. He is feverish as he tried to pull the buttons off hearing the chorus of "no" from everyone else but he doesn't care he wants to see George's eyes again. He feels something brush beside him and he turns to Ron who is struggling to pull the stitches away from George's mouth. But not a mere second later both Fred and Ron are forced to stop as Hermione, Ron, and Louis held them back.

"Don't be that stupid; if you pull those stitches it can do serious damage, definitely the stitches around the eyes." Hermione hisses holding Ron's hands in her hands and trying to make him see how serious this is.

"She is right, if you manage to pull the stitches away from his eyes there is always the chance that Lee stitched his retina as well, if you would have ripped the stitches up you could make him go blind." Louis hisses as well, his eyes a deep pool of fear. He wasn't expecting this; he thought he would find a dead body or a sick George, but this never.

"He wants to see me." Fred says brokenly and everyone noticed how young he sounded, like a little kid begging for his parents to save a dying cat. Fred looks from Louis to George and gives up sliding down beside George and pulling him to him whispering comforting words to George who keeps touching his eye with his hand. Fred starts to cry again as he rests his head back onto his twin's shoulder. If you looked closely at George's face he can see him crying as well although his tears came out red. George tries to rest his head on his brother and ended up crying even more when he couldn't. His crying did nothing more than to make it hard for him to breath and soon he was turning blue from not getting enough oxygen. He moves his hand away from his eye and starts scratching at the stitches around his mouth. Fred watched with horror as George tries to scratch at his stitches, he thought he just wanted it off. Only Harry seemed to notice that something was wrong and searched though his pockets finding his army knife. He pushes Fred away from George as he opens the knife.

"Harry want are you doing?" Hermione asks as he tries to take the knife away from him but before she could reach the knife he already slipped the blade in George's mouth and cut off the stitches, making George's lips bleed terribly. Not mere seconds after Harry did that George starts to cough as he gasps for breathes.

"He couldn't breathe." Harry answers before anyone can ask as he pats George on the back. The coughing didn't stop and is tiny, it sounded like a squeak. Harry pats him on the back carefully as he tries to break the restraints. Fred is beside him his head on George's ear as he whispers sweet nothings into his ear as he tries to keep him calm. George is full out crying now, sending more blood down his face which makes both Harry and Fred close their eyes. George is groaning or croaking, either way he sounded like a dying animal. He is too cold, his naked body is shivering.

"Frd." George whispers, his words barely edible as he searches for his brother again.

"I'm right here George, we are going to get you out of here, don't worry." Fred says strongly kissing the side of his brother's face.

"I…nt…die." George manages to say again.

"What, what did you say?" Fred asks again looking at George with determination.

"I…not…die." George tries again and Fred can tell he is trying to force himself to stay awake. Fred shakes George harshly when his hand goes limp trying to stimulate him back to consciousness. George does not come back.

Fred keeps holding his brother as he stares at everyone, "why are you guys waiting for, go find the fucking keys." He screams and everyone immediately runs off searching for keys as Fred hugs his naked brother to him.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about your fingers and your hand I'm sure St. Mugals can make you another. We are going to get you out of here; everything is going to be fine." George's croaking is the only reply he received.

It seemed to take forever to find the keys, in reality it only took ten minutes, but everyone thought it took much longer. It was Ron who found the key hidden within the grinder and when he cries out he found it everyone was relieved.

Running back to George and Fred he couldn't help but ask, "how is he doing?" He looked down to see Fred's tear filled face.

"He is still breathing." Fred replies as he goes back to brushing his fingers though George's hair and whispering sweet nothing to the unconscious boy. Ron bent down to put the key in the chains, Hermione and Harry bends down to look at George closer.

"Stay back, don't come close to him." Fred screams at his friends nearly hissing at him as he allowed his brother to unlock the locks, his eyes frozen to Harry and Hermione.

"We just want to make sure he is okay." Hermione says before leaning down toward George again but Fred wouldn't have any of it.

"Get the fuck away from him." Fred screams out glaring at Harry and Hermione as if they are his killers. He kneels in front of George as a form of protection and growls at anyone who gets close. Ron unlocks the locks and watches as the chains stumbled to the floor and if it wasn't for Fred George would have fallen to the ground. Fred unbuttons his long coat and throws it around George before lifting him up; his coat almost immediately is covered in blood. He looks at the group with need, "come on we need to get him to a hospital."

The group heads for the door and opens it without thinking. No one looked around, all they cared about it getting to the front door. All of them had the same question though, outside is a fiery pit, how are they going to reach the car, is the car on fire? No one chose to say these thoughts aloud. As they walked thought the cutting floor Ron would at times remind Fred to be careful with George, that he should support his neck, that he shouldn't move as rapid as he is. Fred is getting really agitated with Ron and seeing this Hermione covers Ron's mouth with her hand and tells him to be quiet. The rest of the walk is in silence except for George's croaking. When the get to the office room they frowned. The door isn't there. Fred could feel George steering up again and he subconsciously hugs him closer. George pushes an arm out to find Fred again when he noticed something, the chains never let his arm reach so much.

"No, no, no." He whispers so low that Fred almost missed it.

"What is wrong baby?"

"Yu…die." He manages feeling lightheaded. He could feel the temporary healing spell beginning to wear out. Lee told him the minute someone releases him from the chain the spell will wear off and he will die. He also told them that everyone else will be dead as well.

"What?"

"Rn." He tries as the pain sets in again and he feels the pull of death coming again. He tries to warn everyone but he knows it is already too late, everyone is dead.

"What is Rn?" Fred asks George who is struggling to stay conscious, he doesn't want to pass out because he is afraid once he does he will never wake up again. Damn Lee's spell!

"Run." Hermione says looking at the windows, her eyes wide with fear. Fred turns around and stares at the window before shivering holding George even tighter.

"What the fuck?"

"What do we do?" Harry asks and George opens his mouth again only to throw up blood getting blood all over Fred's body. Fred watches George with horrified eyes. George is starting to lose consciousness again as he struggles to find his voice, "run." He manages before blacking out again. Fred hears scratches coming from behind him and he turns around and pales.

"I think we should go back to the slaughter floor." Louis says looking horrified as he turns to the door.

"What if they are there as well?" Hermione asks not taking her eyes off of the windows.

"They are going to break in here pretty soon." He says as one pushes themselves against the window. Screaming out Hermione runs to the door and flings it open and everyone runs into the slaughter room without a second wasted. Louis locks the door as soon as everyone is in the room and looks around only to meet complete darkness.

"Light your wands." Hermione ordered but was stopped by Louis "no are you crazy. They will know where we are if we use lights."

"There know we are here anyways." Ron reminded everyone staying close to his brothers with his wand held high, his other hand pushing Hermione close to him so he can protect everyone he loves. He couldn't see where Harry is but he hopes he is near. He would hate it if anything happened to any of them.

"Then should we light the wands?" Harry asks from somewhere near Louis as he struggled to stay calm, he remembers these guys, remembering how he nearly died because of them years ago.

Without warning Ron screams "_lucio" _and bright light burns from his wand. What everyone sees make them tremble and step closer to each other until everyone is crammed into a corner. In front of them, behind them, on the sides of them, are hundreds of controlled Inferi. Harry groans as his childhood experience flashed though his mind, how he forgot the spell, and if it wasn't for Dumbledore he would have died. He can't remember the spell now, he is too scared, and luckily Louis did.

"_Incendio" _Louis screams standing in front of the others in a way of protection as he waited for fire to erupt. He would be waiting forever. After a minute of blinking he tries it again and than again and again but there but no fire came.

"_Incendio_." Harry tries only to get the same response making him shiver, 'oh shit.' Ron and Hermione tried it too only to get the same conclusion, the spell simply doesn't work.

"God damn Lee." Louis all of a sudden screams watching the approaching Inferi with fear, hearing their bones twisting as they limped toward them; this doesn't look good for them at all. The others just stare between the undead and Louis as they started to shift toward the stairs.

"Why don't the spells work?" Hermione asks as one starts to charge at them making Fred shoot back against the wall, Ron, Harry, and Hermione as well but Louis stayed exactly where he was watching the Inferi coming closer to them so he could smell its rotting corpse, could hear the bugs eating away at the flesh. Behind him he could hear everyone screaming as they start heading for the stairs but Louis stops them, "don't make any movement."

"_Impervius," _Louis finally screams and everyone watches at the Inferi jumps to attack Louis only to fall down a second later as it crashes into an invisible wall.

"Great thinking Louis," Hermione says as she watches the inferi hit the wall over and over again hissing at them as they smash their bodies into the wall. Everyone gives a sigh of relief as they listened to the grunts of the undead and the wheezing from George.

"Lee must have bewitched the area so we couldn't use the spell."

"Where did they come from? Were they always there?"

"I think one or two as always been here, following us, but the rest must have came for some other reason. Why didn't the two attack us from the very beginning?" Louis asks calmly looking at the Inferi hitting the wall without a trace of fear. As long as the wall is there they will be fine, just going to have to wait until morning and the Inferi will fall asleep again. He waited for anyone to come up with a reason for this odd event but when nobody did he speaks again this time his voice raising as he walked along the wall watching the zombies trying to get at him from beyond the wall, the intention is to hurt, to kill, but he wouldn't think about that possibility right now.

"That isn't the only thing that bugged me. How come George, as hurt has he is, was able to be awake when we found him? How come he wasn't wheezing like he is now? Truth be told he shouldn't even be alive now, he lost so much blood already, he is freezing cold, and he probably has a fever over 106. There is no way possible he should have been awake when we found him but he was. Why didn't the Inferi attack him? He has been here over four months you would have thought the Inferi would have attacked him by now."

The group is silent as they think it over when suddenly Hermione grasps and looks at the wall with horror, "I should have seen this coming. Everything fits, tricky Lee…"

"Hermione want to clue us in?" Ron asked cutting her off looking not at the wall like everyone else but at George.

Hermione glares at Ron for a second before she speaks her voice low and steady with a hint of terror, "It was a trap. Of course he would want George to be awake when we found him; if George was died his plan wouldn't have worked. He must have used a short term healing spell that was weak enough not to stick but strong enough so when we find him he will be alert. I have a feeling the healing spell started to work once we opened the front door. The Inferi must have been in cages that are activated somehow and somehow we opened the cages."

"When we unchained George." Louis speaks looking back at George, "that is why he wanted him awake so we will hurry to unchain him.

"I saw one before that was at the back at the killing floor." Fred speaks looking at the wall with anger as he tightened his hold on George; he never felt fear like this before, the intensity of the fear is strangling him.

"I thought I saw one too but it wasn't possible. I thought I saw one standing in fire but that doesn't make sense, they hate fire." Louis says with a very bad feeling.

"If you guys saw some where does that fit in?"

"When we opened the front door, it must have unlocked the first cage."

"Louis you saw someone outside standing in fire?" Fred asked looking at Louis with fear. Something isn't right here.

"Why not attack George?" Louis says to himself thinking but he already knows the answer, Lee wouldn't have wanted George to be killed from the zombies that will be too quick of a death. He would have wanted George to really suffer.

"How long do you think this wall will hold?" Hermione asked Louis staring at the thousands of zombies on the other side of the wall.

"The old stories were right, this land is cursed." Louis whispers staring at the zombies his mind miles away.

"What do you mean?"

"Ten years ago this factory was attacked and everyone inside was massacred. When reports started coming in from worried spouses four days later the police finally came to the factory but all they found was blood, the bodies never found. Every since then weird stuff started happening around the 'factory burial road' people started going missing, some were found gutted, laying in the middle of the grass. Some was found decapitated with body parts missing, others simply vanished. People started getting scared to come to work, factories started to close down but more and more people started to go missing only to be found with missing body parts or in the grinder of this factory. The last factory, the orange factory, closed down five years ago. Ever since then this whole valley became deserted, the zipcode and the name even vanished on maps. Everyone living in the valley was forced out of their homes. I remember how rushed the officers were when they were driving Lee and me out of the valley. We wanted to wait a little bit later but they said there is no way there are going to be in the valley in the nighttime."

"Is that why you didn't want to come here today?"

"This isn't a valley to be in when it is dark. When I lived here as a child my parents told us never to turn on the lights after it gets dark. They would say if the sun is setting run to the nearest house and stay there the night, don't turn on lights, don't answer any door if someone after sunset is pounding on your door, don't talk, just stay away from doors and windows and hide underneath a solid object. They would say if they spot you than there is no saving you." Louis stats as he starts walking brushing his hand against the glass, the zombies followed him.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asks.

"We can't just stay here can we?" Louis snaps as he walks to the stairs watching the zombies without turning away. The rest slowly followed suit staying three inches behind him to make sure that if anything happens they can make a new wall and save themselves.

"I have a question; if Lee made it so we can make a fire spell how come we can light our wands and make this wall?" Ron asks keeping his wand up high so he can use it in a heartbeat if he has to.

"I'm sure there is a time limit." Louis says as he takes a step only to notice the wall isn't there anymore feeling shaky he looks at the zombies and realizes that he is at the stairs and the wall is two inches away from it. Feeling relief he smiles at the others, "come on its safe."

The minute he touches the first step he knows something bad is going to happen, he can feel the magic energy on this staircase and slowly he turns to the wall, "come on guys move your asses."

The others start to run as they too turned to the wall as they watched a zombie run at the wall. They all wanted to see the zombie hit the wall but it ran though the wall. Louis starts running up the steps everyone else right behind him as they climb the twenty stairs that led to the second floor.

"Keep going, don't stop." Louis screams back as he jogs up, he only made it half-way up when he heard a scream. Spinning around he sees Ron crumpled on the stairs making Hermione, Harry, and Fred stop as well.

"I'm stuck, I'm stuck, I'm stuck." Ron keeps screaming as he tries to get his leg out of a hole in the stair. Harry and Hermione jump immediately grab his arms and starts pulling looking at the thousands of zombies coming toward them.

"Don't leave me here." Ron begs looking at a zombie which is getting too close to his liking. Right before the zombie attacks him he screams, "_Flipendo_" managing to knock the zombie down and making it slide down the staircase taking down forty more but there are hundreds more climbing the staircase.

"_Impedimenta_," Fred says and the zombies are slowed down giving Harry and Hermione enough time to pull Ron out of the hole, but no one was expecting for one zombie to grab Ron's leg and start to slide him down the staircase, Harry and Hermione pulling on his hands trying to save him leaving them open for attack.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Louis says and watches as the zombie closest to Hermione crumples and falls down the stairs taking out ten more.

Fred points at one, making George slip from his grip a little as he screams, "_Reducto" _making the zombie holding Ron fly up from the stairs and get thrown to a far away wall. Fred quickly put his wand away before grabbing George's legs again running the rest of the way up the stairs. Harry and Hermione continue to drag the frightened Ron all the way up the stairs the zombies right behind them. Right after they cross the last step Louis screams, "_Impervius." _Once again the Inferi hits the invisible wall making them lose balance and fall all the way down the stairs.

Harry and Hermione let go of Ron and kneeled beside him as the three tries to catch their breathes. Fred leaned against the wall trying to fight the urge to fall to his knees. Everyone jumps every time they hear an Inferi hit the glass, their eyes glued to the glass.

"How long will this hold?" Ron asks after a tiring breath looking at the wall with loathing, those monsters behind it kept trying to get at them.

"Not long enough." Harry commented looking around only Louis seems to think of the impossibility of escaping. They are on the second floor, even if they climb though the only window on this floor they will have to jump to escape and if they don't die in the crash then they will die when they run though the fire all around them. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but they are fucked.

Everyone stepped back when the banging started getting rapider, making the whole factory echo with each pound. In the midst of fear no one noticed the lack of a particular noise. All everyone cares about is finding an exit. An Inferi throws himself against the wall again making the group jump even more as they looked around nervously. It is Hermione who notices the circular window and points at it to the group who nods in reply their eyes half-glued to the wall. They know it is just a matter of time before the wall disappears and with the disappearance the Inferi will come by hundreds. When the pounding stops they turn to see the zombies just staring at the group from behind the wall patiently. Their rotting faces mentally attacking the young group. Even in the now silent factory no one notices the silence which shouldn't be there.

"We need to break that window." Louis replies slowly not liking how every Inferi just froze. This is not how Inferi work unless….

Suddenly something bangs against the wall again, something more massive and way worse than the Inferi and Louis backs away shaking his head, "no, no, no…" The rest stares at him for a minute and then back to the wall, their faces unreadable.

Louis covers his eyes with his hands as he continues to walk backwards but that didn't work, he can still see its deformed head, the massive teeth, the puny hands. He can hear it growling as it slams its massive form against the glass, its snake-like tongue licking the glass as it tries to taste him. It wants him and only him and he knows it too. The worst thing is no matter where he runs it will catch him and whip him to shreds.

The rest didn't seem to see the monster or if they did they didn't think it as harmful as Louis did. All they seem to care about is finding a way to escape. It isn't until they heard something shattering did they turn around to see Louis standing beside the now broken window, a stern look on his face, as he looks at them again. He stares at the wall again but the monster is gone and in its wake is twenty more zombies.

"Guys come on the wall isn't going to be there much longer." Louis yells as he looks down from the window, the drop is big, bigger than he expected. There has to be another way! What makes matter worse there is probably at least another thousand Inferi surrounding the factory and beyond the Inferi the fire in the wheat fields is still burning bright. He looks back at the wall and walks over to the balcony and leaning over it seeing the whole bottom floor covered with the creatures. He shivers as he realizes that he is trapped.

Hermione and Ron blinks at Louis with a blank stare, their little mind too overwhelmed with fear to take anything else in. Harry is doing everything Louis was doing, trying to find the percentage of survival and frowns when he discovers he does not like the answer. Fred, though, is walking to the window with wide steps not caring if anyone else is coming or not, he is going to escape. Of course once he looked down he frowns and walks away from the window with fear. His voice is shaky as he says quietly, "they are climbing up the building." Louis looks at Fred before looking at the wall as he steps closer to the group. By the time the wall disappears the group is in a tight circle, wands out, as they stare at the approaching monsters. The broken window is too being overrun by creatures, and in seconds the small group is surrounded by the dead.

His wand is shaking so much that it is vibrating in his hand as Louis tries desperately to find an escape route for his friends and him but there isn't any. He hates to admit it but he knows deep down that this is it. He knows that in a second they are going to be dead, six more deaths the factory will consume. He looks at the group with their wands shaking as much as his own; there is no escaping tonight, no escaping forever.

The group waited for the attack, each one closed their eyes so they wouldn't have to see their doom except for Fred who stares at creatures stubbornly, as he squeezed George tighter against him. "I promise you won't die tonight." Not a second after he finished his statement the zombies attacked from all sides. All Fred can hear is screams and cries. No Inferi attacked him; they stared at him for a long time, circled him for a minute or so, but moved on to someone else. Fred yells spells as he tries to save everyone else but the minute he jinxes one Inferi another would take its place. It is like playing a game you know you can't defeat, trying is useless but you have no other option.

Just when everything seems hopeless a large ray of light is shot from the window and hitting a pile of zombies leaving only Harry kneeling there, bloody and scared. Another ray of light blasts though another pile of zombies revealing Ron, another revels Louis. Fred watches in surprise turning around surprised to see sixty minister workers still blasting the zombies around. Soon the zombies fled down the stairs, some ministry workers following. One of the ministry workers looked at the frightened bloody young adults shaking and bloody on the floor before signaling with his wand that the floor is clear. Suddenly twenty more ministry workers showed up, one of them being Arthur.

Arthur first notices Ron kneeling on the floor and immediately runs over to him checking to see how much damage is done. After careful looking he declares that other than a bite in the arm and scratches Ron is not hurt. Suddenly he pulled his son into his arms and holds his youngest son close. Fred standing in a corner battled with himself if he should go over there or not. He decided on the first. Walking over to his dad seems to take forever, with the weight of his brother, and the weight of his own fear.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Arthur yelled at his son still looking at his injured child with fear.

"We found George." Fred whispered stepping out of the shadows. Arthur turns around and stares at his older son, no not son, sons. He looks at his sons with shock before standing up and coming over to Fred and George. Looking at the youngest twin he feels nausea. Without a second he throws his arms around Fred in a brief hug but left a grip so he wouldn't put pressure on George.

Ron watches his family with content before turning to Harry who is already on his feet. Harry has a strange expression on his face as he looks around before turning to Ron. Ron stares back at Harry's terrified face feeling a strange of dread. Standing up he looks around, Louis is standing up near the window with a big piece of his arm bitten off and his face scratched badly, Fred and George is with their dad oddly unhurt, Harry is ok, Hermione…suddenly Ron's eyes get huge as he tries to find Hermione. He couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hermione?" He yelled turning around and around trying to find her when she didn't answer he tries again screaming as loud as he could master, "Hermione," still nothing. He could feel Harry calling for Hermione as well and Ron turned around again finding Louis staring at him with sad eyes. Shaking his head Ron turns around again to find Arthur and Fred looking horrified.

"Hermione," he yells again feeling his stomach drop when he couldn't find her anywhere. He turns to the ministry workers trying to calm himself down as he pleads, "please you have to find her."

Arthur instantly takes out his wand again and saying a quick word to Fred starts looking around the floor, seven ministry workers went with him. Harry and Ron starts to go but the remaining ministry workers holds them back, "it is too dangerous." Another asks about injuries, another says that they should be taken to St. Mugals and started to make arrangements.

One of ministry workers runs over to Fred and George and tries to check over George but Fred, not wanting to let go of his brother, refuses to let anyone touch George. Somehow everyone is silent upon the floor; no one seems to want to talk, for different reasons. The young group is too unnerved and too tired to even get the urge up to talk, the ministry workers is too shocked to speak. The only noise that can be heard is the groaning of zombies and Fred arguing with the ministry worker who is trying to take his brother.

Two minutes later Arthur and the ministry workers come back empty handed, shaking their heads at Ron. Arthur stares at his son with sadness as he looks down at the first floor. Turning back to his son he puts a comforting hand on his back before saying as clearly as he could, "okay, she is not on this floor. I am going to down to the first floor and look. Ron look at me, she is going to be fine, I promise." Arthur then turns to the ministry workers who are waiting for his command, "okay I want five to stay here with the kids, the rest follow me."

"Let me come with you." Ron says grabbing onto his dad's arm stopping him in his tracks. Arthur stares at his son, "it is too dangerous. Stay here with your brothers, they need you right now." Arthur replies looking at Fred and George with painful eyes.

"Please dad?" Ron tries again but Arthur shakes his head before looking at Harry, "make sure Ron doesn't try to go down the stairs." Arthur then twists his arm away from Ron's hands before running down the stairs with ministry workers following him in suit. As soon as Harry could he runs over to Ron and puts a comforting arm around Ron, "she is going to be okay, probably will just be scratched like the rest of us."

"Let me see your injuries?" A ministry worker says coming up to Ron and Harry. They both sigh as they stand up so they are more into the lights of the ministry worker's wand. The ministry worker is silent as he looks over the boys, only speaking when he wanted them to lift up their shirts so they can see if they have any injuries. The worker hisses when he sees the bite on Ron' chest, it is large and deep, definitely will need medical assistance. Harry too has a deep bite on his arm, which is probably why Harry isn't lifting the arm at all. The ministry worker signals another one over to show Harry's bite which is so bad you can see the bone.

"Yeah, I know. The other boy isn't that much better," the second worker says pointing at Louis who is kneeling down again, "he has a bite on his leg that is really bad."

"When is the emergency team coming?" The first one asks again looking at all the injured.

"They should be here in less than five minutes." The second one replies not looking at Ron or Harry at all. He seems less caring than the first one is.

"Have you checked the twins?" The first one asks again and the second one laughs.

"No, the standing one won't let me touch the injured one," The second one replies with a shrug before turning to the boys.

"This boy is their brother; maybe he can convince him to let us see the brother." The first one replies again.

"We have a name. I'm Ron, the injured one is George, and the other is Fred." Ron replies with anger.

"Okay Ron than convince Fred to let us see your brother." Ron looks stubbornly at the workers before strolling up to Fred the ministry workers right behind him. Standing in front of his brother he gently puts a hand though George's hair before looking up at his brother.

"Fred, I know this is hard but you need to let the ministry workers check George. Please, they can help him, and you can't." Ron tries, trying to make his voice sound as pleading as possible.

"No…I don't…."Fred says in a broken voice holding his brother even tighter. Ron looks up at his brother seeing tears in his eyes. Ron sighs as he leans down accidently touching George's hand and he freezes and looks down at his brother. He touches his brother's hand once again, it is freezing. Looking back up at his brother he whispers, "he needs help Fred. Let them see him." Fred looks like he is on the edge of a breakdown as Fred looks between his brother and the ministry workers. Finally Fred gives up and hands his brother over to the ministry workers as he tries not to cry. Ron just takes his brother into his arms as he tries to stop his own tears, George stopped wheezing, he is ice cold.

Harry too ends up hugging the two Weasleys, the three if them trying to pull strength from each other. Louis stands alone watching the destruction of tonight as he calms his breathing. He is still shaking from the fear, still sick from the smell of rotten flesh. He just rests his head on a wall and closes his eyes feeling more tired then he has ever been in his life. He wonders if the Inferi are like the muggle zombies are in the movies. In those movies if they get bit they turn into zombies. Is Inferi the same way?

"No you are not going to turn into an Inferi." The ministry worker closest to him says. Louis blinks; did he say that out loud?

"Huh?"

"Inferi are dead bodies controlled by someone therefore the worst they can do is kill you. Nothing dead can turn you into a zombie just by a bite." The ministry worker says again with a laugh before checking his injury again.

"If we died would we turn into zombies?" Louis asks again looking at the worker with dread.

"Only if someone raises you." Louis nods as he looks at the ministry workers working on George.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked softy looking up at the ministry worker with concern. The ministry worker sighs as he shakes his head, "no, he is really doing bad. We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible."

"But he is breathing right?" Louis asked again looking at the ministry worker and waiting for a answer but the worker didn't answer.

"He is…"

"Oh my god, Hermione." Ron screams stopping Louis in his tracks as he looks at the stairs. Arthur is walking up with minor injuries and in his arms is the bloody form of Hermione.

"Help, she isn't breathing." Arthur screams at the ministry workers and every ministry workers minus the two working on George runs over to Arthur and takes the girl out of his arms.

"What do you mean she isn't breathing?" Ron screams trying to run over to Hermione but Harry and Fred keeps him still.

"Don't let her die." Ron screams loudly, banging his head against Harry's trying to break the holds on his arms.

"Let them do their jobs." Harry says sternly refusing to look at her torn up arms.

"We have to get these two to the hospital now." One of the two workers who are working on George yelled looking at the rest.

"The emergency team will be here…"

"We have no time I am going to take this one myself." The one who is working on Hermione says picking her up again and running to the window, in a second they are gone.

"I am going to do the same with this one." The nicer of the workers says picking George up and running to the window too.

"You are not taking my brother anywhere." Fred screams at the ministry worker but Arthur just walks up to Fred and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking at the ministry worker Arthur calmly says, "take him," making Fred glare at his father as he tries to get to his father. Pushing his father off of him he runs to the window but by the time he gets there the ministry worker and George is gone. Fred collapses to the ground feeling sorrow once again, his brother isn't with him, he lost his brother again. Still looking out the window he feels someone lifting him back to his feet.

"It's okay Fred, its okay." Arthur says to his child as he hugs him again. Arthur soon feels someone else wrapping his arms around him. He gives a sigh of relief his children are safe, his children are alive.

"Michael how much longer until the emergency team gets here?" Arthur asks his friend The younger ministry worker sighs as he makes another call to the emergency team, "two minutes."

"Good, I want to get my children out of this hell." Arthur says again as Harry joined in on the group hug. Arthur and Michael stare at each other before turning back to the kids.

"Never do something like this again, got me? Contract the ministry immediately but never go by yourself." Arthur tells his children and Harry glaring at them all, "you have no idea how I was feeling when I found out where you guys are."

"How did you know where we are?" Louis asks still kneeling on the group unable to get up.

"Someone called me at the office and told me, she said that I have to hurry and to bring backup." Arthur replies and Louis smiles to himself, 'Oh thank god for Kelly.'

"Are Hermione and George going to be okay?" Ron asks his dad and Arthur pauses for a long time before answering, "I don't know. I really don't know." Arthur is about to say something else when he sees more the familiar lights of the emergency team.

"Thank god kids, the team finally arrived. Lets get all of you to the hospital."

* * *

End of chapter, finally I am at my half-way part of my story yay! Okay I am drained of energy now. Review please. Try to have next chapter up by two weeks probably will be shorter than this chapter. I am mad I pictured the scene where they first found George to be a lot different then it ended up being but oh well such is life.


	12. Chapter 10

Note: PLEASE READ THIS- I'm sure there will be some who finds this chapter confusing because I made it to be that way. I say that so in case people want to write me about how confusing this chapter was than my answer is here already. I had four drafts for this chapter and passed them around to my classmates to read and see which one I should put down. They chose this one, so please enjoy.

This chapter has some slight time switches. It will be the present then it will switch to the past (GOF time). The past time will be underlined. If it is confusing tell me, if it works tell me, if it doesn't please tell me.

On another note thank you everyone who reviewed, made my story a favorite, or put my story on alert. Thanks you all rock.

): This chapter may have some disturbing content, very little, and mostly in talk. There was supposed to be more but I cut a scene out. So it may not be disturbing at all, it depends what your idea of disturbing is (:

* * *

For anyone who ventured into the emergency waiting room of St. Mugals they will be slammed over the head with sorrow. In the corner of the waiting room is a woman, probably in the early thirties, crying into a baby blanket as she rocked and cried. There is an older man who is talking to himself whispering over and over again, "why, why?" Someone else is crying hysterically, her hair full of blood and mud, as she tried to decide if she should see a doctor or not. Another witch was lying down on three chairs, no one knows if she was conscious or not, and for many that is worrisome. A young wizard probably no older than twenty-five was holding a bloody rag over his hand; he was showing off to his girlfriend when he jinxed his fingers off. There were families, huddled together and crying over a sick or dying relative, and loners who hid their faces from everyone as they shake with grief. Yes the emergency room was alive with the sounds of tears and frustration, but for some the emergency room was as silent as a cemetery.

There was a boy no older than five sitting quietly on a chair, his face one of horror and disgust who seemed to block out the cries of the room as if he was alone in this room. There was a young lady standing in the back of the room, her clothes torn, her makeup running, who was too overrun with grief to hear anything over her cries, she even missed the doctors calling her name. And then there is Fred, sitting at the edge of a chair, his face emotionless as he looked down at the ground below him. He barely looked up when someone else rushed though the emergency door holding a child and screaming for someone to help. He had been sitting at this chair for five hours, by himself; everyone else was still getting checked over by the doctors. Fred knew he should call the rest of the family, at least call mom, but he can't seem to move. In fact he doesn't know if he had the energy to move anymore. The first hour he came here he cried, the second hour he screamed at any doctor or nurse about how everyone is doing, the third he slept, the fourth he threw a chair across the room in anger. Now his body is on autopilot and all he seemed to want to do is sit down and block out every negative thought that threatened his fatigued mind.

He couldn't take the looks that people were giving him, the unasked questions are testing his nerves, and he doesn't think he can control his anger any longer. He wanted to see his friends again; wanted to see Ron, George, and his father but the goddamn medical staff won't let him see them. Five hours is a long time to check everyone over. What if something went wrong? What if the bites are more serious than he thought? What if they all bled out? He twisted in his chair as he thought about everything bad that could have happened.

For four more hours he sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair that made his back ache and his legs cramp. He was really scared, nine hours and no sign of anyone, why was it taking so long? He was about to get up and ask a doctor about everyone until his eyes found a familiar person walking over to him. Fred smiled in relief at his father who had some bandages on his face and a bandage on his arm. Arthur smiled back as he took a seat in the chair next to Fred.

"There kept me waiting in the stupid room for four hours before the doctor came." Arthur replied with infuriation.

"I hate hospitals." Fred replied looking back at the ground, he knew he should have said something else, but his mind suddenly became vacant with thoughts.

"Have you heard of any information on everybody else?" Arthur asked looking at his son's fatigued face.

"No, I keep asking but they just ignore me." Fred retorted angrily. Arthur sighed tapping his son on the back.

"Did you call your mother?" Arthur asked after a lengthy minute and Fred looked up at Arthur once again.

"No sorry."

"Its okay, but I think I am going to call her and let her know everything."

"Dad," Fred started keeping his eyes away from his dad, "you are not mad right?" Arthur sighed again as he leaned over and hugged his son, "child I can never be mad at you. Now stay right here okay, I'm going to call your mom." Arthur replied before standing up and walking away leaving Fred by himself again. Five minutes later his father came back and grinned at Fred.

"You look tired, try and get some sleep." Arthur ordered Fred who was yawning

"I'm not tired…"

"Get some sleep; I will wake you up if anything happens." Arthur promised and tried to sound cherry even though it came out raw and sorrowful.

"Fred, wake up. Come on loser get your ass up." George said with a smile resting his head on his twin's. Fred just groaned and turned over.

"Fred, wake up, please we are going to be late for class." George murmured again.

"Fuck class." Fred replied grumpily as he tried to roll over and get more sleep, pulling his blanket over his head so he can block out the sun.

"Fred, please you know what will happen if we are late again for Snape's class, he will have our heads." George said throwing clothes on.

"George I don't care, Snape will have our heads anyways, you know he hates us."

"Fine than I guess I can tell Alicia to find another lab partners, maybe tell her to choose Cedric and Lee."

"Fine I'm up. Geez when did you become mother?" Fred snaps at his brother missing his hurt look as he pulls on his robes.

"Fred, don't forget to clean your ears." George replied mocking their mother. Fred laughed as he screamed "never" and ran though the Gryffindor tower with George on his heels still yelling to clean out his ears.

"Fred, wake up, your mother and sister are here." Arthur said shaking his son awake. Fred blinked for a minute before turning to his sister and his mother standing beside his father. Molly instantly went to hug Fred as so did Ginny as they both lectured and consoled him. Fred found himself tearing up again, and shakily wipes the tears away with his bloody sleeve before hugging the girl Weasleys again.

"Are you okay dear? You don't look so good; did the doctors check you over? Are you hungry? Arthur go down to the cafeteria and bring Fred back some food and a drink too. God Fred, I thought I lost you, don't ever do something that stupid again. Ginny can you believe him?" Molly said continuing to rant far into the night as both Ginny and Fred tuned her out.

"You okay, right? I mean nothing bit you or anything?" Ginny asked softy getting close to his brother so he can hear her over her mother's nag.

"No, I'm fine. Honestly the Inferi didn't even try to attack me." Fred replied glad that his sister is not mad at him for dragging Harry into it.

"How are Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" Ginny asked again and she can't decide if she wants to know the answer to it.

"They are still being checked over. Ron and Harry are scratched pretty badly and both have been bitten. Ron has been bitten on the chest, Harry his arm. Don't worry Ginny they are going to be fine."

"What were you thinking going inside am abandoned factory out in the middle of nowhere. What went on in your heads?" Molly suddenly yelled making both Fred and Ginny turn red with embarrassment when everyone in the emergency waiting room turned to look at them.

"We had to go we had no other alternatives." Fred answered, hurt evident in his voice. _Why are they mad? I got George. They should be happy!_

"You lost your mind didn't you? You can't deal with George's disappearance so you decide to stay the night in some factory. Why would you do something like that?" Molly screamed again not caring that a nurse was glaring at her for making such a scene.

"No, we went into the factory to get George."

"What?" Both Molly and Ginny said as once.

"Why else would we go to a factory in the middle of nowhere? We found George in the factory, didn't dad tell you that?" He asked looking between the two ladies who looked back at him in shock. _Oh he didn't tell them_.

"You found George?" Molly asked feeling dizzy. She would have fainted if Ginny didn't push her into a chair.

"George is here?" Ginny asked looking both alarmed and relieved at once.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten any information on him though." Fred uttered sadly as he thought about how many times he asked a nurse only for them to tell them nothing. _Goddamn nurses and Goddamn doctors, never seem to want to talk to the family members of their patient. They better pray that he is still alive._

"Oh my god." Molly said with relief. and horror. She had no idea. _Why didnt Arthur tell me? _She thought, she felt overwhelmed with the knowledge.

"Oh my god, will we ever catch a break?" George screamed at Fred as they were once again caught sneaking around after the curfew by Filch.

"Come on it is only scrubbing the floor. It isn't the worst thing he made us do." Fred said as he dipped the sponge back in the soapy bucket.

"Yeah remember when he made us trap those enchanted toads?" George said with a smile as he too dipped his sponge in the water.

"How about when he made us deal with the speaking toilet?" Fred replied and shivered, that talking toilet was insane. It took them three hours to turn it back into a normal toilet. By the time they were done they were soaked with water and were so shocked that Fred swore he didn't want to use a toilet for weeks. It was still totally worth it though, hearing that toilet yelling at Filch.

"How about when he made us fight those dinosaur bones that were brought back to life?" George asked with a laugh. That was the funniest trick they ever did, nothing like bringing a dinosaur back to life to spice Hogwarts up.

"Come to think about it my dear brother all of those things where our doings." Fred replied stopping his scrubbing to think about all the punishments they were forced to do, "yep, all our doing." Fred replied dipping his sponge back in the soapy water. Instead of going back to scrubbing the floor though he squeezed the sponge over George's head, instantly soaking George. He fall into laughter as George threw his own sponge at Fred hitting him in the face.

"You know you are absolutely correct. What should we do next?" George asked with a devilish smile. Fred smiled throwing the sponge back at George who threw it straight back.

"What should we do next Fred? Should we try and find a doctor who knows how George is going or should we just wait?"

"If any doctors will talk to you than I think the doctor is the best option." Fred replied leaning back in his chair.

"He's right Ginny. I'm going to try and find a doctor, both of you just sit down and wait for me to return." Molly ordered before slipping though the crowd. Ginny gently squeezed Fred's hand before sitting on an empty seat silently and for that Fred is grateful. Silence is sometimes better.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Lee doesn't know what to do. He circled Louis's neighborhood for a long time just looking at the scenery, the beautiful old houses, all pretty and lovely. He feels envy for everyone who lives here; he never lived in such a pretty neighborhood, he bet that all of these people have perfect lives. Perfect lives for undeserving people. Up ahead some kids are running down the steps to their perfect mowed yard, a ball in hand, as they laugh with peer happiness. Lee wanted nothing more than to hurt them, cut their little heads off just so the neighborhood will be reminded of how cruel humans can be. He doesn't of course, not because he doesn't want to punish kids, but because he has more important matters to attend to.

They escaped the factory; someone tipped the old Weasley off. His perfect plan is ruined. Now he had to make up a new plan, a plan that will punish every Weasley, every Granger, every Potter, he will make everyone who helped George escape suffer greatly. If they believe that everything is over they are gravely mistaken. He is going to finish what he started, he will kill George Weasley, and anyone who stands in his way will die as well. He had to Kill George, there was no other alternative. His obsession won't end until he is dead and buried.

He smiled at the kids, waving a little, before continuing to walk. He couldn't stop smiling as he looked at the trees so green, so fresh, just like George. George has always been amazing to him, someone who is superior to him, someone who makes the day brighten. From the first day he met George he has been so wonderful, so pure, so innocent.

Flashback

He is on the train getting ready to go to Hogwarts somewhere where he cant wait to go but looking around at the plentiful amount of kids he became scared. He wanted everyone to like him; he wanted everyone to know he is worthy, that he is more than a punching bag. But now he is chicken, not wanting to say something wrong and be hated by everyone he hunted for an empty room. When he found one he thanks god as he quickly took a seat near the window. He is relieved in the empty department until the door opens. Inside walked the twins, holding hands as they shook with tiny fright, and looking at Lee with uncertainty.

Being the braver of the two one of them speaks, "Hi do you mind if we join you?"

"Umm…" Lee responded unable to answer but judging by their faces they are nice people, "sure."

"Thanks, all the rest are filled up and our big brother didn't want us sitting with him." The brave one said again smiling in relief as he motioned his brother to the bench opposite of Lee's.

"Hi I'm Lee." Lee replied blushing after an awkward minute of silence.

"Oh sorry where are our manners. He is George." The brave one said again pointing to George who is still looking nervous.

"He is Fred." George replied shyly. Lee already guessed that he is shyer than his brother before he even spoke.

"Together we are Fred and George." They finish together as if they practiced the introduction.

"So you two are twins, how does it feel to be twins?"

"It feels like a really close sibling," George answered smiling warmly at Lee.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Lee asks again making both twins smile.

"Gryffindor, it's the only house Weasleys have ever been in." Fred said with a roll of his eyes.

"How about you Lee?"

"I want to be in the house too."

"You better be in Gryffindor I like you." George said shyly before looking out the window.

End Flashback

It was at that point than Lee started to take special interest in George; of course back then his interest had nothing to do about sex. He just considered back then that he liked George more than Fred. It is funny how fast he fell for the boy.

It wasn't like Lee dint try to stop himself from falling with his friend. It wasn't like he didn't yell at himself for being so stupid. It isn't like he didn't go out on dates trying to stop the obsession from growing. He tried so hard to stop it from happening but in the end no one but George would satisfy him.

George didn't help matters at all. During Hogwarts George seemed to always be showering every time Lee would take one, practically showing himself off to Lee. At dinner, every time he sat by George, a hand seemed to slip down between his legs and give a squeeze. It was because of George that Lee couldn't masturbate. Somehow George always stayed up longer than Fred, longer than himself, but somehow was always the first one up. The flirting really pissed him off; George constantly flirted with him, no not just him, but everybody and anybody. Of course if you would tell him that he was flirting he would deny it saying that he doesn't know how to flirt. Natural flirter!

After Hogwarts was worse. George would talk to him on the phone for hours complaining about how his body wants to have sex. Lee would tell him just to have sex but George always replied, "I cant I am not ready for sex." George was one of those strange people who considered sex something dirty, that only married people should have it, but apparently he never had problems talking about it. Lee would then tell him to masturbate but once again he refused to do it. SO he would just talk about his need of sex to Lee which usually caused Lee to get really hard really fast. Eventually he started to make a game out of the phone calls, how quiet and fast can be masturbate without George finding out? It was Lee's favorite pastime.

After Fred went away George started to hang out with Lee more giving Lee plenty of opportunities to drug his drinks, slam his pretty face into the floor, and rape him until he bleeds to death. He always stops himself before he did any harm to George though. One time though he couldn't control himself, he couldn't stop the voices in his head any longer.

George was once again crying his eyes out over his missing brother saying how lonely he was and that he doesn't have anyone now. Lee growled to himself as he listened to George's pain filled words. _What does he mean he has no one? He has me goddamn_ it. He can't remember what exactly set him off but he found himself behinds George's chair, a metal wire in his hand, his hands holding onto it so tightly that his hands bled. Why didn't he just kill him then and stop his obsession. He almost did it, he almost choked George but then George said something that made him stop. "I hate him Lee. I hate my brother for doing this to me. You would never hurt me right?" Lee realized he couldn't kill him.

Now…he could kill George with no problem. He could snap his pretty little neck without an inch of remorse. After all he had four months with George, four sensual months that served Lee's needs. He had his fucks, he had his torture, he will have his murder. He looked into a house window seeing some kids watching porn, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Maybe George surviving isn't as bad as he first thought, maybe that means he can fuck George at least one more time before he kills him.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

In another two hours Harry and Ron is released from the emergency room each with their own bandages and a tired smile on their faces when they see Molly and Ginny. Harry ran immediately over to Ginny and hugged her deeply before kissing her, feeling better now that he has her by his side. Ginny kisses Harry quickly whispering that she loves him and is he hurt. Ron watches them with painful eyes.

"Where is Hermione?" Ginny asked after making sure that Harry sat down on the free chair. Ron, Harry, and Fred all stared at each other with sad eyes before Ron turned to his sister.

"The only information that I got on her is that she is in surgery." Ron replied pitifully looking down at the tile floor below him not wanting to look at anyone, he didn't want to see the pity on their faces.

"At least they told you that, I asked where George is and all the doctors did was glare at me and walk away." Fred replies moodily.

"I'm sorry." Ron replied half-heartily. This was too much for Ron, two important people in his life are badly hurt, two lives which could end at any time.

"I'm sorry what did you say again?" George asked eating a chocolate toad, getting chocolate all over his young face.

"I said that you are so childish. I mean we are seventeen and you haven't been on any dates."

"Maybe I just don't want to." George replied laying his head upon Fred's shoulder.

"Why not? If you are worried that no girl likes you let me tell you something girls love you. Have you seen the way Angelina has been eyeing you lately? Hell I have even caught Hermione staring at you lovingly."

"So what is your point?" George asked with annoyance as he looks at his brother in his eyes.

"Why don't you ask Angelina out or even Hermione?"

"Hermione? Hell no. No offense to Hermione but she isn't my type."

"Why not?"

"She is such a bookworm and she is annoying as hell and Ron likes her." George replied looking at his brother with tired eyes.

"Okay than Angelina?"

"No, she is just a friend to me."

"You have to like someone." Fred replied looking into his brother's eyes noticing the hurt expression that crossed in his brother's eyes.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't." George replied after a minute looking down at his hands.

"Come on you can tell me, who you love?"

"I can't tell you." George replied sadly before resting his head against his brother's shoulders again and brushing his fingers though Fred's hair.

"I can't tell you how awful I feel like now, I feel so useless." Harry responded looking down at his feet.

"I wish we can get any news on them, I feel like I am ready to break down." Ron replied looking strangely empty as he leaned against the wall as if that is the only thing holding him up.

"I'm sorry, I feel like this is my entire fault." Fred said looking down at his feet, the pain was there. The pain of realizing that everything happened because of him, that if it wasn't for him everything would have been fine, George would have been fine. It was his entire fault, everything is always his fault.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Lee looked up and smiled, his walking led him exactly where he wanted to go, the Burrow. Smiling he walks up to the front door watching for any sign of life, there is none to be seen. Taking out his wand he unlocked the front door and steps inside. _So this is where George lived, what a crowded little cottage, the furniture is tacky too. Yuck._. Shaking with excitement he walks though the cozy little living room imagining George sitting down on the couch with his family, talking, laughing, and living. He walked up to the couch and caresses the couch, imagining that it was George that he was touching.

Leaving the couch alone he walked into the kitchen looking at the cozy little room. The table is the largest thing in the room, and he can imagine where George would have sat, and pulled out the chair and sat down. How many years had George sat on this chair waiting for food so he can fill that little tummy he has? He wanted to lick the chair just so he can taste George again but knowing that George moved out years ago he doubts any bit of George had disappeared from the seat a long time ago.

Climbing the stairway to the second floor gave Lee even more of excitement. He walked past the bathroom, no doubt he wanted to go in there, but he wanted to see something else more. Opening a door he leans inside seeing an empty room. Shutting the door he walked to another an opens it finding another empty room. Frowning to himself he shut that door and leaned against it. He knew that Molly and Arthur took all of George's things out of the apartment, he knew that because he saw them doing so. Where did they put all of his things?

Opening one last door he turned on the lights and smiled. It was clearly all of George's things. Smiling to himself he walked inside looking at the two beds in the room, the closet full of clothes, the dresser full. The phone that Hermione forced everyone to get is on the closet, all plugged in. The television is on the dresser too, its black frame glued on Lee as he walked around, touching anything and everything in sight.

He doesn't know what he was looking for, didn't know why he wanted to come here today, but now that he is there he might as well make the best out of it. Looking at a CD player in the corner he turned the power on wanting to know what was the last CD that George listened to.

He laughed when he heard the song, his little innocent George, listening to such a perverted song. He smiled again, how perfect, how wonderful. He started singing to the music, American music, how classic.

"I love myself I want you to love me  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me"

He kept singing as he looked though the closet and started looking though the clothes not finding anything interesting he goes though the dresser smiling when he finds George's boxers. Grabbing one he jumps on one of the beds and puts the boxers over his head smiling the fabric softener. He wished they didn't wash his clothes, he would have loved to smell George's natural scent but fabric softener wasn't bad to sniff either. He pushed the boxers more to his face and stiffs it like it was a drug. Then again George was a drug to Lee, a toxic drug that is threatening to destroy Lee. Sniffing the boxers one last time he stuffed the boxers into his pants as he noticed a picture book on a table.

Opening the picture book he smiled looking at George's childhood pictures. He was always a beautiful person, even as a baby. Lee traced George's baby picture before taking out a knife.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Shit, I forgot to call Hermione's family. I have to call them." Ron replied looking at his watch. Fred sighed as he watched his brother disappear to the phones before turning back to Ginny and Harry. No one talked, no one wanted to say anything, so in the end they just ended up curling up in their chairs and slept.

It was three hours later when Ron woke them up, the tear marks down his face made each of them cringe as Ron whispered, "the doctors want to talk to us." They looked at Ron for a minute before standing up noticing how Molly and Arthur were also crying.

"What happened? Did George die?" Fred immediately asked feeling sick to his stomach with the thought of his twin dying.

"No dear." Molly said without any inch of emotion.

"Than what is wrong?" Harry asked softy noticing the way Ron lowered his head.

"It's Hermione." Ron replied sadly. Harry felt his stomach drop as he began to get nauseas. Seeing how pale Harry became Ginny lowered Harry back down in the chair.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The doctor came fifteen minutes ago when you guys where asleep. I was going to wake you but you guys looked so tired that I decided just to let you sleep. The doctor said that they did all they could but…"Ron said as calmly as he could master but his voice was so shaky that no one understand what he was trying to say.

"What?"

"She is going to die. The doctor said that she is completely brain-dead. I wanted to keep her alive but because I am not her husband the choice was left up to her parents. They chose to let her die."

"Oh my god." Fred said feeling sick, this is his fault, he should have just gone by himself. Why did he let Harry, Ron, or Hermione to come?

"The worst thing is that the doctors are going to pull the plug in thirty minutes so I thought that I should wake you guys up so you can say goodbye and everything." Ron said struggling out to cry. No one knew what to say to Ron, no one knows how it felt to lose a lover. All Harry could do was put a comforting hand on Ron's back. All Ginny could do was hug Harry while they walk. What did Fred do? He just walked two feet behind them struggling with himself to believe that he didn't cause her death.

It was quite a walk to Hermione's room, and that only caused more grief for the gloomy group, they felt like they were walking away from humanity. The more away from the waiting room they got the more Ron started tearing up again but he just blinked them away as he led the group. Ron was strong therefore he can't cry, crying is a sign of weakness, and he didn't want to be seen as weak to his brother and best friend.

Ron counted the room numbers, Hermione's room is in 256 and they were walking past room 230. He didn't want to go back to that room, he didn't want to go back because then he would have to face reality. He would have to face the fact that Hermione, the love of his life, is going to die and there was nothing he could do that could stop it. She will die and then he will be forever lonely and depressed. The mere thought of falling for someone else disgusted him, Hermione and him were supposed to be, that was how it always was and that is how it will stay. Even if that means living his life alone he will honor the love he had or has for Hermione. She will always be his and he will always be hers.

When he got to the door he stopped for a minute so he could pull himself together before opening the door. In the white sterile room, on a snowy bed, was Hermione. A silent princess chained in her tomb. Ron walked over to Hermione and kissed her on her cheek whispering something in her ear as he brushed some of her fuzzy brown hair out of her white face.

"Hey Harry, Ginny, and Fred are here to visit you. They really love you Hermione, remember that dear, we all love you so much." Ron said again leaning down and taking her mouth in a bruising kiss, the fact that she doesn't respond killed him. With one last squeeze to her hand he got off the bed, wiping the tears out of his face.

"Please make her know how loved she is." Ron replied heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked standing up.

"I going to try and make her parents change their minds. Don't worry I will be back soon." Ron whispered before leaving the room, leaving Fred and Harry who had no idea what to say or do.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Kelly walked in the meadow; it was beautiful, with roses so healthy, that the petals were a royal red. The daises were arranged just brilliantly. The tall grass was tall enough to be eleven feet and thick enough to hurt as she walked past them. Everything in the meadow just sparked beauty, and so was she. Her hair was down and curly, her make-up flawless. She looked younger, more youthful. And the dress she had on was like the dress she always wished for, a medieval dress with the color of rubies and gold. Yes she was a princess in this meadow, a princess who was superior to everybody else. Behind her was a beautiful fountain, the water the purest of blue. Little blue-Jays were singing, rabbits hopping around. Smiling she takes a step to the fountain when everything changes.

The animals caught on fire, the roses died, the daises rotted, the water fountain begun to get cracks in it, the water became a dirty smelly green that made her eyes melt and her nose run away. The tall grass died and withered to the ground. She wasn't in a garden anymore; she was in a graveyard of a garden. Somewhere in the distance she started to hear something, a person? No, an animal, no? What is that sound? Music, sweet music with a strong beat. Shaking for a reason unknown to her she begins to follow the music not noticing the garden repairing itself.

As she got closer she begun to notice something, a bridge, a long bridge that stretched as far as her eyes could see. The music sounds to be coming from the bridge.

'Oh, oh, I really wanted that thing,

I just want to sing,

I love you baby,

Won't you bring?

All the flowers you,

Find out in the garden'

She could see a boom box on the pillars of the bridge and on the edge of the bridge was a person sitting, head down, arms at the sides, feet hanging off. The person looked like he wasn't there, as if there was no goal to be here. It was only when the person leaned over the railing that she started to run toward the person. Grabbing onto the arm she pulled the person away from the railing and forced the person to sit down away from the railing.

'Don't tell me the truth,

That your heart as hardened,

But you don't want me anymore,

How can that be,

Look what you done to me, oh, oh'

"The music never stops you know, it just continues on and on the same verse, over and over again. I wonder if there is another verse to this song. It just keeps playing over and over but it's not a bad song, it's a good song. I love this song; song means good and not bad, bad, bad, bad." The person said rocking itself back and forwards, laughing to himself when the verse starts playing again. The person than became silent as he looked down again and stayed in that position and sighing she pulled back the dirty hair that is so dirty she couldn't know what hair color the person was. She grasped when she found out who it was.

"Please make the music stop, I can't take it anymore, make it stop, no stop this nightmare. Kill me, oh god end my misery just kill me." George begged grabbing onto her dress with force making her fall to her knees.

"What is going on here?" She asked him and he just laughed.

"He told you the fairytale didn't he? That bastard told you that fairytale?" He asked awkwardly as the song ended, he froze and than begged, "please let the song come back on, please." He relaxed when it did.

"What are you talking about?"

"That fairytale was a curse, a really bad curse, bad curse, you shouldn't have listened, should've never let him open his mouth. He got you now, he has me and now he has you." The troubled man said shivering from wind that wasnt there.

"George, what are you talking about, what curse?"

"He told me the curse on the second day, told me that I have to suffer, told me this is what I deserve. What did I do to deserve this? True I love someone who I shouldn't, a sin, but I was nice to people right? I was always kind and helpful, I wasn't bad was I? Do you think I am bad?" George asked Kelly looking down at his cut up legs.

"George what curse?"

"That night I passed out, don't remember why, just really tired. When I awoke I was here, I passed out again and I was back in…wherever he put me."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say, is this just a dream?" Kelly asked, desperate for George to say this is just a nightmare. His laugh told her more than words could.

"He told you about the crawling around like a dog thing right and told you to close your eyes, said to find out what is reality right?" He asked slowly his eyes glassy again as he stared out into the ocean.

"Yes but how…"

"You awoke somewhere and saw the dog creature it stabbed you with a pitchfork, when he yelled at you, you were in the room where he told you the story only with a wound, am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"That was the final touches to the curse, the introduction to his disturbing curse. Now you are stuck here just like me."

"No we are not."

"Your right, when we wake up we will escape this nightmare but unlike you my reality isn't much better. He always has me." George nearly whispered at the end, his eyes clouded like a trapped wounded animal.

"So his curse is just a nightmare?"

"No, not a nightmare, nightmares cant harm you. Nightmares are good, this is worse than that. This is much worse. I don't know what this is, all I know if you get hurt here, you will be hurt in reality, if you die here you also die there. It's like its interacting with reality. Then you get to a point when you forget which reality is the real reality and what nightmare is the real nightmare. You start going insane after awhile, you start getting stressed and eventually you have to kill yourself because you can't deal with it anymore but regardless how many times you try and kill yourself here he wont let you die. He won't let you. I tried, I tried a million of times, he always stops me. He will stop you too." George said before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Kelly watched him with a sad expression as she tried to understand what he was saying but she couldn't figure it out.

"You will start seeing things when you return back to your reality, see awful things that will make you want to scratch your eyes out, things that will make you wish you were dead. That is why I said sometimes I can't tell if I am awake or dead, both realities interbreed with each other and I can't make it stop. I get tortured in reality and then I get tortured here as well, it never stops, asleep or not I'm always in pain, please make it stop. Make it stop; kill me, only you can help me. I tried killing myself thousands of times and every time he stops me. He won't let me do it, but he can't stop you, he can't stop you. He can only stop someone from killing themselves." George said handing a knife to Kelly.

"Right though the heart lady, please I am begging you end my suffering before he finds out. Please?" Kelly took one look at him before throwing the knife off of the bridge.

"No, you fool, you stupid bitch." George screamed at her kicking and hitting her before standing up, "he is going to know now; he is going to find out that I tried to kill myself. I got to hide, lady you need to hide too, if he sees you…follow me I know where to hide, but hurry." George said as he stood up, Kelly frowned before standing up too. George started to run across the bridge as the song stops. George froze for a minute and looked behind them, where the garden was supposed to be is just dead earth.

"No, no, too soon, too soon." George mumbled as he started to run faster yelling back at Kelly, "he's coming, he's coming and he is going to hurt us."

"Please he is coming, he is coming. No time to wait, please I don't want to get hurt anymore. I can't get hurt again, I cant deal if I do."

"Stupid me, stupid me. How foolish I was trusting you. You just want me to get hurt more. You just want me to suffer." George screamed at Kelly.

"The bridge is rotting, look at it, look at it. Soon it will fall into the ocean, the ocean is bad, he doesn't like it when we touch his oceans." George yelled as he ran past a house next to the bridge, a house with boarded up windows and doors. They were in a city now, with boarded up houses everywhere.

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked as she struggled to keep up with him.

"To the old castle, it's the safest place to be."

"Why?"

"You will see but hurry up." They finally made it to the castle and pushed the doors open.

"Now where?" Kelly asked and George looked around wearily.

"The cellar." He replied leading the way. Of course he noticed the four masked figures standing in the shadows watching as the two ran down the stairs leading to the cellar.

The minute the kids walked inside the cellar Kelly froze there was hundreds and hundreds of mannequins, for every race, skin texture, and hair color. "Hide within the mannequins," George yelled already disappearing into the vast amount of mannequins, she shakes as she makes her way inside the group of mannequins.

"You got to act like the mannequins. Stand like them, become them. It is the only way to stay safe." George yelled as the cellar door opened.

The masked men walked down the stairs and looked around at the mannequins, they knew two were different and they knew how to spot them out. Taking out wands they whispered a spell and suddenly the mannequins started to move.

The mannequins one by one turned around and started to march away from the center and to the walls. Kelly tried to move but discovered that she couldn't. She turned and looked for George when she saw him she knew he gave up.

Kelly was yanked up by two masked men as was George as the masked men dragged them up the stairs, one kicking and fighting, the other still. They were dragged across the first floor, up the stairs, dragged across the second floor, dragged up the stairs, and finally they were dragged though the third floor where the masked men dragged them though a door. Now Kelly could see George shaking as they dropped them both on the floor and turned and left leaving the two alone. The minute they were dropped handcuffs appeared making them tied to the ground.

"Please don't leave me." George begged her as another door opened up, "please don't leave me here, don't wake up. Please I can't deal with this alone anymore." George begged, shaking like a newborn baby.

"I won't leave you alone, I promise." Kelly promised, her throat dry as she saw something black turning to look at them.

"Don't wake up; please I can't be stuck just with him anymore." George said again his words getting smaller and smaller as a dressed figure started to walk up to them.

"Fool running from me again. You will be punished for this," Lee told George taking off his mask before turning to Kelly, "hello Kelly welcome to my mind. Hope you like your stay so far."

Lee grabbed a hold of a whip.

"Please, don't leave me." George whispered to her as he closed his eyes.

The whip came down; George opened his eyes and screamed.

The whip came down again as Lee sang, " so what if you can see the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animal that I have become, help me believe its not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become."

The whip came down again and again until George can barely move a muscle. Lee walked up to Kelly and smiled at her, "ready for your beating."

"Please don't leave me." George said between sobs as he shut his eyes and frowned, "I can't wake up."

The whip came down.

Kelly woke up with a scream. Pain blinded her and she stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom. She was in so much pain, why? Looking herself in the mirror she froze. Across her forehead was a whip mark, deep and bloody, the blood dripping down her face. She felt dizzy as she held onto the counter as she waited for the dizziness to be over. She didn't know she was shaking until she fell down harshly to the bathroom floor and cried.

"What is happening to me?" She screamed to no one as she covered the whip mark with a towel. Somewhere within the house the phone rang and she dizzily got up to look for the cordless phone, finally she found it.

"Hello?" She asked still keeping the towel on her forehead, but her hands which was bloody got blood on the phone, giving the phone a menacing look.

"So what if you can see the darkest side…" Kelly screamed as she turned off the phone and fall to the ground. The phone rang again.

"Hello?" She said again.

"How is your forehead?" Lee asked.

"Leave me alone." Kelly screamed to the phone as she started to hang up.

"You left poor George all alone, he was very sad when he found out. Great going Kelly, you made George upset."

"Leave me alone." She screamed as she hung the phone up again, sneaking to the corner and kneading there. The next time the phone rung she didn't move to pick it up.

One ring, she dropped to the floor and shook. Two rings, she lowered the towel from her forehead. Three rings, she placed her hands around her ears trying to block the sound out. Four rings and the answering machine picked up, "Hello this is the Jordan residence we are not here to take the call but if you leave your name and phone number we will get back to you."

"Hello, this is Doctor Mulford calling from St. Mugals. Your boyfriend, Louis, was brought in earlier today. As soon as you get this we need you to immediately call us at …." Kelly never heard the rest she already grabbed her coat and was out the door before he even mentioned Louis's name.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Please Mr. and Mrs. Granger do not take Hermione off life support." Ron begged the old couple who was outside Hermione's door watching Harry and Fred hold their daughter's hands.

"There are no signs of life Ron. She is brain-dead. If we keep her alive we are only be causing her more suffering." Mr. Granger replied angrily watching though a window in the door Harry collapsed upon Hermione and started to cry.

"It's not fair." Ron yelled and Mrs. Granger silenced him with a "shh"

"I know it's not fair." She replied wrapping her arms around Ron and weeping. Mr. Granger just kept watching Harry and Fred as if they were the most interesting things on earth. No one noticed Shelly, a young nurse who had struggled with the leading surgeon to save Hermione's life.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it is time." Shelly said looking at the three of them with sorrow. No one spoke. It was Mr. Granger who ended up speaking, "yes of course. Come on dear lets say goodbye to our baby girl." Shelly opened the door for the group as the parents slowly walked in followed by Ron. They walked inside the room to see Harry sobbing nearly on top of Hermione and Fred crying still holding her hand. When they saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger they said a quick good-bye to her and moved aside so they can have their privacy.

Surprisingly the parents didn't spend that much time; they gave her a kiss on her cheek, said they loved her, and moved aside. Ron spent a long time, talking to her, promising her that heaven is all its worked up to be. He even kissed her on the lips although he was struggling not to cry. When he moved away he discovered that his parents and Ginny are too. Molly wrapped her arms around Ron as she whispered a comforting phrase to him as they watched as the nurse get ready. Right before the nurse is about to take her off life support another nurse bursts into the room.

"Don't pull her off life support." The new nurse said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Why?" Nurse Shelly asked in surprise.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I need to talk to you about your daughter." The new nurse said again and Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at her in shock. Somebody knocked on the door. Cursing to herself Shelly said "come in." A doctor walked in looking tired and bedazzled.

"Sorry to interfere but I really have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley immediately."

* * *

Done, finally, this chapter was irritating to write. There are three chapters I have been impatient to write, the chapter 9 trilogy, this chapter, and the last chapter trilogy.

The song(s) that were used in this chapter is the lovely song "The Garden" by Mirah and a tiny bit of "Animal I Have Became" from 3 Days Grace.

If anyone is interested in the other drafts of the chapters, one was more detailed in the dream which I loved and I had song lyrics from my favorite band Three Days Grace, "Animal I have became," and I didn't have the time changes. This was the second most voted draft. Another I had the present in one part and a more detailed past section without being blended in to the present, and a more demented dream. The other has Hermione dying and her parents and tried to get Fred arrested for manslaughter. So there in case you were interested.


	13. Chapter 11

Okay this chapter will have time changes. Past is underlined. Thoughts are in italic. Thank you everyone who reviewed, it really speeds my updating up.

* * *

The grass felt so good, a gentle reminder that everything wasn't bad. He swiped his hand over the top of the green grass smiling when it tickled his hand. This was his favorite spot, the meadow, where everything was peaceful. It was in the meadow where he could hide enough to heal his wounds. It was in the meadow where he can think back on his life, the good times, the bad times, and everything in between.

It's pretty here. Pretty was such an difficult sight to behold nowadays. He smiled pitifully as the wind picked up, flapping his hair over his face and making him laugh like he would have done when he was five. The wind, the grass, the cries of animals, it was familiar. It reminded him of reality or the other reality none the less. He stopped smiling when he noticed crimson on the grass and looking behind him he froze when he saw the trail of blood. The bloody footprints that stood up against the thick green grass barely fazed him anymore, blood had became his only friend. The blood was a intense reminder that wherever he goes he will never be safe, never. Even here surrounded by beauty his blood won't stop bleeding, the pain wouldn't lessen, the loneliness wouldn't disappear. He sighed as he touched a bloody leaf and examined it with interest. _If I close my eyes will I wake up? Will I exactly be free from this hell?_ He closed his eyes again only to open them to the same surrounding. He knew he should be worried that he can't go back to the other reality but he doesn't think about it, he doesn't want to think about it. All he cared about was that he was still alive. He was bleeding, sobbing, sick, tired, but still alive. He wondered though how long? He was afraid to know the answer, he wants to die, but he wants to live. It's a catch 22; everything about this reality was a catch 22, and the more he explored the more intense it got. The wind was getting thicker now and he looked up seeing dark clouds with the wrath of Zeus. Knowing he was running out of time he started to work faster. He gently grabbed more grass and sewed the pieces together making a miniature man out of it. He finished right when the rain started. He laughed as he stood up enjoying the refreshing rain before he walked out of his sanctuary, the grass-man in his arms. He walked into the city waving to imaginary people as he talked to the doll asking it if it will keep him company for a while. He walked to a boarded up house that was covered in tall Willows that was so old the bark was a tainted white.

He dived under the Willow's stems getting mud all over him but he doesn't care as he continued on his journey to the place he now call home. He opened the front door with a kick as he took off his wet coat. He shut the door behind him before kicking off he took off his boots. He was still dripping water off his hair as he walked though the empty living room, the room so bare that there wasn't even a reminder of life in the old greenish rusty room. He walked though the decaying hallway, not looking at the walls so decayed that you can see the support beams. He didn't even glance at the miserable tiny room which he knew as a bathroom. It was the bedroom that he cared abut, the miserable little room that didn't even have a bed. All there was in the room was an aged rug which George used as a bed. The only other thing in the room was a poster of Lee with the words, "I watch your every move," scribbled below his picture. George once in a fit of outrage tore the poster down and ripped it to shreds only to find the poster resembling and sticking itself back on the wall. He didn't try to tear it anymore. There was no reason to waste his energy.

He didn't stop as he walked though the small room as he watched his goal location get closer, the closet. The crappy two by two room with flower wallpaper and a hanging lamp which never stopped moving casting an eerie feel to the rotting room. Opening the closet door he peered inside, inhaling the unpleasant smell of decomposing timber. Even with all its faults the closet brought him serenity. It was his space, it was his hiding place, and it was the closest thing to home that he can touch. Grinning to himself, he pulled back a large plastic bag showing eleven grass-men. George looked down at the waiting eleven grass-men with pride, he made these dolls, it was his creations, and he loved them.

"Hey I brought us a new friend." George told the other grass-men as he showed them his new doll. The doll in his hand shook, its little head thumping with George's shaky hold on the creature.

"He is the finest grass-man I have made. What should I name him?" He asked the soundless dolls, when he received no answer, he looked at the doll closely.

"He is so perfect that there is only name that fits him," He told the dolls before looking at the new doll, "You are now Fred." George smiled as he put Fred in the closet and watched as it tumbled to the ground taking the other dolls with it.

"Don't worry Fred, it okay to be clumsy once in a while. Right Molly?" George asked another doll, a doll that was slightly taller than Fred and was really deformed. His first creation, he felt bad for the poor doll, it was so painful to look it.

"_Right, but then again Fred you were always clumsy_." Molly told Fred.

"_God Fred you can't do anything right? You just got made and you are already messing up._" Another doll said, with a leg for an arm and an arm for a leg.

"_Percy leave your brother alone_." The doll Arthur said his head too large for his body.

"_Dad just let Percy have his moment_." The doll Charlie said, the grass body starting to break apart.

"_Someone is grumpy this morning_." The miniature Bill said, shaking at Charlie.

"_Fred where is George today?" _A miniaturized Ginny asked, her grass body was skinnier than all the rest and more feminine too.

"_I don't know, I haven't seen him all day."_ Fred said and looked around, "_George where are you?"_

George laughed at himself as he let go of 'Fred' before whispering to himself, "see even my doll is missing. My doll probably got himself kidnapped too."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ron hated feeling like a child. He hated it because it made him think of the war. He knew something bad was happening. The way that the nurse screamed to not pull the plug on Hermione rattled him. The terrified look of the doctor was haunting him when she asked to speak to his parents. Something big was happening to Hermione and George and he was left out in the dark. He heard sniffing from the side of him and he turned to Ginny who was struggling to hold in her tears as she reread the same page of a magazine for the fiftieth time. Harry was resting his head on his chair, a magazine covering his face, if it wasn't for the grumpy mumbling under his breath everyone would have he was asleep. Fred was silent, just scowling at his feet, a moody expression on his exhausted frame. Ron sighed as he tried to catch some sleep but he couldn't. Regardless of how tired he was, regardless of how tired everyone else was, sleep was impossible. Everyone was too afraid to sleep. Too afraid that when they awake the doctors wearing bloody scrubs would walk up to them, like a grim reaper coming to collect a soul, and say those two words no one wanted to hear, "I'm sorry." They would be happier if a doctor came up to them and told them that they had become infected with a disease.

Suddenly Harry smacked his hand on the back of his chair and stood up, "damn it we are not kids anymore. Why can't we listen to the conversation?"

"Calm down, Harry. I am sure that the doctors only wanted to talk to the parents." Ginny said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him gently.

"Why not the whole family?" Ron asked next looking miserable. Everyone pitied him; he could lose not only his girlfriend but also his brother too. What a miserable combination!

"They must have their reasons." Ginny said again sitting on Harry's lap as she forced him to hug her.

"I just hate not knowing what is going on." Harry told Ginny and Ron and Fred nodded in agreement.

"Why do you think the doctor wanted to talk to mum and dad?" Fred asked suddenly trying to stay calm, but trying isn't the same as succeeding.

"Probably just checking in." Harry said unsurely.

"You don't believe that he died or that he is dying?"

"God, Fred, I don't know. I hope not." Harry replied solemnly. Fred was about to say something else when the waiting room door opened and Molly and Arthur walked in with red eyes.

"Mom, dad, what is going on?" Fred asked immediately standing up.

"Fred sit back down." Arthur told his son who looked at Arthur in alarm.

"Why dad?"

"Fred, please sit down." Molly told her son who finally sat back down, his hands sweating so much that his hands were slipping from the chair's sides.

"We have some bad news kids," Molly started trying not to cry as she fuzzed with her shirt.

"What is wrong?"

"Well kids…there is no easy way to say this, George injuries are very dire and the doctors can't use magic to heal him." Arthur finished for his wife who broke down in tears again hearing his words.

"What do you mean they can't use magic to cure him?" Ron asked in fear.

"Apparently Lee used a spell on George that refused any magic to help him."

"So what are they going to do?" Ginny asked softy wrapping her arms around Harry tightly while he rubbed her back in comfort.

"They are going to use muggle medicine." Arthur replied in both excitement and fear. _It's the only option now, I just hope this works._

"There is more bad news. We have spent a good thirty minutes trying to find a way to make this easier but….oh there is no way. One of his hands was severed pretty badly which you probably already know. Unfortunately the arm developed gangrene. To stop the gangrene from spreading to the rest of the body the doctors and we decided it would be in George's best interest if we just chop the whole arm off."

"What you can't be serious." Fred screamed standing up quickly.

"There is more bad news. He got a really bad infection on his tongue, the doctors are really worried. There had been conversations about what is the best way to deal with the infection. We decided to give it two weeks let the doctors try and stop the infection." Arthur said looking down at his feet.

"If it doesn't get better?"

"Then he might lose it." Molly said solemnly.

"He also has some other injuries that are worrisome, some of them so…we don't even want to tell you kids."

"Tell us!" Ginny said calmly making both Molly and Arthur wince before looking down at the floor with embarrassment. They really don't want to tell their kids some of the injuries, they regretted asking. Still they could tell them the typical injuries that anyone would expect.

"He has some really bad bumps on his head that they are afraid about, want to give him a cat-scan."

"A cat-scan?"

"A cat-scan is like a big x-ray that takes x-rays on the head." Arthur informs them sounding way too excited about the machine.

"Yeah, we asked if it was a concussion and they said that a concussion would be the least of the problems. They are afraid that his skull is bruised or cracked," Molly paused and Fred started to open his mouth to ask something so she started talking faster, "Moving on, some of his ribs are cracked, he tore his left calf pretty bad, his neck is severely bruised. The doctors are afraid that he has anemia, the doctors believe that he has pneumonia too." Molly listed off the medical problems refusing to meet the terrified looks of her children.

"And there is a lot more." Arthur whispered, his voice getting stuck inside his throat, the words he desperately wanted to say was struggling to push its way though, but Arthur swallowed the words and the salvia that followed.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Lee collapsed onto George's bed. He was exhausted, not physically, not mentally, but he was fatigued none the less. He almost let the shirt that he had been cradling fall to the ground but at the last second he caught it. He looked at the shirt again and sighed sadly.

"George you fool why can't I let you go? If I can just give my obsession up I could let us both live. I can't give it up though, I can't give you up. I hate myself for what I did to you but at the same time I love what I did. I loved the way you begged, the way you cried, I even loved the way you tried to fight me. I wanted to kill you so you won't have to deal with me anymore. I know you don't know it but I wanted to stop hurting you, honestly, but every time I see you its like I warp into another person." Lee said to the shirt, twisting the shirt into a tight ball as he talked.

"I love you dork. I love you and I hate you. I can't escape what I am; I can't escape what you do to me. We both know in the end one of us is going to die, its destiny. It won't be me though." Lee nearly cried out as he untwisted the shirt and started to fold it.

"It will be alright though. I promise I won't make it painful. I will make it quick and painless. Like I always wished mama would have died. She died painfully, her screams are still stuck in my mind, she sounded like you did back at the factory. I never imagined you living, you were supposed to die." Lee said again as he walked over to the dresser and slipped the shirt inside before leaning against it.

"I'm just like daddy." Lee croaked out as tears threatened to spill which surprised him, he didn't think he had any tears left to spill. He didn't believe that a monster could cry, he always learning new things.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

George glared at Alicia as he watched his brother sneak an arm around her. She giggled as she leaned against his shoulder as she listened to Fred reread his essay in a boasting manner. They were supposed to be working on a project for Potions but Fred just seemed to want to show off to Alicia. It had been two hours and all any of the three accomplished was a paragraph. The goddamn thing was due tomorrow and they had a paragraph done. It wasn't George's fault for this either, the paragraph that Fred was reading to Alicia so boastingly was his. While he was doing his work the love birds just talked and giggled. George groaned shutting his potion's book as he stood up making both Alicia and Fred look at him in surprise.

"If you two are not going to work than I am giving up." George replied spitefully as he gathered his papers and book off the ground and held it sloppily in his arms. George then grabbed the paper from Fred's hands as he stalked off.

"George come on its due tomorrow." Alicia commented.

"Then fucking do your part." George screamed at Alicia not caring if he hurt her feelings. He doesn't care about her anymore; he will never care about her again.

"Don't talk to Alicia like that." Fred screamed back standing up and facing George.

"Then…she…should…do…her…part." George nearly hissed at his brother. Fred eyes tightened as he walked closer to George so their noses were nearly touching.

"She can do her part whenever she feels like it. She doesn't need you to boss her around." Fred rudely said accidently spitting on George's face. George's blue Irises darkened as he dabbed the spit off his face.

"I have done my part and you two are just flirting. Do…your…parts." George said just as rudely, his eyes narrowing at Fred.

"Guys stop it." Alicia whined looking scared. She had never seen the twins act like this before, in fact no one had.

"Stay out of this bitch." George screamed at her. He was surprised when suddenly he was slammed against a wall his back getting bruised from the unforgiving stony walls.

"Never call her a bitch again." Fred warned and George looked at him with hurt and anger.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." George screamed back at Fred and Fred drew back a fist.

"Fred stop it. He is your brother." Alicia yelled grabbing onto Fred's wrist.

"Let go of me Alicia. I won't let him call you such hateful words." Fred hissed roughly jerking his hand away from her. He moved to punch George again when he felt a burn on his cheek. In surprise Fred released George and turned to Alicia who just stared at him.

"I don't ever want to see you trying to hit your brother again." Alicia yelled as she stood in between the twins. George rolled his eyes, _a protector for the idiots of the world. Man I loath that girl. She should mind her own goddamn business for once._

"He called you names," Fred whispered still looking hurt. Alicia rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around George who jerked slightly out of surprise.

"Come on Fred needs a time out." Alicia told George as she led him away.

"He called you a bitch." Fred screamed back, shocked at the turn of event, "he called you a bitch."

"Bitch watch where you are walking." Ron screamed at someone who managed to push Fred to the ground. Groaning Ron helped Fred up who just blinked in surprise.

"What was that asshole's problem? Did you see that jerk?" Ron screamed to the exhausted group. They have been at the hospital for about twelve hours now, which means that Fred, Harry, and Ron have been up for thirty-three hours straight. They were a bit on the touchy side.

"Drop it Ron, this shit happens." Harry told Ron who got red in the face.

"Come on guys lets keep trying to find what is going on with George and Ginny." Ginny added looking completely drained out.

"We can only overhear if they are talking in an open area, which I doubt they will, they are probably behind closed doors. That of course means we can't hear the conversation." Fred added as he brushed his shirt off and glared at the running person behind him before shaking his head.

"That is why I brought these." Ginny added taking something out of the purse. The group smiled when they saw the object.

"I always knew your invention will be handy one day." Ginny replied holding the expandable ears.

"God Ginny I love you." Fred said with a smile as he hugged his sister. She laughed as she handed Fred the ears.

"Yeah, you only love me when I admit your brilliance." Ginny said with a smirk. Fred raised an eyebrow at his younger sister before shaking his head planning to remember this later when he invented something that she didn't improve of.

"Come on; let's fish out our parents or Hermione's." Fred replied as they continued to walk down the hallway flicking the 'ear' to the door so they could see if they heard a familiar voice. It was only thirty minutes later did they hear something familiar and that was a doctor talking to Mrs. Granger.

"Hey guys I found Hermione's parents." Fred whispered as he leaned against the door, the expandable ear pressed to the door.

"I need your answer Mr. and Mrs. Granger." A doctor said and the group could hear Hermione's parents crying

"Keep her alive." Mr. Granger cried.

"You do understand the chances of retardation or other mental problems are very high right?"

"We don't care, she would have wanted this." Mr. Granger said sounding very worn out.

"Okay then we will keep her comfortable."

"Do you know the sex?" Mrs. Granger asked and Ron felt his stomach drop.

"Yeah, a girl and a boy."

"Twins?" Mr. Granger asked and the doctor nodded.

"When can we expect to pull the plug?" Mrs. Granger said moodily.

"Well we can probably do the operation around the twenty-eighth week which is the earliest that we can which means if everything goes right we can pull the plug in about four months."

Fred slipped the ear from the door before turning to Ron who was shaking with rage.

"Ron…"

"Come on lets find some information on George." Ron said loudly before storming away from the office. The rest sighed as they followed the enraged Ron, all the time keeping an ear out for George.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"What do you mean he snuck out? How does someone sneak out of a hospital." Kelly asked a nurse who just shook her head.

"He was on his bed one moment and the next he was gone." The nurse repeated without looking at the horror in the girl's eyes.

"You have no idea where he is?"

"I wished I knew."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Louis watched Lee with his wand raised, all he needed to do was say a simple spell and everything would be over. He was about to do it too, about to say the unforgiving curse, his wand aimed at his little brother, but something stopped him.

"Louis why are you trying to kill me?" Lee cried from the soft bed. Louis could feel the wand shaking in his hands as he lowered his eyes at his brother.

"You have to be stopped." Louis's answer was quick and to the point.

"I know." Lee answered; his answer was to the point too.

"I promised myself that I would protect you and I thought I did. I protected you from dad, I protected you from the bullies at our school, I even protected you in the war. Yet not once did I think of protecting you from yourself." Louis said with shaky lips. He didn't want to kill his little brother.

"I can't stop myself from hurting George." Lee admitted to his brother as he turned to look at his older brother. Lee was surprised to see the tears falling down the elder's face.

"I don't want to kill you." Louis cried out keeping his wand straight out toward Lee.

"Louis kill me." Lee said though narrow lips, he had no fear, no remorse for what he did.

"_Avada…Avada…_I can't do it." Louis screamed throwing his wand to the ground angrily before slipping to the ground as agony washed over him. Lee watched his older brother for a minute before standing up from the comfy bed. He took out his own wand and quickly walked over to him until the tip of his wand is poking Louis's forehead.

"I love you brother but you are such a pussy." Lee said quietly as he removed the wand and put it back into his pocket.

"I can't kill you because you are my brother and that does not make me a pussy." Louis replied slowly.

"You are a pussy Louis. I don't mind really, it makes up for my cruelty." Lee said brushing his hands though Louis's short hair. Lee bent down beside Louis and threw his arms around him.

"Its okay regardless of our differences in lifestyle I still love you." Lee told Louis again as he looked around George's room again.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

It was to Ron's surprise that they found his parents talking to a doctor in an empty hallway. He was glad they didn't have to use the expandable ears to spy. Still as the group listened to the discussion he wasn't sure why they wanted to listen in the first place.

"The surgery went fine. He was lucky the gangrene didn't spread past the arm." The doctor told the stressed parents.

"There was no way to repair the arm or grow him a new one?" Molly asked in a tired voice.

"No, I'm sorry he lost his arm."

"Jesus." Arthur whispered holding onto his shocked wife.

"How about his other hand?" Molly asked with fear.

"Luckily the hand will be fine. There was only a small amount of gangrene which we had to scrap a little skin off but not much."

"Well at least he gets to keep one hand." Arthur said optimistically.

"And there is no way to re-grow the lost fingers?"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, he tried but whatever spell was cast on him wont let us."

"He...how about the stitches around the eyes, did you get them off?" Mr. Weasley asked feeling crushed.

"We tried but the stitches have a spell on them too. The spell around the stitches isn't as strong as the spell around the arms though so there is a good chance we can break the curse and open his eyes."

"Stitches close skin right? So will the stitches close his eyes like it would a cut?" Mr. Weasley asked again making Molly look at him in horror, she hadn't even thought about that.

"Only if that is part of the spell but there is still a chance that we will be unable to remove the buttons. Now I have to talk to you about something else and it is very important."

"What?"

"Since your son was kidnapped we immediately called in a SANE nurse…"

"Excuse but what is a SANE nurse?" Molly asked politely, her voice calm even though her heart was beating irregularly.

"A SANE nurse is a Sexual Abuse Nurse Examiner."

"Hell no." Molly nearly fainted if Arthur hadn't wrapped his arms around her.

"On all kidnapping cases a SANE nurse is required because ninety percent of the time, people are kidnapped for sex. I'm sorry to say this but there are clear signs of repeated sexual assault." The doctor said sadly watching as the parents both looked ill, both with tears in their eyes.

"Our son was raped?" Arthur asked, but it was more to himself than the doctor.

"Again I am sorry."

"Oh god." Molly whispered dropping into a chair.

"There is something else though that was brought to my attention which is very important."

"What?" Arthur asked as he fanned his wife, tears lining both their eyes. The doctor looked uncomfortable for a minute before closing her tired eyes.

"He has a small tear in his rectum wall." The doctor said and watched as Arthur put his face in his hands so no one can see him cry and Molly was gripping the sides of the chair in a death grip.

"Even a tear that small could cause toxins to spread over his body causing organ damage, we repaired the tear but we have no idea what damage it could have done to his body."

"How can you know?"

"We monitor his organs." The doctor said again looking down at her notes.

"Is there any good news to give us?" Arthur asked painfully.

"If he doesn't get worse in the next twenty-four hours than there is a good chance that he will survive."

"If he gets worse?"

"Then we will try our hardest to keep him alive. Now then, he has got gotten out of surgery. After an hour of recovery you can see him."

"What are his chances of surviving?" Arthur asked, comforting his wife as much as possible. They didn't notice the pained look on the doctor's face as she looked though the charts again trying to find a reasonable percentage. She couldn't find one.

"Slim, he has such a weakened immune system that the body isn't fighting off the pneumonia. He also has a lot of infections that are worrisome. He has a lot of staff infections that are very serious" The doctor said and Ron felt a pitch in his stomach. Turning around he saw how glazed over Fred's eyes were looking, how Ginny had hidden herself in Harry's chest, and how Harry was looking at the wall feeling at a lost.

"We should really stop spying on people." Ron said after a long minute and his words set the group off. Ginny started to bawl, Harry started to mumble under his breath, Fred gasped.

"We should really stop spying on people," George whispered to Fred as they watched Hermione and Ron talking from behind a statue, "it's losing its charm.

"You would have thought that Ron would have pronounced his love already." Fred added snacking on some candy.

"Why are we spying on them again?" George asked reaching over to steal some of Fred's candy.

"I wanted to see our little Ronnie screw up." Fred replied evilly.

"What in the hell is he doing?" George asked watching as Ron was trying to dance, badly, really badly.

"You know George I agree, this is just too embarrassing to watch, let's never spy on people again."

"Unless it has to do with the order." George commented.

"Or if one of our siblings has an embarrassing talk with mother." Fred added.

"You don't spy on me when I talk privately to mom right?" George asked and Fred laughed.

"Never, my dear brother."

"Good, come on…this is just too embarrassing to watch." George whispered again as thy snuck out of the room. George and Fred were silent for a while just enjoying each other's company and the darkened hallway. When they passed a window they would both stop to peer at the thousands of stars in the sky, the little dots shining, the dinosaur on the moon smiling down at them. This was peaceful right here, no Alicia, no Lee, no other hundreds of Hogwart students gossiping and running around like free-range cattle. It was just George and Fred.

"Fred thanks for ditching Alicia for the night." George told Fred once they stopped to turn over a rock.

"I know it seemed like it has been forever since we did this." Fred replied wrapping his arms around George.

"I miss you Fred." George admitted.

"I haven't gone anywhere George. I am still your twin the more handsome of the two I might add." Fred bragged making George roll his eyes before pushing Fred away a little.

"Yeah, you wish." George replied.

"What should we do next? Should be play a prank on our good friend Filch?"

"Talking toilet again?" George asked making Fred smile.

"Oh yeah." Fred replied messing up George's hair.

"I will get you for that." George screamed as he ran after his laughing brother when suddenly someone grabbed him from his shirt and yanked him backwards.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" Snape replied looking between the twins.

"What are earth are you kids doing here?" Molly screamed making everyone jump.

"Mom…" Ron begun but Molly interrupted him.

"You kids are in so much trouble when we get home…"

"We don't live at home." Ginny corrected Molly who just glared at her daughter.

"I don't care; you think I can not punish you just because you don't live at home?" Molly asked again and both Ron and Fred glared at Ginny for getting their mother more upset.

"He has only a slim chance of surviving?" Fred asked his mother with a broken face, his eyes still clouded over with despair. Molly eyes softened at her son as her anger left her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"He will be fine dear." She said comforting her son.

"He was raped mom, he lost his arm, his fingers, how will he be fine?" Fred screamed trying to fight his way out of her arms, she just tightened her hold.

"Its okay Fred, it's going to be okay. I promise you." Molly whispered again watching as her son stopped fighting and instead wrapped his arms around her, crying into her shoulder.

"It's okay Fred have fun on your date." George said quite bitterly before standing up and walking away from the table, his food forgotten.

"George, George come back here. Goddamn it George." Fred screamed getting the attention of others as he stood up to follow his brother. He was stopped by Hermione.

"Fred what is going on between the two of you? You two have been acting bizarre all month." Hermione asked looking at Fred with alarm.

"I don't know, he has been really moody lately."

"Well you should figure it out because there has been a lot of gossip flying around Hogwarts about you two and all of them are not pretty." Harry added butting into their conversation.

"It's been cutting into your tricks too. When was the last time you tricked anyone?" Ron added noticing the rage in Fred's eyes.

"I agree, where is the new products you promised everyone? It had been a month now and still nothing." Angeline added.

"You know what everyone; it's none of your business." Fred screamed suddenly making Gryffindor students jump from their seats. Without a look back he left the dining room murmuring to himself as he tried to find George. He looked in the Gryffindor tower with no luck, tried outside, tried everywhere possible but he couldn't find him. Finally he decided to try the library.

He found George near the back, looking at an old book without interest, smiling Fred sat next to him. George didn't even look up at him as he turned a page slowly, wasting as much time as possible.

"She said that if I stayed here I had to read something." George said quietly looking over the small print without care.

"That librarian always hated us." Fred replied softy making George smirk slightly, "I'm sorry George. I don't know what I did but I am sorry."

"Then you are not sorry then." George said as he looked away from the book.

"Tell me then?" Fred asked quite loudly making the librarian glare at them.

"No, you wouldn't understand." George said softy making Fred roll his eyes.

"Bullshit, tell me." Fred screamed making the librarian shake her head at the twins as she pointed at the door, officially telling the twins to leave.

"Come on, the old toad wants us to leave now. Now are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"It's…just forget it, it doesn't matter." George replied as he got up before turning back to his brother, "just tell me that everything is going to be fine between us."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kelly hated falling asleep now. She hated it with a passion. She sighed as she walked once more across the stony bridge looking out at the dead city, the tall castle standing like a giant to the small ghostly town. She didn't want to take a step, didn't want to be here, she just wanted to go home. Still she moved not looking at the roaring ocean beneath her; as she wondered the significance of this landscape.

The city was wet from rain and she could smell the clean air in an instant. The city was bare of all life, but that wasn't something new. She didn't care, it was better with it being bare, more suiting.

Something was new though, something else was in the air, the smell of baking bread. Her stomach growled as she tried to find out where the smell came from. She stopped in front of a half-decayed house, where the smell was the strongest. Not exactly knowing why she slammed open the door.

Inside was a woman, probably in her mid-thirties standing over an oven panting herself with a fan.

"Back already, I already told you that I will bring food to you when it is done. You shouldn't be walking around when you are so badly…oh you are not…oh what's his name?" The woman said while blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else was here." Kelly said while blushing too.

"You must be new. I should probably introduce myself then, my name is Carla Jordan."

"Lee's mother?" Kelly asked although she already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately I am his mother. I am a mother to a monster." Carla screamed into the air before turning back to Kelly, "he was always a bad seed. I could tell from the beginning, mothers can always tell."

"He keeps me here so I could cook for him. I cook and clean after that little snob while his drunken ass father and he hang out in the castle all day long." Carla said again her eyes shifting from anger to sadness as he turned to a poster that her son posted up.

"Poor thing though, Lee keeps him here like a caged animal. If it wasn't for me that boy would have died a million times already. He is much too ill, his body is dying you know, in the other reality. He is beginning to die here as well. I have been keeping him on bed rest trying to stop it but it's a losing battle. He is always so cold now, I see him shivering more and more. His eyes are dulling but you could see him fighting it, he doesn't want to die, but I am afraid that stubbornness isn't enough to stop death." Carla was about to say something else when they heard footsteps coming toward the door.

"They are here." Carla said breathlessly.

"Who are here?"

"The bastard and his son. Please you have to hide. Hide in the closet." Carla said ushered the younger woman into a closet near the kitchen. The door opened and Carla spun around and ran back to the oven checking the bread inside.

"Carla where is our dinner, you are late." Ryan cried as he threw his massive body into the kitchen.

"You asked me to make it from scratch, it takes time." Carla hissed back.

"The only reason I brought you back from the dead mom is for one reason, take care of us. You have not been doing your job mother."

"This isn't life Lee. This is hell." Carla responded glaring at her son with hatred.

"Where is dinner Carla?" Ryan asked again putting a flabby arm around his son with content.

"It is cooking." Carla said back. Lee laughed as he walked around the kitchen looking in the pots and pans.

"It looks like we are having ham, homemade applesauce, cheese covered broccoli, white noodles, white bread." Lee said looking at the smoked ham inside the pan with disgust.

"Lee?" Ryan asked harshly, looking at his wife with disappointment.

"What dad?"

"Is this what we ordered for dinner today?" Ryan asked from behind Carla.

"Nope dad." Lee said with excitement.

"Carla, why are you disobeying us again? We made the rules very clear to you. We give you the daily order of food, you cook it, we eat it. We are even generous on you; we let you cook enough for you." Ryan said again with a gleam.

"We hate ham mom and you know it." Lee spat out pushing the pan close to the ground but before it fall she leaped forward and pushed it back on the stove regardless of the painful burns that developed on her hands.

"It's not for you." She screamed and then she covered her mouth and looked at her family with large eyes.

"You didn't make this food for us?" Ryan asked.

"No...I did, sorry I forget, it's hard to remember something when you been dead for so long." She whispered but the dark look in Lee's eyes seemed almost to glow.

"Goddamn mom… you broke the second rule too didn't you?" He asked her as his father picked up a knife.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She yelled. Lee slammed her against the stove and held her there as his father walked up to her holding a knife.

"Where have you hid him this time?" Lee asked her as his father shook his head at her.

"What gave it away?" She asked, she wasn't afraid, they couldn't kill her. They would be helpless without her.

"Where is he? I haven't seen him all day." Lee asked her with need in his voice. She smiled at them.

"Where else would he be?" She laughed and Lee growled as he walked out of the house.

"Dinner better be ready at six and bring the boy, we love a show at dinner." Ryan yelled as he left the rundown house, leaving his wife untouched for the moment. As soon as they left Kelly opened the closet door not noticing the dust that changed her blond hair to a rusty grey. Kelly watched as Carla walked over to the roast and dropped in some rat poison.

"Don't just stand there child, hand me that draino." Carla screamed and Kelly immediately picked up the draino and handed it to Carla and watched as Carla emptied the contents onto the meat, "they are going to be so surprised when they eat their dinner."

"You are going to kill them." Kelly said shockingly.

"That is the plan." Carla told the younger woman as she wiped some toxins on her flowery dress.

"What will happen to us? George said that if we died here…"

"If Lee dies the curse will end. Neither George nor you will die." Carla answered taking out a plate as the oven timer rang. Kelly watched as Carla took the bread off, tested the ham, tested the noodles, and pleased with the result started to pile the plate with food.

"Is that for us?" Kelly asked her hunger growing with every second she goes to reach for the plate but Carla smacked her hands away.

"No, this is for George." Carla responded as she looked out the window.

"We eat afterwards. Now come on." Carla said again as she quickly walked out the door, Carla on her toes.

"He brought you back from the dead?" Kelly asked after a long minute.

"Only in this reality." Carla responded as she looked around before diving underneath a giant Willow. Kelly followed and what she saw was a house, completely hidden by Willows, the grass was green and alive.

"This is where he is?" Kelly asked looking at the sad looking house.

"This is where I managed to hide him for a while. They will catch on eventually." Carla responded as she opened the front door, "they denied locks for any house. Every house is free game to them."

"So how do you keep them out?" Kelly asked with dread.

"We can't keep them out, you can't, I can't, and he can't. They can get us at any time and anyplace." Carla responded as she dragged Kelly down the hallway. She ran to the 'bedroom' and looked around trying to locate George but she couldn't seem to find the ginger man. That was before she saw lights coming from within the closet. The sight that beholds her when she opened the door only made her loathe her son even more.

George was curled up in a tight ball, surrounded by little homemade dolls. His blood was smeared over all of the thirteen dolls. His body was shaking so much that Carla would have thought he was having a seizure, his arms and legs were lifeless. His eyes were rolled back in his head and his mouth was open in a silent O. Carla bent down and shook George trying to keep him awake. When she touched his head it was steaming hot.

"Kelly, come here quickly." Carla called out to the younger woman as she stripped off her coat and flung it around George as she bent down and combed a hand though his hair whispering sweet nothings to him.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"I need you to get me that bag that is by the rug." Carla screamed as George reached out for her. Carla carefully held his hand as she yelled back to Kelly, "Come on girl, hurry up."

Kelly ran over to the rug, the musty, dirty, bloody rug, and reached for the bag. When she picked the bag up she noticed it was light weighted.

"Girl, get you ass back here now." Carla yelled as she tried to calm the boy down. Kelly ran over to the pair and handed Carla the bag.

"Good now hold him still." Carla yelled again as she started to take materials out of the bag. Kelly put her hands on the boy and watched with interest as Carla took out a syringe and a bottle of medicine. Carla filled the syringe up by poking a hole with the sharp needle into the bottle and then pushed the air bubbles out before poking George in the arm. Almost immediately George went still and Carla bent over and checked his pulse.

"His heartbeat is calming down." Carla responded as she relaxed touching the unconscious boy's hair. A mere ten minutes George woke up. A mere thirty minutes later Lee was walking down the streets of the town trying to locate his mother and George. When he couldn't find it he pushed a button on his wrist and smiled as light shown on a house. Thirty minutes later Lee dragged an unconscious George and Kelly out of the house, with Ryan dragging Carla leaving the twelve dolls alone in the closet, massacred and scattered, their green body oozing watery blood.

An hour later Kelly woke up tied to a dining room chair. She looked to her right to see George tied to a chair as well looking dazed. She looked around to see Lee sitting at the table as well as Ryan, both on royal chairs.

"I'm so happy to see you again Kelly." Lee said with a smile as the kitchen door opened and Carla was walking into the dining room holding plates full of food, a servant behind her was bringing the drinks. Carla stared at Kelly as she set the plates down in front of Lee and Ryan before setting down a ham feast in front of Kelly, a plate for herself, and was about to set a plate down for George when Lee interrupted her.

"If he wants food he needs to work for food." Lee told her blankly and she sighed as Lee took the plate away.

"If you want to eat then you better show me how much you want the food." Lee said putting the food under George's nose and making him sniff it.

"…"

"Give us a little supper show."

"…"

"A strip show." Lee said with a secretive smile that he shared with his dad.

"Can I say no?" George asked in a defeated voice. The monster and his bastard son laughed before Lee shook his head.

"Either you strip or Kelly will strip. You decide Georgie." Lee said with a smirk and George looked at Kelly before sighing.

"Okay, I'll strip." Lee smiled warmly as he cut the ropes that held George to the chair before pushing the other boy on top of the table. George stumbled and fell on the table almost falling on the plates full of food. George laid on top of the table shaking as Lee shook his head in embarrassment.

"Come on George, start the show already." George shook as he got on his knees slowly before pushing himself up on wobbly legs. George's legs were shaky as he balanced himself before staring at Lee. Lee smiled and signaled for him to continue. Closing his eyes, George started to take off the sweatshirt he was wearing. The shirt fall to his feet as he exposed the numerous bruises and cuts on his torso. George began to work on the buttons of his jeans when Lee stopped him.

"I didn't ask you to strip Georgie. I told you I want a strip show. In strip shows the strippers dance." Lee said with a laugh. George's hands were jerking as he glared at Lee, his mouth completely dry.

"I don't know how to dance." George replied in a tiny voice.

"Then you better pull something out of your ass." Ryan said grumpily. When George doesn't move Ryan grabbed a knife. George saw this and had to start dancing even though he had no idea what to do. Shaking his hips a little and turning around he played with the button on his jeans again feeling horrified that he was stripping in front of two ladies. It took so long to unbutton his jeans and it took longer for him to manage to pull the zipper down, his hands were shaking too much to get a grip on the zipper handle. Keeping his eyes to the ground he began to strip out of the jeans watching as his white smooth skin appears but by the time the first of his public hairs showed up he stopped and shook his head.

"Please, don't make me do it." George replied as his legs gave up on him. Lee didn't respond until George managed to push himself back up, George's face covered in sweat and tears.

"Come on give everyone a show." Lee said and then sighed when George hesitated.

"You want to see him naked don't you?" Lee asked Kelly who unknowing had tears.

"Strip." Ryan said with laughter evident in his voice. George closed his eyes as he pulled the jeans down exposing himself to everyone. He tried to cover his privates with his hands but Lee shook his head.

"Let the ladies see your member." Lee ordered and slowly George lowered his hands before collapsing to the ground in agony, sobs cursing down his body.

"Oh George you made a big mistake." Lee said as he started to take off his clothes. Ryan started to laugh again as George tried to get away spilling all the plates to the ground as he tried to crawl away.

"Run boy run. Maybe you will get away." Ryan egged George on before getting up and holding George still. Lee laughed this time. Kelly looked at Carla, her face ridden with anger and shame. Carla shook her head at Kelly and Kelly grasped as she thought about closing her eyes but it was only until dinner was over and Lee and Ryan had left did Kelly notice that she never closed her eyes.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"When I was sixteen I had this friend named Nellie Frendz, she was a wonderful witch that was really smart, pretty, and very passionate in what she believes in. She was very much like Hermione, same height, same color hair, same weight. Yet unlike Hermione my friend had rich brown hair and light brown freckles that stood out in her pale face. She was my best friend, we did everything together. Well one day we were taking a stroll near the astronomy tower during winter. She slipped on some snow and fall off the tower landing painfully to the ground below. I remember screaming and screaming as people rushed beside her body, I thought she was dead from the blood that surrounded her, but then she was taking to St. Mugals, and two months later she was back at Hogwarts getting straight A's in every subject again. Do you see what I am saying kids, people can overcome the odds." Molly said to the tired group as they waited in the empty hallway.

"Do you think he will live mom?" Ginny asked her mother who was playing with her ginger hair.

"Yes." Molly said but she was too hesitant in her answer to relax the kids. The group was silent for a long time as they listened to the beeping of machines coming from the countless doors. The doctor who talked to Molly and Arthur was back, a sad look on her pretty face. Along side of the doctor was a young nurse by the name of Melissa, a pretty blond petite woman who looked as worn out as the group.

"He is out of recovery; we put him in room 334. I have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a minute. Melissa is going to take the kids to see him." The doctor said with exhaust evident in her accented voice.

"We are not kids." Ron screamed at the doctor but she just ignored him.

"Kids go." Arthur said next pushing Fred and Ginny toward the pretty nurse who was waiting patiently. Harry sighed as he stood next to the nurse, resting his head on the wall. Ron looked at them in shock, _why are they giving up so easily? _

"I want to know what is going on with my brother." Ron screamed at his siblings and Harry who just closed their eyes.

"Ron, go." Molly screamed making Ron glare at her.

"No mom…" Arthur sighed as he stood up and grabbed his son by his shirt.

"Ron I need you to leave. You know we will tell you guys everything so don't start this fit. Go and say hi to your brother he would probably love to hear your voice again." Arthur said softy, a little too soft, and Ron knew something was going on, something that his parents weren't telling him.

"Come on Ron." Harry replied grabbing Ron's arms and dragging him away from his parents and the doctor. The pretty nurse started to lead the way, she didn't seem to want to talk, or look behind her. She was walking so fast that the tired group nearly had to run to keep up. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fred were all sweating before they followed the nurse into the small elevator. It was in the elevator that the nurse started to talk.

"You four look like you are ready to drop dead." Melissa noted as she stretched her arms a little.

"We have been awake for thirty-eight hours." Harry replied resting his back against the wall as he struggled to stay awake.

"I have been awake for about twenty-four hours. My shift was supposed to end twelve hours ago. I stayed for your brother." Melissa said her voice thick with a Canadian accent.

"You helped."

"I honestly didn't expect the surgery to take so long, I thought I would be going home in another two hours." Melissa said darkly before resting her head against the wall.

"Where are we headed?" Harry asked awkwardly,

"Well level 3 in this part of the hospital, the west wing, is the ICU level." Melissa answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh." Ron mumbled darkly.

"Hey don't worry, just because he is in ICU doesn't mean he is going to die. In fact I have only had three ICU patients die on me in the last month." Melissa lied; the actual number was close to fifty. The elevator door opened to reveal a glass door with ICU painted in huge red letters.

"Come on kids, don't just stand there." Melissa said as she opened the door for them. One by one the kids walked into a door and into a hallway. Melissa quickly led them down the hallway, waving at a couple of nurses who waved back. She stopped next to a room and smiled at the group.

"He's in here, but it is policy to only let one of you in at a time." Melissa said dropping her smile a bit. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny who both are looking down at their feet. They all knew who should go first. They all knew it in their hearts.

"Fred you go first." Ron spoke out and Fred looked at him and whispered a small thank you. Ron just nodded his head at Fred before sitting down on some chairs and waited for his turn.

Fred wasn't thinking when he shut the door on his family. He just wanted privacy so he could talk to George. Although he would bet that he might have to deal with spying. He laughed, _why didn't I take those ears with me?_ Fred sighed as he looked at the sterile room. He always hated hospitals. He hated the smell, hated the looks, and hated the sounds. The beeping of machines, and the sound of forced breathing from the breathing machine, only made him feel like a little child again. He was frightened. He hated himself for that.

He didn't want to look at the silent figure on the bed, a breathing mask over his mouth and nose, tubes and wires everywhere, his eyes still two buttons. Fred sighed as he gently kneeled down beside the bed and held his brother's butchered hand. He looked sadly at the lost fingers before he kisses the hand and forced a smile on his face.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispered to his brother sadly.

"Hey gorgeous, ready for tonight?" George asked Fred as he wrapped his arms around his brother and watched as Fred once again was fixing his hair.

"I look like shit." Fred spat out trying to fix his untamable hair.

"You look good, stop worrying so much." George replied with a giggle as he fixed his brother's tie.

"I know it is just that this is such an important night, I want this to be perfect." Fred said again running and drenching himself with cologne. 

"Whoa tiger, hold up on the cologne. She is going to take a sniff of you and burn her nostrils." George replied taking the cologne out of his brother's hand.

"You are you taking to the dance George?" Fred asked as he tried to fix his hair again. George was silent for too long.

"I think Angelina." George replied as he just stuck a comb though his hair. He wasn't worried about looking perfect, there was no reason too, he wasn't trying to impress anyone.

"She is a good catch; you should ask her out George." Fred replied as he straightened his robe.

"We are just friends." George replied tiredly. He was sick of having these conversations with his brother; _I don't need you pressuring me into a relationship. _

"That's a shame. I wish you would ask someone out." Fred said and George was suddenly mad. _Why Fred? You can't live your perfect life with Alicia until you get me hitched. Am I holding you back from your new life?_

"You need to find someone George. You need to start living life." Fred said again with a cheesy smile as he finished getting ready not noticing that George had stopped.

_Start living life? Is it too much to remember our life before Alicia? We had a life Fred, and I liked, no wait, loved our life. I hate this new life you are forcing me into. I don't belong here, I am lost here, and I can't deal with this pain anymore. I want us to go back to what we were and not what you left behind. You are leaving me Fred and it hurts. _

"Fred, you are so full of yourself." George replied angrily as he threw the cologne bottle to the ground as he stormed off leaving Fred to stand there and watch his brother with shocked life.

"George…"

"Shut up Fred. I am sick of your shit. Goddamn it that stupid bitch has you so worked up. She is destroying us Fred." George screamed at his brother kicking a book across the room.

"She is not."

"Look at us Fred. When was the last time we actually spent time together? The only time I see you anymore are late at night or in classes." George spoke again, his words one of pain and disbelief.

"Don't blame her for this George. She has nothing to do with this." Fred spoke next and George eyes widened at the words.

"Then who is to blame?" George screamed and Fred snapped.

"It's your fault." Fred answered without an inch of remorse. George heart broke.

"How is it my fault?" George whined, _it can't be my fault, what have I done to damage our relationship?_

"This is a big step for me and you are not even trying to support me." Fred screamed at George and the younger twin shook his head with anger.

"What about us?"

"Its time to grow up George" Fred answered bitterly as he walked out of the room leaving his brother in the room sobbing into a pillow. George screamed into the pillow out of agony. A door knob twisted and George looked at the door half-wanting, half-dreading to see Fred. Instead the door opened to reveal Lee. Lee took in the state of the poor boy before walking over to George and taking him into his arms.

"What's wrong George?" Lee asked kindly brushing the other boy's hair out of his face. George just dug his nails into Lee's shoulder as he sobbed on Lee's chest getting his tears all over Lee's Indian formal robes that his mom imported for the special dance tonight.

"It's not fair." George whispered into Lee's chest.

"What's not fair George?" Lee asked again and George smiled.

"He broke my heart and he doesn't even care." George responded and Lee sighed.

"Who broke your heart?"

"Don't make me tell you." George whispery resounded and Lee sighed as he tightened his hold on the fair skinned boy.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Lee said softy trying to calm his friend down.

"Lee can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure, anything?" Lee replied with a smile.

"You like me right?" George asked and Lee froze for a second.

"Yeah, why?" Lee said remembering George turning him down months ago.

"Why do you love me?"

"You are smart, nice, handsome, and innocent."

"Innocent? You think I'm innocent?" George said with a bitter laugh. Lee gently pushed George close to him letting his hands travel to George's hips.

"You are the most innocent person I have ever met. I love you George, let me help you forget about whatever boy who like." Lee said as he rubbed his hands up and down George's back. After a couple of times Lee let his hands travel a little bit further than he should have, until he cupped George's ass. George jumped and quickly threw the arms away from him.

"Lee stop it. I don't like you like that." George whined. Lee just rolled his eyes as he put his hands on George again, this time on his knees, instead of the back.

"I am just trying to help you George. I can make you forget about him, trust me George, let me show you." Lee whispered as he let his hands travel up the legs, getting different reactions out of George. First it was alarm and then pleasure, and then hesitance.

"I can't forget about him." George responded as he tried to push Lee's hands away but didn't. He hated to admit it but it felt so good, he couldn't help but shiver. _I don't like him but god it feels so good. Maybe just for the night…I mean what do I have to lose?_

"You can, let me show you how." Lee said with a large smile.

"You can get better George. You just have to keep trying. I swear I will be here every second to guild you. We will wake you up and then we will be who we always were." Fred whispered tapping on the buttons covering George's eyes.

"How will we know when you wake up if those black buttons are covering your eyes? It doesn't matter; by the time you are ready to wake up they probably will find the curse and reverse it. So don't sweat it brother." Fred said sadly as he leaned over and brushed the messy, tangled, dull, hair that his brother loved so much. Fred knew he was shaking as he took a breath.

"You were raped, even though I expected it; it still killed me to hear that word come out of that doctor's mouth. I'm sorry George, I'm sorry I left you. If I would have stayed everything would have been fine. You would have been fine, Hermione would be fine, and everything will be perfect again. I swear little brother; I will never leave you again." Fred cried out restraining himself from collapsing on top of his broken brother.

"Visiting hours will be over in five minutes." Someone said over the intercom. Fred glared at the intercom before turning back to his brother.

"Don't worry, I'm staying with you. If the doctors have a problem with that than they will have to drag me kicking and screaming." Fred said gently touching a gross looking cut across his face. Not surprisingly in five minutes two policemen had to escort a screaming red haired male out of the hospital, with his family following the policemen silently, each too tired to care anymore.

* * *

Chapter is done, I cant tell you how frustating this chapter was. I had so many different ideas and conversations for this chapter that I was debating which ones to use and which one not to add. I had three different nightmares that went anywhere from peaceful to dow right disturbing(they will become more disturbing as the story progresses) but I finished, Its done.

PLease review, it only takes a minute, hell I review stories that I read, its only fair that you repay the favor.

Oh next chapter a visitor will show up, guess who it is?

Review, Review, Review or I'll send the zombies after you


	14. Chapter 12

Flashbacks are underlined, thoughts are in italics, my life is pathetic...here we go chapter 12 enjoy.

* * *

"Fred you cant be serious, we have been planning this for the last two years." George said with hurt evident in his tired voice as he watched his brother shrug in return.

"I know, but we can wait until tomorrow. What is the big deal?" Fred answered back trying not to notice his brother's saddened face.

"I spent all night perfecting the swamp charm because you said that we were going to do it tonight." George yelled at Fred in the middle of the narrow corridor making many students stare at them with interest.

"I know, and I am very sorry for pushing you like this but I can't do it tonight." Fred answered feeling a little guilty for making his brother suffer though a very long night of testing and retesting.

"Why not? What is your reasoning?" George yelled again with such anger that every student in that corridor darted away like frightened birds.

"Alicia wants to study tonight." Fred replied warily making George get madder.

"You are ditching the charm that we have been working on for two months and me for a girl?" George asked in shock.

"Not just any girl George. The sweetest girl there is." Fred replied looking at the note she gave him so he missed George's crushed expression.

"Goddamn that fucking girl." George whispered under his breath so Fred couldn't hear.

"We have a date with a potion book." Fred replied dreamily making George sigh.

"I'm sure you two will have plenty of fun." George replied grumpily as he started to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower. 

"George, oh come on George where are you going?" Fred screamed confused with the turn of events. Why was George acting like this, he knew how important Alicia meant to Fred.

"I'm tired." George replied grumpily accidently bumping into Lee who was walking past him, knocking the darker boy to the ground, "Oh god I am so sorry Lee." George apologized as he helped Lee up.

"It's only ten in the morning." Fred screamed back not even looking at Lee.

"Again I spent all night working on the charm." George screamed back.

"You have school George. What am I supposed to tell the teachers when they ask about you?"

"Tell them to go and fuck themselves." George screamed back as he stormed off. 

"Wow, did I miss something?" Lee asked Fred who was red in the face, either from anger or frustration.

"Mind your own business Lee." Fred yelled at Lee before storming off to Potions. Lee watched Fred go with surprise before shaking his head.

"Well someone is grumpy this morning." Lee screamed angrily to the disappearing Fred.

"Shut the hell up Lee." Fred yelled back at Lee. Lee sighed before debating if he should head off to his class or go back to the tower. The answer was easy. Ignoring the fat lady's lecture about the importance of school Lee walked to his dorm room and knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Fred go and bother Alicia and Angelina." George screamed though the door.

"I'm not Fred." Lee said coolly.

"What do you want?" George said drowsily making Lee exhale noisily before snorting slightly. Lee felt anxious for some reason unknown to him and he couldn't stop his feet from tapping in provocation.

"Can I come in?" Lee asked timidly feeling really embarrassed for some reason and he couldn't help but be mad that he felt so self-conscious.

"Suit yourself, the door is unlocked." George answered crankily. Lee opened the door to spot George curled up on his little cozy bed. Lee sighed a little before sitting down next to him.

"Brotherly fight?" Lee asked stroking George's back soothingly.

"Lee, stop." George nearly whispered and Lee stopped rubbing his back with a sad grimace.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my place. I just wanted to see how you are doing; Fred and you seemed to get into it a little."

"It isn't fair. I mean he told me he wanted the swamp to go up tonight and that I need to make sure it was perfect. It took me all night, all fucking night, and now he told me that he wanted to spend the night with Alicia." George blurted out curling up into himself even more so he looked like a sleeping cat.

"That was what the fight was about, a girl?" Lee asked sluggishly putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No…well yes…but it is more that he choose her over me, that was what the fight was really about. Instead of me he chose to hang out with her. I'm losing him Lee; I'm losing the one person who I always thought was going to be there for me." George whispered honestly.

"You are not losing him; you two are just growing up. This is completely normal George. Everybody, regardless of who you are, falls in love. It doesn't mean that you are losing him." Lee said desperately wanting to comfort George more than he was allowed.

"What if one of us is growing up faster than the other?" George asked again poking at his blanket.

"You will fall in love one day George, trust me." Lee said rubbing George's back again and this time George didn't say anything. George's mind was on fire with thoughts.

"That is the thing; everyone worshipped Fred, not me. I always see people looking at him longingly, but no one does that for me. He had been asked out a hundred times. How many times have I been asked out? Once and that person was you. You know how it feels to be in someone's shadow and the person doesn't even know? Fred still thinks we are equal but that isn't true, I can see our differences clearly, and that is both scary and comforting." George answered though shaky breaths making Lee rub his back even harder.

"What do you mean?"

"We have always been considered identical in both physical and mental experiences. That is not the case; we are completely different on the inside. He is more headstrong, braver, and more irrational. I am more of a thinker, more rational, more emotional, more of a follower than a leader. Even when we make tricks we have different jobs. He designs it, we make it, I finish it, I/ we/ other people try it, we sell it. It has always been that way. Even when I want to make something and I draw it and show it to Fred all proud of myself he says that it isn't good enough or go back and change some parts. Fred always tries to make me know that any idea I have for tricks isn't good enough for the Weasley twins." George finished with a sad gleam in his eyes.

"You two are different on the physical level too. You have a mole on your neck while Fred doesn't. You have a softer face than Fred too. Your eyes are more sparkling then his is. His face is more cold, more hardened, and unless he feels an extreme emotion no emotion registers on his face. Yours do George; your face is always full of emotion. He is slightly skinnier too, barely skinnier, but still skinnier. Don't worry I think you look better. Also, and I hate to say this, he is slightly taller than you. Again unless someone stares at you two all day they wouldn't notice. I noticed only earlier this year, its not even an inch either, it is like half an inch of a difference." Lee said not noticing George looking at him with an outlandish stare.

"You had been watching us that closely?" George asked with bewilderment in his voice.

"No, I have been watching you that closely, I only noticed him because you two were always together." Lee corrected George and immediately regretted it when he saw the caution pass across George's face.

"Why would you spend so much time watching me? I am so boring; you probably were bored to tears." George asked again, smiling at Lee uncertainty.

"Jokers are never boring. Anyways I couldn't help but watch you, your beauty entombed me." Lee responded as George sat up.

"No one ever called me beautiful before." George replied feeling flattered. He looked closely at Lee as his mind spun around and around. _He is not my type but god…I feel so jealous every time I see couples kissing and now that Fred is spending more time with Alicia…maybe I could jut give in for one night._

"Why do you find me pretty?" George said after a long minute.

"Your eyes are gorgeous, your hands are perfect in length and width, your nose is so cute, and your lips," Lee responded as he gently pressed his lips upon George's chapped lips, "are to die for." Lee quickly ended the kiss when he felt George jerk slightly feeling slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I think I…"Lee started but George stopped him by pushing their lips together again. For George the kiss wasn't one of hunger or passion it was just one of desperation. For Lee, the kiss was divine; it felt like he was Eve biting the delicious apple from the forbidden tree. Lee quickly lowered George onto the bed as he climbed on top of him. Lee knew that George didn't like him, but he didn't care, he was going to use George's vulnerable state to get exactly what he wanted for three years. Lee smiled as he stumbled to unbutton George's shirt while passionately kissing George when they heard footsteps running up the stairs. Before the door could open Lee jumped off of George and ran to his bed as George with shaking hands tried to buckle his shirt again. 

The door opened with Lee and George still breathing harshly.

"George," Fred said breathing hard as well, "Snape told me to tell you that you have a week of detention for skipping class. I told him you were sick but apparently he heard our little argu…are you two okay?" Fred asked looking between George and Lee who was still panting slightly.

"Yeah we are fine." George answered feeling disgusted with himself, he thanked god that Snape sent Fred to tell him about the detention when he did.

"Why is Lee panting?" Fred asked suspiciously, something was trying to click in his brain but somehow the images weren't popping up.

"I broke something of Filch and he chased me all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. Is he still outside the tower?" Lee asked with forced alarm.

"No I haven't even seen Filch at all today." Fred replied with interest, "oh well. I wish I could stay but Snape said if I am not back in his classroom in twenty than I will have detention too."

"No, please stay." George begged looking at his bed with disgrace.

"I will come back during lunch. Promise." Fred said to George as he looked at the clock in the room, "shit I have to run." Fred replied as he ran out of the room, as soon as Lee heard him go Lee smiled and turned back to George. He walked back to George and tried to kiss him but George turned his head.

"George?" Lee asked hurt and confusion in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't lead you on like this. I like you Lee; I really do, but only as a friend. I can't lead you to believe that I have romantic feelings for you when I don't." George replied feeling guilt. He played with Lee's feelings, he felt like such a scum.

"George, I know you have no romantic feelings for me. I know this isn't going to be a start to a relationship. This is just a one night stand. No feelings included. This is just out of sexual need, nothing more, nothing less." Lee told George who just wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on his knees.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry." George replied his throat dry with the feeling of guilt and humiliation. Lee was silent for a long time feeling anger spiking at the silent orange haired man. For a minute Lee wondered if it mattered what George wanted after all George did lead him on…but he couldn't do that to his friend.

"You are such a slut George." Lee hissed as he walked up and grabbed George by his arm, "why would you lead me on if you don't like me?"

"I'm sorry Lee. Please can we just stay friends?" George asked and Lee frowned. He had flashes of just ripping George's clothes off and raping him. Shaking he let go of George's arm as he backed away.

"Of course we can stay friends George. I'm sorry but I have to go to class now and you should try and get some sleep." Lee said as something in his mind whispered for Lee to hurt George, kill George.

"No, please Lee can you stay with me just for a little while. I just don't want to be alone." George begged and Lee sighed.

"Fine." Lee said as he relaxed in his own bed and looked up at the ceiling. Surprisingly he felt hands around him. Lee looked down to see pale hands wrapped around his stomach and shuddered when he realized who they belonged to. Lee looked over at George who was snoring slightly and smiled but the voices in his head were still taunting him to hurt George. His voices seemed to want him to make George his, to control George, to kill George. His mouth shivered as he promised himself, "I promise I will never hurt George." 

Fred was very tired when he walked into St. Mugals. It had been two months since George and Hermione had been in the hospital. Two very long months. Everyday Fred had been going into St. Mugals hoping for George to wake up, hoping that he can finally sleep peacefully. He hasn't had a peaceful night sleep in a long time, way too long.

Walking into the building holding two bouquets of flowers, he said hello to the receptionist, Hannah. He walked into the elevator and called for the ICU floor. It was ironic that both George and Hermione were in the ICU ward and were in rooms next to each other. When the elevator opens he said hello to nurse Mandi and nurse Melissa, who were usually the nurses Fred sees when he walked into either George's or Hermione's room.

"Hello dear, a little early today?" Nurse Mandi said fixing her short brown hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm going to work on cleaning my shop and getting it ready to re-open." Fred said with a fake smile.

"Finally I been wanting to buy some …." Nurse Melissa said with a smile as she twisted her long blonde hair into a bun. Melissa and Mandi were sisters; born eighteen months apart, look nothing alike, and have completely separate lives. Fred was slightly jealous of the sisters, they were different, they were free to live their own life. Fred could never have his own life; it had always been Fred and George and always would be, for better or for worse.

"Melissa grow up, you are not a child anymore." Mandi told her sister which made Melissa stick out her tongue at her.

"Fred, George is in surgery again so you should probably see Hermione first." Melissa said glaring at Mandi.

"What time will he be out?" Fred asked quietly still surprised at the nurses' behavior. They had always been mean to each other but he can't blame the hospital attendant on hiring them, they were really good at nursing.

"About an hour top, it is just a small little surgery about recasting some bones in his right leg." Mandi said before Melissa could open her mouth again.

"Thanks guys." Fred said as he walked into Hermione's room. The room was thankfully a one bedded room, something that you barely see anymore. He smiled as he looked over at her, she looked so pale now. Putting the bouquet of flowers on a table he quickly pulled a chair up to her bed.

"Hello Hermione, how are you doing today?" Fred asked without expecting an answer although he wished for one.

"I brought you some roses, I remember you once saying that pink roses are your favorite. God, I can't believe you are brain-dead. I know we have this conversation thousands of time but still…I'm sorry I pulled you into that mess. I should have told you to stay home, I should have told Harry and Ron to stay home too. I blame all this on myself and now…now you are going to die and it isn't fair. Please forgive me Hermione; I never wanted you to get hurt." Fred said though teary eyes. Part of his new found insomnia was because of his guilt. He felt the guilt of hurting Hermione, guilt at leaving George, guilt of failing the mission. He felt livid too because he never expected Lee of kidnapping George, he didn't even know that Lee liked him. He also felt fear; fear that the ministry workers will know that he bailed on the mission. He felt fear that the ministry workers will track Draco and him down. What Fred didn't tell his family and friends, what Draco didn't tell his family either, where that they are still supposed to be in prison. One night though, Fred overheard a couple of inmates talking about killing Draco, and Fred knew he had to do something. Bribing an officer he made some calls to Charlie and Bill and told them what was going on. That night Charlie and Bill came down dressed up like ministry workers and got them out.

Another part of his insomnia is the repeating nightmare of the mission. Every time he closed his eyes he can hear villagers screaming or Draco crying. He could smell the sweat of the deatheaters or the rotting smell of the prisoners. He could taste the bitter taste of beer from the camp or the disgusting mush of the prison. He could see the deatheaters murdering the men, raping the women, making children into slaves or he could see the prisoners beating on some weakling or raping the bitch of the day. What he had to be to prove to the deatheaters that they could trust him…what Draco had to do…they made Draco rape a girl, probably only fourteen, and he cried for weeks after. Draco was never the same after that, he started to hate himself, he started to drink more just so he could forget her screams. The deatheaters made Fred, himself made up to be a cute little girl, torture the chief of the pack.

Even now when he was sitting beside Hermione he cold hear the chief begging in Spanish, could feel the blade shaking in his fingers. The deatheaters would throw out what to do, where to cut, how deep to cut. Fred had no choice but to do it, if he said no they would know something was fishy about him. So he did what they did, cutting the fingers off, the toes, the sexual organs, and the chief wouldn't stop begging. All Fred wanted was for the guy to shut up. Even now the chief is haunting him asking him how he could do such a thing, Fred wondered if the chief noticed how reluctant he was. Did the chief notice that he was crying while he cut him? Did the chief know that Fred felt so guilty that he couldn't sleep for months that every time he closed his eyes the chief will be there screaming?

Fred wished he could say that was the worst thing he did during that mission but that would be a lie, he doesn't like lying anymore, not after everything he went though. It got worse too, even with Fred and Draco participating in the ruthless killings the deatheaters doubted their relationship. So they had to have sex just to prove to everyone that they were a real couple, Fred still wished it didn't have to be in front of everyone…the only thing that got Fred though the mission was the thought that he went instead of George. Draco turned out to become a good friend, as they talked about women; Draco talked about Pansy and Fred would talk about Alicia. Although truth be told, Fred would confuse her sometimes with Hermione, Angelina, and Katie. Draco wouldn't point it out because both didn't have any true feelings for the girls; they were just something that was familiar. Women were a safe ground for them to talk about. Draco didn't want to talk about old teachers, especially Snape who he looked up too. Fred didn't want to talk about family; it was too painful to think about. Neither wanted to talk about Harry. Somehow down the line they talked about all those subjects. Draco would be pained when they talk about families; Fred would be pained when they talk about Hogwarts. Fred would get mad when Draco talked about Voldemort, Draco would be mad when they talk about Harry. Draco would get bored when Fred talked about his twin, honestly who talks about a family member for so long, and Fred would get frustrated when Draco talked about his family issues. Did they consider themselves friends? No, they still hated each other with a passion or at least that was what they said. The truth was they became dependent on each other, and it is a shock for Fred to not to see Draco anymore.

Fred sighed as he cupped Hermione's hand as he lowered his head on her bed, her messy hair tickling the top of his head. He gently pushed the hair away from him as he put a hand over her stomach.

"They are keeping you alive until you have the babies. The doctors said that the babies might be retarded or have other mental problems but you wouldn't care would you Hermione? You would want your children to be born regardless if they are special or not right? If it was my children I would want them born. Your parents still wanted to pull the plug saying that they would whither not have a grandchild than a retarded one. Don't be mad at them Hermione, they are just sad that they are losing their girl. Ron though, as the father got to chose to keep you alive or not, you should already know the answer. He decided to keep you alive and wait toward the twenty-eight week of pregnancy so your babies will be able survive outside your womb. So that means we have longer time together." Fred said brokenly as he wiped away his tears.

"I'm worried Hermione. I'm worried that George won't make it; he isn't doing much better than you but at least he wasn't brain-dead. He has to be on a life-support machine to breath. His heartbeat is irregular and low. I know you probably can't hear this Hermione but he lost his arm, his whole arm is gone. He also lost two fingers on his other hand. How is he going to write or hold a wand? How is he going to hold your baby? I'm at a lost here Hermione, if he lives how am I supposed to help him? I can barely support myself. If he dies than I don't think I will be able to live. I'm scared because the know-it-all who we always counted on before isn't going to be there to point us in the right direction with George." Fred said quietly looking out the window without interest.

"I'm tired Hermione, I never been more tired before, but I can't sleep. My mind refuses to leave me alone, my thoughts somehow all revolves around George and you. I can't go to bed anymore, food started to taste like sand, water begun to taste as sewage. I can't enjoy life anymore Hermione and I miss life desperately. I sometimes wish that you would die already, that George would die, just so I can live again. I sometimes wished that George will wake up but than I know that is only a minimal relief. Once he wakes up he will be probably suffering from traumatic stress and I can't deal with traumatized people. Trust me Hermione, if you don't believe me ask Draco. I watched him get raped by inmates and all I could think about was that I was happy that it wasn't me. Later he begged me for help, asked me to help him get cleaned up, asked me if I help him though it. You know what I did? I turned away from him because I couldn't deal with it. I turned away from Draco; let him deal with the pain by himself, because I didn't want to waste my time helping him. It was easy to deny Draco, he used to hate me, it was easy to fall back into those old times. I can't deny George help because I know I wouldn't be able to deny if he asks for help but still I have no idea how to deal with it and I have no one to rely on for help." Fred said before laughing bitterly.

"Draco told me one night after he found out that George was kidnapped, that God was getting even with me. He said that God was punishing me by letting my brother get kidnapped. I couldn't help but get angry at God, if there is a god, because who would do something like that? Who would get even with someone by harming a sibling? Draco asked me if I was going to run from George as well if he wakes up. I didn't have an answer for him I still don't. I don't think I am strong enough for this Hermione and you were the only person who I thought would help me get strong enough. You're gone though and I have no strength at all." Fred said pitifully.

"You haven't even asked how I am doing." Draco called from the doorway. Fred turned to see a skinnier Draco looking at him in disbelief.

"How do you know where I was?" Fred asked releasing Hermione's hand.

"I asked Harry he told me you will whither be at the Burrow or here. I decided to check here first." Draco responded walking inside the room and sitting down on the spare chair, looking at Hermione.

"She is really brain-dead?" Draco asked quietly staring at the girl with disbelief.

"Yeah." Fred answered in a whisper.

"Mudblood finally got it then."

"What do you want?"

"When I was eight I cut my goldfish in half with scissors, I had seven of them. I didn't even think twice about it. When I was nine I killed a pregnant dog, I didn't even care that she was pregnant. Yet when we were on the mission…I was braver when I was a child. I can't get over the screams and the horrible acts we had done." Draco said softy.

"When I was eight George and I found some butterflies drowning in our muddy yard, we tried to save their lives, did everything that we could. We dried them off, put them in the dry away of the grass and its tiny legs were starting to move. When the legs stopped moving George cried, I watched with fascination. When we were ten we found a cat crying in our driveway, a dog bite on the neck, George who was always a cat lover, immediately took the animal in his arms and ran into our house. It meowed and the meow was so full of pain that it shook us both down to our core. We called to our parents to save it but it was too late, it died in his arms. George didn't know the animal had died and it was only until dad told him that he screamed, I just watched with sad eyes. When we were fifteen we saw a dog trapped on a fence. We tried to help it, we couldn't. We always tried to help save the dying yet on that mission I couldn't seem to even try to save those villagers; I didn't even attempt to try."

"There was nothing we could have done Fred. We were stuck going though those crimes." Draco said but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"I know Draco." Fred merely whispered as he held Hermione's hand again trying to find any since of life because she was dead regardless if she was physically alive. Draco sighed as he leaned back in the chair as they fell into an awkward silence that was intensified with the sound of beeping.

"Is your brother still hanging on?" Draco asked after a while, still choosing to stare at the white ceiling.

"So far, surprisingly. The doctors said that he was very lucky that we found him when we did. He said that in another day George would have been dead. You know how scary that was to hear? I nearly fainted when I heard the doctor say those words." Fred replied brokenly as he brushed his fingers down Hermione's hand.

"At least he is holding on. He is truly lucky to be so loved." Draco replied feeling sadness as he thought moodily, _because no one would risk their own lives for me._

"He's hanging on. He is really hurt though. Doctors said he had been tortured." Fred said his anger raging again.

"I'm sure he will get though it." Draco responded with insecurity, he could already guess what George had been though and immediately pitied the older man.

"He lost his arm Draco, lost two fingers; he won't be able to hold anything to write anything. How is he supposed to eat Draco?" Fred cried out tears stinging his eyes.

"You guys will figure it out." Draco tried to comfort Fred but it didn't work and both knew it.

"I failed him Draco. I failed at protecting him." Fred screamed as he swallowed the shame that came with the anger.

"This stuff happens." Draco responded as he watched Fred wipe away a tear.

"Lee raped him." Fred said sulking.

"I know." Draco responded sadly, _I pity George for what he must have gone though but I am still glad he was raped Fred. It's your payback for just standing there while those inmates raped me. _

"Why him Draco?" Fred asked again sounding much too like a five years old.

"I don't know." Draco responds, _because he let himself become vulnerable. He was stupid, he lost his head… choose your favorite._

"I am so angry that sometimes I want to kill the next living thing I see and I'm so depressed that sometimes I wish to end this misery. You know how that feels right? You know how it feels like you lived though something when you were supposed to die. I felt that way since Harry defeated Voldemort. While everyone was celebrating I couldn't help but feel a twitch of uncertainty that I was supposed to be alive. Sometimes I think I did die and all of this is just my hell."

"While I hate to say this but I'm kind of happy you didn't die. Honestly you helped me a lot back at the mission, without you I don't think I would have survived a day." Draco admitted with a blush making Fred smile a real smile.

"Thanks Draco." Fred honestly said and Draco smiled back resting his hand on top of Fred's.

"I just…I don't know what I am trying to say." Fred admitted as he touched Hermione's stomach again.

"She's pregnant man that got to suck. Ron must be dying right now." Draco said again as he looked over at Hermione, _I always hated her, but then again she wasn't really all that bad. It was only because of my family that I really disliked her. My parents raised me to think that only purebloods were good. If I was raised by other parents would I have liked Hermione? Harry? Still to be brain-dead and pregnant, that must suck major ass._

"I was looking up some information; you know that if a pregnant woman is brain-dead there is a ninety percent chance her children will have mental problems. Then the doctors want to deliver the baby at seven months. You know how premature that is?" Fred asked darkly keeping his hand on the stomach.

"There is still a ten percent chance that her baby won't have mental problems though." Draco said feeling like an outcast. Fred smiled again.

"Her babies are going to be born and the babies will never know Hermione. They will never be held by Hermione, never get sung too by Hermione, never get to grow up with Hermione. The babies will never get to know their mother."

"But the baby will know its father, grandparents, uncles, and aunt. I'm sure with your large family that the baby will be smothered enough." Draco responded making Fred shake his head.

"Sure, but nothing can replace a mother." Fred responded taking his hand off Hermione's stomach. He wondered why she kept it a secret from Ron, from him, hell from everyone. _She must have known so why keep it a secret. She was three months pregnant and she still went on the mission. Did she care at all for the babies, for herself, for everyone else?_ Fred groaned as he stared at his own hands as if they were foreign objects.

"Everything is going to be okay." Draco said again in a strange monotone as Fred sighed and got up.

"I have been trying back at the burrow to only use one hand while doing things. I have even taped two of my fingers down do I only have three fingers. I found it isn't as bad as I thought in the beginning. I could still pick up a wand but it is so frustrating to keep sill with only three fingers. The same goes for other small objects like TV controller, phones. I couldn't write like shit though and larger or heavier objects were nearly impossible. Even the Plates were too heavy, I must have broken ten, mom was furious with me. She told me to use both my arms when setting the table and when I refused she thought I went nuts."

"You wanted to see how George will deal?" Draco asked a little uncomfortable, he wasn't good with family business, never been and never will.

"Yeah pathetic huh?" Fred whispered wiping the tears that were forming in his eyes away. Draco looked away and acted like he didn't see anything.

"What have you been doing lately?" Draco asked after an embarrassing minute where Fred actually broke out in a pathetic sob.

"I'm either at the Burrow, at my closed down shop, or here. That has been my life for the last two months." Fred replied after calming down.

"At your shop?" Draco asked again looking at Hermione's stomach with disinterest.

"I want to reopen the shop again. I mean I need a job and I can't see me doing anything else. Anyways it gives me something to do, you know, something that can distract me a little." Fred said sounding guiltier than ever before. _I can't keep spending all day here anymore, it's killing me._

"That's good."

"Yes…but the shop is awful though. I thought I would be able to open the shop in a week but I haven't even been able to clear out all the dust. Even with Mr. Jones's help the store is still disaster sight. I want it open within a month and I can't do it with the small amount of time I allowed myself so that is why I decided to cut my hours here down to only three hours."

"How long do you usually spend in the hospital?" Draco asked leisurely.

"Ten." Fred replied truthfully and without any ounce of embarrassment.

"Ten?" Draco asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, I visit Hermione for about two hours, usually just end up talking to her relatives or Ron. Then I spend an hour at lunch in the cafeteria, then the rest I hang with George." Fred admitted looking at the floor with tired eyes.

"What do you do?" Draco asked looking at Fred as if he was crazy.

"Read or sleep mostly." Fred admitted without emotion.

"How long would you spend at your shop?" Draco asked and Fred laughed.

"About half a night."

"Oh."

"It's going to be so weird running the shop without George. It almost killed me when I started cleaning, I kept expected George to say something witty or I expected to hear him laughing about how messy the place was. I was looking though the boxes in the back and all the tricks we made together and all I could think about was working by myself, lonely and gloomy. I still don't know if I can pull it off." Fred admitted looking painfully at Hermione.

"You don't have to work alone you know?" Draco said slyly.

"I can't hire someone; you know how much of an insult it would be to George?" Fred replied bitterly. He couldn't hire someone else_. I can't do it on my own though. Maybe I could find help until George is ready to go back to work. I'm sure he probably hired help when I was away on the mission right? He will understand right?_

"You can't do everything on your own." Draco said.

"Truth be told, I don't even want to go back to work so soon, but I am so poor that it isn't even funny. I have no money in my bank account, I have no money for food or rent, you know how it feels to be twenty-two and be stuck living with mom and dad?"

"I'm hitting it pretty hard too. My firm won't hire me again after we came back from the mission. I have been putting applications in everywhere." Draco said. _I'm desperate Fred, the only reason I came looking for you is because I need a job and you need a coworker._

Fred was silent for a while as he looked at the floor before looking at Draco, "Draco would you like a job?" Draco smirked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Draco asked snobby.

"I'll hire you but I want you to know three things." Fred said in complete seriousness. _I hope this isn't going to come back and bite me in the ass._

"What?" Draco asked in concern.

"One, you are going to help me clean that store up." Fred said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Okay."

"Two, you have to be nice to every costumer and not just the ones you think are superior." Fred said in all seriousness. Draco reluctantly nodded.

"Okay."

"Three, you cannot help me in making any new spells or charms. That is George and Mine's job." Fred ordered and Draco shrugged. Fred smiled, _see George no one is replacing you._

"Okay."

"Also you cannot run the register, go near the register, or look at the register."

"I won't steal." Draco said feeling insulted.

"I don't care, agree or don't agree see if that matters to me." Fred said as he looked back at Draco.

"You will let me have a job even though I treated you and your family so badly?" Draco asked in amusement, _if I was you I would tell me to go and fuck myself._

"I'm feeling generous today." Fred replied sounding tired. A knock on the door interrupted the two boys before Mandi walked into the room.

"You can see your brother now." She said kindly looking at Draco in confusion.

"Thanks." Fred said quickly.

"I guess you will be going now." Draco replied in a strange voice. He didn't want Fred to leave him.

"I got to go." Fred replied as he stood up and stretched, he can't wait to see George again.

"I got to go." Fred spat at his younger twin who was collapsed on the floor, one porcelain hand reaching out for him as tears ran down his shocked face. Fred watched his pathetic brother with disgust, god he never wanted to see George again. He didn't even want to be related to his identical self anymore.

"Please don't." George begged, his hand still in the air asking his brother for help. He wasn't thinking straight, if he was he would have realized that it was because of Fred that he was on the floor with blood dripping from his nose.

"Stop…don't speak to me. I never want to hear you speak to me again." Fred screamed so loud that his all the air in his body was squeezed out, his face a dark pink from anger and disbelief. George looked back with puppy eyes as he slowly realized that his brother wasn't going to help him up. His hand fell to his side as he shook his head in delusion, _this isn't happening, this isn't happening._

"I'm sorry." George replied miserably not looking at Fred who was glaring dangerously at him or at Hermione who was looking at the scene with grim vigilant.

"Sorry? You should be sorry, you ruined our relationship." Fred said loudly as George shook with pain.

"Why did you tell him?" George screamed talking not to Fred but to Hermione who was shaking her head in somber disbelief.

"I didn't expect him to act like th…"

"You didn't think that I would like this? How would you like it if someone would tell you that your brother is immoral, wrong?"

"It's just a stage I'll get over it." George cried from the middle of the floor, while feeling feeling dirty, ashamed, wrong, how much as he felt those same emotions in the last month? There was too many times to count.

"I don't care; I can't even stand to look at you anymore. I wish you were never born." Fred said and then gasped when he realized what he said. Another gasp informed him how his brother took the news.

"How can you say that?" George asked, hurt obvious in his shattered voice, his self-confidence being rushed down the drain.

"I have to leave; I can't stay here any longer." Fred said ignoring his twin's last question. 

"I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was." George's confession made Fred stop, his hands holding the doorknobs tightly.

"I'm sorry too." Fred replied as he left. 

"George?" Hermione asked running up to the older boy and helping him to his feet, "I'm sorry George."

"Why did you tell him?"

"He deserved to know." Hermione answered sure of herself. George wiped the blood off his nose and lips before coughing to cover a sob as he started to walk out of the room. Hermione cursed.

"I had to." She yelled as she tried to tell herself that she did the right thing. She couldn't convince herself though.

"I had to offer Draco a job. I mean I couldn't let that rich snob suffer." Fred whispered as he took his place beside George on the bed. Fred had been doing that a lot, whenever he visited George he would lay down with the younger twin. None of the nurses seemed to care and it was truly the only instance that Fred could actually snooze.

"You know I love you right?" Fred asked solemnly as he snaked an arm around his twin and kissed his forehead before picking up the book he brought with him. It was a horror book that was more boring and emotional than true horror book. He bought the book because it was supposed to be a haunted house book but it wasn't.

"I hate when you buy something expecting one and getting a entirely different thing. I swear this isn't a haunted house book, this is a boring romance book with spikes of intensity." Fred calmly told his twin as he turned the page.

"Oh and there are twins in this book, identical like us, I think they are even red hairs like us. Isn't that funny George?" Fred asked the silent boy as he put down the book.

"I'm starting to notice a thread in books with twins. Every book I have read with twins shows dysfunctional twins. Honestly in this book alone…well let's just say you would love this book. I'm so sick of reading books that shows twins as needy, clingy, and separated from normal society or reading about twins fucking each other. I'm also sick of reading novels that involve one of the twins to die, honestly how fair is that!" Fred asked his unconscious brother and laughed when no answer came.

"I know George. I know we are not norms in society either. Hell when was the last time I had a girlfriend…probably in our sixth year of Hogwarts. It didn't even last long, probably three months. You know I broke off with Alicia because of you right? Not that I wanted to be with you or anything, don't get your hope up, but I saw how hard it was for you to see me with her. So I broke it off with her, told her that we are not good for each other. She knew though the real reason I broke up with her, I could see the look in her eyes, she couldn't understand why I would chose you over her. When I told you that I broke up with her I said that I never loved her, I was just curious. I remember you asking me what that meant and I couldn't come up with an answer. I realized that she was just an experiment to me, that our love was shallow. I just wanted to lose my virginity; I didn't of course, because you became such a sourpuss that I was afraid to leave you alone. I thought you might do something stupid."

"I know that if they made a book about us we wouldn't be normal either. Nothing about us is norm. We didn't care to continue our education after Hogwarts, I never even seen you have interest in another person ever; we were always side by side. We spent almost every second together during our childhood, that isn't normal is it? The funny thing is that I miss that. I miss being a smart-ass around mom and dad, I miss us being mean to Ronnie, making fun at Harry, and being a jerk to Hermione. Still I guess being norms never interested you or me, why should it? Being norms is boring, pointless, and we never wanted to be like everyone else."

"You had to push it though Georgie. You had to push the boundaries between un-norm and wrong. Even today we are still suffering the effects. I still feel like I distanced myself from you and I don't know how to make it right. I don't know how to get us back to how we used to be during our early childhood. Even now I feel at a lost, how do I make it right Georgie?" Fred asked his brother who remained as silent as ever.

"Make it right Fred." Hermione yelled at Fred, her eyes one of disbelief and anger.

"What?"

"You really hurt your brother. Go up to your room and make it right." Hermione said again yelling at the stubborn older twin who just narrowed his eyes at her.

"How can I make it right? He was the one who has impure wants." Fred yelled disrupting some sleeping paintings who screamed in outrage at the harsh sounds.

"He is your brother Fred." Hermione said wanting to slap Fred, oh if she only got close enough.

"So what?" Fred asked grumpily before yelling at the pictures to shut up.

"He is your twin Fred." Hermione said quietly feeling sickened by Fred's harsh words from earlier.

"He fucking likes me Hermione, he fucking likes me." Fred screamed back, his voice rich in horror and disgust. Hermione flinched lightly

"I know Fred." Hermione said before adding, "but he is still your brother."

"Why did you tell me Hermione? Everything would have been fine if you didn't open your big mouth." Fred said sadly, his anger raising and falling like shooting stars.

Hermione was silent for a while as she let frustrated tears fall down her face, "I thought you should know."

"I didn't Hermione. What did you think will happen when you open your big mouth and blurted out that my brother, my twin, likes me? Did you expect me to declare my love back and then we will make sweet love all night long? Don't tell me you didn't expect me to act like this." Fred spat out as he glared at the wall behind Hermione with hatred. 

"I didn't." Hermione stuttered.

"Bullshit. I know the only reason you told me was because you were disgusted at him and wanted him to suffer." Fred excused Hermione who looked at him in shock.

"Fuck you Fred Weasley." Hermione said before starting to walk away, "Do what you want. If you want to ruin your relationship with George then go ahead, see if I care."

"Fuck," Fred screamed as he punched a wall, "Hermione come back. I'm sorry." Hermione didn't even respond as she opened the door and walked out. Fred watched her leave for a minute before his eyes narrowed. He was suddenly running out of the room of requirement and walking up to the Gryffindor tower pushing his peers left and right. When he got to the portrait hole he barely pronounced to the fat lady the password and the fat lady didn't care to point it out, she sensed it would only cause her harm. He climbed though the hole and immediately knocked Ron to the ground, not even looking at his brother when Ron cussed at him. He walked past Alicia without even a care as she stared after him with pain. He walked over to his room and opened the door harshly letting the doorknob leave a crack in the wall. George looked up at Fred and Fred looked down at George, their expressions the opposite of each others. Fred was one of mad, George was one of fear. Fred's eyes narrowed more when he finally realized that Lee was sitting beside George. 

"Lee, out." Fred yelled as both Lee and George flinched from the tone of his voice. Lee could easily feel George shaking beside him and putting an arm around the panicky boy he stared at Fred.

"No." Lee said defiantly.

"Get out." Fred mouthed again in irritation.

"No." Lee said again. Fred snarled at Lee as he paced into the room and in a second had yanked Lee away from George and started to drag him to the door.

"When I tell you to get out I mean get out." Fred yelled hurling the skinny boy out of the room before locking the door. When he turned around again George was standing awkwardly beside his own bed, with puffy red eyes, and a bruised nose.

"I'm…"

"Shut up." Fred squealed making George hopped backward and landed on his butt on the marble floorboards. George didn't have time to think about how his body ached in pain as his body was slammed against the wall behind him.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you told Hermione, and I want to hear the truth." Fred replied angrily as George felt his heart stop for a few seconds.

"Why does it matter?" George nearly whispered, looking at the stone floor below him.

"It matter a lot. Now say it to my face." Fred ordered his voice getting pitcher with every second.

"No." George screamed back in terror, he wouldn't say it.

"Say it!" Fred yelled back nearly pushing the side of George's face against the wall and bruising the cheek.

"Please don't make me." George begged feeling like a trapped beast.

"Say it or I will never talk to you again." Fred hissed again grabbing onto George's left arm so tightly that George whimpered in pain.

"It's just a stage I will get over it." George replied hoping that it would work, off course it doesn't.

"Say it." Fred screamed again, his voice now threatening. George whimpered in fear as he pleaded for help. _He is going to kill me, somebody help me._

"No, please."

"You said it to Hermione just fine, you can say it to me."

"I can't." George whined, his face a mixture of blood and tears.

"Say it or I will walk out that door and never come back." Fred said and when George didn't answer he started to saunter to the door.

"No wait. Okay, I told Hermione that I liked you okay. It just blurted out, I didn't even know I said anything until she was dragged me to you and told you." George admitted looking down at his feet as he waited for his brother to say anything. George counted silently in his head, _One, he will say something. Two, he will tell me that everything will be okay. Three, why isn't he replying? Four, I ruined everything. Five, why isn't he speaking? Six, come on Fred say something, anything. Seven, him yelling at me is better than his silence. Eight, come on Fred talk. Nine, this is ridiculous. Ten, I'm going to make him talk. _George opened his eyes to an empty room. _Shit!_

"This is the end isn't it?" George asked himself as he collapsed on his bed and covered his face with the pillow. He didn't remember how it happened but he soon found himself screaming and crying as Lee held onto him in a comforting manner.

"Its okay, its okay." Lee hushed the other boy until the fit stopped. George collapsed against Lee and just held him for dear life.

"What did he say to make you so upset?" Lee asked the red haired boy who cackled.

"That's just it. He didn't respond." George whispered his voice hurting from screaming so much.

"What happened this time that made him so upset?" Lee asked again running his hands though George's soft locks.

"It was all my fault. I ruined my-I mean-our life. Now he won't even speak to me anymore. I don't know what to do if he never talks to me again." George admitted hugging the darker boy to him for extra comfort.

"I promise everything is going to be okay." Lee responded as he just held his worried friend to him in an innocent way. The only time that he held the boy without any sexual intentions.

"I promise everything is going to be okay. We'll get though this I promise." Fred called again as he gently hugged his brother before letting out a shaky breath.

"When you wake up everything is going to be better. We will have our shop back in order, we'll be uncles, and every thing is going to be fine. Just please wake up. I don't know what I'll do if you die. You are such a major part in my life that I will be lost without you. You have to be okay."

* * *

Just a question: Does anyone know the names of Hermione's parents?

May I ask kindly what is causing people not to review; it takes a minute, come on. It's a great way to see if people actually like your story or not. At least review to say the names of Hermione's parents because I don't want to write Hermione's mom or dad or parents every time I mention them which is a lot in the next chapter.

Oh well, this chapter was a bitch to make and I'm sure Draco is very OOC right now or maybe he is somehow in character but trust me if you spend a long time with a enemy you tend to became friends or at least act nicer to each other. Is everyone noticing what these not intense chapters are leading up to…that right more intense chapters. Finally I had enough breaks from intensity that I could write it again so next chapter wait for the nightmare that I wanted to write about since I started to write this story.

Okay it's eleven where I live and I haven't slept in twenty hours so I will stop my ramblings and upload this chapter now. REVIEW : REVIEW:

Thank you for everyone who put my story on author's alert, favorites, or on a C2, and for the one person who reviewed, give the people a round of applause to everyone.


	15. Chapter 13

Wow…I got more reviews for the last chapter than I have ever gotten before…I hope it contuse. I wanted to actually answer some questions that people have asked which could be important to this story.

The flashbacks thingy are not as random as they may seem, there is actually a pattern to the madness

"These memories build a vicious circle of violence, frustration and insecurity for all characters," hitachiin90 you hit the mark beautifully. That is exactly what I was aiming for which should give everyone a clue about what will eventually happen. Okay that is all the clues I am giving out, if I give more clues I meant of well as written the whole rest of the story out for you guys. Okay on to the chapter. In this chapter two months have passed since the last chapter.

Another note…thank you everyone who volunteered the information that Hermione's parents are nameless. I didn't remember reading any names for her parents in the books but I wanted to make sure…thanks, you guys rock.

Two months passed since the last chapter…

* * *

Today was going to be a wonderful day for Fred. It may have taken four long tiring months but the shop was finally ready to open again. George may have not made any progress in four months but it didn't matter, Fred was actually going to be working again. Fred had already had random people asking about the shop, when it will open and close, does he need any help? Fred was surprised at the support he already had been getting and he knew that today was going to be overwhelming event for Draco and him. Still he couldn't control his excitement anymore. Humming to himself, Fred ran down the stairs of the burrow in strides before rounding the corner and stopping with a wide smile in the burrow.

"Good morning everyone," Fred virtually sang as he threw his skinny self in his favorite spot at the table, bouncing with real excitement. Molly nudged Arthur in his arm and pointed to Fred, a smile on her face. Arthur smiled too as he nudged her back playfully. Molly and Arthur exchanged whispered words of relief as Arthur gripped her hands lovingly. Fred smiled; _I guess this is a good day for everyone._

"Good morning dear, ready for today?" Molly asked politely as Ron and Draco headed down the stairs, they even had small smiles on their face, but when they glanced at each other they couldn't help but glare at each other. Arthur and Molly shared another happy glace as Fred looked around for the breakfast, man he was starved. He felt like a starving dog whimpering outside a restaurant door.

"Sit down dears." Molly told Ron and Draco who both sat down smiling at the plates in front of them.

"Ready for today son?" Arthur asked Fred sliding two pancakes onto his son's plate, the pancakes looking so thick and juicy that it made Fred's mouth's water in seconds.

"I have been ready for a week. Everything is going to be excellent. I feared at first that we would get no costumers because, you know?" Fred said softy pointing at the old clock in the kitchen, where it still showed George as under 'St. Mugals, ICU unit.'

"It's not though. There is a huge line already lined up outside." Draco added as Molly dropped two plump pancakes onto his plate.

"Can you believe it mom? You know how much money we are going to make just from today?" Fred asked jumping from excitement as he poured syrup on his fluffy pancakes, his mouth nearly drooling just from the sight.

"I'm so happy to see you happy dear." Molly replied with tears in her eyes as she kissed Fred on his side of his head happily.

"I know, it seemed like forever since I felt this happy." Fred replied raising his fork to take a bite of a pancake before stopping, his eyes glazing over, "I just wished George was reopening the shop with me." Molly sighed in depression and Arthur groaned. They were hoping to avoid that name as much as possible today.

"He would have wanted you to be happy." Arthur said patting his son's shoulder heavily making Fred twitch a little in pain.

"Don't talk as if he is dead. He wants me to be happy not wanted." Fred said darkly noticing how Arthur jerked slightly as if he was terrified of a rat and just saw one.

"I'm sorry you are right. Umm…when are you opening the shop?" Arthur tried again, forcing a smile on his face that was so fake that it didn't really resemble a smile. Fred noticed but didn't care to comment about it.

"At ten and I won't close until seven." Fred said with lack of emotions. This meant, as everyone knew, that Fred wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital today. It was a sad thing to notice but a comforting thing as well. It meant that he was trying to get on with his life and not get sucked into the depression that everyone feared about.

"Sounds good son." Molly said with a weary smile, her eyes secretly traveled to look at Arthur and when their eyes met they both frowned and nodded to the other.

"Can I ask you two a favor?" Fred asked his parents, not seeing their secret glances, with wide eyes. Both parents closed their eyes as they already know that their son was going to say.

"Can you tell George that I'm sorry that I'm not going to be coming today? Also can you tell him that I'm probably not going to be coming by for a while? Can you tell him?" Fred asked with begging eyes. Parents' eyes meet their son's eyes as they both tried to tell each other secret messages that neither was able to decipher.

"Of course baby." Molly said as she draped an arm around her son while giving Arthur a nod of her head. He nodded before tiptoeing out of the room leaving his child and wife by themselves as he covered his face with his hands.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Ron asked walking out of the kitchen and looking at his father with suspension. Fred may not have seen the secret glances of the parents but Ron sure did.

"Yeah, everything is okay." Arthur responded as he patted Ron on the back harsher than he meant too.

"What's wrong dad? You can tell me." Ron said turning to his dad with eagerness in his eyes. Arthur sighed.

"I'm just tired Ron, go and finish your breakfast." Arthur replied as he walked over to the fireplace.

"Where are you going dad?" Ron asked making Arthur pause, but just for a minute.

"To work, I have some unfinished work to attend to." Arthur said darkly making Ron look at him in surprise.

"Dad?"

"Go and eat." Arthur screamed and Ron ran off toward the kitchen. Arthur cursed lightly.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So here we are again." Kelly joked, trying to lighten the dire situation up for George who was staring at the scene in front of them with terrified eyes. The joke fall on deaf ears as it didn't calm George or her down but instead seemed to raise the suspense even more.

"I have never seen this place before." George replied sickly, his legs shaking like jell-o with no way of knowing if he was shaking from anxiety or just weakness.

"It's new then?" Kelly heard herself asking and then winced at the realization with George nodding weakly in agreement. Both shivered at the building already knowing this isn't going to end well.

"Cant we just go back?" George asked Kelly nervously and they both looked timidly behind them. A few feet away, Lee, Ryan, and forty faceless creatures were watching them like hawks. Kelly turned George around to attempt to turn around and walk back toward the strong army when the faceless creatures held out swords stopping them in their tracks.

"Go." Lee ordered roughly and smiled at the wrenched smell of fear and sickness from his victims. Sighing to herself Kelly started to move toward the hospital literary dragging George, who had no real strength to move on his own. As they moved on George looked back at Lee and the followers who were like giant statues in the decaying garden. The pair's feet were loud as they started across the yard, their feet crunching the leaves below them. Kelly tried not to look around, just keep looking at the red door that lies across the yard. She decided that if she doesn't look than nothing can harm her. It wasn't until she felt George jerk in her arms did she notice the hairs on her back of her neck trying to pull themselves away from her, like animals trapped in cement. Holding the shaking boy closer Kelly peeped around the left side of her.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary, just a creepy old yard, with large trees and small dead flowers. _George must be delusional or seeing things. That happens when you get severely…what the hell? _Something was moving, something that hung in the shadows, something that apparently had friends. Two more creatures started moving and George twisted in her arms desperately trying to run back to where Lee was. George wanted to go back; it was at least safer than here. Kelly just held him tighter.

"Calm down George, just calm down." Kelly whispered to the frightened boy as she started to move closer to the house. She was half-way there when she found out what those creatures were and she shivered. Manikins, hundreds of manikins, were making their way to the pair. The manikins bodies jerking as they walked, they heads twisting and turning, as they marched to a beat that only they could hear.

Kelly picked up her pace, the unison crunching of the Manikins' heads made both Kelly and George jerk. The sounds of the manikins' feet raising and falling, raising and falling, made Kelly start to run dragging George along with her. The squeaks of the manikins' arms bending and unbending, bending and unbending, it sounded too unreal to be real. The smile that lit Lee's face was more threatening then the manikins gaining on the pair, his smile relaxing and then tightening, relaxing and tightening, as he watched his prey trying to escape.

The manikins although moving slow was catching up to the pair and for a minute, a minute full of selfishness and the need of survival, Kelly thought of ditching George. She would have too if George hadn't grab her arm so tightly that she started to bleed. One look at the ginger holding on to her to dear life and she knew she wasn't going to be ditching him any time soon. Her only option for survival was making it to the hospital. Time was running out though.

Luck was on her side though. She dragged George to the front door and pushed the door open throwing George inside before running in herself and locking the door on the army of manikins and the sly smile of Lee. She glared at the locked door feeling afraid that something worse could be inside here. Not wanting to think about all the monsters that might lurk here she helped George to his feet as they looked around. Dragging George further into the hospital she noticed a nurse's station to her right. Dragging George over to it she quickly dropped him behind the station and leaned down to speak to him.

"George listen to me. I need you to stay here and don't move. Stay here do I make myself clear?" Kelly asked the frightened man who looked up at her shaking his head as he tried to make her stay.

"Please don't leave me. Take me with you if you must but don't leave me here alone." George begged grabbing onto her and shaking her shoulders. She shook him lose.

"You cant, you are too weak. If anything happens I need to be able to move fast. I promise I will come back for you. I promise." Kelly said as he reached out a hand for her to grab. She doesn't, he looked up at her feeling hurt as he let him hand slip and hit the ground roughly.

"Right back." She yelled and then she was gone leaving George alone in the dark, alone and helpless.

Kelly couldn't help but feel as is she would never see George again. She hated the fact that she left George behind in such an open place because she knew it was just a matter of time before those manikins break in. What choice did she have though? He was too slow, too injured, and too loud. He could get them both killed. Walking though a darkened hallway she counted her steps as she told herself there was nothing to fear, that she could wake up at any second, if she has too. Somehow that didn't comfort her any. It didn't help that she could feel someone walking behind her, breathing down her neck, as she hesitantly took a step only to notice that they was no floor. Crying out she jumped backwards only to feel something soft and warm on her back. Shaking she turned around only to see nothing, she moved a hand out and felt around feeling nothing, absolutely nothing. Shaking she walked a little before noticing a light in the distance, feeling a twinge of fear she started to make her way to the light.

George heard it again, a low humming of some sort from somewhere near him. Wiping frightened tears off his face he tried to squeeze himself further behind a chair as he tried to level his breathing. The humming stopped; he shook as he looked around at the darkness. He couldn't see a thing. Grabbing the chair tightly and pushing his head against the backrest he tried to calm himself.

Scrape. George jumped as he looked around again. Scrape. George whimpered as he listened to something being dragged on the floor from somewhere around him. Scrape, sounds of something rattling, a whisper in the vast darkness. Scrape. Make it stop!

Kelly wasn't looking where she was going, not anymore, she was like a moth, she was drawn to the light. She wasn't a fool though; she wasn't just going to run too close to the light. She was going to make sure she was hidden in case the person who has the light turned out to be a bad guy. When she got closer she could hear someone talking and she started to tiptoe, not wanting to be caught, not wanting to get herself killed.

Tapping, the sounds of fingers tapping. Someone was tapping now; someone was tapping way too close to him. George could hear the fingers tapping against the cement of the nurse's station top. He could hear the fake breathing of something that he refused to look up at. The tapping was moving now, tapping across the half-circle surface of the station. George took in a deep breath and the tapping stopped. He opened his eyes half-expecting to see some monster but instead all he saw was darkness. Even when he saw nothing it wasn't a relief, he could still clearly hear it moving away from him. He shivered as he took a shaky breath. The fake breathing further died and then George was alone again, alone in a dark hell, alone with no way of escaping.

Kelly kneeled below a window and peered though it. Someone was inside a room, someone was talking, but yet when she peered inside she saw nothing. She didn't even see a glance of someone. Feeling confused, Kelly fell back onto the ground, she felt sick. She looked though the window again to see two children, probably not more than thirteen, standing there watching her with glassy eyes.

"Hello." She called to the kids who blinked at her, their faces unemotional. She frowned at the kids as she tried again.

"Hello, I need some help." She yelled at them and slowly the boy started to turn and head to the door, the girl following in an eerie trance. Kelly stood up as she watched the door knob turning. The door open slowly and bit by bit the kids started to appear. The boy blinked at Kelly as he turned around to his sister who silently looked behind her. Kelly too looked around seeing another figure moving behind the kids, its whole body straight black. The kids moved their eyes from the figure back to Kelly before slowly looking back at the figure. The kids slowly turned around and headed back into the middle of the room, the boy shutting the door on Kelly and locking the door. Kelly screamed at the kids as she tried to open the door but no matter how much she kicked the door it wouldn't bulge. Kelly, cursing, ran to the window and peered inside again. She sighed in disgust at the sight she saw. The adult was naked, tied to a bed, its testicles exposed for everyone to see. Slowly the boy lowered his head to the member and took it in his mouth while the girl stuffed a sock into the guy's throat. She said something to the adult and suddenly he was making noises, whimpering as he tried to pull off his handcuffs. The boy started to suck the member slightly. Kelly looked away with revulsion before she heard a scream. Looking back into the room she suddenly saw the adult screaming in pain as blood sprayed across his lower stomach. The boy was smiling, blood and flesh in his mouth. The girl laughed as she grabbed a knife smiling at the adult.

Kelly gasped as she covered her eyes with her hands as she began to crawl away. She had to get out of here, had to get out…the door opened. She whimpered and started to crawl faster. Little feet moved behind her, children's laughter could be heard; the dying wail of the adult making her shake and tremble. She collapsed on the floor when she noticed that she hit a dead end. Kelly turned around the find that the demented children standing before her, their laughter mental.

"Look Gene we have a new playmate." The boy told the girl.

"What should we do with her Donald?" Gene asked Donald and the boy smiled.

"Let's see her insides." Both kids started to laugh as he jumped on Kelly. Screaming Kelly tried to throw the kids off her but it was a losing battle. Somehow the girl had her pinned down with the boy circling her chest with the knife.

"Death is our favorite part of our game." Donald said with a snare and Kelly screamed when the boy brought the knife down but then two gunshots went off and both kids flew into the wall behind Kelly and slopped to the ground. Kelly screamed as the children's blood sprayed all over her. She looked up to see a Fat Spanish old guy probably in his late fifties, a shotgun in his hands.

"Damn kids." He spoke, his accent one of thick Spanish, "you okay lady?" She looked at him with dismay.

"You shot them." She said with shock. He laughed.

"Its okay, it barely even hurts them." The old guy said flashing his flashlight toward the wall behind Kelly. Kelly turned around and saw the kids standing behind her silently holding hands. Then after a long minute the kids turned around and walk away heading back inside the room and shutting the door loudly.

"Come on miss, let's get out of this place, it isn't safe." The old man said before leading her to a small room. A noise alerted her attention to look behind her and when she did she noticed the kids, standing three feet behind her. The boy's expression was empty; the girl's expression was terrified. She pushed her brother's hands away and began to shake her hands wildly, her mouth moving in slow motion, "don't go in there. It's a trick."

The boy just grabbed his sister again and started to drag her away, the girl hysterical, the boy dead. The old man gripped Kelly in a painful squeeze and before Kelly even knew what was happening she was thrown into the room. Kelly screamed and started to twist away from the oversized man in front of her, walking confidently, as she stumbles about trying to find a way to escape.

"Where are you going sweetie?" The bald fat man joked dragging a sword toward him from a bloody table. Kelly whimpered as the guy smiled at her, his eyes a fiery red, as he licked the blood off the sword passionately. Kelly tried to crawl but was stopped by something. Turning around she saw the children from before, gutted on the ground, their blood mixing together. Then the lights went off and she screamed as she felt someone dragging her in the suffocating darkness…

…Darkness, the sound of something scraping, the sounds of fake screaming, the sound of his own harsh breathing. George covered his ears with his hands again as the scraping continued, what was the scraping anyways? There was another sound now, a new sound, a sigh of delight…a couple of books started to fall on him, hitting his head and back leaving indents that was both deep and painful as he forced himself not to look up. Books fall off desks all the time, right? No reason to freak. Something wet fell on his forehead and drooped down his face, something that smelt awful and was burning hot. Whimpering to himself he wiped the substance off his face, salvia? Starting to cry again he looked up. There was a face nearly pushed into his, the eyes drawn, the mouth one of crazed madness. He whimpered again as the face lowered itself even closer to his head, its eyes watching him with intensity. Its mouth opened and licked its lip as George continued to crawl backwards leaving the nurses' station and into the open. Suddenly the lights came on and George shook before turning his head. Surrounding him were the manikins, smiling at him callously.

He heard the scraping again and George turned to the right seeing Lee dragging a heavy silver axe, the axe so sharp that it left marks in the stone ground. George whimpered again as Lee started to drag the object closer to George, shaking his head at George's feeble state.

"Man, you are pathetic, a complete waste of human space." Lee said swinging the axe close to George before swinging it backwards. With every swing the axe got closer and closer to George as Lee walked around him in a predatory circle. Lee laughed when George had to duck to avoid the axe slicing though his lovely neck.

"The axe swings once," Lee said in a sing-song voice as he swung the axe once more which barely missed George by a millisecond. Lee laughed; George started to scoot backwards, the manikins organized into a circle surrounding George and Lee.

"The axe swings twice." Lee joked and once again the axe barely missed George. George scooted backwards until he was stopped by the manikins who kept him still, held him down so he couldn't move anymore. George knew he was bawling, but who can blame him?

"Oh," Lee said bending down so George and him were face to face, "can't move now can you? More fun for me." Lee replied standing up and spinning the axe again. George whimpered as the axe scratched the side of his face, leaving an artificial cut, that made George scream in surprise and made Lee smile with hunger.

"Kelly!" George screamed so loud that his voice gave out but he didn't care, he needed help.

"Kelly, help me." George tried again after waiting three seconds. George whimpered as the axe was swinging again.

"The axe swings fourth." Lee said as the axe caught George in the leg, cutting him deeply, making dark blood spill out of the leg. George screamed in pain and shock and somebody joined in. Turning to his side he saw a dark figure dragging someone into the room, it was Kelly.

Kelly was barely conscious, her hands trying desperately to grab a hold of a door or a mental pole trying to stop the guy dragging her. Blood was dripping out of her nose as it lay flattened across her face. She finally grabbed a hold of a crack in the flooring. The guy laughed as he let her try her pathetic attempts at freeing herself. He started to pull again really soon and Kelly dug her nails in the deep fracture of the flooring as she tried to drag herself away. The guy pulled her back harder and she felt her fingers giving away and. The third time he pulled, Kelly screamed as three of her fingernails completely broke off. She screamed, Lee laughed, George cried, the manikins smiled.

The guy dropped Kelly and immediately more manikins came out of nowhere and surrounded her. Kelly searched for George as the manikins blocked her sight. It was her scream-or maybe George's-that really made Lee start laughing hysterical.

"Kelly, shut your eyes." George immediately screamed at Kelly who was fighting against the manikins to stand up.

"What about you?" Kelly screamed as the manikins held her to the ground.

"It doesn't matter." George yelled backed as Lee started to sway the axe back and forward.

"Try it." Kelly screamed as the guy with the sword came at her.

"I won't work." George responded.

"Close your eyes George close your eyes." Kelly screamed and she was forced to shut her eyes as the guy brought the sword down. The man groaned as Kelly disappeared and Lee laughed.

George looked around at the manikins feeling ill. One manikin picked up a hammer and stood beside Lee who both smiled wildly at him.

"And the axe swings sixth." Lee called as he swung the axe and the manikin began to drop the hammer down. George whimpered as he shut his eyes praying that for once we can wake up in the other reality. It was a feeble wish because after four months he pretty much gave up on ever seeing the other reality again. Flashes of his life flashed as he remembered the good and the bad times in his life.

He opened his eyes and screamed

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

From the minute that the joke store opened Draco began to regret ever asking Fred for a job. Fred had been barking orders at him nonstop and it was really wearing his patience down.

Draco, we need more Skiving Snackboxes." Fred barked at Draco who was already filling a shelf full of Patented Daydream Charms. After getting no reply Fred tapped his feet in irritation and Draco muttering to himself threw the box full of the charms down. All of the sudden hands came out of nowhere grabbing the daydreams out of the box in seconds, grabbing him sometimes by accident.

"Draco we need some now," Fred ordered before turning back to a costumer, "it will just be a few minutes. After stocking the rest of the Skiving Snackboxes on three shelves Draco watched in surprise as hundreds of Hogwarts students were grabbing as much snackboxes as possible. Draco shook his head in surprise.

"Draco we need more shield charms." Fred yelled making Draco sigh again as he prepared to pull the heavy box off the shelves in the storage room, "Oh and Draco we need more Darkness Powder." Draco groaned as he sulked off to retrieve the items. He was stressed out and the shop hasn't even been open for more than two hours._ Geez how did Fred and George do this all by themselves?_

"Honestly Draco, we had help, she just disappeared." Fred replied with a shrug.

"I spoke out loud?"

"No I just read minds." Fred said sarcastically before turning to a costumer who was poking at his shoulder, "Can I help you Miss?"

"What happened to the fake wands that sparked fire?" The young lady asked and Fred smiled.

"Why is it not Verity?" Fred said dully before hugging the lady. She laughed.

"I thought I should see how the shop is holding up." Verity said with a queasy smile.

"No you came to beg for a job didn't you?" Fred teased, crossing his arms, and smirking impatiently at the woman.

"No not at all, what made you think that?" Verity said as she rubbed her neck nervously. Fred cocked an eyebrow, Verity smiled.

"Okay you caught me. Can I please have my job back?" Verity asked kindly. Fred acted as though he was thinking about it for a minute before smiling.

"Why of course, anyways Draco needs some extra-help." Fred said with a smirk as he ran off to help some more costumers.

"Is it always this busy?" Draco asked with surprise making Verity laugh.

"Just wait."

Draco couldn't believe how right she was. By lunchtime the store was as busier than Draco could have remembered. He was forced to re-stock the shelves every ten minutes and by one Draco was stressed to the bones. It was worse with all the questions. "Is working with Fred cool?" "Would you give him my number?" "Are you single?" "Are you two lovers?" "How is George?" "Oh my god, Draco please you have to go out with me." "No, he's mine." "No, mine." Draco watched them with tired eyes feeling overwhelmed. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The reporters came.

The reporters really tested Fred's temper. The reporters blurted out questions that he wasn't ready to hear, questions that he never wanted to hear again. "Does it feel weird to reopen the shop when George is not here? "Do you miss him?" "What are the chances of him waking up?" "How did it feel when the healers told you he was raped?" "What will you do if you ever see Lee again?" "Why did you disappear for a whole year?" "Do you blame yourself for what happened?" "Are you going to continue making new charms and stuff without your twin?" "What are you going to do once he wakes up?" A short reporter asked him, "Do you feel at fault for what happened to your brother?" Fred was so shocked and upset by that question that he literary froze and stared at the short reporter with hateful eyes.

"Go to hell." Fred replied before going back to helping costumers.

"Fred, is it true that your brother is going to be taken off of life support?" Rita Skeeter asked and the whole store died down as Fred felt his heart beat painfully.

"No…where did you hear that from?" Fred yelled back at the reporter who kept a straight face. Fred could feel his breathing became hallow as he remembered his parents' strange behavior earlier. _No, they wouldn't pull the plug on him, would they?_

"It's not true." Fred growled at the group of reporters, "ITS NOT TRUE." He screamed to the whole store. The reporters also bothered Draco and Verity about Fred and George but got nowhere with it so the reporters eventually left. Fred was in the process of wrapping up a fairytale charm when the door slammed open. Fred as well as everyone else looked up to see Ginny standing there her face pale.

"Mom sent me; she wants you to go to the hospital immediately." Ginny said. Fred looked at Ginny with fear.

"Why Gin?" Fred asked, fear tracing his shaking voice. _They wouldn't right?_

"Just go." Ginny replied in a broken voice. _It couldn't be, it is probably just Ron freaking out about Hermione, it's too earlier for her to have babies right?_

"I will be taking my break in thirty, can it wait." Fred prayed she would say yes because then he would know it wouldn't be serious.

"No." Damn he hates when he was wrong.

"Why?" Fred asked, _please let it be Hermonie._

"It's George." Ginny replied and suddenly a glass broke. Fred looked down at the dropped charm while his face lost all its color. Ginny started to speak again but Fred couldn't hear. Without a glance at anyone else in the store, including the costumer who paid for the charm which now lies broken and forgotten on the counter, he ran out the door going as fast as he could.

Fred ran though the halls of St. Mugals without even thinking, pushing people out of his way, as his tennis shoes slapped on the marble floor. Nurses were screaming to him to slow down, doctors were following him trying to figure out why an adult was running though halls looking and acting so sick. Fred was breathing harshly as he started to climb the staircase, not wasting any time to wait for an elevator.

By the time he was on the third floor he was out of breath and wheezing badly getting the attentions of passing nurses. They wanted to check him over but he didn't stop, he had only one destination in mind. He passed nurse Mandi, he passed by Ron and harry, he passed by a couple of doctors, he dodged his parents who were rushing to hold him back. He opened the door to reveal George lying still on the hospital bed perfectly okay. Blinking a couple of times he turned back to his parents.

"Ginny said that something was wrong with George." Fred said with confusion as he turned back to his brother, still alive, and getting stronger each day. _They aren't going to pull the plug right?_

"She misheard dear." Molly said with cheerful tears in her eyes before she hugged Fred again, relief unmistakable on her face.

"Mom?"

"He's awake dear." Molly nearly whispered and Fred tensed up looking at his mom's face with shock.

"He's awake." Fred whispered back, his body shaking from shock and excitement.

"Go honey, go talk to him." Molly said again making Fred nod in happiness. It was only then did Fred realize that he didn't hear the noises of the breathing tube. Releasing himself from his mother's grasp he opened the door again and peered inside. Looking at the nurses smiling and talking when they saw him they stopped and smiled stepping away from the bed but not leaving the room. They were there to answer the questions they knew he would ask. Collapsing on a chair next to the bed he smiled as he touched George's arm. Fred looked at George's face and saw a bandage that he never saw before. Frowning at the bandage he decided that it wasn't as important as the fact that George was awake.

"How do you know he is awake?" Fred asked the pretty nurses in the corner as he stroked the arm soothingly.

"Ask him to make a fist for you." One of the nurses said and shakily Fred opened his mouth, the words shaky and mumbled together.

"George, it's me Fred. Can you make a fist for me?" Fred whispered and was surprised to see the hand slowly making a fist. Fred couldn't stop the sobs that escaped his mouth as he lowered his hand to George's and held that hand so tightly that he could have stopped both hands' circulation.

Fred looked behind him at the two nurses who nodded nicely as him waiting for the endless questions to begin. They weren't surprise when they did.

"Does he remember me?" Fred asked looking at the two buttons over his eyes still. The nurses were silent for a while before answering.

"We believe he does." One answered while the other shook her head

"He may not though. Most coma victims forget to do simple stuff like eat, drink, talk, remember memories, walk, use the restroom…."

"Most do make full recoveries though." The first one said again and the second nurse interrupted.

"It can take anywhere from two weeks to five years to make a complete recovery."

"Yeah but for only being in a coma for four months and from doing countless cat-scans it shouldn't take more than a couple of months, and that is way out there. I believe that with rehabilitation it should only take two to three weeks." The first nurse said confidently but the second nurse rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, it would be a miracle if he makes a full recovery in two weeks." The second nurse said again, Fred watched the nurses with aggregated eyes as he felt a fist close around his. Smiling he whispered back to his brother ignoring the arguing nurses.

"You can get better in two weeks, huh?" Fred kissed George's forehead as he brushed a hand though the hair.

"Two weeks." The first nurse screamed.

"At the least four months." The second one argued.

"You're awake. You are awake; everything is going to be okay now. I promise you." Fred whispered again as he breathed in his brother's hair.

"Two weeks."

"Four months."

"Shut up. Why does it matter?" Fred screamed at the nurses who immediately turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, you are right it doesn't matter." Both nurses whispered looking like five years olds being caught stealing from a cookie jar. Fred was about to say something when the door was slammed open and Ron ran inside looking frightened.

"Fred, Hermione went into cardiac arrest." Ron screamed with tears in his eyes. Fred rubbed George's hand one last time before standing up.

"What about the twins?" Fred immediately asked feeling sick.

"They are doing an emergency c-section right now." Ron screamed back looking sick. Fred's face darkened as he touched George's face again.

"Be right back okay."

Not looking back he ran along side of Ron to the surgery overlook room and nearly died from what he saw. Blood, a lot of blood, tools holding the uterus's skin open, hands deep within her cutting and pulling, a little finger sticking out of Hermione as the doctors pulled the first baby out. The baby was silent, way too silent. The doctor went back in to get the other one as a nurse worked on the baby, cleaning out the airways, rubbing its wrinkled skin. The other baby was now beside the first one, a nurse desperately trying to save the baby. Ron had his face pressed against the window as the tears fall, his mouth moving as he whispered over and over again, "breathe, come on breathe."

Fred found himself whispering with Ron, their words twisting together and making it sound like a really deformed chant. Fred too had his face pressed against the window, allowing the cool texture to lower his feverous head. The brothers closed their eyes as they waited, hanging onto the hope that they would hear a cry.

Finally they hear it, it wasn't a cry really, it was how of a chirp, but it definitely came from one of the babies. The other baby made a chirp too and the doctor gave Ron and Fred a thumb's up as he started to sew Hermione up again and the nurses rushed the babies to the NICU ward. Ron slumped down on the ground as he watched the doctor working on Hermione.

She went into cardiac arrest again, Ron knew it, Fred knew it, the heart machine definitely knew it. The flat tone was loud even in the surgery overlook room. It was taunting Ron, letting it know that the person who he loved, the person who he dreamt of every night, was gone. This time though a stupid love poem or a lengthy apology won't bring her back, she was gone, and he wouldn't see her until he was on a hospital bed flat toned and died to the world. The doctors didn't try to revive her; they saved the babies that were who the doctors really cared about. Ron nearly passed out when the doctors threw the white blanket over her head, Ron always wondered why white?

Ron didn't even know he was crying until he felt Fred's arms around him, their tears mixing together before falling to the ground between them. The salty drops would bounce before exploding on the ground, like a person belly flopping into a pool from a high dive. He could feel Fred saying something into his ear, could feel the hot breaths tickling his ear hair, and that only made Ron cry more and Ron couldn't remember ever crying so much in his whole life.

The doctors left the surgery room, left Hermione in there by herself, in the bloody operating room. Ron couldn't help but feel mad about that, she shouldn't be alone. He was trying to get down there, had to go into the surgery room, had to hold Hermione again, but Fred held him back foolishly. Ron was cursing and pleading as he tried to get to the door but Fred wouldn't let him.

"We can't." Fred was whispering and it was only after thinking about it later that Ron realized that Fred had been saying those two words for close to ten minutes.

"She's my girlfriend." Ron screamed again as he started to get sick. _Please Fred, I don't ask you for much, just let me be with her for a while. Please? _

"Ron you can't. You have to wait until the doctors give you permission." Fred whispered impatiently as he looked at the clock on the wall, he was away from his twin for too long already. It wasn't like Hermione wasn't important to Fred, because she was; it was just that she's dead and George wasn't. The alive has a little more importance over the dead at the moment. The only thing really keeping him in the surgery room was Ron who looked about ready to collapse.

"It's not fair; she had so much to live for. Why her? She was the kindest, most beautiful person that ever existed and now she is just lying on a bloody hospitalbed forgotten." Ron muttered to himself looking at his late girlfriend in disbelief and shock.

"Ron, I'm sorry." Fred said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say, he can't imagine going though what Ron was going though, he doesn't even want to pretend.

"I know. I'm sorry too, if I was only thinking straight I would have told her to stay home like Louis told Kelly. I should have known when he told Kelly to stay that something awful was going to be lurking in that factory. I should have been looking out for her. But I wasn't, all I could think about was saving George, and in return I lost my girlfriend." Ron said moodily grabbing onto the railings of the windows and leaning against the glass, tears running down his face. Fred acted like he didn't see the tears.

"Not all is a total loss though. Your babies are alive." Fred said thoughtfully trying to cheer Ron up.

"Born two months premature and to a brain-dead mom, I'm sure the babies will be absolutely normal."

"They might be." Fred replied again making Ron laugh.

"Just being born premature could cause mental and physical problems and you know it Fred." Ron said almost screaming at Fred who just blinked in return.

"But they are alive." Fred added feeling like he was being cornered by a hungry animal.

"Yes without a mom and to a family who has been falling apart for years."

"That's not true Ron." Fred replied feeling a sense of hurt.

"Our family is as dysfunctional as they can get. Mom's been a zombie lately doing nothing more than crying on the couch or found hanging with the ghost in our attic. Dad can't seem to stand being home anymore. We have one brother who it seems like every year finds a reason to ban himself from the family. We have another brother who barely shows up for Christmas because he likes his job better. We have another brother who mom can't stand his wife and is always getting Fleur upset with her. Ginny was basically a slut all though out Hogwarts, I mean how many boyfriends did she have during school? We have you who ditched our family for almost a whole year. We have me who can't stand the sight of you because even though I know it wasn't your fault I still blame you for everything that happened. Then we have George who…" Ron stopped in midsentence as he tried to cover a sob before punching the wall beside him.

"First of all never call our sister a slut again. She wasn't a slut! I swear to god if I hear you calling her that one more time I will strangle you. Another thing Charlie always shows up on Christmas, he couldn't in the last two years because some dragons escaped. He even pleaded mom to forgive him, you know how much he hates to do that! Percy is Percy; he is the epiphany of dysfunction. Mom is warming up to Fleur still, just watch, in another two to three years they will be as close. I was on a mission and you know it so don't act like I wanted to leave. Mom and dad are just having some emotional problems right now which are completely normal for parents whose kid had been kidnapped. You are just mad and will get over your anger and will be embarrassed when you remember your embarrassing fit. We are not a dysfunctional family Ron we are just a family who had fallen on a lot of hard times." Fred said calmly as he tried to make Ron understand.

"Hard times? Our whole lives had been one long hard time." Ron screamed again smiling when Fred shook his head.

"We had it better than some people Ron." Fred whispered and Ron shook his head.

"Did we Fred?" Ron replied losing his anger as he faced his brother who was looking down at his feet.

"I'm sure we must have Ron. I'm… we didn't have it as bad as you believe."

"I'm not that sure." Ron admitted and Fred closed his eyes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Arthur was sitting at his office staring off in space as his hands trembled. All around the room was letters and notes flying about some business matter. On his desk were hundreds of reports that he had to do, some dating back to ten months. He didn't care about work anymore, didn't care about anything anymore, just wanted to find Louis and force him to tell him where Lee was. Arthur was going to find out where that freak was and rip him into shreds, he was going to wrap his hands around Lee's neck and squeeze until that asshole was dead.

Then again death would be too good for that villain. Maybe Arthur could tie him up at some old factory and cut his arm off. Arthur would bring a camera and take pictures of Lee slowly dying, watching the rats start eating the disabled man. Of course Arthur knew if given the opportunity he wouldn't do that. He wasn't a killer nor was he a torturer; he was just Arthur Weasley, a kind hearted man with the need of revenge.

Maybe he could hire someone to do it, after all he couldn't actually kill the boy, so maybe he could hire a hitman. It couldn't be that hard to find one and if he found himself a good one than the murder couldn't be traced back to him. Then again hitmen are expensive and he probably had to use every last coin he has in order to pay the hitman. So if he can't kill Lee and he can't hire someone to kill Lee, how was Lee going to pay? _Jail? No, to easy to escape from. Maybe he could receive a _letter_ in the mail that will make his house explode? No, the police could easily track that back. His house filling up with Carbon Dioxide, maybe, but that will take some serious magic. Maybe he can cut himself by accident, maybe slipping and falling on a knife. Maybe I could get some help, I'm sure Alicia's parents will want to get revenge for her murder. Maybe I can even get Hermione's parents to help; they probably want him dead too._

He wouldn't do it though, revenge never solved anything right? God, though, he would have dreams of just stabbing Lee over and over again until Lee screamed for mercy. He would have daydreams of sawing off Lee's arms and legs and throwing the body parts into a river or a lake. He would even have dreams of paying some men to rape Lee so that bastard will know how it feels, watched as the men gut Lee and spill all his lovely guts all over the cement floor.

He blinked as he realized that someone had been knocking on his door. Shaking away his dark thoughts he told the person to come inside as he looked around the office. _Better not be my manager. _It wasn't, it was just Percy.

"Mr. Weasley." Percy said as a greeting. Arthur looked down again as he closed his eyes. _It's dad, Perce, its dad._

"What do you want Perce?" Arthur asked grumpily as he watched his son's eyes travel across his office.

"This place needs some help." Percy replied with an edge to his face that Arthur hadn't remembered since Percy was ten.

"What's wrong Percy?" Arthur immediately said standing up and accidently knocking all of the files and reports off the desk and onto the floor.

"I saw him today." Percy said with angry eyes.

"Saw who today?" Arthur asked, _Fred, George, Ron, who Percy? Come on Percy talk to me._

"I know that I said I didn't want to be apart of this family but…" Percy trailed off looking at his feet nervously before continuing, "it doesn't mean I don't care about everyone." Percy added feeling embarrassed and Arthur just nodded his head waiting for his son to continue.

Percy took the hint, "I was on my way to see George, just so he can't say that I never came. Anyways when I got close I heard two people arguing and than someone screaming. Feeling scared I peered around the corner to see a nurse lying on the floor unmoving and a guy putting some type of weapon away and started to drag the nurse toward a supply closet. Another twenty minutes later the guy walked out of the supply closest and putting something in a backpack. I followed him for a while, wanting to see where he was heading. He saw me though and smiled, keeping a baseball cap on his head so I couldn't see his face but I know it was him. He had dark hands and everything." Percy said barely taking any breathes in between his words as he watched his father's face paling.

"What did he say to you?" Arthur suddenly screamed looking at his son in horror. Percy looked uncomfortable again as he shuffled his feet.

"He said 'I just wanted to see how he is doing. He's awake in case you are wondering' and he said that he will see us all later" Percy recalled before blushing slightly.

"That's what he said?" Arthur asked his blood pressure raising.

"I told the healers and they got a security guard to check the closet but no nurses were in there." Percy replied making Arthur look at him in a strange way.

"She had to be there, in St. Mugals you aren't allowed to use magic so if he stuck her in the closet she should still be there." Arthur replied feeling dizzy, something very wrong was going on.

"That's what the security guard said. He thought I was making the whole thing up." Percy replied before shrugging, "but the security guard said that just to be safe they will send a guard to watch over George's room, just to be on the safe side."

"Well thank god for that." Arthur replied already half way out the door.

"Dad." Percy called making Arthur turn around and look at Percy.

"Yeah son?"

"He's awake." Percy said with a smile and Arthur really smiled for the first time in months. Arthur could see the eager look in Percy's smile.

"Want to come with me Percy?" Arthur responded.

"Okay, but tell mom you dragged me out of my office."

"Kicking and screaming, and cursing our family." Arthur added making Percy smile.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ron, the doctor's here." Fred whispered to Ron who was just sitting in a chair glaring at everyone and anything that passed by.

"Hi, I'm Sara," The doctor said putting a hand out for Ron to shake, Ron does not. Sighing she dropped her hand.

"Will it be okay if I sit down?" Sara said kindly and Ron nodded moodily allowing Sara to sit down.

"Well, I know that losing your wife was hard…"

"Girlfriend." Richard, Hermione's father corrected her.

"Right, sorry. I know that it is hard losing your girlfriend but I need to talk about the babies with you for a minute."

"Go ahead." Ron said raising his head to see her better.

"Both babies are inside the NICU which is the infant ICU ward. The boy was three pounds and the girl was twenty eight pounds which is considered low birth weight. They are doing fine, we have both of them in incubators which helps protects against diseases and keeps them warm." Sara said kindly as Ron looked at Hermione's parents to see their reactions. They were shaking at the information.

"How are they doing? How does the prognosis look?" Ron asked grabbing onto Fred's arm and squeezing tightly.

"They are not doing so well but all newborns don't do that well when they first go into NICU. The prognosis is always unsure but let me tell you the most we lose a year is maybe one or two babies. It is very rare that we lose a life in the NICU." Sara said again still smiling at Ron.

"How long will they stay inside the NICU?" Ron asked carefully.

"It depends on how soon their organs develop as well as their feeding habits." Sara added before putting a hand on Ron's and smiling encouragingly.

"Now as the father there is one thing I need you to do," Sara said kindly making Ron look closely at her, "I need you to name them."

"Ron? No we should name the babies, they are our grandkids." Richard yelled angrily making both Fred and Ron glare at them. Ron was silent for a while before smiling.

"When we were talking about babies she told me the names she would love if we decide to have babies. She said that if she has a boy she wants to name it Cedric and if it was a girl she wants to name her Alicia. So I guess the names will be Cedric and Alicia." Ron decided smiling at Sara who nodded in return.

"Good names. I will tell the nurses." Sara smiled as Hermione's parents shook their heads in disapproval.

"When can I see them?" Ron asked.

"You can see them right now if you want." Sara kindly said again and Ron smiled a little.

"Unfortunately only three people can see them at this time." Sara told the four people who immediately all frowned. Fred watched Ron look down and watched Hermione's parents looked at him pleadingly.

"Ron, you three should go." Fred said weakly making Ron smile shortly.

"Are you sure?" Nancy, Hermione's mom asked. Fred smiled.

"Yeah, I should probably get back to George anyways." Fred said with a smile on his face making Ron nod.

"Yeah, I know. Still…" Ron said sadly remembering his visit when George woke up. George couldn't talk, he didn't even try. He was just twitching his fingers.

"Go Ron, I can see them later." Fred said sadly as he pushed hair out of his face.

"Okay, after I'm done I'm going to go see George." Ron told Fred who just nodded with a smile.

"I know." Fred answered before heading back to George feeling at a strange peace. George was alive, his nephew and niece was alive, what more could he ask for? _We lost Hermione, because I was a fucking idiot. I should have made them stay home. I wonder if Ron hates me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I hate myself right now. _Fred could feel his smile dying and rotting as he leaned against a wall, before shaking his head. _Its not the time to feel sorry for myself, I have to see George, go back to the shop before Draco loses his head, I have to manage enough time to eat something…damn there is too much to do and not enough time to accomplish everything. Fred, stop thinking about everything you need to do, right now just think of making it back to George's room. I have to make sure…stop it, just stop those thoughts, focus on what you need to do right now. Just get to George; he is the most important at the minute._

When Fred reached George's hospital room he nearly sighed out of relief as he opened the door forcing the widest smile that he could in hopes that George actually remember him. Sometimes people in a coma will forget about friends and relatives for a while. What he saw made him frown. George had an oxygen mask over his mouth; it probably wouldn't have bothered Fred so much if he knew the air machine wasn't turned on. Running over to George he threw the mask off and checked his pulse nervously expecting not to find one but was lucky enough to find one. Sighing he looked at the mask carefully before picking up George's chart trying to see if anyone ordered a oxygen mask, no one did. Frowning he pushed a button on George's heart machine which will call a nurse. Fred was going to have a long talk with the hospital staff.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ron smiled at the sight of his babies, they were gorgeous. He smiled at them as he wished he had permission to hold them. Instead he just tapped gently on the glass that surrounds his two babies.

"Hello kids, I'm your daddy." Ron said with complete happiness. These were his kids, his, no one else's. The babies were weakly crying making Ron laugh in happiness. They may be pretty bad off but they were alive. It was a relief to hear them crying, a relief to see the babies moving their arms and legs which were full of tubes and wires. Ron couldn't help but smile at his twins. Behind him though, Hermione's parents didn't look nearly as happy.

"They are so gray and wrinkly." Nancy whispered to her husband who nodded in reply as he held her in her arms.

"It's because they were born so prematurely." Sara added looking at the three of them with honest interest.

"So will they grow out of it?" Richard asked making Ron nearly laugh.

"Of course, it probably won't take more than a couple of weeks." Sara responded again.

"How long can we stay here?"

"The father could stay overnight but everyone else must come during the visiting hours." Sara said again as she looked over at the family.

"Okay then."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"This is where you chose to work?" Lucius asked Draco with disgust. Draco watched Lucius with tired eyes as he let his dad look around the store.

"This place is a degrading even for you." Lucius said again, his voice a mixture of hate.

"What do you want dad?" Draco asked as he looked at the clock. The store had been closed for thirty minutes already and he really just wanted to go home.

"I wanted to tell you that we are having some guests over who will be staying for a long time." Lucius said as he picked up a potion and looked at it in hate.

"Okay, why tell me?" Draco asked taking the love potion out of his father's hands and putting it carefully back on a shelf.

"There are a lot of them. We need your room." Lucius said picking up a fake deatheater mark candy and turning it over in disgust.

"Where am I going to live?" Draco yelled to his father taking the candy. Lucius shrugged..

"I don't know, find someplace." Lucius said menacingly before leaving the joke shop. Draco dropped to the floor, _I'm homeless, what am I supposed to do now?_

It was just then that Fred walked into the store, a smile on his face despite all the ill events that happened at he hospital today. Fred looked at the state of his shop, seeing all of the damage that was caused from the costumers. It wasn't as bad as Fred thought it would be. Honestly Draco kept it pretty nice. He didn't really notice Draco until he tripped over the smaller boy.

"Oww…Draco what are you doing on the floor?" Fred asked while rubbing his bruised elbow.

"Dad kicked me out." Draco whispered looking at the ground in shock.

"What, when?" Fred asked and Draco shook his shoulders.

"Five minutes before you showed up."

"What are you going to do?" Fred asked and Draco shrugged again. Both were silent for a long time before Fred got an idea.

"Come home with me." Fred offered and Draco looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah, you need a place to stay, clash at my place for a while until you have enough money to buy your own apartment." Fred offered again.

"Are you sure…weren't your mom be mad?"

"Nah, I don't think so." Fred replied, _what the hell did I just do? Oh shit!_

"Thanks."

"Why did you go to the hospital? Did mudblood die?" Draco asked as Fred helped him up.

"Sadly yes." Fred replied moodily as he let Draco and him out of the shop before locking the store up.

"Oh shit, I didn't…"

"It's okay. It was only a matter of time before she was going to die anyways. Anyways I have wonderful news. Ron has welcomed Alicia and Cedric Weasley into the world and George is awake again." Fred replied still feeling high.

"That's…having two of you again…its good for you anyways." Draco answered, _oh god the tricksters are going to be brought together again. Good to know that George is going to live though._

"Lets go home Draco, I'm exhausted." Fred replied smiling at the shop as he left the nights on for Mr. Jones, knowing that Mr. Jones will be restocking the store at nighttime.

"Will you actually be at the shop tomorrow or are you going to abandon us again?" Draco asked as they started to walk, heading to a local bakery before heading to the Burrow.

"Sure for half the day."

"What you going to do for the other half of the day?" Draco asked teasingly.

"The hospital, of course. Where else would I be?"

* * *

The ending isn't how I wanted it to end. I think the ending is kind of weak but oh well. I wanted this chapter to end with Draco moving into the burrow and I had this cool plan for it but it would take ten pages so instead I switched to this one.

Like it, hate it, don't know yet? Review and tell me. This chapter was frustrating from start to finish and I'm not 100 happy with how this chapter turned out. I redid this chapter twenty times and it is still not where I want it to be.

Thank you everyone to reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. I would love by the end of this story to get one hundred reviews. Its like my goals for this and if i begin adding latin words in the story as it progresses I'm sorry in advice, blame it on all the terminology I have to learn for my Vet classes.

Since the next two chapters are already written and all I really need to do is look for mistakes and redo parts I dislike, the chapters should be out pretty quick.


	16. Chapter 14

Okay chapter 14 up and running. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Enjoy the chapter.

Okay, underlined stuff is the past, italics is thoughts

* * *

It took George six months to finish his OT therapy. Six frustrating months. The frustrating part wasn't the training itself, even though George was nearly frustrated to tears though most of the training, it was the progression of trauma. For the first two months George couldn't remember the kidnapping at all and he was fine. He was just fine after he learned to speak again, talking and joking, and making jokes about his present situation. He was surprised at his state at first and cried a little at his deformed self but then almost immediately went into making everything into a big joke. Then one day something clicked and he begun to slowly remember the kidnapping and with those memories he lost his jokes and his smiles and the tinkle in his eyes turned to haunted. More and more he started to cry more. Then he stopped talking, just stopped, and instead would just stare at the wall blankly. When he did talk it was just to answer the doctor's questions and usually it was yes or no or maybe. The only time anyone could really get him to talk was during his OT therapy sessions which he only tolerated because he had to complete his OT training before he could go home. George had been quite stubborn in his therapy though and he proved to be a difficult patient for his physical therapist but he passed, it took six months, but he passed.

It was officially the day that George would be released from the hospital. George had a small limp still from tearing his calf and he writes like a fist grader but he was going home. Of course Fred was more than excited about having his brother come home. He was so excited that he didn't even open his shop that day and instead waited impatiently at the Burrow until his mom said it was time to go. Fred imagined that it would be a quick process of getting George home, grab him and leave. No, it wasn't that easy at all. Instead Fred was stuck listening to some fat doctor going on and one about PTS and RTS and what to expect from a rape victim and blah…Fred didn't give a shit what the doctor had to say, he came to collect George and get them the fuck out of St. Mugals.

Damn it was never that easy…

Fred was cranky yes, but he had a good reason to be. See Cedric and Alicia had been at the Burrow for about five months now, and those babies had never stopped crying. Then add the twins trying to walk and talking in gibberish and it was too much for Fred to deal with. So of course he couldn't stop himself from mocking the doctor in his head and cussing silently at the doctor as he tapped his feet impatiently. The doctor went on and on passing a list of psychologists and rape centers to Molly who smiled sadly. The doctor finally shut up and Fred was beginning to walk toward George's room when the doctor started again.

"Any questions?" The fat old doctor said, Fred forgot the name, or better yet never learned his name.

"Yeah, couldn't everything be written down on some letter?" Fred asked grumpily.

"Frederick, that is not how a gentlemen acts." Molly lectured her son who rolled his eyes at her. She gave him a glare before turning back to the doctor, "Sorry about his behavior Dr. Simmers." _Oh yeah, that's his name. How could I forget that name? He has the type of name that George and I would laugh about forever._

"That's all right, hey I know," He paused looking directly at Fred, "why don't you get your brother ready to be released." Simmers smiled, Fred remained emotionless before finally nodding. Molly handed him a heavy backpack before motioning him to leave. Throwing the backpack over the shoulders he headed for George's room seeing Melissa and Mandi smiling at him.

"Today is the day huh?" Melissa asked with excitement.

"Nervous?" Mandi asked Fred kindly; it was not only a relief to Fred that George was going home but the nurses too. No more nightmares or yelling or fits.

"Maybe." Fred answered truthfully. The truth was that even though Fred was happy to finally have George come home, he was terrified. George had been kind of funny since he woke up from the coma.

At first it wasn't bad; George couldn't speak or do much of anything except squeeze Fred's hand or nod his head a little. Then as time flew by and he started to talk it started to become…strange. George would say random words that made no sense, asking for imaginary people or imaginary things. Then he started asking for his family, demanding that his family stayed with him at all times, sometimes he cried when Fred left his side for even a second. When Fred told George that he has to go to his job George would go hysterical, yelling harsh words at Fred, asking how he could abandon him. Then things went even more downhill when the nurses actually found a way to remove the stitches and buttons from around his eyes. After that George changed. He didn't want to close his eyes for anything and at night he kept screaming and screaming and none of the hospital staff knew why. That was until Melissa one night walked into George's room after hearing him screaming to find the poor man underneath his white blanket shaking uncontrollably. Melissa decided to turn on the light just to see if the darkness was causing him the fear. It was. So every night the staff would have to leave the light on in George's room and shut his windows so he wouldn't see any darkness at all.

Then the real fun began. At his lunchtime break one day, Fred went over to see George only to find out that George requested that nobody could visit him at that time. Getting mad Fred yelled at the nurses to tell him why George didn't want to see him. He would never forget Melissa's answer, "because he is asleep." Apparently George didn't want any of his friends or family members to see him while he's asleep. Why, Fred didn't have the slightest clue. Then the other shit begun, George became withdrawn, up to the point that he wouldn't even look at Fred when he walked inside. A lot of times Fred would walk into the room to find George trying to pick some small object up with his hand only to groan a second later when the object fell.

Still it wasn't so bad right? He would get better right?

George was coming home today; Fred should feel overwhelmed with happiness, so why does he feel so unsure? Was it because Fred knew that by having George return home he still won't be his old self again? Sucking it up, he opened George's door and peered inside happy to see George sitting on the bed wearily, maybe even a little scared, and that did nothing to calm the uneasiness in his stomach.

"Guess what, we are going home now." Fred said forcing a smile and George forced a smile back.

"Well... aren't you going to say something?" Fred asked his silent twin who just looked down at his feet.

"What is there to say?" George whispered. Fred's smile immediately dropped, and his throat felt like someone had been squeezing it roughly as he struggled to find something to say.

"Say that you are happy." Fred answered sadly.

"I…do you have clothes for me?" George asked again hiding his face behind his long strands of hair. Fred coughed as he held out the backpack to George who didn't seem to make the commitment of reaching for the backpack. Fred's frown deepened as he put the backpack on the hospital bed.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Fred asked with insecurity making George snort.

"I need some help putting on clothes. I only have three fingers remember, I can't do nothing." George whispered again glaring at his hand as if it was Voldemort.

"George you can plenty of things," Fred commented trying to get a smile from George, instead all he received was a glare.

"Help me get dressed." George said tiredly looking out the window wishing it could grab him and throw him as far away from this place as possible.

"Sure, no problem." Fred answered feeling a little embarrassed as he unzipped the bag and started to grab the clothes that their mother had packed. Frowning he helped George into his boxers, trying not to notice the scars that outlined the hip or the bruises that should have vanished months ago. George kept his eyes closed hoping that Fred didn't see how destroyed he was down there. He felt relieved when Fred stepped away but the relief turned to annoyance.

"I forgot how annoying underwear are." George blurted out and then kicked himself when Fred dropped the pants he was carrying, a nervous look upon his face.

"Yo...he…you didn't wear underwear." Fred asked and watched as George fidgeted slightly.

"Wasn't allowed to." George whispered looking in shame at his hospital bed. Fred shakily picked the pants up again as he tried to find something else to say. When he didn't he just sighed as tried to smile at George.

"Lift your leg," Fred ordered watching as George absently did and he slipped the pant leg on, "Okay the other." Fred started to pull the pants up, his face getting red as he pulled the jeans over George's slender hips. It took Fred two minutes to buckle the pants, damn thing didn't want to button. Yanking off the hospital gown he hissed as he looked at the damage done to George's chest. The stump on the shoulder was the most painful thing he ever saw, even worse than George losing an ear.

George watched Fred take in the scars on his torso as he bit his lip nervously, he looked so disgusted. _I'm I really that disgusting? Why doesn't he look at me in my eyes again? God, I must look really pathetic. _George lowered his gaze to the scar on his chest, a brand, a giant brand that covered exactly where the heart was. Hefelt overwhelmed with different emotions again as he looked at the huge letter L that burnt his skin. He was surprised when he found a hand tracing the brand; he looked up to see a mad expression on Fred's face.

"I'm sorry." George whispered because somehow that was the only word that seemed to come to his mind at the moment. George watched Fred's eyes which flashed between anger and pain. Suddenly he felt arms around him as Fred threw his arms around the skinnier twin, making George flinch. Fred tensed up before removing his arms looking sadly at his twin.

"You're sorry? You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Fred replied his eyes still glued to the brand. It seemed so cruel to put such a degrading thing over the organ that keeps people alive.

"You seemed so angry before." George said again covering the brand with his hand making Fred flinch at the missing fingers again.

"Yes I was angry but not at you. I was angry at him for hurting you so much. I will never be angry at you." Fred replied softy, running his hands though his twin's tangled hair, getting his fingers stuck in a rat nest.

"You looked disgusted."

"Not at you." Fred responded tiredly as he grabbed the shirt that his mom packed. Very quickly he put the shirt on George, cringing as he looked at the empty arm of the shirt. George frowned as well watching as the fabric flattened together, mourning the arm that should still be there.

"I guess I have to get used to it." George whispered at his invisible arm. Fred closed his eyes as he struggled against the tears that wanted to fall down.

"Come on lets put your socks and shoes on and then we can leave." Fred said after a long minute. George nearly nodded as he tried to put a sock on one of his feet but after the tenth unsuccessful try Fred took over finishing getting George dressed while George sat there darkly looking at the wall absentmindedly.

After Fred was finished the twins stayed silent for a while each with their own thoughts. Fred looked at the clock on the wall with a sense of wonder. Then Fred smiled looking at the clock before turning to George.

"The clock at home has two more spots now." Fred smirked and George slowly raised his eyes to look at his bother again wearily.

"What?"

"Yeah, I guess when the twins were born the clock added their names, underneath Ron. It's really hysterical, you should have seen Ron, he never looked more proud." Fred responded expecting to see George smiling instead he saw George frowning.

"Twins, Ron, what is going on?" George asked and Fred raised his eyes.

"Didn't Ron tell you…he was supposed to, he said that he was going to take the twins in to see you four months ago?" Fred asked awkwardly. George shook his head still staring at him as if he was insane.

"Ron never once came to visit me." George whispered feeling hurt.

"What do you mean? He told me that he visits you every other day."

"Nope, the only people who come and see me is mom, dad, Ginny, Harry, and you." George responded, _and mostly everyone but you only comes once or twice every week._

"That stupid shit, I'm sorry George. He was supposed to come, I don't know what happened." Fred said calmly and George nearly nodded, nearly, but instead frowned

"Is he mad at me?"

"I doubt it."

"Fred?" George asked putting his head on the other's shoulder. Fred frowned.

"What George?"

"I want to go home." George whispered, his breath tickling the other's neck. Fred sighed as he wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed his forehead.

"I know."

"Then let's go home." Fred whispered into George's ear as he helped his brother stand up. George's legs were shaky, even with all the therapy, but neither pointed it out.

"Watch your feet." Fred whispered to George as they walked up the three steps that led out of the ICU unit. Melissa and Mandi watched them with happiness. Fred waved goodbye to the sister nurses who wink in return. Fred kept a hand around his brother's shoulders to make sure that George wont trip and fall over, George kept his head faced down so he wouldn't have to see any pity from people. They just stepped out of the ICU ward when a nurse stopped them.

"He needs a wheelchair." The nurse told Fred as if he should already know this. Fred rolled his eyes; George closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Why, he is walking fine." Fred said knowing that George would die of embarrassment if he had to use a wheelchair.

"Its hospital policy, anyone who had been in the ICU ward has to leave in a wheelchair." The nurse said before wishing up a wheelchair. Both Fred and George glared at the wheelchair in agony.

"He either gets in the wheelchair or he goes back to his room, your decision?" The nurse told the twins who glared at her. Solemnly Fred pointed to the wheelchair and nudged George. George shook his head begging his brother not to make him sit in such a disgusting thing. Of course Fred won, pushing George into the wheelchair; George slumped his head toward his chest and let his long hair cover his face. Still as his brother continued to roll him though the hospital his hair couldn't hide his damaged form from the public.

The public didn't waste any time in whispering to each other and asking questions as soon as they saw him. "Mama, what happened to him?" "Oh my god, that poor lad." "Damn someone was doing something stupid." That one hurt George the most, it taunted him as he continued, and the whispers wouldn't stop. "Oh my god, look at that guy." "Dude, I would kill myself if I lost a arm." "Does he also only have three fingers?" "Damn that got to suck." "I wonder what else happened to him." "He probably is some pansy who got beat up." "A weakling." "Shut up just because he lost his arm doesn't mean he is a pansy." "Oh come on, what male would let someone do that without being a pansy." George wished he had two hands so he could cover his ears with his hands, he couldn't take the gossip around him, or all the noises in general. He felt overwhelmed with the sounds of laughter and the sounds of sorrow, the sound of feet marching and the yelling of people gave him the biggest headache.

He didn't know he had tears running down his face as his brother continued to roll him on, his mind on overdrive. It was only when Fred stopped did everything come back into focus. George could feel that his face was sticky from dried tears, he could feel the headache pounding against his skull with a hammer, could hear the whispers behind him and the murmurs in front of him. He shook wishing for everything to end, he couldn't do this, he knew he was a step away from having a panic attack and he was desperately trying to stop it from happening.

George didn't even know why Fred stopped until he felt hands touching his face. Jumping in surprise he looked up to see his mom smiling at him. He shakily tried to smile but failed, he failed a lot of things lately, and perhaps will fail a lot of things later as well. Molly bent down to wrap her arms around her fifth son and he allowed it. George looked around at his brother who was standing a little in front of him and his dad who had his arms around Fred. All three of them looked exhausted to the point of fainting. _How do I look?_

Molly pulled away from George as she smiled at her family.

"We signed him out already so we can go home now." Molly said smiling.

"How are we getting home?" Fred asked with caution looking at his brother worriedly. The newsmen were surrounding the hospital no doubt trying to get a glance at George.

"Floo powder. The manager of the hospital is going to let us use the fireplace to go back to the burrow.

"Can he use powder?" Fred asked genuinely making George lower his head even more.

"Of course he can dear, why wouldn't he?" Molly asked and then turned to her husband having second thoughts about it, "maybe we should find another way?"

"No honey, he used floo powder a million times before I'm sure he will do fine." Arthur said uncomfortably.

"Why not apparate?" Fred asked making both the parents think.

"I don't want him apparating somewhere far away from the burrow." Molly replied making both twins stare at her.

"He could apparate just fine mom. He never made a mistake once." Fred replied before George could open his mouth.

"But he doesn't have a wand." Arthur pointed out.

"Then floo powder it is." Molly decided making Arthur nod. Fred sighed before pushing the wheelchair again.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry and Draco worked in silence. Harry was cleaning up the closest in the twins' room a little bit scared as he remembered what happened to Hermione last time they were in the twins' room. Draco was making George's bed as well as dusting. The two worked silently. After the task was done, Harry and Draco stood back and admired the room from afar.

"We didn't do that bad of a job." Harry said with a smile admiring the room which they made sure was full of the twins favorite tricks.

"Yeah, I agree. I don't think Molly is going to like it very much." Draco replied looking at the room which he really believed they made too cluttered.

"Maybe we added too much tricks." Harry admitted looking at the room which didn't have an inch of space without some form of a trick.

"Yep. Should we take some down?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Nah lets just call it a day. If they don't like it they could do it themselves." Harry replied as they walked out of the room and closed the door. The two became silent again as they walked down the stairway and headed toward the kitchen. The smell of pig immediately alerted their senses and their stomachs.

"God damn this ham." Ginny cursed and Harry and Draco shared a weak smile as they walked into the kitchen seeing Ginny glaring at the ham in the oven angrily.

"What's wrong babe?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed a little.

"It doesn't want to cook." Ginny screamed almost kicking the oven out of frustration.

"Did you make sure the oven is on?" Harry asked and as soon as those words left his mouth he regretted it immediately.

"I did that one time, Harry, one time." Ginny said again and Harry leaned over to look at the oven more closely.

"What temperature is the oven set to?" Harry asked again and Ginny sighed.

"375."

"That's your problem Ginny, the oven was supposed to be set to 425." Harry told his wife as he reset the temperature to the right one.

"Since you are so keen in helping me how about you and that albino cut some carrots and potatoes?" Ginny asked as she started to cut though some berries to make a fruit salad. Draco flipped Ginny the bird before walking over to the sink and started to stick the carrots under the sink, Harry followed suit, and Ginny smirked.

The three of them worked in silence and even without talking the room was not silent. In fact the kitchen was just an orchestra of slicing. Draco got to work on the carrots, and with a little help from Ginny and Harry, finally figured out that you have to peel the outer skin off the carrot before you began to cut it into pieces. Harry got the potatoes which were a little easier than the carrots; all he needed to do was cut the potato into slices and then put it on a pan. Ginny finished the fruit salad which was a delicious combination of melons, berries, and bananas. She was already getting started on the salad. Draco started next to work on the cucumbers, which wasn't all that hard. Harry started to work on cutting the bread and drenching the bread in homemade garlic sauce. All three would take turns checking the ham, which was finally cooking right, and was beginning to smell really delicious.

"Harry set the table please." Ginny yelled back and Harry rolled his eyes taking out his wand. Before Harry could even say the spell Ginny yanked the wand away from him.

"No spells, do it the muggle way." Ginny ordered making Harry groan.

"I don't understand why everything has to be muggle today." Harry said with annoyance as he started to pull down plates.

"We are doing this the muggle way because my brother lost his wand and we don't want to rub it in his face." Ginny hissed at Harry.

"Oh please, he is a big boy he will get over it." Draco added as he rolled his eyes. Ginny glared at him.

"Watch it Draco or you are going to lose your tongue." Ginny said and even though it sounded light and playful they all knew she was dead serious.

"I'm just saying that I'm sure he isn't that much of a pathetic person that he wouldn't want you guys to use magic." Draco added in loving the madness that pulsed though Ginny's face.

"We just want to make sure that everything is perfect for him." Ginny admitted and immediately both males felt kind of bad.

"Gin…"

"No, I want to make sure he knows how much we love him and that regardless of what that jackass did to him we still love him." Ginny spat out before looking down at the wedding ring on her fingers.

"Ginny look at me. He is going to be so amazed at everything that you have done for him. He is going to feel so loved." Harry whispered to his wife.

"He needs everything to be perfect, after everything he went though, he needs everything to be as near perfect as we can get." Ginny said before checking on the ham again.

"It will be perfect Ginny, now come on lets go see how Ron and the rugrats are doing." Harry tried but Ginny shook her head.

"No, I don't want to leave the ham and potatoes. You can check on them." Ginny whispered as she started to grab cups and silverware from the aged cabinets. Harry sighed out of pity before walking away heading toward the stairs. Draco stayed where he was feeling out of place as he watched Ginny slam the silverware on the dining room table.

"Ginny?"

"What the fuck do you want deatheater?" Ginny screamed at Draco who flinched, tears clouding up his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, you know nothing." Draco screamed back causing Ginny to jump slightly.

"Get the fuck away from me Draco." Ginny yelled and Draco shook away the hurt.

"Yeah, of course." Draco whispered as he too ran up the stairs to see how Ron was doing. He found Harry easily, pounding on Ron's door.

"Ron, come on open up. It's me Harry." Harry yelled and then he kicked the door when Ron didn't reply.

"Goddamn it Ron, open the door right now." Harry screamed again pounding on the door. Finally the door opened to reveal Ron glaring at him.

"What, what do you want?" Ron asked loudly and then cursed when his twins woke up.

"Umm…George is supposed to be home in thirty." Harry yelled at Ron who disappeared inside his room again. Harry sighed as he followed Ron. Harry looked around the room hesitantly. There were pictures of Hermione everywhere, and he meant everywhere.

"Miss her much?" Harry asked as he watched his friend picked up Alicia and checked her diaper.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Alicia was whining as she grabbed his hand. Ron hugged his six month old daughter in his hands as Cedric started to cry.

"Harry help me." Ron begged as he rubbed Alicia on the back, her curly reddish brown hair tickling his hand. Harry lifted up Cedric from his crib and quickly made some funny faces at Cedric making him start laughing.

"I swear they wouldn't stop crying at all last night. I swear one of the babies will start to cry which would make the other baby start to cry. It was such a nightmare." Ron said exhaustedly.

"What's wrong Alicia? Why are you crying?" Ron asked the baby in his arms.

"Milk." Alicia whined and Cedric repeated.

"Whoa, when did they start to talk?" Draco asked from the door

"About three weeks ago. I was so happy too because now what they want when they cry." Ron said as he started down the stairs, Harry following suit. Putting Alicia in the high chair Ron went to search for some baby food. Putting Cedric in his highchair Harry stood back and stretched. Pretty soon Ron came back with some baby food as Harry and Ron fed the babies every last ounce of the baby food, yeah right! By the time they were done feeding the babies there was baby food everywhere, on the floor, on the babies' clothes, on Harry and Ron's clothes. In fact Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the babies didn't even finish half of their food. Then Ginny started to yell about the mess and Ron started to yell back and Harry started to yell and the babies started to cry again. It wasn't until Draco ran into the kitchen and said three words that calmed everyone down, "they are here."

The group immediately went mute as they heard the voices of Fred and Molly echoing though the house. Ginny smiled largely, Harry felt excitement, Draco felt uneasy, and Ron wanted to run back to his bedroom.

Molly and Arthur came in first smiling and holding each other tightly. They looked at the eager group with smiles as they hugged each of them. They waited for the twins to appear but the twins didn't appear.

"Mom where are the twins?" Ginny asked looking around them as if expecting the twins to be hiding behind her.

"They are coming. George…he just needs some time to get used to everything. They promised me that when dinner is ready they will see you all. We just want George to get used to everything first." Molly replied as she put down the backpack that she had been carrying.

"Here mom, come and sit down." Ginny immediately said pushing a chair out for her mother.

"That's nice dear but I think I would prefer to stand for right now." Molly said with a smile before walking over to the baby twins.

"Oh and how are Alicia and Cedric doing?" Molly asked pinching the babies' cheeks.

"Alicia is really grumpy right now. Cedric though is being a really good baby." Ron said tickling Cedric and making him squeal.

"That's good. I love my grandbabies so much." Molly replied before kissing Ron on his cheek.

"Mom." Ron argued wiping the pretend salvia off his face. Molly rolled her eyes at her son before looking around.

"Okay so what can I do to help?"

One hour later and everyone were sitting down to eat. It was a bit like musical chairs in a way because they were a chair short and it seemed everyone wanted to sit next to George. Of course Arthur and Fred won but still it was quite a competition. The dinner started off good, with talking about the weather and all that good stuff. George should have known that the dinner would end up a disaster when the group fell into only minimal talking, and then fall into a lot of silent times where everyone would just look at George. During those times George tried as much as possible not to look around, just stare at the plate in front of him and try to keep calm. Then as the dinner progressed and the food came out, everything went downhill for George.

It was the noise that set off the idea that a disaster was coming. Everyone started to burst out questions and statements that George couldn't follow if his life depending on it. It was like seeing food gave the group confidence to ask questions that George never wanted to answer. The noise became a frantic headache that pounded so hard against George's foreheads that George thought he a blood vessel had popped. Then when the group started cutting their food, scrapping the glass plates in the progress that made George wince, and the sounds of dead flesh being sawed in half only brought painful memories back. Of course the dinner couldn't be complete without the babies falling into a sobbing fit, squealing so high pitch that George looked around for piglets.

There were hands all over the table, grabbing the food selfishly, fighting against other hands to get the last big slice of ham. George could've sworn he heard a hand growl. Glasses hitting the table hard after someone took a drink. There were the unmistakable sounds of chewing and swallowing. There were sounds of bodies fidgeting in the chairs, feet tapping the floor, the popping of ice cubes hitting the room temperature punch. There was sounds of wax dripping off the candles, the wax itself reminding George too much of his own blood deserting him in that hellhole. The crickets outside only added to the noise as well as the ghost living in the attic. Still people were asking George questions as his head swelled from the overwhelming sensation in his head that won't stop pounding. He needs to get out of here; he needs to get to a place without any form of noise. His head was going to explode in any second. The sound of knives rubbing against forks made George flinch, it was like fingernails on a chalkboard. The sound of the babies hitting their highchair was enough to drive one crazy. The sounds of siblings arguing and parents yelling, and guests whispering…god make it stop. It's going to kill him. Make the noise go away.

No wait there was even more noise now. The sound of glass shattering on the floor and the splash of cool liquid was enough to make George whimper. There was more yelling within the group now and George couldn't hear the argument well enough to know why. The sounds of napkins being used to wipe lose traces of food was only adding to George's headache, he swears by the end of the dinner he was going to lose it. The babies were yelling now, the dinner eaters are asking George questions and everything was so jumbled together that George couldn't comprehend any of the questions that was asked. George looked around him shakily as he tried to listen to what people are asking him while trying not to listen at the same time.

"George why aren't you eating?" "George are you okay?" "George did you celebrate Christmas?" "George I know how hard it must have been for you." "George, eat your food." "George why aren't you eating?" "George, are you okay?" "George, how does it feel like to be home?" "Where you scared?" "Did you think you were going to die?" George blinked as he looked from person to person feeling lightheaded all of the sudden. He just wanted silence, how hard was that? He felt his breath becoming more rapid and he nearly fainted, he caught himself in time. Yet he was still afraid that if this went on any longer he would be lying face down on the ground with his head cracked open.

"Fred, can you ask them to stop asking me questions?" George whispered to his twin who looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright? You don't look so hot." Fred asked putting a hand on George's forehead. George jumped from the initial coldness of Fred's hand but didn't pull away.

"I'm fine," George relied moving his head away from the icy cold hands, "I just have a headache. That's all."

"Mom?" Fred tried, hoping to get their attention.

"Everyone?" Fred tried again but no one was listening to him. Frowning at his twin he shrugged. George frowned back as he used his hand to cover up his ear.

"I want to go upstairs." George whispered to Fred again looking pitifully at his twin. Fred put down his fork and frowned.

"Okay but first eat your dinner. Ginny worked hard to make this dinner." Fred said pointing to George's full plate that has been left untouched. George frowned at the food on his plate before slowly picking up a knife, which swayed in the three fingers that George had left. George begun to cut though the ham steak frowning as he got upset over the fact that it wouldn't stay still. With both hands George would have held the piece of ham down with a fork as he cut, but since he had only one hand the process was a lot harder. Every time he would pierce tough the ham the ham would scoot about a inch or two. In fact by the time he broke off a tiny piece of ham the ham was half hanging off his plate. He licked his lips as he looked at the ham, his hunger demanding him to just chew it all up. He dropped the knife and pierced the pathetic piece of ham with his fork and started to bring it to his mouth when the ham dropped. Instantly the whole table became as quiet as a graveyard, the only sound that was heard was the heart drenching cries of the babies and the singing of the crickets from the outside. George looked around the table feeling awkward with everyone staring at him; he poked the piece of ham again and with the shaky fingers started to bring the ham to his mouth again when it dropped for a second time. George frowned at the meat, feeling embarrassed tears rising like larva in an erupting volcano. He blinked it away.

Then as suddenly as everyone became mute everyone started up again. "Oh my god, why didn't we think about that before." "Do you want me to cut your food?" "Let me help you eat." "It's nothing to be ashamed of." "It's completely understandable that you would need some help." "Here son I cut your meal for you." "Gred, open your mouth." "Geez, I honestly wasn't even thinking about your problem when I was making dinner." "Open your mouth." "Here, drink some juice." "We have coke." "Somebody get him some coke." "You want to try some of the potatoes next?" "Here is your coke." "Mom stand back your smothering him." "George here, try some fruit salad next." "You want another sip of coke?" "You want another piece of ham…sure." "Mom the babies are fussy again I'm going to take them outside." "Okay honey check for garden gnomes first." "George, are you still hungry or do you want to stop?" "Mom, he needs some space, sit back down." "He's my son." "He's my brother." "He should eat more, he barely touched his plate." "He ate plenty." "He's still so skinny, Fred force him to eat more." "I'm not going to force him to eat if he doesn't want to."

George watched his family in shock as they ran around throwing more and more food on his already full plate. _I just want to go to bed. God I want to go to bed. I'm going crazy here and it's the first day. Oh god…I swear if they keep this up I am going to hang myself. _George groaned as his brother brought another piece of ham up to his mouth.

"Eat George."

"I'm full." George said looking at the food in disgust.

"See mom he is full." Fred spoke again, looking at his mom who was still piling food on George's plate.

"Young man, eat your food this instant." Molly lectured, waving her fingers at George who was looking very overwhelmed at the moment.

"Mom, if he is not hungry..." Ginny began but was stopped when someone kicked her gently in the shin.

"Babe, stay out of this." Harry whispered staring at the look that Molly gave Ginny.

"Honey maybe he is full." Arthur replied looking at George nicely.

"Look how skinny he is. I'm telling you he needs to eat more." Molly said again looking at George with begging eyes, "George please eat."

"I…I have to go pee." George replied and then he blemished when everyone shook their heads.

"Of course, you remember where the bathroom is?" Molly asked her son as she began cutting up his dinner.

"Sure." George replied, he really doesn't remember but he doesn't want to admit that.

"Okay, go ahead. You can eat your food when you return." Molly kindly said missing the tinkle of disbelief in George's eyes.

"Okay, thanks." George replied shakily as he stood up and sprinted away still shaking like a newborn baby. He rested against the banister on the stairs for a minute as he tried to calm himself down. _God George, it's your first day home and you are already a mess. Great going, can't wait to see how long it takes before you fuck up royally. _George growled at his mind before he pushed himself away from the banister and started up the stairs trying to remember where the bathroom was. Finding it he smiled as he-after the third try-opened the door and closed it behind him. He would have locked it but it would have required too much energy so he left it unlocked. His bladder was so full that it wasn't even funny and when he got to the toilet he frowned. Shit…he couldn't unbutton his pants. He really tried, twisting his three fingers in every direction. When that didn't work he tried to bloat his stomach out so he would hopefully break the button. It didn't work. He then tried to pull down the pants but the pants wouldn't slip over his hips. He whimpered as he started dancing in his spot, the urge to pee was too great. Becoming urgent he ran over to the cabinet and started looking for scissors thinking that he could just cut the jeans BUT there was no scissors. Whimpering even more he became desperate when the urge to pee became too painful. Pounding on the bathroom door hoping to get someone's attention he waited as he tried to hold it in, thinking about everything else but using the restroom. It wasn't working though. Pounding on the door even harder he whimpered as he couldn't hold it in anymore. Feeling embarrassed yet relieved he felt his bladder empty out. He felt mortified as he felt the hot liquid sprayed across his legs of his pants. _Messed up in less than_ _four minutes, that's a new record._

Somebody was opening the bathroom door and George hoped it wasn't mom or dad or Ginny or Harry and definitely not Draco. He felt embarrassed that anyone has to see that he pissed himself but if it had to be anyone he hoped it would be Fred. He was not surprised to see that it was.

"What happened?" Fred asked, looking at the wetness on George's pants with frustration.

"I couldn't get the button off." George admitted and Fred's mouth opened in a silent 'oh.'

"I'm sorry. I really am, I really tried… I just couldn't get it off. I'm sorry." George kept repeating that he was sorry making Fred roll his eyes as he walked up to the frightened man. Fred stopped when George flinched.

"I would never hurt you." Fred said in a childish voice.

"I know. I don't know why I did that, I'm so sorry." George apologized once again making Fred frown again.

"Come on we should probably get you in the bath." Fred replied sadly making George feel worse for what he did.

"Bath or shower?" Fred asked gently turning to George with the most insecure look ever.

_Which one sounds manlier? I don't want Fred thinking that I am a sissy. I would really love to take a bath so I can just soak in water for a long time. Then again I never heard of Fred, Bill, Charlie, or Percy taking a bath, mostly a bath is what Ginny or mom does. Still a bath sounds like heaven right now but I don't Fred thinking am I sissy. Oh, I don't care if Fred thinks I am a pansy. God, he probably has been thinking that for years. Well…probably since Hermione blurted out my secret. _George took a deep breath, "a bath."

"Okay no problem. Let me fill your tub up with water." Fred said with uncertainty still remembering the day when he learned of his brother's love for him. Fred walked up to the tub and turned the tab, testing the water until it was at an appropriate temperature. Smiling nicely at George, Fred put the plug in and waited until the water started to full up the tub. The worst part was getting the wet pants, sock, and shoes off of George who more or less tried to help. Still in only three minutes George was in the tub surrounded by bubbles and warm water that felt so relaxing to George that at the second all his trouble seemed to vanish.

Fred watched his brother relax in the tub, a smile on his face, eyes closed. Fred really wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Frowning Fred picked up George's clothes scooping them up in his hands and held the dirty clothes away from him hoping to avoid getting pee on him.

"George, I will be back." Fred replied sheepishly as he waited for a reply.

"Where you going?" George asked in a pathetic voice making Fred wonder if leaving was really appropriate at the moment.

"I need to put these clothes in the wash machine and get you some new clothes to wear. You don't want to get cleaned and then put peed on clothes back on, do you?" George said something under his breath that Fred couldn't hear, "what did you say George?"

"I said that I will never be cleaned." George admitted pushing bubbles around the branding mark so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore. Fred could feel his heart stop for a couple of minute before turning back to George.

"That bastard can never make you dirty." Fred said dropping the clothes on the floor and wrapping his arms around his wet brother. George dropped his head back on Fred's shoulder.

"You called me dirty way before that happened." George whispered and Fred shook with disgust.

"That was a long time ago and I am so sorry for acting like I did. But come on, if Hermione told you that I liked you wouldn't you act the same way?"

"Come on, if Hermione told you that I liked you wouldn't you act the same way?" Fred whispered to George as they walked to Hogsmeade.

"You said you wanted me to kill myself."

"I know." Fred replied as he saw Alicia and Angelina up ahead.

"You really like her don't you?" George asked quietly, his eyes had three different dimensions of hurt.

"I love her so much; I think I want to marry her." Fred replied happily and George stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" George asked his heart broken, but Fred didn't reply he just ran off to be with the girls.

"Fred, come back. Fred, please don't leave me alone." George called to Fred but Fred just ignored him. Feeling at a lost at what to do George decided to head back to Hogwarts and spend the day locked up in his tower with no prince charming to break him out. Of course on his way back to the castle he had to walk into a bunch of slytherins.

"Excuse me." George said as he tried to step around them. They just blocked his path. George cursed as he tried to spot his brother just in case the slytherins were up to something. George frowned when he couldn't find Fred anywhere.

"Excuse me, you are in my way." George tried again, his patience thinning. The slytherins laughed.

"I don't think so." The leader of the slytherins said menacing and George immediately took out his wand, not to his surprise so did the slytherins.

"I don't think that I really meant it though. I just said it out of shock and surprise." Fred said quietly sitting on the toilet and watching his brother carefully.

"It hurt Fred; I can't tell you how much it hurt to hear you say that. I felt as if I had no reason to live. What kind of a twin would tell the other twin that he wished he was dead?" George asked moodily trying not to look at the stump on the end of his shoulder.

"A bad twin. I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did during that year. It was just…that year everything was just so messed up. The Quiddich Tournament was attacked by deatheaters, they never did find out how many actually died that day. Then mom and dad got worried and then something fishy was going around at school, and then Cedric. Everything was such shit that year."

"You don't have to remind me." George whispered and Fred nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah…listen I am going to get these clothes out of here before they start to reek. So I will be back in five minutes okay?" Fred asked wanting to avoid this conversations as much as possible.

"Of course."

"Will you be okay?" Fred asked nervously.

"I will be fine."

"Okay." Fred smiled at he ran out of the room. As soon as Fred left George put his knees up to his chest and laid his head upon them. _I won't be okay Fred, I will never be okay again, and I hate that about myself. Please come back soon. Please, I don't trust myself when I am alone. I'm a half-pint away from spilling all my blood and I don't think I can stop myself this time._

Fred left a crack in the door, why? Just in case, he had a suspension that if the door was shut George would try something stupid. He never seen George look so weak in his life…he was so broken, how can he be fixed? Sighing he headed for the laundry room. As he passed the kitchen he saw that everyone was still sitting down waiting for the twins to come down. Fred frowned.

"Where is George?" Molly asked in a nurturing voice. Fred looked around at everyone wondering if he should tell them or not.

"He wanted to take a bath and I thought it would be nice for him…I mean when was the last time he took a shower or a bath?" Fred said feeling stupid for asking. He knew, they knew, the whole world probably knew.

"Okay dear, well, I will put his plate in the fridge, please try and get him to eat something when he is out of his bath." Molly told Fred who nodded. Of course Molly noticed the clothes in Fred's hands and she knew why Fred was walking though the house with them, she just didn't want to discuss it in front of everyone. So Molly signaled Fred onwards as Molly and everyone else started to clean the table. Fred threw the already smelling clothes, including the shoes, into the wash machine and started it looking outside at Ron and the two babies. It was so cute to see the babies rolling over and trying to crawl as they try to catch a garden gnome who was circling them. Fred smiled at the babies. _Those twins are going to okay, my twin may not be so fine. I guess I need to buy him some more pants, ones without buttons, and probably shoes without laces too. I will get them tonight when George is asleep, yep that seems like a good plan. Oh well I better get back to George before he drowns himself._

Fred stopped by his room to get some boxers and PJs for George thinking that for now the PJ bottoms are the only ones that George could use. Forcing another smile on his face he opened the bathroom door to find George with a bread of bubbles. Fred laughed and George smiled.

"That look brings me back." Fred joked and George laughed.

"Yeah, we looked horrible with beards didn't we?" George asked and Fred smiled again.

"Yeah, but that's okay, by the time we are old we weren't care about how beards look on us." Fred replied starting to frown again as he grabbed the soap and shampoo.

"Okay, let's make you feel clean." Fred replied with a smirk.

Fifteen minutes later and Fred and George were sitting in their room watching television as if it was their life savor. Fred tried to find the lightest show there is and what is lighter than South Park? Fred liked seeing the smile on George's face even if the smile was temporary. Fred was sure that the smile probably will die in less than thirty minutes but still he was smiling right? Fred looked away from the television as he stared out the window longingly. The sun was setting; the sky was a explosion of light colors that seemed to be arranged in such a way as if to say that everything was beautiful, everything will be safe. George too looked out the window, but his expression wasn't one of happiness, his was one of doomsday. To George, the sunset was a torturer, who before he starts his torture, spends some leisurely time talking threats and what was coming. George smile rotted instantly and his happiness ran and hid from the dark which was crawling at the window. George whimpered as he turned to his brother.

"Turn the lights on." George whispered and Fred frowned.

"What?" Fred asked noticing the tremble that made its way though George's body as George grabbed a pillow to his chest.

"Please turn the lights on." George whispered as the darkness seeped though the cracks of the window and is stalking its way to him.

"George…"

"It's coming, it's coming. Turn the lights on. Oh fuck it's too close, please Fred turn the lights on." George screamed as the darkness smiled at him, trying to capture George within its uncaring tomb.

"George?"

"Turn the light on, turn the light on, turn the light on." George started to scream, yelling the same things over and over again until he was hysterical. Fred watched in shock as George ran as close to the television as possible as if its glow would protect him from the icy darkness.

Fred slowly walked over to the light switch and hit the switch making warm light scare away the hissing darkness. Feeling relief George ran over to the window and closed the blinds, still shaking like a leaf.

"You almost let it in. You can't let it in." George whispered as he made sure that not even a crack of darkness could be seen from the window.

"What did I almost let in?" Fred asked with caution as he watched George stuff a spare blanket in the crack underneath the door blocking all sights of darkness from his view.

"The darkness." George whispered back as he climbed back into his bed and looked around worrisome, waiting for Lee to pop up.

"What's wrong with the darkness?" Fred asked looking up at the bright light while blinking.

"That's when Lee really has his fun or the experimental fun anyways." George responded darkly as he tried to control himself from shaking only to find that he couldn't.

"Lee can't get you here." Fred responded as he looked at the clock, only eight. Fred sighed at the clock; it was way too early for this to start, way too early.

"You don't know that. He might." George replied looking around the room, looking underneath the beds, looking in the closest. Eventually Fred had to take his hysterical brother in his arms.

"George, I won't let him take you back, you know that right? Its always me and you, I swear if he tries to take you again I am going to beat him in a bloody plop." Fred said gently before picking George up bridle style and dropping him gently on the bed before lying down next to him, holding him to him.

"Go to sleep George." Fred whispered into his ear as he rubbed his brother's back trying not to jump as his hands traveled over scars.

"I can't." George resounded and Fred laughed.

"Yes you can." Fred said again rubbing his brother's back rougher.

"No, I really can't." George responded.

"Yes you can." Fred responded before yawning.

"I can't."

"George, just go to sleep."

"I told you I cant."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to close my eyes."

* * *

So...what do you think? Review please.

OKay next chapter will be out soon, probably in one or two weeks. I want to finish this story in two months and I have about nine chapters left? I have the next three chapters done so I might be able to pull it off but I dont know.

I dont know if I can do it or not but I am going to try.

Again I am aiming for one hundred reviews by the end of this story, so please review.


	17. Chapter 15

Okay, so in the last chapter there was a comment about the dinner conversation and I wanted to clear a couple of things. First of all, I haven't said what spells that Lee had used on George for torture during his kidnap so Lee could have really messed with George's mind. Also, George is suffering from PTS disorder which is normal for rape victims and at least for a couple of people I talked to they sometimes hear things that anent being said. It is like they expect people to think badly of them so they hear it even though no one said anything mean or harsh…

What else?

Yeah, eight chapters left until I finish my first chapter fic. Okay, so another question…is the length of the chapters a put off? I mean would it be better if I shorten my chapters or keep it the same?

Thank you everyone who replied. Please keep it up. Since school started and with work my hours to work on this fic is getting pretty slim so please the more reviews the more time I spend on this fic. I know I sound like a nag but please):

Okay enough of my rumbling, onto the chapter:

* * *

George walked along the ruined path as he listened to the echoing of his feet. Something was wrong here, what happened to the city. All George could see for miles and miles around is the bridge and the water beneath. George sighed as he took a step on the bridge listening to the sound of the gentle waves beneath him and the wooden bridge creaking as the wind swept though it moving the bridge sweep back and forth, back and forth. George glared at the bridge, not liking the layout; the bridge looked too weak to hold even the smallest of weight.

Picking up a shiny pebble George threw it across the bridge watching as it bumped throughout the bridge before falling off a hole half way though and falling. One hundred, two hundred, three hundred, it took ten hundred for the pebble to hit the cranky sea below. Shakily George closed his eyes as he slid his foot in front of him, feeling the difference of sensations between cracked cement and rotting wood. The wood felt moldy and weak, the wood shaking from just the addition of his foot. George winced. Shakily he started to walk across the unsteady bridge, watching the boards below him like a hawk. He knew the bridge was unsteady, knew that his weight may be too much for the holey boards but he had no choice, he must continue on.

He started on the bridge trying each board out before putting his whole weight on them. Each board was the same, shaky and loose, and the sound of cracking wood could be heard. Still he continued on, hoping that this bridge was going to lead somewhere new, somewhere where Lee couldn't find him. Somewhere in the back of his mind someone is yelling to him that he could wake up if he had to and that he shouldn't be afraid anymore. He was though, he was still deathly afraid. He was half-way though when he heard a new sound, or whether he heard an absence of a sound that he should hear quite loudly and regularly. He looked toward the ocean with fear as he noticed that he hadn't heard any waves for a couple of minutes. In fact as he peered over the side of the bridge he noticed that the sea looked as it was being sucked away from the shore. Afraid he turned to the ocean and noticed a wave forming, a huge wave, and his eyes widened. _Oh shit, a_ _Tsunami. _He looked around in horror trying to find high ground. Finally he spotted a hill. Giving the forming wave one last glance he sprinted across the bridge feeling the bridge creek underneath his feet. He never stopped running as he crossed the bridge and started to run though the tiny meadow. The hill was steeper than he thought it would be and he found himself on his hands and knees pulling himself up the hill by yanking on plants and putting his feet in rabbit holes. Above him he could hear the birds franticly flying away, he could clearly hear the bridge behind him creaking with the sway of the wind. He could hear the pressure in the wave forming, could hear the water gathering up upon itself. He could hear his own breathing rapid and dense. He continued up the hill scratching his legs in the process, hitting his elbows against rocks and ragged pieces of glass. He kept climbing, getting closer and closer to the top of the hill while the giant wave brought a giant shadow across the land, bringing George into a shadowy hue so dark that George nearly couldn't find the next plant. Damn it, though, he wasn't going to give up. George was sweating as he got nearer to the top and the wave crashed down upon the beach and covered the bridge with the water mixed in with sand. George kept climbing and the wave was getting closer, crashing over trees and a little shack near the bottom of the steep hill. George growled when he noticed that there were no roots, plants, or holes near the top where he could grab onto. If he wanted to get up the hill he was going to have to try the old fashioned way. He moved a hand up feeling nothing there that could help and he felt himself beginning to slip. Groaning he wondered if he will make it if he stayed here.

The wave was now breaking the breaking shack down and the wave was making its quick wave to the hill. George gasped at the height of the wave; he could feel the intensity of the wave, the power of the massive wall of water. He also discovered something else; the wave was tall enough that it was going to smash into him. The only way to avoid the killer wave was to get to the top of the hill.

He tied to grab onto anything so he could continue to pull himself up but it was impossible, he was going to get no help in getting to the top. Yet, the top was close, so close, that he thought he could get to the top by jumping. George looked down before looking at the wave and finally looked up and frowned. He wasn't going to take the jump. After all, he wasn't stuck here anymore, all he needed to do was close his eyes and he would be safe at the burrow. The only reason he hadn't closed his eyes yet was because he was here on a mission. He was going to fight Lee; he was going to make Lee take this dreadful curse off of him. Then the only thing he had to be frightened of was nightmares and memories. First thing first, make Lee give him up.

The wave was approaching him swiftly as he turned to face the dreaded wave seeing the broken pieces of mildewing wood from both the bridge and the shack spinning around in the wave. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't afraid, tried to remind himself that he could get out of this if he needed to, but seeing the wave rushing at him petrified him to his core. Tsunamis kill and he was stuck hugging tree roots like his lifeline.

The wave crashed against the side of the hill, causing the wave to turn a tangy brown as dirt and rocks broke off the hillside. George tugged onto the roots with all his might, not noticing that he was safety above the collided watery mess. He could hear the rocks falling off the hill and flopping into the water, could feel the force of the wave as it cracked a large rock right below him. It was also the rock that George stood on. George could feel the rock breaking below him and so he wrapped his hands around two of the roots of a giant tree.

The rock gave way and George was now hanging off the roots with a death grip as he tried to find something else to rest his feet on. His arms were starting to shake with sparks of pain as George relied on the roots to keep him up. George tried once again to rest his feet on a little rock but it was too far away from him to reach. Another two minutes and George felt like he was lifting weights at the gym for three hours. His arms were like jelly. George bit his lip as he tried to lower the pain of the feel of his arms stretching. Another ten minutes at his arms were vibrating from the pressure. George couldn't remember how to return back to the other reality and that bugged him because he should remember. He was only thinking about those twelve minutes ago but he couldn't remember.

George could feel his hands slipping and then he realized that it wasn't him that was slipping it was the whole tree. The tree was tipping over the edge of the cliff; George could clearly see the apples bobbling. George, in a brave attempt, tried to grab a hold of a root of another tree, but the tree that he was holding onto had another plan.

Before George could grab onto the other root the root was flying and George was jerked along with the tree. George screamed as he started to fall into the violent water below him and he held onto the trunk of the tree for comfort as the tree hit the water.

The pressure of the current of the wave separated the tree from George as it dragged George deeper into the wave and the tree in the opposite direction. George held his breath the best he could as the current dragged him along and he found himself getting hit by little rocks and piece of wood that stung him. Somewhere in the back of George's mind someone was saying in a boring monotone, "If you ever run into a Tsunami remember that Tsunamis are not one wave but a series of waves. Another thing to remember it isn't the first wave that is the most deadly it is the second."

George forced himself to the surface of the water and took a deep breath as the current continued to drag him toward the ocean, the pressure so intense that he felt as if a bull had just rammed him. He whimpered as he looked at the new forming wave, this one bigger than the last. Its massive form towered over him dripping its salvia of water on him and increasing the pressure around the breathless man.

"No fucking way." George whispered as his eyes went wide with the sight of the wave. It was way too big. He tried to swim back to the shore, like that would make any difference, but the riptide was too powerful. So he was just getting dragged to the wave, feeling crushed. He then smiled as he finally remembered that he could close his eyes and he began to do so but stopped when the wave reached its capacity. It was beginning to come down.

"Damn you Lee, I could just close my eyes. You can't kill me." George yelled to the giant wave as he watched it start its downfall. It was really an amazing sight, water, waves, giant waves, nature. Yes Mother Nature was at times more gruesome than man could ever be.

He didn't expect the wave to catch up to him as fast, it took him in surprise and he smiled at the wave as the start of it's watery wave misted water on George's face.

Suddenly without even a chance to close his eyes the waves crashed over him. George waited for the pressure to kill him, waited until the wave crushed his body to the point of no return. Yet the pressure never came. In fact George just floated in spot as the wave went around him. He was amazed at the wave, amazed at how it worked, amazed at its beautiful pressure, and amazed that it hadn't crushed him.

The wave stopped and George waited for the water to draw backwards but it never did. George frowned as he moved and as soon as he moved the water dried up and suddenly he could feel wind, powerful wind, pushing against his body. He could hear the wind too; hear its eerie cries and atmospheric whistles.

He turned around slowly and saw what he was already expecting. He was on top of a building. He shook as he hesitantly tiptoed to the edge to look over and his eyes widened when he saw how high he was.

"What the hell?" George whispered as he quickly stepped away from the edge.

"We are on top of Kings Reach Tower." A new voice said and shaking slightly George turned to face Lee.

"It's beautiful right George? It the fucking best thing you ever saw in your life right?" Lee started to yell moving too close to George for comfort. George scooted back and Lee smiled predatory.

"You fucking thought that since you can wake up that I can't hurt you? You think I can't make you mine?" Lee screamed again grabbing George and pushing him against the wall painfully. George gasped as his shoulder hit the wall but he made sure he glared at Lee in a stubborn way. Lee growled as he pinned George against the wall frowning at the pathetic attempt of bravery that George was putting on.

"I still own you George. I own your body, your mind, and your soul. You are mine and I am yours. That is how it should be." Lee said in anger as he shook George roughly making George hit his head against the wall. Lee smiled as George looked shocked and he felt his head. George felt something damp and he removed his hand to see red paint smeared across his head, no not paint, blood. Lee let of George and George in the midst of a concussion walked like a drugged lady, still holding his head, and Lee laughed when George lost balance.

"Damn it boy you are weak. Weak, weak, weak, look at George he is so weak. Look at him trying to crawl. Crawl, baby, crawl. Maybe you could get away from me before I take what I deserve." Lee taunted as George tried to crawl backwards.

"Crawl faster baby. I'm going to catch you." Lee said nastily as he took out a knife and made sure that George saw the blade. George glared at Lee before he noticed a lose rock near the edge of the roof and he began to crawl toward it.

"Where is my sweetheart going? What is going on in his little mind? Maybe he is thinking about me rubbing him until he is raw. Maybe he is thinking of flying. Maybe, and I mean just maybe, he wants to try something extremely idiotic." Lee said again as he casually stepped up to George. George whimpered as the rock was closer. Suddenly Lee started to laugh.

"What is Georgie going to do? What is he crawling from?" Lee asked callously. George ignored him as he picked up the rock and what was below made George start to shake. It was a picture, a picture that had been ripped to shreds. George studied the pieces like a chemistry equation, knowing that there was a way to put the pieces back together again.

"You want to know that the picture is? I will give you a hint it is old and damaged, new and raw, and deathly pale." Lee said with a lazy smile as he looked at the sky overhead, the powerful black clouds that were forming. George kept his eyes glued on Lee as he tried to figure out a way out of this. The only way he could think of was smacking Lee across his head with the rock.

Lee waited for the answer he knew he wouldn't be getting. After a minute he shrugged and continued to walk up to George, making every leisurely step he took be as suspenseful as he could muster. George held his breath as Lee got closer to him until George could feel Lee's hot breathes on his face. Without any warning George hit Lee over the head with the rock and Lee stumbled backwards holding his bleeding head as the knife slipped from his fingers.

George dropped the rock as he watched Lee stumble around on the ceiling getting to close to the edge for comfort. George bit his lip as Lee fall, and his body was half hanging off the ceiling. George waited for the pervert to go over, was ready for this nightmare to finally be over. Lee started to sloop more off the ceiling and George felt a twitch of excitement in his stomach. He wanted to see Lee died; he wanted to know that Lee could never hurt him again.

Lee completely slipped off and George slid to the floor feeling a weird sense of happiness as he imagined Lee hitting the ground. George couldn't stop the smile on his face. He sighed as he got up and started toward the door wanting to see the smashed body all over the roads. He opened the door.

"Boo." Lee screamed and George joined him in shock. Lee grabbed a hold of George's neck in a crushing grasp as he dragged George away from the door.

"You thought you could hurt me?" Lee screamed into George's face getting his spit all over the frightened red haired. George shook his head in disbelief.

"You fell over the edge." George screamed back breathlessly.

"Did I? Did I really?" Lee asked again in anger as he forced George on his knees next to an edge.

"I hit your head, you fell off. You can't be here?" George screamed back hearing all to well the cries of the wind, could feel the pressure of standing on top of a tall of a building far too well.

"I can't die George. I can't die in my own fantasy, don't you know that?" Lee laughed as he pushed on George's shoulders with his feet making George lean back over the edge. Lee purred at the terror in George's wide blue eyes.

"You can though," Lee said again pushing George even more, "don't forget to close your eyes."

George and Lee caught eyes with each other as frightened ones widened at the sight of calm ones. Lee grabbed onto George's arms and tried to hug the resistant man then without warning Lee scrapped George's arms painfully, digging a dagger that George hadn't seen before into the arms and dragging it down the length of his arms. George squealed in pain and Lee shivered with excitement.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The room was a lit with a hellish red light as a scream woke Fred up with a jump. Fred's heart was pounding harshly against his ribcage as he registered where the scream came from. Turning over he was expecting to find George having a nightmare instead he was surprised to find George hiding in the corner next to the closet, looking around as if he just saw the devil.

Fred frowned at his brother as he went to stand up before stopping instantly. Beneath his dry hands was something damp. Frowning again he looked at his hand to find it resting in a small pool of blood. Fred panicked at the blood drenching his hands and noticed a blood trail that led straight to George. Panicking even more he ran over to George and started to look for what caused the blood. George jerked when Fred touched him but Fred didn't seem to have noticed. All he seemed to notice was the deep cuts on George's arm, some so deep that Fred could see the white of the bone. Fred could feel his stomach tightening as if someone had their large hands around the stomach and squeezing everything out. He shook his head as he grabbed his brother in a death grip. Fred could feel George shivering and he gently released George to get the blanket on the bed. Fred threw the blanket around George and then went to get his parents because he knew it was the right thing to do but George whimpered and begged his brother not to leave, to stay with him, and Fred gave in. Sitting next to his brother he kissed his head and raised his wand, muttering a spell, and the deep cuts were gone from George's arm. Fred was silent for awhile; just circling his brother's back comfortably until he knew George was calmed down.

"George, what happened?" Fred asked afraid that George was hurting himself.

"No…you aren't supposed to know. It's supposed to be a secret." George replied in a broken voice.

"Tell me George." Fred ordered and George swallowed the bile in his throat.

"I…there is no way to really explain what is going on." George replied after a couple of minutes, his mind going crazy about how to explain everything to his brother.

"Try George, please try to explain." Fred replied, his throat dry with fear.

"Okay, you know that your dreams can't hurt you in real life right?" George started and watched his brother's face for any sign of reaction. Fred remained unemotional.

"Go on."

"My dreams can hurt me; there have been hurting me for far too long." George concluded and Fred raised an eyebrow at George. George swallowed again as he noticed the question in Fred's eyes. _Fred thinks I lost my mind_.

"George…"

"No listen to me. My dreams aren't dreams nor are they nightmares. They are reality…well…not this reality but it is still a reality." George said and Fred looked really confused.

"George, are you feeling okay?"

"Damn it, don't you get it Fred? Lee cast a spell on me that won't let me sleep." George said again and once again Fred gave him a sympathetic look mixed in with worry.

"Don't look at me as if I am crazy Fred. I'm dead serious here. I don't have dreams or nightmares."

"Then what do you have?"

"Lee put a spell on me a day after I was kidnapped." George admitted guiltily.

"What kind of spell George?" Fred asked brokenly hugging his brother to him again.

"When I shut my eyes I wake up somewhere else. I don't know what it is really. It could be another reality, maybe Lee's fucked up mind, all I know is that every time I go to sleep in this reality I wake up in another." George said knowing that his brother was most likely confused by now.

"Then tell me about the other reality or whatever 'it' is? Explain to me why it would cause you to get those dreadful cuts." Fred asked kindly keeping his brother as close to him as possible, _my brother lost his mind._

"Okay, it's a big place, not as big as London but it is pretty big. There is a town by a ocean, with a giant castle in the town. The town is bare of all habitats except for one or two people that I would occasionally see. The town is by itself on a strip of land with bridges connecting it to roads that lead out and in the city. The bridges are empty too and are really narrow and long which makes it scary when a storm comes in and the waves are higher than the bridges."

"How many bridges are there?" Fred asked and George tried to think back, counting the bridges in his head.

"Six." George answered and Fred nodded waiting for his brother to continue speaking when George didn't talk Fred sighed.

"Where do they all lead to?"

"One leads to a garden that is pretty until you step on it. One leads to a cave that I refused to go into. One leads to the beach which is calm until you walk on the sand and then it gets stormy. One leads to a farm, nothing bad had ever happened there yet, but the farm is more or less creepy. One leads to a meadow which happened to become my favorite spot. The last…" George trailed off, his hands shaking as he remembered the sixth bridge.

"What is past the sixth bridge?"

"The mental hospital." George answered in a shaky voice as he cupped the blanket closely.

"Okay, now explain the cuts, and don't lie." Fred ordered again and George blinked in fear as he closed his eyes and then remembering what happens he yanked them open again. He knew in this reality he had to be asleep for twenty minutes in order to wake up in that awful reality but he was afraid that if he shut his eyes that he wouldn't get them open again in time. In the other reality he just had to close his eyes to return, George always thought that Lee did something wrong with the spell that caused a quick escape if you needed to leave.

"You have to understand, I'm boxed in the area, and there is no way of escaping somebody in that reality. So when Lee wants me I have no chance of escaping him…"

"Wait, Lee is there?" Fred nearly yelled and George nodded weakly.

"It's his reality, why wouldn't he be there?" George whispered looking at the blanket darkly.

"Okay go on."

"Wherever I am he can get me. I always tried to escape him; I want you to know that, I never gave in. It didn't matter anyways; he always got me in the end." George whispered again, tears rich in his eyes, as he tried to force away the embarrassment he felt. Fred just wrapped his arms tighter around George and patting his back.

"Okay, go on."

"When he got me he would do whatever he wanted me to do. Those cuts that you saw today were because he stuck a blades in my arm." George admitted and Fred stared at him in total shock.

"What?"

"He got mad at me that I woke up, he said that I was supposed to be dead and because I wasn't dead I deserved his punishments." George whispered again and Fred glared evilly at the wall.

"George…"

"It sucks because I'm always in pain. If I get hurt in Lee's reality than I am hurt in this reality and I am always sore. Even today my body is aching, it was aching yesterday, and the days before that. Do you know what it is like being raped when your rapist is miles away from you? Do you know how it is like being tortured over and over again and knowing that you will be tortured again the next time that you sleep?" George asked in a whisper so soft that Fred had to press his ear close to George's mouth to hear.

"Its not true George, okay, it's all in your head." Fred said in a small voice, sounding too much like a twelve years old than an adult. George just lowered his head and grabbed his brother's hand.

"If it wasn't true than I wouldn't have gotten those cuts right?" George asked again and Fred shook his head, not believing that what George said could be possible. _You are fibbing, right George? I mean how could that be possible, two realities, getting hurt from dreams, it can't be real right?_ Fred was silent for a long time just watching George with wide eyes.

"We have to tell mom." Fred said and George gasped.

"What? No, please don't tell her, just keep it between us please?" George begged but it was too late, Fred already had picked both of them up and started to walk them out of their room. Fred was reluctant in his journey to his parents room, not caring about George begging and crying and that both Ron's and Draco's doors opened. All Fred cared about was trying to explain this shit to his parents while trying not to make George sound completely insane.

He knocked on the door a couple of times, hearing George sobbing and trying to escape from Fred's grip and hearing Ron and Draco simultaneously asking what was wrong. The door opened in a couple of minutes and Molly stared at her twin sons in worry.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked and Fred turned his head to look at George with a sigh he let go of George and pointed toward him with his head. Molly nodded, getting the hint, and turned to George.

"George, go down to the living room please." Molly said and George wiping off the remaining traces of tears off his face nodded at his mother before running off. Fred watched him before turning back to his mother tears in his eyes.

"Mom, something is wrong with George." Fred managed to get out before nearly collapsing to the ground and if it wasn't for Ron and Draco he would have.

"Something is wrong with George, Fred." Alicia told Fred one night where they were the only ones in the common room. Fred turned to look at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked with a frown.

"Haven't you noticed that he had been a little withdrawn lately?" Alicia asked again and Fred frowned before looking at the field around him. The yard was alive with thick green grass and little daises. Kids were giggling and laughing at each other as they walked past the great lake or lay under one of the trees. Friends were playing, girls were gossiping, boys were fighting playfully, and Alicia was lying on the ground in a little summer dress that was yellow and pretty. Everything was so pretty out here, so innocent, so pure.

"He's fine Alicia. I wish you wouldn't worry about him so much. He is a big boy and he can take care of himself. Everything is okay." Fred said with a goofy smile as he pushed some of Alicia's hair behind her ear. Alicia smiled as she kissed Fred on the side of his face.

"Fred?"

"Yes Alicia?"

"Promise me that you and I will always be together." Alicia whispered into his ear and he smiled back before kissing her nose.

"I promise." Fred replied making Alicia blush before kissing him gently. 

"Fred?" Alicia asked again as she kissed him with her passion, he responded of course, and wrapped his arms around her to bring them even closer together.

"Fred?" Molly asked in a worried voice.

"HesaidthateverytimehesleepshewakesupinadifferentrealityandthatLeehurtshimthere." Fred said without taking a breath. Molly blinked at Fred before frowning, hearing enough of her son's statement to know what he was asking.

"Oh dear!" She whispered as she looked around at Ron, Fred, and Draco before sighing sadly.

"It's not true right? There is no curse that could do that right?" Fred asked again and noticing Molly's wince he felt sick.

"Son, it's true. There's a curse called the fairytale curse that a person could use to trap another person in an alternate reality that they make up. The curse allows the person to make the reality and everything they want in it as long as they stick to the tale itself. It's a tricky curse and not one easily reversed either." Arthur commented walking over and hugging his wife tightly to him.

"You are saying that Lee could have put the charm on George?" Fred asked and Ron and Draco both gasped.

"The nurses found out pretty early on and told us. The nurses told us that unless Lee died there is no cure for the curse." Molly added sadly.

"What? George is going to be stuck with that curse forever?" Ron screamed in anger and everyone else looked down in shock.

"There is something else too, if Lee kills George in the other reality he…" Arthur started but couldn't finish the sentence; it was too hard to say.

"Will die in this reality too." George finished staring at the floor moodily. Ron couldn't help but feel sick by this information; he would lose his brother at any time.

"Oh my god, no, it can't be true. I could lose you at any time." Fred cried grabbing onto his brother and holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm scared Fred, he told me next time he is going to kill me." George tiredly gasped out and Fred gave his parents a horrified expression before kissing George on the cheek.

"I wont let him baby. I promise you, I won't let him harm you." Fred replied wrapping his arms around his brother again.

"That's right, we won't let it happen." Ron screamed out and George gave Ron a sad face.

"You guys can't help me, you cannot go there." George replied resting his head on Fred's shoulder, he was so tired, so damn tired but he needed to say something else, "god I tried to fight back today, the stupidest thing I have done in a long time. That's why he got pissed, said that I am too confident now that I can wake up, says he will make it so I couldn't escape again real soon."

Molly gasped at those words as she turned to Arthur who had murder in his eyes, "I will like to see him goddamn try."

"Arthur, not now." Molly whispered and Arthur growled.

"I am going to kill him the minute I see him." Arthur yelled again and Fred blinked at them.

"Kill him, daddy, please." George whispered sounding full out exhausted as he rested his head against Fred's shoulder. Fred sighed as he quickly poofed up a chair and dropped George in the chair before kneeling down beside the chair and taking George's hand.

"He won't touch you George, I promise you with all my heart, that Lee will never kill you." Arthur growled again and Fred squeezed George's hand. George looked back at Fred and smiled shortly knowing that it was failing. Fred just rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay baby." Fred added.

"I know."

"I know Fred; I was just not feeling very good yesterday." George said lying on his bed with feverishly sweat running down his face. Fred laughed a little as he touched his forehead.

"I think you should stay here and rest all day today too." Fred said gently as he messed up George's hair a little. George laughed a little as he threw Fred's arms off of him.

"I think your right." George added and wrapped his blankets around him even more and yawned.

"Yep, a day or two and you will be as good as new." Fred said again punching George weakly in the arm. George replayed the favor.

"There is nothing to do here though; I am going to be bored out of my mind." George said truthfully making Fred roll his eyes.

"That is why, for the whole day, you have me to keep you entertained." Fred replied lazily and George laughed again.

"What about class?"

"Never really cared that much about classes." Fred replied easily as he pushed his brother a little so he could climb into his brother's bed. George smiled as Fred wrapped his arms around George and wrapped the blankets closer to them.

"Now my sick brother, go to sleep." Fred said and George smile.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good." George responded as he shut his eyes.

Fred watched George sleeping with an intensified glassy stare. George fall asleep about two hours ago and ever since then Fred had just been watching George. He was looking for any sign of discomfort or pain. He felt bad too, because he realized that George wasn't safe, and that Lee still had him. After everything that had happened, Lee could still do everything he wanted to do to George. Fred just sat there rubbing George's back and muttering an old lullaby. Fred didn't close his eyes for even a minute; the reality of what could happen was too blunt to allow his mind to calm down enough to doze.

It was only in the morning when George opened his blue eyes and looked around with a worried glance expecting to see Lee standing there smirking that Fred allowed himself to close his eyes. He didn't even say anything to George, just smiled exhaustedly and brushed a hand though George's hair before closing his eyes. His dreams weren't good though, he dreamt of waking up to see George dead on the bed, blood all over the place, George's eyes wide open to show his dull glassy eyes. Fred jerked his eyes open to see George curled up in a little ball, little sounds of despair flowing from him, as he watched the TV religiously. Fred cursed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead before crawling over to his brother and bringing him into a tight hug.

The twins stayed like that for awhile staring off at the TV before a knock interrupted them. Fred untangled himself from his brother as he yelled, "come in." Fred was expecting to see his parents walk in but he was surprised to see Draco standing there in his PJs and staring at the twins with an expression that screamed just woke up.

"Sorry to bother you two I just wanted to know if Fred was coming to work today." Draco said in an uncaring voice as he wanted for an answer. George looked at Draco in confusion and Fred looked at Draco in fear.

"Work? Where are you working?" George asked and Fred bit his lip.

"At our store." He answered and George stared at him cross-eyed.

"Is Draco working there too?" George asked in a nonchalant voice. Fred nodded and George raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…okay." George said again not knowing how he really felt about Draco working in his store.

"I needed help and he needed a job." Fred said again with a cheesy smile and George nodded.

"Is he good help?"

"Not as good as you but he is pretty good. He sucked at the beginning though." Fred replied and George couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"How long is he going to be working there?" George asked again and both Fred and Draco bit their lips.

"At first he was only going to work until you are ready to go back to work but now…he is too good of a worker to fire. So he is going to be a full staff member." Fred replied and Draco smiled in gratitude. George just giggled nervously.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Hi." Lee said quite loudly in Louis's living room.

"What Lee?" Louis asked with disinterest as he picked up the newspaper.

"Mom told me to say hi." Lee said again and suddenly Louis threw the paper down and glared at his younger brother.

"Shut the hell up Lee, that isn't funny anymore."

"It's the truth Louis. She told me yesterday." Lee whispered again and Louis growled in anger.

"It is not. It is not." Louis yelled and then shook his head at his brother.

"Louis?"

"What Lee?"

"I'm going to bash George's head in." Lee whispered before breaking out in giggles. Louis looked down at the floor in anger.

"No, you are going to speak to a psychologist far away from George. You are going to be moving to Japan." Louis corrected Lee and Lee frowned.

"No, it's too far away, taking him too. We can see one together." Lee whispered again and Louis shook his head again.

"You already caused enough damage. You are going to move to Japan and you will never see George again, you won't write him, or you won't call him. It's over Lee. You lost, game over, say goodbye to your obsession. It's over." Louis yelled and Lee frowned.

"Why are you so mad? George should take my continuous interest in him as a blessing, not that many people have ever interested me. If I was George I would take it as a compliment." Lee responded as he took another slip of his whiskey.

"Stop it Lee. There are probably hundreds of Georges out there in the world. You might find one that actually wants to be with you and that you don't have to force into a relationship." Louis responded and Lee laughed.

"Oh yes, is that why you are dating Amy-oops I mean Kelly?" Lee asked stealing some popcorn from his brother.

"Please, Amy and Kelly are nothing the same." Louis responded uneasily.

"Sure, same blond hair, same hair shape and texture, same shape of body, same attitude, yes Kelly and Amy are nothing alike." Lee said with a smile.

"Amy was my friend when I was ten I had no interest in her."

"Bullshit, I remember when you were crying while dad raped her. You looked so heartbroken it was pathetic. Then he made you watch as he scrubbed her down with bleach and dump her pathetic ass by the lake. I remember how much you cried that day, it was embarrassing. I don't think you ever got over Kelly-oops I mean Amy." Lee replied in a teasing voice.

"Shut up, they are not the same?"

"Really…oh who cares? Anyways in my case there will never be another George in the world, he is truly one of a kind."

"You really think so?" Louis asked with worry in his voice and Lee smiled lustily.

"Damn, no one could ever replace him and that is why he must die. I must end my obsession as soon as possible." Lee said again and Louis shivered as he held onto his brother.

"No, not die, you are going to Tokyo and he will stay here. Therefore he will be safe and you will be safe. It is better this way." Louis said again and Lee smiled.

"When am I leaving?"

"We can't leave until April 1nd." Louis said again and Lee smiled again.

"why?"

"That's when my friends can sneak you out of the country." Louis recalled and Lee secretly smiled.

"What time on April 1st is we leaving and how?"

"Floo powder, at 3pm." Louis responded and then frowned, "my friends are on vacation until then. I don't know anywhere else to take you."

"That is like six months." Lee said with a tiny smile and Louis nodded with a dry throat.

"I know and the ministry is looking everywhere for you. That is why I am telling you to stay inside. Don't go outside; don't change yourself into a girl or anyone else the ministry workers are looking for that right now. Finally, don't write any letters to George or harass him in any way, the ministry workers are scanning ever letter that comes in." Louis ordered and Lee smirked.

"How do you know?"

"I work in the ministry, I overhear them talking, Lee I'm serious, they are going to catch on eventually if you keep this shit up." Louis yelled in alarm.

"Oh come on. I bet you would love it if they catch me." Lee said again and Louis shook his head.

"You are my brother; I don't want anything to happen to you." Louis replied again and Lee smiled.

"It will happen eventually, you know that everything will end. When I go down I will take him down with me." Lee replied and Louis frowned but didn't comment.

"Louis?"

"What Lee?"

"Mommy says hi." Lee said again before laughing. Louis broke out in a tiny smile before hitting his brother over the head with a pillow.

"Tell mom I said hi back." Louis said before hitting his brother with the pillow again. Lee laughed before throwing the pillow back at Louis.

"I will but only when I step onto the bridge of hell." Lee said throwing the pillow back at Louis.

"If you are going to hell than I am going to heaven." Louis joked and Lee smacked him with the pillow.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't want to be stuck with you for all eternity." Louis responded and Lee smacked him gently across the face.

"Yeah, because you are not good enough to be around me for all eternity."

"No, it's because I'm the good person and you are bad. Therefore good guys and bad guys cannot be stuck together for all eternity."

"Louis, you are helping a torturer escape, you are just as bad as me." Lee commented and Louis rolled his eyes.

"If that is so then I will see you in hell little brother." Louis said sadly and Lee smiled.

"At least when we die our family will be together again." Lee said in a sappy voice that made Louis frown at.

"You think mom is in hell?"

"Where else would she be?" Lee asked in a nasally voice.

"She never hurt anyone." Louis said again, _surely she didn't do anything that would make her deserve hell._

"No but she sat there and watched as dad beat us, watched as daddy raped your friend, she watched as he brought other women home. She wasn't a good person Louis; she was a whore and a broken mess. If she could sit by while dad is beating us then she deserves to go to hell too." Lee said darkly, dark memories flashing before his eyes as he growled, _that bitch better be in hell. _Louis shook his head in disapproval before holding the pillow to his chest.

"We deserve to go to hell Louis, and nothing will ever change that." Lee said without any inch of emotion as he looked at the pink curtains with urge. _Do I want to go to hell? No, but at the same token I will hate it if I go to heaven. If I do go to hell than I want to really deserve to go to hell. I want to be the next Ed Gein, Ted Bundy, Albert DeSalvo, Gary Ridgway, and definitely I want to be the next Jeff Dahmer. No wait I don't want to be the next Jeff or Ed or Ted, I want to be more disturbing than them. I want my victims to be so dreadful that it gives the whole world nightmares for years. I want to hear kids making nursery rhymes and creepy stories about me. I want to be so famous that everyone knows my name and I want my victims' stories to be so heart-wrenching that no one could ever forget their names either. And…it will all start with my little estranged lover…and he will beg for my mercy when we meet again._

Done! What do you think? Hmm...I have to run to class now. Stupid night class.


	18. Chapter 16

Yes, chapter 16 done. Umm…I was supposed to get this out earlier but personal life got in the way. Something happened to my ten years old cat and now her right front leg is swollen and bloody and then I have work and babysitting and school so yes had no time for this chapter lately. The idea for this chapter came from a E Investigates Serial Killers or something like that. So there.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and keep it up. Enjoy.

* * *

Charles Ng raped, tortured, and murdered twenty five people including men, women, and kids. He didn't discriminate on age, color, or sexual orientation.

Fred and Rose West slaughtered at least twelve lives; some say their victims were sacrifices to the devil.

Coral Eugene Watts was a very cruel black man who killed over eighty lives in the most horrible of ways.

Albert Fish was the amazing Hannibal Lector who picked on children because they were such easy targets. No one knew how many he actually murdered. He did receive the title of the most deranged murderer in American History, with murders so gruesome that the police detectives gagged and vomited at the mere sight of the decaying corpses.

So the real question here was what describes a serial killer? Some dictionaries say a serial killer is anyone who murdered more than two people at different times. Others say three.

What makes a serial killer famous then? Is it cases where the crimes are highly publicized, is it crimes that deal on children who no one likes seeing hurt or killed? Is it crimes where someone famous is involved? Well, what is it?

Why do most serial killers fail then? Charles was found out when a survivor of his torturing escaped and ran to the police. Fred and Rose were caught when their young daughter told her brother than Fred molested her who led the police to their house where they found evidence of murder. They confessed to thirty murders. Albert Fish was caught when one of his victim's family received a note saying that he raped and brutally killed their daughter. Coral Eugene Watts was stupidly caught breaking into a house and attempted to kill two girls. The police soon found out about the other murders.

What was the fate of these people: Albert Fish was executed in an electric chair. Fred and Rose committed suicide on the cold floor of the state prison. Coral Eugene died of Prostate Cancer, Charles, well…he is still on death row, to this very day.

Do you see the point?

Do you?

Lets try this again…

Charles Ng was a psychopath who raped, tortured, and murdered twenty five people including men, women, and kids. His favorites were babies, little babies.

Fred and Rose West believed that incest was normal so they wouldn't mind if their dad or cousins or brother came over to fuck their children or if they wanted to fuck their children.

Albert Fish boasted that he had children in every state of the United States, declaring he raped or/and murdered over one hundred children from 1924 to 1932.

Coral Eugene Watts only attacked girls from the ages of 14-34 and choosing different ways and jurisdictions to make sure he didn't get caught. His killing spree lasted from 1974 to 1982.

Is the picture clearer now? Do you get the message here, do you see it yet? Perhaps we should add some of the other favorites Ed Gein, Karla Homolka, Tommy Lynn, do I need to say more? Yet all these serial killers have one thing in common can you see what it is? If you don't then you should research it. Research them until you are dizzy and you still may not see the similarities. If you cant see it than to bad for you.

Okay before everyone gets bored to death lets try this one last time, and maybe, just maybe you will see it.

Charles Ng raped, tortured, and murdered twenty five people including men, women, and kids.

Fred and Rose West crazy slaughtering at least twelve lives; robbed banks and then murdered.

Coral Eugene Watts was a very cruel black man who killed over eighty lives in the most atrocious of ways.

Here it is…the ultimate truth about serial killers…

When Lee Jordon was a small boy his dad would constantly watch investigating shows about these famous serial killers. Lee's father Ryan called them his real family. Ryan would force Lee and Louis to sit in front of the Television watching show after show about Ed or Jack or countless other killers. Both Lee and Louis were obsessed with the shows. Lee was obsessed with the murderers, he grew attached to them, worshipped the grounds they walked on. Louis was obsessed with the murder. He didn't care about the attacker, didn't care about where the murderer grew up, when his first murder was, or their psych at the times of the murder(s). All he cared about was the murdered victim, wondering why were they picked, why were them so unfortunate to be stalked or attacked by the murderer. Louis wanted to know everything about the victims, if they had a good childhood, if they were loved, if they knew they were loved, did their murderers loved them. Louis only wanted to know about the victims because in his case they are the only people that are important. To Louis, serial killers are unimportant except for ending the murdered victim.

Lee wasn't a serial killer, he had never really killed anyone…well Hermione died, but it wasn't Lee who killed her it was the zombies so he didn't count that as murder. Sure Alicia was killed from a bomb that he sent her, but it wasn't him who killed her technically it was the bomb. Lee was still as he was ten years ago watching the court channel with guilty pleasure wishing he could surpass all the murderers. Lee wanted to be the it murderer, the one which everyone for generations and generations would remember. He considered himself special though already. He was a torturer and a rapist and he would boast that he was the best damn torturer and rapist that lived. Yet he couldn't be famous just because he tortured and raped one person. No, Lee must add murder. After the first murder will be another and another and another. Lee needed to beat Albert's 100 victims if he was going to become the best gruesome murderer ever.

Louis liked to think that Lee was savable. Louis would like to think that with a therapy and separation that Lee was still that bright ten years old boy who wouldn't even harm a fly. That was the Lee that Louis remembered, Lee petting dogs and cats, dressing them up in clothes, acting like his pets were his babies. Louis remembered the Lee who would stand up for people who were being picked on, the loyalty he expressed to his friends and family. Now, Lee would probably be that person throwing rocks at people, he would probably kick the dogs and cats, and show no sign of loyalty at all.

It wasn't such a cruel fate that Louis and Lee were as opposite as the night and sky. The older sibling hanging desperately to the ropes of denial as the other climbs his rope of obsession. They weren't even close, couldn't be, their lives depended on them staying drifted about. A bastard can't be close to a saint and a saint can't be drawn into the bastard's life. Time was clicking though and the time Lee was stuck at Louis's house was precious time that was slowly twisting together.

If there were two things that neither would be able to get rid of it was Lee's hate of happy families and Louis's lack of faith of relationships. Lee loathed happy families with their precious smiles and games. Lee hated hearing Hermione talking about going skiing with her parents, Alicia going ice skating with hers, and of course the Weasleys. With there was a family that pissed him off the most it would be the Weasleys. The Weasleys were always there for together, always there to cheer one of them up when they need it, there for advice, for comforting hugs and kisses on the check. It sickened Lee. He didn't understand why George and Fred who were always troublemakers had such a great family when Lee himself was stuck with a psycho dad and a drunken terrified mother. The twins had everything while Lee had to make due with a pseudo family and a spiteful spirit.

Louis sometimes wondered if Lee's attraction for George wasn't because of love but whither out of jealousy. George was everything that Lee was not. George was brave, kind, and a generally happy energetic person who sparked happiness everywhere he goes. Lee on the other hand would act happy at Hogwarts and in public but his real personality was tastefully depressed and broken up with rage and depression. Lee would have wanted to be a George but since he couldn't…

Late at night Lee knew the reason he had to have George was because he was madly intrigued by him. It was the way that George managed to keep his smiling personality. At the same time Lee wondered why George and not Fred? After all Lee could have easily fallen for either of the great twins but his eyes were immediately drawn to George.

Louis knew that Lee should have chosen Fred after all Fred was, at least from the few times Louis met both the twins, the leader. Fred was more headstrong, stubborn, arrogant, and a narcissist. George was more quiet, a follower clearly, feeding off his brother's words and structure. Wouldn't it be more rewarding for a torturer to torture someone who still believes that they are the center of the world? Wouldn't it be more rewarding to break someone strong willed and stubborn then someone who probably would break at the slightest of touch?

Lee knew deep down that the reason he chose George was because George was well…believe it or not innocent. Lee wasn't talking about the sexual sense of innocence but Lee didn't doubt that he was innocent in that sense. It was the way he viewed things, the glass was always half-full, the world is full of wonder and beauty. It was the way that simple things scared him: scary stories, the night, the war, losing his twin, ect. It was the way that he wanted somebody to love him but was too afraid of being hurt to allow anyone to get close enough. It was his personality, helping people who fall up, making weeping people smile.

Louis worried on some nights, crying in his giant bed, that he couldn't save Lee. Lee wasn't all he feared he couldn't help, he was also afraid that he couldn't save George either. Everyday Lee was talking more and more about George. The more time that passed Louis started to find little notes and pictures. Pictures of the burrow, notes about where everyone sleeps, when the family gets up, when the family eats, and when the family sleeps. It worried Louis, kept him up late at night as he tried to find a way to save his brother. There was no way though, yet the denial in Louis was too great to allow Louis to see that.

Lee desperately hoped that Louis stayed in denial, because once the denial stopped Louis would have to make a choice and neither of the choices was good.

"Charles Ng raped and tortured twenty five people, including babies and old people. He wasn't afraid to take the plunge." Lee whispered as he watched the show on serial killers once again. Louis stared numbly at Lee as the younger man turned to Louis.

"Fred and Rose West tortured and killed so many people." Lee mumbled again and Louis closed his eyes tiredly.

"Coral Eugene Watts killed…"

"Lee shut up." Louis yelled interrupting Lee as he turned off the television and faced his brother.

"Louis what makes a serial killer famous?" Lee asked and Louis shook his head as he faced the wall feeling sick.

"I don't know, why?" Louis asked again and Lee smiled.

"Because they weren't afraid of trying."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Being home was bizarre to George; everything seemed off to him, like he was in an alternate universe. The first thing that made him feel bizarre was the way that his mother was NEVER mad at him now, George begun to think that even if he burnt the house down his mother wouldn't get livid. She now, always had this fake huge smile on her face every time he was in the same room with her and would speak in an upbeat squeaky voice that was painful to hear. She also started this thing about food too. On Monday she had ham dinner, on Tuesday she had ham omelets for breakfast, ham sandwiches for lunch, and a ham feast for dinner. On Wednesday she had ham steak and eggs for breakfast, ham sandwiches for lunch, and stuffed ham jalapeños. On Thursday, she had waffles with ham steak for breakfast, ham sandwiches for lunch, and ham burritos for dinner. On Friday she gave up on ham and instead had eggs and bacon for breakfast, BLT for lunch, and bacon burritos for dinner. Now, George knew Molly was making the meals because George loves ham and bacon and sausage but honestly eating it for every meal was just ridiculous.

Then there was Arthur. George barely saw Arthur anymore; Arthur was always out hunting Lee or working at the ministry. In fact Arthur usually goes to work by six and won't drag himself home until seven or eight. At dinner he would always bore everyone by talking about his work as if it was the most important thing in the world. It was like a new obsession with Arthur, work, and he barely wanted to come home anymore. What was really bad for poor George was that Arthur wanted to help his son eat his dinner which was embarrassing for George of course. Then Arthur had this thing about having family time together after dinner where he will read stories to his family or look at old pictures. George hated 'family time' with a passion. He just wanted to go back to his bedroom and lay in bed after dinner but no, Arthur won't let him.

Then there was Ron. His younger brother was so stressed that he was to the point of breaking down. The reason was safe to say because of his twin babies who were at the age where there were starting to talk and kept Ron busy when Ron wasn't at work. Ron got a job after the twins were born so he could buy a good apartment for his twins and him. Ron was spending about nine hours at a boring cooperation that he hated just to come home and take care of his twins who never wanted to sleep when Ron did. Ron was also stressed because Hermione's parents were trying to get custody of the twins and Ron was struggling to keep custody of his babies. The babies were cute though and very talkative, repeating the five words they know over and over again, which brightened the mood of everyone if only for a while.

Fred had been absent lately which was miserable to George. Fred had his job which opened at eight and closed at seven so except for before work, at lunch, or after seven George didn't see Fred that much. After work Fred really was too tired to talk and usually will barely answer any questions that George would ask. It wasn't that Fred didn't care about George because Fred cared a lot about George it was just that he was so worn out that he could barely keep his eyes open. Fred barely slept at night though, he was afraid that if he slept something bad would happen to George, and it added to his drowsiness.

Then there was Draco. Draco and Fred talk a lot more than Fred and George did. Mostly it was because Draco and Fred work together so they had the majority of time to talk. Draco was becoming quite a good adopted son to the Weasley family, helping Molly with dishes, helping Ron with the twins, helping Arthur come up with ways to find Lee. Yes, Draco was becoming quite popular to the Weasley family and most of them adore him as if he was one of their own. Fred began to think of the blond haired boy as his brother as well. In fact they became so close that Draco and Fred sat next to each other at dinner times and was beginning to finish each other's sentences. Ron and Draco became close too as Draco helped teach Cedric to say more words and would go on walks with Ron and his kids. Draco even became close to Harry which surprised George a lot. Everyone liked Draco… except for George.

George couldn't help but feel like Draco was stealing his family from them. The family spent more time talking to Draco than George. At first George didn't seem to mind that much, but now he couldn't help but feel jealous of Draco. Even now at dinner time George loathed Draco, why? The answer lies in the seat arrangements. George was seating in the chair that he always sat at in the burrow. The seat next to him where Fred usually sat was not Fred but Ron. Fred was actually sitting across from him. The person sitting next to Fred was Draco. George was confused at first why Fred didn't sit next to him but now it was very clear. Draco had replaced him. Draco had replaced the George Fred once knew, so who was George to Fred now? George watched his brother closely as he followed the conversation between Draco and Fred as if it was his job.

"…so, she actually brought the crappy items." Draco said before laughing and Fred shook his head.

"They never were a good seller. Honestly I think that George and I barely sold one hundred of them when we both used to be working." Fred replied with a smile. George flinched at the 'used' that came out of Fred's mouth.

"Yeah, I think the store really improved now. Who would have known that I would have improved the shop so much?" Draco boasted and both Fred and George looked down at the table feeling a little bit hurt.

"You didn't think the store was good before?" Fred asked again as he knocked his hands on the table with worry.

"It was good, but even good things could be improved. You two did the hard work and I just polished it up." Draco said smugly before picking at the sausage on his plate. Fred glanced over at George before looking back at his plate, moving the pieces of meat around with his fork.

"You know lets talk about something else." Molly called from her seat shaking her head at Fred who immediately blushed.

"What's there to talk about?" Fred mumbled and George switched his eyes to his mother, looking at the wrinkles around her eyes.

"Umm…Ginny…Draco…Harry? Arthur how was work today?" Molly asked.

"It was long. A couple more exploding toilets today than usual and some idiots released a couple of buldgers in a muggle party." Arthur explained without his usual enthusiasm.

"Oh no, are the muggles okay?" Molly asked with concern.

"Yeah, they were a little traumatized but nothing that a weak memory charm couldn't heal." Arthur responded as he swooshed his food around on his plate.

"That's good." Ginny added and Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, then after that it was pretty boring. I just went back to my desk and started on the mess of files." Arthur said the memory of his boring day still fresh in his mind. Molly frowned as the table fell once more into silence. Molly coughed nervously as she tried to scan though her mind to come up with something to say. She couldn't find one.

Fred sighed in his seat, never taking his eyes off his brother who was staring at the floor. George could feel his brother's glaze on him and he was struggling not to look at him. Fred knew George was starting to feel uncomfortable but he couldn't look away. Fred had so many questions he was dying to ask and he wanted the answers. George knew sooner or later Fred or someone else was going to be asking him questions about his kidnapping; in fact George was frightened that once the day came when someone had the courage to ask, he wouldn't have the courage to open his mouth.

The twins eyes met and suddenly all thoughts were drained of each other's minds. It was like the other's eyes memorized them. Fred remembered the first time that George looked at him after awakening from the coma, it seemed so long ago.

Fred's eyes were set, a questioning tint to them, and a sparkle of protection and love. George's eyes were full with its owner's torture, with a spaced out quality in them spiked with sparks of pain and brokenness. Both the twins had black bags under their tired eyes and their hair was left tangled and wild. Fred's skin had a healthy tint on his face while George's skin was dried out and traces of pimples could be seen spread across his face. Fred's teeth were pretty healthy with a variety of white and light yellow. George's teeth were…well…some were missing; the rest was suffering from not being brushed for too far too long. George's remaining teeth were suffering from cavities and plaque buildup and his tongue was still sore and a major site of infection.

Fred's body was healthy, with nice tan soft skin and nice sized muscles. George was pale with skin that felt like sand-paper when you touch it. His muscles were pathetic and small. George's lips were almost always chapped now while Fred's would just be chapped in the extreme cold and in the extreme heat. Fred knew that with time George would be healthy again, he remembered the doctors saying that the body could take quite a long time to fully repair itself. Still his brother's unhealthiness scared him, kept him on his toes, as the days fade away.

Still if Fred could ask one question, if Fred had enough courage to open his big mouth he would ask George to tell him everything that had happened. Fred wanted to know what happened on the first day that George was kidnapped. He wanted to know the first time that Lee dared to touch George. Fred wanted to know how much pain George was in, he wanted to know how many times George broke down and cried, he wanted to know how many times that George begged for him to show. Fred wanted to know everything, not because it is a turn-on or some sick shit like that but because he needed to know what happened to him. Yet, Fred was a chicken when it came to the question, to afraid of the dreadful answers that he might receive.

He prays he could find the courage to ask the question and when he did he hoped that George would open up to him. George had been silent too many times since returning home and the smile that used to match Fred's was bruised and sagged into a frown, the shadow of a smile was still there, but each day the shadow was dying more and more.

Fred was worried about other problems that George had developed as well. George didn't eat anymore, he was fading in weight everyday and some days it was too much for Fred to deal with. Fred or anyone else can't yell at or around George, George would start bawling and begging to the point of throwing up. George was avoiding sleep which Fred could understand completely. George started developing paranoia and anxiety problems as well as a strong case of OCD.

Then there were the damn lights. George refused to be in any room if the room was dark. George wouldn't go in the backyard or the front yard at night. George wouldn't walk to the bathroom if anywhere along the path was dark.

To Fred, seeing his brother in such a broken site was the most horrible thing he ever saw in his life, just second to finding George in that shitty factory. George's attitude screamed violation and horror. At night when Fred was holding George and whispering desperate whispers of "okay" while listening to George sobbing and whimpering in pain it was torture. No one should ever have to suffer though your brother being raped in his sleep, in your arms, and you being powerless to stop it. No one should ever have to listen to the screams and cries of mercy coming out of your brother who you can't wake up. No one should ever have to deal with having blood spill onto your bed as you shake your brother as hard as you can desperately trying to wake him up.

It was a nightmare, stuff like that wasn't supposed to happen. Usually rape victims only get raped while their predator physically has them in their gasps. Usually rape victims have nightmares that hurting hurt them only emotionally. What George had was so unbelievable that it scared Fred to his core. George shouldn't be bleeding every time he goes to sleep; he shouldn't have choke marks around his neck when he wakes up. He shouldn't have had those swollen eyes or broken fingers. He shouldn't be limping every day, shouldn't be wanting a shower three times a day, shouldn't be begging Fred to end this nightmare. George definitely shouldn't be so overwhelmed that he would beg Fred to kill him.

Yet that was the way it was. Yesterday George was in so much pain that he couldn't get out of bed. Every time Fred would sit on the bed or get off the bed George would moan in pain. George's forehead was feverish and sweat dripped down his face. Fred asked him almost in tears what happened, because he knew Lee caused this, but George refused to speak.

Fred wondered at times when he was forced to see his twin in a state of unbelievable helplessness if George could take the pain of the ordeal. Sometimes all Fred wanted to do was just end the ordeal. Sometimes Fred thought about leaving, about moving far away from the burrow without inviting George. Sometimes Fred wanted to hunt down Lee and just keep stabbing him a million times. Fred doesn't know how much longer he could do this, it was killing him. Nothing in life was right, everything shifted into a horrendous nightmare that will never end, just keep getting worse. Fred had already begun to forget how life was before he was forced to go on the mission, forgot the laughter of his family, the scolding of his mother, the speeches from Hermione, the begging of love from Alicia. Sometimes at night he could still remember Alicia curling up beside him in the couch of the Gryffindor Tower. He could remember how her lips tasted when he kissed her, like strawberry smoothie mixed with vanilla. Fred mourned for the death of Alicia, he mourned for her not just because she was gone but because she never moved on after he broke up with her. Now it was too late, Alicia would never meet her prince charming, will never get married, will never have kids, will never travel the world liked she used to talk about.

If Lee was never born everything would have been so much different.

Alicia would have found herself a new love, someone who would actually devote themselves to her and would hug and kiss her liked she deserves. Fred and her would have been friends, would have hung out laughing about the old times and how they were so bad for each other.

Hermione would have been a mother right now. Hermione and Ron would have probably gotten married and moved to a larger apartment where they would slow dance until the early morning rays of light busted though the blinds.

Ron wouldn't be walking though the house like a zombie, shutting windows as he passed by. Instead he would be proud and boasting about how Alicia was gorgeous and Cedric was handsome and how happy he was.

Mom and dad would be themselves, being all motherly and fatherly and driving us kids crazy.

Ginny would still be in college on her way of being a teacher, she always dreamed of teaching at Hogwarts. Harry and she would have probably been spending as much time as possible being newlyweds and everything.

Yet Lee exists and nothing was fine and Fred was on his last wave of depression.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lee hummed to himself as he listened to the usual fighting of his brother and Kelly. It was his usual night show, watching the oncoming destruction of his brother's love life and his sanity. Lee knew it was only a matter of time before Kelly breaks up with Louis and as soon as she does she will be free of the other reality. Lee didn't really want her there that was his reality, his personal reality and no one but his love should be there. Yet it is fun to see her shaking and about ready to piss herself.

"It's either him or me Louis." Kelly screamed from within the kitchen. Lee shook his head cruelly. _Oh Kelly bad mistake. Strike one._

"He's my brother, I can't bail on him." Louis shot immediately back, his voice rich in despair and desperation.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore Louis. I can't help you hide him anymore. He is a bad person Louis." Kelly shot back again, her voice low and steady.

"He is not a bad person, he is just not sane. With some therapy he will be good again." Louis said with begging in his voice.

"Stop it Louis and get it though your head. Lee is a psychopath. He isn't going to get fucking better." Kelly screamed again and Lee could hear Louis screaming in outrage._ Strike two Kelly, poor Miss Kelly._

"He can get better and he will get better." Louis shot back and Kelly growled in disbelief.

"Stop sticking up for that pathetic asshole Louis. He has always been a bad seed and if you keep this up he is going to drag your sorry ass down with him." Kelly said though gritted teeth her breathing coming out in raspy small wheezes of anger. Louis was breathing hard and fast as well, his pants one of anger and denial.

"Don't you ever call my little brother an asshole again." Louis warned glaring at Kelly who just glared right back at him.

"Did you see the damage he did on George? He could have fucking killed him and how about the two women that he killed, Hermione and Alicia? How about how he almost managed to kill you, his own brother? Stop hiding behind your precious denial and face the facts, we are hiding a future serial killer, no we are hiding a serial killer." Kelly yelled again.

"He was…he could've been…goddamn it Kelly." Louis howled into the air as he threw the glass he was putting away at the wall, the glass shattering into a million pieces as Kelly shook her head at Louis.

"Admit it Louis. We have to turn him in." Kelly said gently wrapping their hands together and staring at her boyfriend sadly.

"I can't do that. He is my brother, the only family I have left. I can't turn him in." Louis said sadly as he crumpled to the ground as the reality of what his brother really was crushed him. The fact that Lee was a serial killer, a rapist, a torture, it was too much to deal with.

"Then let me." Kelly tried and Louis stared silently at his girlfriend with grief in his eyes as he remembered.

"Louis did your father hit you again?" Amy asked kindly as she touched a massive bruise across his left cheek. Louis darted away from her from reflex and she bit her lip.

"Louis you can't let him keep doing this." Amy said sadly putting a wet cloth over his side of his face.

"What can I do to stop him?" Louis whispered as he laid his bruised legs out in front of him on the small bed.

"Tell someone." Amy added and Louis frowned.

"I cant he will find out." 

"No, he won't find out, I promise." Amy added as she smiled warmly at him. He smiled back as they hands goosed over each others.

"You know most ten years old don't think about the abuse junk. Most kids wouldn't even think twice about it if I was to tell them what was going on." Louis said sadly watching as his friend dipped the cloth back into the cold water.

"That's because I am not the average kid." Amy answered with a wink and Louis couldn't help but smile again.

"Now, are you going to tell the teacher or the cops or do I have to do that for you?" Amy asked looking at Louis with a smirk.

"Will you come with me, you know for support?" Louis asked numbly and Amy nodded.

"Of course." Amy answered with a short bow of her head.

"Promise." Louis asked again because he needed to know that someone would be there for him.

"Yes." Kelly answered. Neither of the ten years old saw Lee standing in the corner watching his older brother with curiosity. Neither of them knew that Lee told his dad that night what Louis had said. The next day Amy was dead.

Louis felt tears build up in his eyes as he stared at Kelly with shock. _No, you can't. That is how Amy died, you cannot die Kelly._

"Don't." Louis shouted and Kelly shook her head again.

"Louis, let me save not only George but you as well. Please, your brother will not get the death penalty; he may not even get a lifetime penalty. He will be safe in a prison." Kelly tried to persuade her boyfriend who kept biting his lip nervously. His eyes shifted to the kitchen door where he knew Lee was behind listening to their every word.

"I can't and you can't. I promise. Okay got it?" Louis said before leaving the room not even caring about Lee's eyes watching him as he left the house, slamming the front door behind him.

"Louis, Louis where…" Kelly screamed running into the living room only to see Lee. Lee smiled at Kelly cruely.

"Hello Kelly." Lee said in a raspy voice, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Kelly just glared at Lee as she started to walk to the door. Lee sighed dramatically as he stood up and stretched.

"Kelly!" Lee said again and Kelly growled.

"What the fuck do you want Lee?" Kelly snapped as she turned to face him.

"I just wanted to say hi to my favorite future sister-in-law." Lee said pinching both of Kelly's cheeks.

"Fuck off Lee." Kelly screamed and Lee smiled and shrugged.

"Well someone is in a bad mood today." Lee said with a laugh.

"That's because your brother won't let me call the cops on you." Kelly stated and Lee shrugged again.

"Kelly, you are such a loser. I have no idea what my brother sees in you." Lee said strongly as he switched on the television. Kelly shook her head as a program about Charles Starkweather Bio.

"I have no idea what Louis sees in you either." Kelly whispered staring at the show in fear. Half the time she sees Lee he was always watching these murder shows.

"Poor lad was shot to death, it doesn't seem fair." Lee said after a long minute as he stretched tiredly.

"He killed twenty people, he deserved it." Kelly said.

"So what? Albert Fish reported to killing one hundred, what is twenty people compared to hundred?" Lee asked with an honest smile, his eyes two pebbles of greed and sadness.

"Lee?"

"Let me tell you something about people Kelly. There are three types of people in the world. There are the hunters, who are always stalking, always watching civilization until they see the perfect victim. Then there is the hunted, the selected few who managed to catch the hunters' attention. Then there are the lucky ones, the ones who go throughout life with no worries expect for bills and responsibility. Many people would consider the third group and the second group to intermix and become a huge group yet I don't think that is fair. Why add victims of harsh crimes that almost always ruin their life with people who don't know how good they have it? There is no reason to mix the lucky crowd with the unlucky ones." Lee added with a lazy shrug as he went back to watching the show/

"Honestly Kelly, it's crazy when you think about it. People complaining about their lives when the worst that had happened was they lost their job or failed a test. Those people will for the most part never know the most intimate parts of serial killers. They will never have their life threatened by a madman who holds a gun to their head. They will never be abused, raped, beat, attacked, controlled, murdered. Yet they will keep complaining until they die an old fart. Then you get the unlucky ones, the ones who get attacked, get raped, get murdered. They will know what will pain is, they know how it feels to have their dreams and hopes ripped from them like a bandage fast and painful. They are the ones who shies away from society and shies away from love." Lee said dreamily as he remembered the good and the bad times.

"Then we have the hunters. The mighty creative and smooth criminals who chose their own path to fame in the only way they can. Every hunter as they own style, their own views on who should be hunted and who should be ignored. Hell, I'm still trying to find my style, one that no one could match. I think I found a good one though, something that no murderer had done before." Lee said with a dreamy smile again.

"Which is?" Kelly asked feeling physically sick.

"Twins." Lee answered with a sick smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fred frowned as he stepped into his room. George was curled up in a small ball on his bed, tears leaving tracks down his face as he gripped the pillow harshly. Fred looked at his brother with nausea before sighing and lying down next to George pulled his brother to him in a tight hug. George immediately groaned and Fred almost pulled away from stopped himself.

"What's wrong George?" Fred whispered in George's ear who shivered with pain. George shook his head but released the pillow and instead grasped Fred's shirt harshly leaning his head upon the elder's chest. Fred immediately rubbed George's back as he whispered soft sounds of comfort.

"George come on talk to me, what happened? Why are you crying?" Fred nearly begged continuing to rub his brothers back. George bit his lip as he calmed down a bit and squeezed Fred's shirt tighter.

When five minutes passed without George talking Fred pressured him once again, "George tell me." All George did was shake his head and whimpered, pushing himself closer to his brother until they looked like they warped into one. Fred tightened his hold angrily cursing Lee out loud before kissing his brother on the head.

"I promise George we will get though this. I will find a way to get you out of this mess, I promise you." Fred whispered and George stared at him fearfully.

"You can't." George whispered, speaking for the first time today.

"I can and I will. Trust me baby." Fred said truthfully glaring at the closet as if Lee was standing there.

"You can't even help me now. Every time I fall to sleep Lee is there waiting for me. He is becoming more and more vicious everyday." George said sadly and Fred rested his head on his brother's.

"I wish I could go there George. I wish I could go to the other reality with you. I feel so helpless that at times I just want to scream and pull all my hair out. I don't want to watch you getting attacked every night and see you in pain everyday. I would whither it be me." Fred replied and George shook his head again.

"No, I would never want you to go though what I go though." George answered honestly and Fred held back tears.

"I know. I just wish I was there to protect you." Fred said again carefully looking for any signs of injury on George.

"I wish you were there too." George answered and Fred smiled sadly.

"Damn that Lee." Fred replied and George shook at the name.

"I hate that name." George answered truthfully.

"I hate it just as much as you do." Fred said.

"Fred?" George asked, looking at his arm with pain on his face.

"Yes George?" Fred asked staring at the wall tiredly.

"You still love me?" George asked and bit his lip as he waited for an answer.

"Of course, you are my brother." Fred replied with a warm smile as he watched his brother look down at the bed.

"Oh…yeah." George replied sadly. _That's exactly what I meant._

"You sound disappointed in my answer. What did you mean?"

"Nothing Fred, I love you AS a brother too." George replied sadly as he closed his eyes but was immediately shaken awake from Fred.

"You are in pain; you shouldn't go to sleep today." Fred said sadly as he watched his brother's eyes droop.

"I'm so tired though." George whispered exhaustion evident in his shaking voice.

"Just try tonight. I will stay awake with you." Fred begged again not liking how much pain George was in. He didn't know how much longer George could keep this up.

"He will only punish me more for not falling asleep tonight the next time I fall to sleep." George replied in nearly a whisper. Fred sighed.

"I don't care. Tonight you are not going to get attacked." Fred said and George frowned.

* * *

Okay, like? Hate? Review and tell me. I wasnt to sue about this chapter. I like it but I am not to sure others will like it. I hope you like it. I will try and upload the next chapter soon.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thaks for everyone who reviewed...I wish more would, gumble gumble.

* * *

Fred was sitting on his bed watching the television in boredom. George was lying on his back and staring at the cracks in the ceiling and glanced secretly at Fred every so often before looking back up again. Fred flipped though the channels and finding a lack of good shows he turned off the television and slammed the controller on the desk.

"There's nothing to watch." Fred said and George rolled his eyes making his brother shake his head.

"Try being stuck at home twenty-four hours with nothing to do but listen to one of mom's old stories about how she met Arthur and fell in love and how she knew she was pregnant with Bill before the healers told her and on and on…she is driving me so insane that sometimes I cant help but wonder if I am in the psych ward in St. Mugals and all you guys are just in my mind." George said darkly and Fred frowned.

"It can't be all that bad?"

"She won't let me out of her sight for a single second." George replied rudely.

"Can you blame her?" Fred asked his voice deep with emotions.

"What does that mean?" George hissed at his brother.

"You were kidnapped George, no one thought we would ever see you again. I don't even want you out of my sight." Fred said sadly.

"I'm sorry I ruined everyone's' life. Maybe it would be better if I just kill myself." George yelled standing up and facing his twin with anger and frustration.

"Never saw that again." Fred growled too, standing up and walking over to his brother so they were neck and neck. George backed away intimidated by how mad Fred looked, flashbacks of when he pronounced his love flashing though his mind, he doesn't want another broken nose.

"I'm sorry, what did I saw?" George said timidly, his anger dying like a rose covered in snow. Fred snorted his anger raising.

"Think then idiot. After everything we went though to drag your smelly ass out of the factory, of everything we sacrificed to ensure that you survive, you think you deserve the right to kill yourself?" Fred asked menacingly not missing the hurt sigh that escaped from George.

"Well…you didn't have to save me. You could have left me there to die." George yelled back, hating how weak his statement was. Fred glared at George with deep loathing as he pushed George against the wall painfully.

"You didn't want to be saved? You wanted to fucking die in that factory, is that what I am hearing?" Fred growled in anger and George twitched, trying to push the heavy arms away from him. The arms wouldn't bulge.

"George, answer me, is that what you fucking want? I could drag you back to that factory if you truly want." Fred yelled and George paled.

"Get off me."

"Say it George." Fred yelled and suddenly they heard a scream from the doorway.

"Frederick Weasley, release your hands from your brother right now." Molly yelled and suddenly Fred jumped away from George who just slid to the floor.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for messing everything up." George said in between sobs and suddenly Fred couldn't help but feel guilty. Molly glared at Fred before wrapping an arm around George and lifting him up.

"It's okay George. It's okay." Molly whispered as she rubbed her son's back while still glaring at Fred. She shook her head at him before she let go of George who was still shaking slightly.

"Frederick, never let me see you doing that to your brother again." Molly yelled at Fred who just stared at his brother who climbed onto a bed and curled up in a pitiable state. Fred looked down at his feet moodily.

"Yes mum."

"Okay then," Molly said as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, "food is on the table. I believe you both should eat."

"I'm not hungry." George said and Molly bit her lip as tears filled her eyes.

"Okay then Fred, lunch is on the table."

"I think I'm going to pass too." Fred replied and Molly hiccupped to cover a sob.

"Okay fine, I will just throw both of your plates away then." Molly replied in a broken voice before walking away from the room. The room was silent again; the only sounds were the annoying humming of flies. The twins stared at each other each daring each other to talk first. It was Fred who broke the silence first.

"Sorry about how I was acting, I was being a jerk." Fred said as he tried to catch the fly that had been circling his head for the last twenty minutes.

"No, you weren't being a jerk," George said and Fred smiled, "you were being an ass." George finished and Fred felt the smile die before coming back to life.

"At least I didn't get myself kidnapped." Fred said playfully making George smile weakly.

"It's only a matter of time." George joked back and both twins found themselves smiling and frowning at each other again.

"I better not; I would have hoped that I was a little smarter than that."

"So did I."

"Sometimes I worry that you are going to try and kill yourself." Fred said with an embarrassing blush and George sighed again.

"I wanted to. I really wanted to."

"I'm happy you are smart enough not to do that." Fred said nudging George playfully in the arm.

"Just because you commit suicide doesn't make them dumb." George added and Fred rolled his eyes.

"Sure, they are smart enough to realize how much pain they are going to put everyone though just because they were sick of life."

"They don't have to be sick of life; they just don't have to think. Suicide is like breathing, its subconscious for some people. It's like one minute your sitting down eating ice cream and the next minute you are picking up a knife and slicing your arm open."

"Its not subconscious, how do you describe suicide notes and all that shit?"

"I said its subconscious for some people, not everyone. Anyways you wouldn't understand, your life as been butterflies and roses."

"You had the same life I did." Fred yelled looking at his brother like he was nuts.

"My life is more of cockroaches and mold." George replied looking pitiful.

"George, your life will be good again, I promise you." Fred whispered warmly and George laughed bitterly.

"You are a fool if you think that my life is going to get better Fred. I'm going to be stuck as a fucking freak show who is owned by a asshole who used to be one of my best friends. My life is going to be so rad."

"With that attitude your life isn't going to improve. But I promise you your life is going to be perfect one day." Fred said gently as he wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close. Fred took in the scent of a Weasley, of a brave man who been though way too much, and is struggling to pick up the lost pieces of his life. Fred swore he would do anything to put George back together again.

"I promise you one day your life will be perfect." Lee whispered to his friend as he wrapped his skinny, dried arm around George and held him close. George held him back clumsily, as George tried to take in a deep breath. It's been exactly one week, four hours, and thirty minutes since George was sent to hell. It had been one week, five hours, and forty minutes that Hermione blurted his secret to Fred. It's been exactly one week, four hours, and forty minutes since Fred refused to talk to him anymore unless it was for a trick.

It had been two days, five hours, and fifteen minutes since George decided that he had to break away from Fred in order to keep them both sane. It's been too tough for George though, his whole life had been centered around Fred, what was he going to do without him? It's been one day, two hours, and ten minutes since Lee asked George out again. Lee was still waiting for the answer; George was still trying to decide. Lee was getting impatient, George was torn by agony.

George looked at Lee and weakly smiled before pushing himself out of Lee's arms which seemed to not want to let go. George looked at Lee carefully as Lee smiled.

"Well?" Lee asked, butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"I…I don't know." George responded with a small blush. The butterflies died and were replaced by poisonous snakes.

"You don't want to go out with me?" Lee asked, forcing his anger down.

"You are a nice guy but honestly…I just can't see us together." George replied honestly and then jerked at the look on Lee's face.

"Try it George, just for a couple of days." Lee ordered making George frown a little.

"Lee?"

"Damn it George, try it. Agree!"

"I…no."

"If you deny me than I wont talk to you or hang out with you, tell me do you want that? Who else do you have George? Fred won't talk to you, Ron is too busy being a dick to Harry and Hermione, Alicia and Angelina just tolerate you so they could flirt with Fred. Tell me, can you afford to lose me too?" Lee asked with a twisted smile that George missed.

"I don't like you Lee." George said softy and Lee shook his head before standing up.

"Fine, have fun being a loner. When you get too lonely you know where to find me." Lee said as he started to walk slowly.

"Wait." George yelled and Lee stopped a creepy smile forming on his handsome face.

"What George?"

"I don't want to be a loner." George said and Lee turned around to face him with a big smile and the butterflies were back flying in his stomach again.

"Then you will go out with me?" Lee asked in excitement.

"Let me finish. But I'm not a whore either." George snapped and Lee smirked.

"We will see."

"Yes, Fred, Angelina, and Alicia will still talk to me. Just you watch." George snapped and Lee laughed.

"Fine, but when your fantasy fails, you know how to get me to talk to you." Lee said before hugging George tightly, "by the way, you look smoking hot today."

"Shut up Lee."

"No one will talk to you; no one cares for you but me." 

"Your wrong, Fred loves me. He will always be there for me."

"George I love your denial."

"He will never abandon me." George whispered looking hurt. Lee laughed before walking out the door and George stood there feeling sick to his stomach. _Is Lee right? Does nobody like me?_

"Shit, sorry I have to abandon you like this but I have to go to work." Fred yelled out looking at the clock on the wall nervously. George bit his lip to stop from speaking, but he couldn't help but think _please don't leave me. I need you so much, please stay with me. _

"I'm going to make us rich." Fred joked as he started out the door but paused and looked over at his twin. Their eyes met for a few seconds as both wondered if they should really part like this.

"Fred, I think I should go back to work now" George spoke slowly choosing his words carefully. Fred blinked and frowned at George feeling a gutting sensation in his stomach.

"George, I don't know if it is…"

"Please. It's half my shop." George said with a smile trying to be cute, hoping that his brother would give in.

"I don't know George, I mean without an arm and everything…" Fred started but stopped at the hurt expression that laced though George's face. Fred but his lip nervously, George lowered his head, and between them their depression were so great that it was like a twister.

"Hey…I understand I'm pretty useless now anyways." George whispered pathetically looking at his disfigured self in the mirror. His brother stood like a shadow in the mirror, the expressions parallel to each other. Their expressions were the same, emotionless. Then as George touched the mirror, Fred looked down guilty hearing his brother tapping against the glass in need. Fred knew what George was thinking, he knew because he had thought the same thing over and over again since the end of the world. George's ear. Now it's more like George's lost ear, lost arm, lost fingers, lost teeth, and George's lost confidence made them different. Nothing Fred could do can make them the same again; well not that Fred was willing to do anyways.

"You are not useless…okay, come to the shop today. I'm sure everyone will love to both of us again." Fred said kindly as he wrapped his arms around his brother as his brother still looked in the mirror. It was a bittersweet victory for George; it barely felt like he won anything, it felt more like he ultimately lost. George watched the twins in the mirror, one standing strong and healthy, and one weak and broken. The differences were haunting him; the similarities were even scarier. It was the expressions that was the same, it was the stare of hopelessness and the plead to have permission to just give up. It was the same hollowness in the eyes and the way their lips continued to tremble even when their eyes were dried from all traces of tears. It was the way their shoulders were slumped or the way their backs hunched slightly. It was the way that they no longer walk with their heads held high, now it was held low, with their long hair covering their face from all the cruel things lurking in the world. It was the way that Fred stopped using his left arm around George and the way that George would try and act happy around Fred. It was the way that Fred would comfort George when George had a breakdown and the way that George would calm Fred down when Fred vowed revenge on Lee again.

"Come on George, let's go to our shop." Fred whispered as he pulled George away from the standing mirror. George watched the figures in the mirror walking away noticing the limp on one of them and the unmistakable grimace of the other. George hugged Fred tighter as he shut his eyes waiting for whatever will come in the shop today. George noticed with a sad smile that Fred had the same expression on his face. It was a clear sign that both knew this was going to end in a disaster. Oh how right they were.

It started badly. Fred and George made the way down to their shop during the shop's lunch hour which was planned skillfully by the way. Fred asked both Draco and Verity to be waiting for them yet when they walked into the shop it was empty. Fred cursed at the fact that his employees where missing while George frowned at the layout of the store.

"Something wrong George?" Fred asked after seeing the confusion on George's face.

"Everything is in different spots." George mumbled.

"Yeah, Draco rearranged everything." Fred said with a proud smile that wasn't matched by George.

"Why?"

"He said that the layout from before was crap and we should organize the shop differently. The big sellers are in the middle of the shop while our smaller sells are on the sides. I thought at first that it was crap but it had so far been a big success." Fred said proudly again.

"You liked the old layout too right?" George asked hesitantly.

"Compared to this new layout the old one was rather pitiful." Fred replied honestly and George felt like a cat that had just been thrown into a fast river.

"I did the layout." George screamed at Fred who immediately froze and looked at George wearily.

"It was a good layout for a beginner business George but the shop had changed." Fred replied with a nervous smile. George closed his eyes taking everything as an insult.

"Come on, let's do some quick stocking." Fred said looking at the shelves which many were too empty. George looked around too, the shop looked alien to him, nothing in the shop reminded George that he once worked here. He wonders briefly if Fred had noticed that as well.

It was Fred who brought the boxes from the back and sat it down on the floor next to the shelves which was completely bare. Fred smiled at George as he opened the box. George looked at the box filled with objects that George never saw before and George felt like a needle stabbed his heart.

"They are called witching hour. I know the name sucks." Fred said sheepishly as he watched his brother inhale the information.

"What does it do?" George asked gloomily.

"Let's say you are looking for a love spell but you don't want to find it in books, it finds the spell for you." Fred said with a pleased smile as he put the little charm on the shelf. George forced a smile; Fred tried to stop the grin that spread though out his face.

"You made it by yourself?" George asked weakly and Fred smiled again.

"Nope, I had help." Fred replied. George closed his eyes again as he leaned against the shelf heavily trying to calm himself down.

"Who Fred?"

"Draco." Fred replied looking away from George and George nearly collapsed to the ground in disbelief. _What the fuck? Is Draco slowly replacing me?_

"He's been a good help. Much better than I thought he would be. You will be surprised by how good of a worker he is. He is brilliant in selling our more pathetic inventions. I can't tell you how many people he suckered into buying our fake wands and our memory charm that was not above the standards."

"Those were my inventions." George replied feeling a twinge of hurt again. Fred's eyes widened as he blushed feverishly.

"I know and it was great inventions and I can't wait to see what other inventions you come up with." Fred said without breathing his face a scarlet rose as his brother was a sunburn mad.

"Don't lie Fred."

"Okay you could use some help in inventing spells but that is why I am usually the one inventing." Fred said again and George growled.

"You really think my inventions are shit Fred?" George replied feeling deep despair and anger rising within him.

"Well…they just aren't selling as fast as some others and its time to invent more stuff." Fred said, somewhere in the back of his mind someone was yelling at him to shut up, but he didn't listen to that voice.

"So you invented shit with Draco? What about me Fred?" George screamed and Fred sighed.

"You are pretty useless without a wand." Fred replied and George looked at him in shock as he felt his knees gave up on him again as the sorrow hit him.

"What?" George hissed and Fred sighed before leaning against a shelf.

"You can't help make new spells George nor can you really help testing the inventions. Not to say that you are useless everywhere, just at making inventions." Fred replied as he helped his brother up to his feet again.

"But I thought you said that only you and I will make new spells and charms." George replied in a dry whisper.

"That was before the costumers started to ask for new stuff." Fred replied with a sigh as George looked around again, tears ripe in his eyes.

"Then if I'm helping you invent things that what do I do?" George asked in a whisper and Fred shut his eyes and held back the tears.

"I don't know George. You can't stock with only three fingers; you can't run the cash register. You can't clean…I don't George, but we will find something for you. This is just as much your store as it is mine so we will find something." Fred whispered as he started to stock the new item on the shelves as George held back self-loathing whispers.

"Oh great, Draco and Verity is back. Cheer up George, its not nearly as bad as you think it is." Fred replied in a kind voice as he smiled at his brother, "hey, once you get your wand back I promise everything is going be normal again." George nodded, not really believing Fred but went in for a hug anyways. Fred looking at the appearing figures of his workers just patted George on the back. George frowned, Fred blinked, Verity had happy tears in her eyes, and Draco stared at George with a short smile.

"Welcome back George." Verity said in a small voice as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, he allowed it, but didn't hug back.

"Finally, you lazy ass, I thought you would never come." Draco said jokingly, but George took him seriously.

"Do you like the new layout?" Verity asked again after releasing George and looking around the shop with a happy gleam.

"No, not really." George answered darkly making all three of the workers frown. Fred and Verity stayed silent but Draco couldn't keep his mouth shut for all the money in the world.

"Why don't you like it? What is wrong with the layout?" Draco asked feeling personally insulted. He spent a good week on organizing the shop.

"It's not my shop anymore." George answered and everyone became silent and grim as they looked at each other nervously.

"It's still our shop George." Fred tried with a weak smile. George shook his head miserably.

"No, its not. I don't even recognize anything. It's all foreign to me." George replied looking at the new product with anger. _They_ _just moved on in their lives. There is nothing here that would remind anyone of me. It's like they were personally trying to get rid of anything that people would relate with me. _

"We still have our old products George, just the ones that everyone enjoyed. All the ones which weren't selling enough got the boot two months ago." Fred explained and George looked at him in betrayal.

"We had to make room for the new products." Draco added.

"Really, they only threw out the crap that no one was really buying." Verity added and George glared at her and then at his brother.

"When are the costumers coming in?" George asked in frustration.

"We are opening the shop again in five." Verity answered giving a puzzling worried look at Fred. Fred bit his lip as he watched his brother look around at the new products, George wasn't saying anything, or even looked interested in the objects. It was like all the happiness that he thought he would get from working in the shop again has been reduced to anger.

Of course when the costumers showed up the shit really hit the fan. Once people noticed that George was back the whole store was packed with screaming females and whispering men. The store did great though, sold more than they had ever sold before, but for George it wasn't all butterflies and rainbows. The costumers wouldn't leave George alone for a minute asking him questions that he was too stressed to answer or even to think about. Some of the questions was creeping him out, made him feel sick to his stomach, and made him wish he had wings so he could fly far away from here and never look back. Still even if he didn't vocalized answers he still thought them.

"Were you scared?" _Of course, wouldn't you be?_ "Did it hurt when he chopped your arm off?"_ It was only my hand but yes, it hurt like a bitch_. "How did you feel when you found out that it was Lee?" _No comment. _"Could you forgive him?" _Never._ "Is it weird being back home?" _It feels like I'm in an alternate universe. I want to go back to the way things were before. _"Are you going to be working here everyday?" _It's not my shop, enough said. _

The pity was worse for George though. The questions he could ignore easily, but the pity in their voices was stick badly to his badly glued back together heart. "I can't believe Lee would do that to you?" _You too? Join the party. _"He must have been severely messed up." _Was he? Aren't I technically messed up too? Aren't you? _"I can't believe he chopped your hand off, what dick does that?" _I would prefer getting my limbs chopped off anytime over being raped. _

Honestly though the day would have been almost tolerable if it wasn't for the reporters. Yes, those nosey insulting reporters who make lives pitiful just to get some quick cash. Yet here they were, harassing George with dreadful questions that made him freeze in complete terror. It was one question that got him freaked one small question that shook his whole completion. It was funny that the question would get to him like it did; it was a general question, but still he felt ill. "…What happened?" George looked in shock at the army of reporters as the reporters waited impatiently for an answer. When they didn't receive one Rita tried again.

"The officers had deemed your case the worst case in the last twenty years. I want to know why. What happened in that factory that made this case so gruesome?" Rita said with a smile, the scroll writing down feverishly all the wide eyed and shaking George was doing. George couldn't find his voice as her question spun around his head like a hawk. _Worst case in twenty years…really, my case? Really...oh reporter you don't really want to know. _Flashes ran though George's mind. Tape, grinder, the sound of flesh slopping to the ground, the wails of screams, the embarrassment, the handcuffs, the stings of cuts deep and infected. The home movies, the stories, the branding, the sounds of saws cutting though muscle and bone, the clawing of Inferi. Mother, no not mum, but instead Lee. Fred, a fake Fred, lay dead on the ground, its guts hanging out. The little girl, the slicing board, the laughter, rich laughter, the girl dead, no not dead paralyzed. The wet mushy sound of flesh melting together, the feel of blood irritating the soft skin of his inner legs, the heated moans and terrified sobs. The failed pitiful attempts of escaping and the shock of being caught. The bodies, the graves, the torture, the abuse, the countless of hours in which he begged for freedom. The threats, the orders, the punishments, why does she want to know?

George turned to his brother for help and their eyes meet before Fred looked away and helped the next costumer. Rita repeated her question again for the third time. George looked from Fred to Rita as his bottom lip shivered.

"There's nothing to say." George found himself saying in a voice that lacked emotion.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know, I just want to talk." Rita said smiling encouraging at George.

"I just want to talk." George told Angelina with a sly smile. Angelina laughed, as she pulled her hair away from her face as she smiled at her friend.

"I would love to stay and chat but I am meeting Fred and Alicia to do some last minute studying." Angelina said playfully not missing the frown on George's face.

"George is everything alright?" Angelina asked making George smile again.

"Yeah, everything is going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" Angelina asked again and George sighed.

"Just tired." George answered looking down at the ground.

"Well…maybe we can talk some other time." Angelina said trying not to be rude, she promised Alicia that she will show up at seven and it was eight now.

"Of course, have fun." George replied waving to his friend as she walked past him. As soon as she was out of sight, George slumped on a bench and looked up at the stars. The sky always fascinated him maybe that was because the sky was always so pretty, definitely at night where the stars are shining. George wondered how many people are looking at the sky right now and looking at the breathtaking beauty of the sparkling diamonds. 

"Hey George," Lee said making George jump from surprise, "where are your friends?"

"They are going to meet me in thirty." George lied, making Lee smile again.

"You lie." Lee lazily said and George could do nothing else but glare at his dark skinned friend with annoyance.

"So who cares? Anyway I thought you weren't going to talk to me." George said in an annoyed voice making Lee smile.

"Nah, just going to harass you until you agree to go out with me." Lee said with a sly smile making George roll his eyes.

"You would have a better chance of defeating you-know-who." George answered spicily which made Lee's smile fall.

"We will see George, just you wait. You will be on your knees begging me to go out with you before the week is out." Lee said with jokiness in his voice making George smile. Of course George didn't know that Lee was being completely serious.

"We'll see Lee but you are going to be very disappointed at the end of the week." George said in all seriousness. He didn't like Lee, and he can't help but think that Lee was acting so childish, but at the same token he liked the attention.

"I hope not."

"…I hope not. Anyways I find annoying reporters who can't seem to take the hint to leave absolutely dreadful. So, Ms., please leave my store and leave my brother alone. You are scaring him." Fred replied nastily at Rita as he hugged George close to him. Fred and Rita caught eyes and for a minute Fred would have sworn he saw a sparkle light in her eyes before she smiled slyly.

"Okay, twins, I will leave. I got my story anyways." Rita replied with a bubbly smile before she turned and walked out of the store leaving both twins watching her with a worried glance.

"Fred?" George asked weakly and Fred hugged his brother tighter against him as he whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"What do you think she meant when she said she got her story?" George whispered again, sweating in his brother's tight hold, too afraid to tell Fred that he was felt dizzy,

"I don't know George, but I bet its nothing good." Fred whispered in the ear again before separating them. George looked around the shop; empty shelves were becoming very popular again.

"I should stock the shelves." George mumbled and Fred sighed.

"You can't George; you will just end up breaking everything."

"Then what use am I?" George hissed and Fred started to look uncomfortable again.

"You…right now you are pretty…there is not much you can do right now. But once you get your wand then we can go back into our partnership of inventing new creations again." Fred said slowly and carefully looking at George's emotions carefully. George looked broken but yet there was still a pitch of hope.

"Can we go home yet?" George asked looking wearily at all the costumers, they were too many of them, and he can't stand to be in such a large crowd anymore.

"George we have two more hours until closing, can you wait until then?" Fred whispered so a costumer who became near them couldn't hear their conversation.

George was completely silent until the costumer disappeared into the more busy parts of the shop. He sighed as he looked at Fred, knowing he had a pleading look on his face.

"I just want to go home." George whispered before lowering his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Okay, then. I'll take you home. Let me tell Draco and Verity." Fred whispered back as he patted his brother's back comfortably. Fred then excused himself as he went to tell his coworkers that he was leaving. When Fred came back he was smiling yet looked exhausted.

"Can we go home yet?" George asked feeling as exhausted as Fred looked/

"Yes and once we do I think we should take a nap." Fred said quietly and George smiled lightly.

"It's the end of the month, what's your answer?" Lee said with a sexy growl as he wrapped his arms around the surprised George.

"What makes you think that you deserve an answer?" George said quickly as he shook Lee's hands away and started to walk again.

"Come on, I waited a whole month, at least give me something." Le whined jumping on top of George playfully making George trip and both of them to land on the ground harshly. Lee laughed, George cursed, and people around them give them funny looks.

"What are you losers looking at?" Lee yelled to the strangers laughing when they winced in fear. George couldn't hide his smile this time, shaking his head in amusement.

"You're crazy! Lee Jordan, I swear." George laughed and Lee smiled

"Good to see you are in a good mood again. So your answer?" Lee whispered seductively, grabbing onto George and bringing him close.

"I don't know Lee. I can't see this relationship happening." George replied honestly making Lee frown.

"If you pass this relationship up you will regret it." Lee said again whispering in George's ear.

"Tell me why I would regret it." George ordered as he watched the last of the students leave the hallway leaving Lee and him totally alone.

"It will blow your mind George; it will rock your world and make you see how inferior your life is without my relationship." Lee said seductively again and George smirked.

"Then to protect how I view my life, I think I will pass." George answered before blinking at Lee, "anyways I already told you that I love somebody else, and regardless what happens in the future my heart belongs to him."

"Then tell me George, who is the amazing person who had captured your heart and made you so untouchable?" Lee asked sadly and waited patiently for the answer. George was silent for the longest time before he spoke, his words twisted and disoriented.

"I will take the name to my grave." George replied before smiling again.

"That suits you in a way." Lee replied with a sad smile. _Oh George, what did you just do? You condemned yourself._

"Someday he will come around though and realize that he loved me too. It will take some time, but someday he will love me." George added in a confident voice. Lee stood behind him trying not to look at his friend's ass as he felt something evil stir in his mind.

"You think so?" Lee asked carefully and George smiled.

"I can't see the end without us together." George replied and Lee frowned.

"Cant see the end? You aren't thinking around suicide right?"

"No, it's just that with the war and everything going on, no one can know how long they will stay alive. We could die at any time, at any second, and from anything. I just can't see me dying without us being together. It wouldn't be fair, that the thing I want most in the world I could never have. If I was going to die then I hope that he tells me he loves me just so I could die a happy man."

"He means that much to you?"

"He is my stars and my sun; I would do anything for him, and at any cost." George said looking up at the stars again.

"He is lucky to have your heart." Lee added in a sad voice. George smiled again.

"Lee if you were to die, what would be your ideal death?" George asked again still looking at the stars so overhead. Lee frowned at the conversation, he hated conversations about death, they were always depressing.

"I would want to die young; I don't want to be some old winkled fart that has more chins than anyone could count. I want to die in my youth. I want to do something really stupid like robbing a bank and then have the most intense shootout with a muggle police crew that anyone had ever seen. I want it to be so bloody and dreadful that I become famous for what I did." Lee said with a sad smile and then catching the worry in George's eyes started to laugh nervously, "just joking, I will want to die…old." 

"I wouldn't care if I died young or old, it will suck dying young but if that happens I think I could deal with it. I just want to die at sunrise, where the scary darkness of night is withdrawn and is replaced by an aura of purple and pink hues. I want to be outside too, I don't want to die inside; I want to be in the middle of the sunrise surrounded by nature. I want him to be holding me too, holding me tightly, whispering comforting words to me or just holding onto me for dear life. I want the last thing I see to be him." George said with a smile again and Lee found himself biting his lip.

"You wont die young George, I wont let you." Lee said again, his eyes bright with depression, and George shrugged.

"That's just talk, when it really comes down to it; there is no way to know when someone will die and why. Hell, for all you know a deatheater could kill me tomorrow."

"No one will ever murder you George; you are to good of a person to be killed." Lee replied as he wrapped his arms around his friend. It wasn't the lusty hug either, for right now the last thing on Lee's mind was anything related to sex.

"But they can hurt me."

"If anyone tries to hurt you I will kill them." Lee replied as he released his friend, wiping tears from his eyes that he didn't know was there.

"Mom?" George asked hesitantly at dinner. Molly dropped her fork as she stared at her son nervously.

"Yes George?" Molly asked, trying not to notice the missing arm again.

"Do you think I can still use a wand?" George asked and suddenly there were the sounds of utensils falling onto plates from all over the table.

"O…of course dear." Molly replied sadly as she started to bring her fork back to her mouth.

"Do you think maybe if it isn't that much trouble if I can get a wand?" George asked politely and Ron suddenly choking on some food. Molly and Arthur crossed eyes with each other before nodding weakly.

"Of course George. We can go first thing tomorrow." Molly replied and George smiled.

"Thanks." George said with smile. Suddenly Arthur threw his fork on the table and cursed.

"Damn it I can't lie to you. The ministry had decided that it would be better for yourself and others if you do not get a wand." Arthur said and George just sat there like a zombie, staring at his father with saddened eyes. Molly and Arthur look at each other before going back to eating their food.

"Why?" George asked and Molly chewed her food solemnly glaring at her husband.

"Not now George, just eat." Arthur ordered as he went to take another bite.

"No, tell me why it will be so dangerous for me to hold a wand." George ordered nastily.

"Young man, I told you to eat your dinner." Arthur said strictly.

"Tell me why?" George whined and Arthur shook his head.

"George dear, eat your food." Molly ordered in a kind voice.

"Mom, I'm not really hungry." George replied and everybody dropped their forks again.

"George you need to eat. You have been home for two months now and you have barely eaten anything. Now please, eat your dinner." Molly ordered again and George sighed before picking up a piece of steak, all his food had been precut for him since it was so freaking hard to cut now.

He took a small bite out of the small amount of meat. He immediately felt sick from the soggy piece of meat and he pushed the rest of his plate away from him. He could hear his mom sighing out of stress again and Fred whispering something in his ear. He couldn't hear what Fred was actually saying, didn't really care that much what Fred was saying anyways.

"Mom, I'm taking George up to our room now." Fred yelled at Molly, it still sounded like whispers to George, who still had the soggy piece of meat in his mouth. The taste nauseated him, the smell made him cringe, even the fact that he had something that smelt like flesh was in his mouth was enough to make him sick. He began to feel dizzy and he grabbed his twin in a death grip as he tried to clear his mind up.

"George you are hurting me. George let go of me." Fred hissed as George only tightened the grip on his arm.

"George, George? That's it; I am taking you to lie down." Fred screamed again as he picked his brother up and carried up to his bedroom, not listening to his family's protest. Sighing he dropped George on the bed and sat beside him, brushing the hair out of his face.

"George, come on. It's not all that bad. I'm sorry about the wand. It's not all that bad though, you can still help design new products. It's not like the world is ending because you can't have a wand." Fred whispered again as he combed though his brother's hair with his hands.

"What am I going to do with myself Fred? I'm not me anymore; I will never be George Weasley again." George whispered in a scared voice and Fred collapsed against him feeling at a lost in what to say.

"You will always be George Weasley; you are just exploring a new way of living." Fred said again and George scooted back into Fred more.

"I don't want a new life, Fred. I want my-our perfect life again." George whispered as he shakily wrapped his deformed hand over his brother's perfect hand.

"It will be okay Georgie." Fred whispered and George jerked at the nickname before relaxing a bit. Fred kissed George on the forehead as he threw covers around them.

"You are not going to leave me right?" George asked and Fred laughed.

"Not even death can keep us apart. We are just going to be with each other always as friend, brothers, and pranksters that the world had ever known." Fred replied happily but George couldn't help but frown, _I wish we could be more than what we are. Don't you ever wonder how it would be like if we were together. Oh, I'm being retarded, you would never like me._

"I love you Fred." George whispered and Fred whispered back, "I love you too." George couldn't help but frown, _not in the same though._

"Go to sleep George." Fred whispered again and George shook his head.

"I don't want to."

"I promise I will be right here." Fred whispered again as he rubbed George's back. George frowned to himself and acted like he asleep knew that Fred wouldn't drop the matter until he was asleep.

Fred sighed as he felt his brother relax. He waited for a while, rubbing his younger brother's back just to make sure he was asleep. He soon got up and walked over to the next room and knocked on the door nervously. It took Draco three minutes to answer the door.

"Jesus, what do you want?" Draco asked out of annoyance.

"Can we talk?" Fred asked and Draco nodded nervously.

"What's up?"

"What am I going to do?" Fred asked and Draco frowned in confusion.

"Do about what?"

"George. He can't work, he won't eat, he barely drinks, and he can't even take a shower by himself or get dressed by himself." Fred ranted and Draco let him knowing that this was normal for Fred to do when Fred was severely stressed out.

"It will take time."

"Everything is wrong. George is happy one minute and in the next he is depressed. One moment George can stand being near big crowds the next moment he will have a panic attack. He is so clingy too, I mean I just feel like he is becoming clingy and needy on me. He hates it when I leave him for only five minutes. He wants to stay by my side almost all the time. I hate to admit it but he is smothering me and don't know how much more I can take. He is driving me crazy, wait that sounded wrong. His mood swings and his irrational fears are driving me crazy. I haven't slept without a nightlight in two months; do you know how hard it is to sleep with a nightlight?" Fred said and then blushed in embarrassment at the words he was speaking.

"Everything will be fine Fred." Draco tried again, putting down his book slowly.

"I know its just I fear he feels that he is useless and I don't want him to feel like that because he is not useless." Fred replied in a hurt voice and Draco sighed.

"Fred, wait and see what happens. Okay, that is all you can do." Draco added and Fred smiled.

"You think he will be okay?"

"With you as a brother, hell no." Draco joked and Fred smacked him playfully across his head.

"You know what? I'm happy you are living here. Everything would be too damn depressing without you here." Fred said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I know, your family is more depressing than mine and my family is really depressing." Draco added and Fred rolled his eyes.

"Your brother needs a cheer up though; he walks around acting like he has a raincloud that is following him."

"If I had been though what he went though I probably would be acting the same way." Fred said and Draco smiled.

"What are we going to do about him and the shop?" Draco asked and Fred was silent for too long. Finally when Fred spoke, his words were shaky.

"I don't know. He can't run the register, make objects, and I don't think with his anxiety and paranoia that he would be a good salesman so I just don't know."

"Maybe he shouldn't be working." Draco tried again and Fred was silent again.

"I mean, if he can't do anything than he shouldn't be working."

"What are we supposed to do with him then?" Fred asked moodily and Draco was silent for awhile.

"There isn't a job he can do right? I mean without being able to pick something up and being so disfigured, what can he be?" Draco asked Fred and Fred looked back at Draco with hurt.

"Draco…I can understand that he wouldn't be right for our work but he can't just stay home. There must be something that he could do." Fred tried again and Draco looked down at his face.

"There isn't, at least none that I could think of." Draco said again and Fred looked down feeling hopeless.

"What am I going to do with him then?" Fred asked and Draco sighed.

"I don't know." Draco answered and Fred frowned in defeat.

"How do I break it to George that he can't return to work tomorrow?" Fred asked and Draco sighed.

"Just tell him." Draco said and Fred sighed.

"I can't. It would break his heart."

"You have to tell him though and you know it." Draco said and Fred sighed tiredly.

"I know Draco. I know. I will tell him tomorrow before work begins." Fred said and Draco nodded.

"You are doing the right thing Fred." Draco said again and Fred just frowned again.

"Am I?"

"It's for the best."

"I hope so."

"Fred, I promise you he probably understands. I mean come on, its George after all."

"Your right."

"Your right Fred, Hermione got way too carried away." George replied looking around at the common room where little socks and clothes were everywhere.

"The elves are pissed. They don't even want to clean the common room anymore." Fred replied with a wink as he took out his wand, George copied his actions.

"I was thinking since the house elves aren't cleaning the common room…" Fred begun but George stopped him

"That we should dirty it up a little." George finished as he spun his wand lazily in his hands. 

"No, not a little." Fred added looking down at a little sock.

"A lot." George added again already planning what to do.

"Then we should blame everything on Hermione." Fred added once again as he picked up a sock and put it on the end of his wand.

"Make her feel guilty for everything." George added and then smiled as the wand puppet poked him gently in the arm.

"And make her clean the whole common room." Fred added smiling again as George took the sock off of Fred's wand and threw it lazily on the ground.

"Without any magic." George concluded with a smirk that was shared by his brother.

"Lets do it!" Fred yelled and George laughed as Fred lazily conjured up a spell. George added in and by the time they were done the common room was a complete mess. Trash was scattered all over the floor, soot from the fireplace was spread across the walls, and Hermione's little clothes cut into a hundred different pieces. The twins smiled at their work before breaking out in laughter again.

"Good job Forge."

"Good job Gred." 

"What will I ever do without you?" Fred asked as he wrapped his arms around George and George couldn't stop the laughter.

"You're tricks and charms would suck." George answered and suddenly he was on the floor being tickled to death from his brother.

"You are right George. I will be lost without you." Fred said in a dramatized voice.

"That is why I will never work without you." Fred said again and George smiled warmly.

"You better not. We work together or neither of us work, right?" George asked again and Fred nodded.

"Of course, that is why when we have our joke shop that it will only stay open if both of us are able to work. We will never have a joke shop when only one of us can work. Deal?" Fred asked raising his hand for a deal handshake.

"Deal." George concluded shaking his brother's hand. They smile at each other before looking at the damage they did to the common room.

"Come on we should probably head back to our room." Fred replied as he looked at the window, the beginning of dawn was approaching.

"Yeah, before someone wakes us and sees us here." George added, not wanting to be caught and be stuck cleaning this mess up.

"Tomorrow is going to be heaven." Fred said with a sly smile already excited about seeing Hermione's face when she sees the damage.

"Poor Hermione though." George added with a shake of his head and Fred laughed.

"That is what she gets though." Fred said with a small smile hitting George gently on the arm with his elbow.

"For spilling my secret." George said quietly and Fred sighed as he wrapped his arms around George.

"Amen brother, amen." Fred concluded as he slapped George playfully across his face before starting to run up to his room. Laughing, George ran after him. The twins hit their door at the same time as they rushed to see who would open the door first. Before either of them could open the door the door was opened on the inside and the twins collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Fred, George?" Lee asked staring at his friends as if they are crazy.

"Don't go in the common room Lee." The twins said at the same time still trying to control their laughter.

"Why?" Lee asked and the twins smiled suspiciously. 

"Let's just say a certain female friend of ours is in for a big surprise." Fred said with a smile as he jumped onto his feet and headed toward his bed, "Now, excuse me but I am tired."

"Yeah, me too." George said still smiling. Not more than a couple of minutes later they heard Hermione screaming.

"Fred, George, get your asses down here now." George and Fred couldn't stop their laughter as they smiled at each other. This was heaven.

* * *

Okay, the end of chapter 17, so this story is progressing faster than I expected and I am only looking at three to four more chapters and then I am done.

Its going to pick up pretty quick and the next chapter will be more of my comfort zone than the last three chapters was. I'm better at horror and suspense than hurt/comfort type thing. I have no idea when I will have my next chapter out, its getting serious in school and with a new job and my cat isnt very healthy at the moment and the fact that my life is such a mess right now…

I will try and post it by Halloween at least.


	20. Chapter 18

Okay so there are actually only three more chapters left. Don't worry though the last chapter is cut up in three sections. Sorry about the wait, this chapter was frustrating to write and it took me so long to get what I want in this chapter. I am going to ask everyone to please review.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed. You are amazing! Keep it up. This chapter disturbs me but I blame the music I am listening to for that.

On to the chapter:

* * *

Lee was smiling at dinner; he didn't really eat, just sat there and smirked. Kelly shot a worried glance at Louis who just continued to eat his dinner. As it was, he was the only one eating.

"This is great Kelly." Louis commented in the silent room. Kelly smiled and whispered a thank you as Lee just pushed his own plate away from him.

"It looks like shit." Lee said before sneezing.

"You look like shit; you should be used to shit by now." Kelly shot back angrily as she turned her noodles around with her fork.

"Kelly, Lee stop it now. Anyways, thank you both for actually sitting at the dinner table. The reason I asked both of you to come is because I have some happy news that I want to share." Louis said again and Kelly tiredly smiled at her boyfriend who winked at her. She smiled this time, Lee rolled his eyes.

"Me too but no one is interested in my good news." Lee blurted in, holding a hand to his rotten chest in a mockery of his brother.

"Louis, ignore the idiot. What is the good news?" Kelly asked nervously. _Please say that you decided to turn Lee in._

"My buddy Tony called me and said that he can sneak Lee to Tokyo in December instead of April." Louis said with a real excited smile.

"Oh my god that is so great. What day is he leaving?" Kelly asked wrapping her arms around Louis in excitement.

"Yeah, what day am I leaving?" Lee asked madly, tears filling in his evil filled eyes.

"December 26." Louis said and Kelly squealed in excitement.

"Yes, I only have to look at your ugly ass for another twenty-eight days." Kelly said with squealing like a pig with happiness. Louis smiled at his girlfriend before frowning at Lee who was sitting there moodily.

"Lee, this is for the best." Louis said again, he had probably used this saying a thousand times now and still he doesn't believe it. It was not for the best; prison would be the more appropriate option.

"I know, I know. I just hate knowing that I won't be here in April." Lee said sadly feeling disappointed although no one would know why he was so sad but him.

"What was your news Lee?" Louis asked sadly as he went back to eating his food. Lee smiled before yawning.

"Oh nothing Louis, nothing that concerns you anyways." Lee answered as he stood up, "now forgive me I am exhausted."

"Okay little bro go and get some sleep. You look as if you are catching a cold."

"Yeah I know." Lee replied shortly as he jogged to his room and slammed the door harshly while cursing under his breath.

"God damn Louis and his friends…December that is only a month away. I was supposed to have until April. Damn it that means I only have a month left." Lee said as he opened his closet door and pulled out a picture book. He shakily opened the book smiling at pictures, pictures from the factory, times where Lee felt complete.

"Damn them all. I hope Kelly freaking drops dead and Louis…And Fred…And Ron…And definitely Harry. I want them all to die, no wait I want to kill them all. Watch as they take their last fucking breathes. Than when they are buried I will dance on their fucking graves naked. Then on Fred's grave…oh how much fun can I have on that grave. Of course I am fucking useless here and the only person I can touch is George."

"Talking about George, I am getting so pissed off with his attitude; he just isn't as submissive as he was before. I need to change that; I need him to know that regardless where he is I always control him. How to do that though?" Lee was smiling as an alarm went off and in excitement Lee turned off the alarm clock and turned on the TV.

What was on TV? It was an hour special about stalking, why was Lee watching a show about stalking? Why shouldn't he watch it? Lee found himself laughing as the program progressed; he was pleasantly surprised about the many different ways of stalking there was. He was searching the program to see what type he fell under. The funny thing was that he fit in every category yet didn't at the same time. It was like if he could pick his traits and write it down he would have one trait for all four of the types.

At the end of the program the narrator asked everyone who knew a victim to write out their traits and fit the person in a category. Lee was most happy to try.

"Let's see what my motivation is? Let's see…yes I want to get revenge for George humiliating me by rejecting me. Yes I also started to stalk him because I planned to have sex with him and the power over him was…magical to say the least. Yes, I wanted to be in an intimate relationship with him, I wanted to be everything to George. I wanted to be the person who George would love. I really believed that no one else but him can ever satisfy me. Yes, I thought and still think that he owes me for all the effort I went though in stalking him. Yes, I thought that George loves me, I still do. Regardless what that bitch would say, I know he is still just playing hard to get. My daydreams of him and my little reality is usually how I spend my day nowadays. I know that if I can steal him back in time I can make him love me but then again I would probably kill him before that ever happens. So in motivation I am a rejected, resented, predatory, intimacy, and an erotomaniac stalker. Wow, not bad. I guess though I have to pick one…lets say to pick the best sounding one I would pick intimacy." Lee concluded with a smile as he circled the word he chose on the line paper that he took notes about the show on. Still smiling he went to personalities.

"Okay lets see…I'm not a rejected stalker for personality…I'm not overly jealous. I am not a narcissist either. I don't really feel humiliated either and nor do I have poor social skills. At least I don't consider my social skills that poor. So rejected out. I am not a resented stalker either because am not overly paranoid. Okay, predatory…I don't have poor self-esteem right? My intelligence isn't as high as others but I'm not dumb either…so predatory in personality is off. Okay intimacy…okay I am shy and I do live alone and only had one lover in my whole life, it lasted two months. I also believe that George loves me. Yeah, intimacy hits me okay, missing some important stuff but oh well. Erotamania…well I have been proven to have bipolar but that isn't enough. Okay in personality sense I would say once again I am an intimacy stalker." Lee finished as he circled the word again. _I see a pattern popping up here._

"Okay stalking patterns….okay rejected…I have been persistent in my stalking efforts. As seen by Alicia's demise I am willing to kill or hurt anyone who stands between George and me. So this is pretty close. What about resentful…I never verbally harassed George…nope definitely not resentful. Predatory…I had put Surveillance in George's home. I had some pretty big obscene phone calls in the past. I like fetishes, voyeurism, sadism…yeah…and when I caught him I fucking rocked his world. Incompetent suitor…during Hogwarts I was always bugging George for a date in private of course and wrote a lot. I will say in stalking patterns I am a Predatory stalker." Lee said with a laugh as he took out another paper and started to write on it.

_You will be neutered at 8:30 Am at true December after the owls start flying in herds and when the houses are rich with fire and decorations. _

Lee smiled at his paper before taking out another paper and drawing a figure on it. Lee sighed as he hit his wand against the picture making it glow a little. Lee went over to his closet and pulled out one owl that he kidnapped from Alicia and one from another wizard.

"Hey old girls, I need you to make two deliveries for me." He tied the letters to the owl, one letter to each owl before whispering a spell.

"Okay girl, this letter goes to the Japan to a guy named Michael Smith. He will give you other directions once you get there." Lee whispered to Alicia's owl as he petted the owl before sending it away. Then Lee turned to the other owl.

"I need you to be at the burrow at exactly 11. Make sure no one but George is home when you get there. Got it?" Lee asked before petting the owl, "okay girl I trust you. Don't fuck this up or you won't live to see another day. Now go." Lee ordered the younger bird and smiled when the bird flew away.

After the owls left Lee sank down on his bed and coughed feeling drained from sickness yet he was still smiling. Turning off the TV Lee shut off the lights and climbed underneath his blankets where memories of George rocked him to sleep.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The air went from nice breezy weather to freezing as December came about. It was around midnight when Fred finally managed to make his way inside the burrow shaking badly from the brutal winter wind. He enjoyed his walk, enjoyed looking at the hundreds of sparkling stars and the safe feeling he received from the familiar shape of the moon. When he got inside he continued to the kitchen to get himself some water before heading up to take a shower and then get some much needed sleep. He walked easily though the darkened rooms before turning on the kitchen light. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw someone else in the kitchen until it finally registered on him that it was George. Fred immediately frowned at his silent brother, who was sitting hunched over his seat, his hands gripping the handles of the chair tightly enough so his hands were completely whitened.

"George?" Fred asked hesitantly frowning at the way that George tensed, "are you okay?"

"Fine." George answered in a weird monotone.

"Are you sure? Why were you just sitting in the dark, you hate the dark!" Fred tried again and once again George tensed a bit but continued to keep his head down, his messy hair covering his face and tickling his nose and mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." George added in the same monotonic voice as before. Fred felt alarm raise though him.

"George?"

"I just wanted to write a letter to Angelina but I couldn't find the ink and I just ran out of energy." George explained, exhaust evident in his voice.

"Maybe if you ate enough you wouldn't be so tired all the time." Fred offered, he had always been worried about George's eating habits but lately it has just been ridicules.

"If I could just never go to sleep again I wouldn't be so exhausted." George mumbled moodily.

"George?"

"Please, can you just find me some ink?" George asked moodily and Fred sighed and reached into a nearby cabinet and pulled out a small pint of ink. Fred handed the ink to George who took it slowly and stared at it as if it was poison.

"Can you write it? Do you need my help?" Fred asked slowly and George sighed.

"No, I have to learn how to do stuff by myself. I can't be a baby anymore." George said underneath his breath before dipping the pen into the ink.

"Okay…listen I am going to take a small shower and then I will come back down here, is that okay with you?" Fred asked hesitantly. George nodded slowly.

"Yeah, thanks for the ink and the light thing. You are a great brother." George added and Fred smiled again.

"Thank you for being such a good brother as well." Fred added patting George on the shoulder, a place that doesn't startle George. Fred hesitantly ran up the stairs staring back at his brother who dropped the squall and just watched it with curiosity.

The minute that Fred touched the refreshing warmth of the shower he knew something was wrong. He could just feel it, the scent of evil in his house. He frowned and almost immediately got out of the shower but the warmth stopped him. He pushed his head back against the wall and sighed tiredly as he stretched a bit. He was bloody exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. Now he couldn't, he was too worried about George; he was just acting so weird.

Of course George had been acting weird ever since Fred told George that he couldn't go back to work…

Fred watched George sleep with an uneasy mind, his thoughts getting darker and darker as the minutes pass away. The clock was ticking, always ticking, and George was restless in his sleep again. Fred watched as George twisted and turned mumbling something inedible. Fred bit his lip wondering if he should try and wake George up or wait and see where it leads. It wasn't until George curled up that Fred sighed and shook George awake. 

Fred was surprised how easily George woke up. Not more than five shakes George opened his watery eyes and blinked up at Fred with fear in his features. Yet George was awake and quickly calmed down and even offered a small smile. Fred smiled back.

"Finally, I have been waiting four hours for you to wake up." Fred commented jokingly as he looked out the window, at the foggy blanket that twisted reality. It was like when it was foggy then the world was only the burrow.

"You didn't have to." George whispered embarrassingly.

"No, I have to George. I have to make sure that he doesn't kill you while you are sleeping." Fred said sternly.

"Yeah…"George trailed off looking at the bed exhaustedly. Fred gently punched George in the arm before standing up and stretching.

"Listen George I want to talk…"

"You want to tell me that I can't work in the shop anymore don't you?" George asked hesitantly as if he doesn't want to hear the answer.

"How did you know?" Fred asked and George sighed sadly before shaking his head.

"He told me." George whispered as he forced down his wall of disappointment and depression.

"Who told you?" Fred asked confusedly. Fred growled, how dare Draco tell George.

George sighed before smiling again, "that's okay though, I don't fit in at work anymore. Anyways I bet I have been driving you crazy lately haven't I?"

"A little." Fred said looking at the window; he didn't catch the fall of George's smile.

"Enjoy the shop Fred, she's all yours now." George admitted happily. Fred smiled awkwardly.

Fred sighed as he turned the water off. He quickly got dressed and walked back to the kitchen and smiled at the pathetic attempt of writing that George was doing. Fred shook his head as he walked up to George and gently put his hands on the paper that George was writing on. George immediately tensed.

"It's only me." Fred replied softy hoping not to frighten George. George just giggled in return.

"Yeah, it's just you." George said softy in return.

"What are you writing, a novel?" Fred teased looking at the five finished pages. George smiled.

"Fred?" George asked in a hazy way.

"Yeah George?"

"Let me tell you a story." George replied turning to look at Fred. Fred frowned in worry about the emptiness in George's eyes.

"Please tell me."

"It's about a prince. Still want me to continue?" George almost yelled and Fred nodded. George nodded back before smiling.

"Okay then. Once a long time ago there was a prince. The prince was handsome, gorgeous, someone who was met to be worshipped, to be loved. He could have a whole selection of women, anyone he desired he received, yet he was never satisfied with any of the women he received. Then one day, one cloudy afternoon he travelled amongst a field. The field was broken, harsh to walk on yet the prince felt free. No one else but the prince was in that field and the prince loved his freedom." George paused for a minute and something passed across his eyes. Fred waited patiently for George to continue.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Lee groaned as the sound of knocking woke him up. He groggily stretched as he yawned, wiping sleep out of his eyes before seeing a letter slip though the crack in the door. Lee excitedly woke up as he read the name on the envelope, John Wayne. Lee smiled as he read the letter out loud.

"Yes, I have seen your work all right. Not bad of an introduction. Now that you displayed your tactics lets see your finished work. Yes, you have to end it. It seems hard now but trust me it will be easy as long as you practice. Remember practice makes perfect. Make the finalized project perfect. Go out and practice if you can if not than rehearse it. I'm sure from the lengthy note I received that you know what you are doing and will stay the course. Don't chicken out or else you will never make it. You want to make it to the top, you want to be the 'it' person than don't hesitate. Do it and do it soon. Remember the less time you wait the more power you hold. Don't lose your power; it is the only way you are going to exceed. Don't fail; I don't want to see you here. If you do don't hesitate in taking your own life. I failed once and knew that bitch was going to tell the police about me so I tried to take my own life but failed. I regret not trying to take my own life ever day in this bland hell hole. I miss my playthings. I want out." Lee paused with a smile before frowning again deep in thought.

"Here is my advice. Listen carefully. Kill your bitch, trust me. Now have you looked up Thug Behram, Yang Xinhai, Richard Chase, Jim Jones, and the witch hunters? I will expect that you did. Good, research them, they will make you smarter. Learn their mistakes, learn their weaknesses, their strengths and then judge your own. Time is clicking Lee of the Jordans. As you see all of those names belong to dead people. Learn from other's mistakes and then learn about your own mistakes." Lee paused as he listened to footsteps on the outside of his window. He blinked worriedly before continuing.

"You have made four big mistakes already that I have seen. Have you noticed it? I bet you haven't, the kids never realize when they make mistakes. Its okay that you don't though, the first time is usually sloppy and full of mistakes. Most will be caught though and that is what I am trying to help you become better so you won't be caught. I can show you some tricks, show you some techniques to better hide your identify and that is all I could do since I am suck in this shitty prison cell with a guard always sitting on his ass. Trust me kid you will great if you don't be stupid. Remember guards are stupid here, use this information anyway you want. Talk to you soon Lee." Lee shook his head as he dropped the letter on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Another knock on the window and Lee smile grew larger. Excitedly he opened the door revealing an aging man who smiled back.

"Good, I see you got the powder I sent you." Lee said as a greeting as he moved aside so the aged man could climb though the window.

"Yes, your magic worked magical. What was the powder?" John asked as he walked around the room. Lee smirked.

"A toxic gas." John laughed.

"Thanks kid."

"So tell me about my mistakes." Lee ordered and John groaned.

"First tell me about the Weasleys."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"At the other end of the field was a beautiful maiden with bruised hands and chapped lips. She was a young thing, with puppy eyes and whimpering lips. She loved so few that she never allowed herself the joy of relationships instead accepting her solitude in her tall tower. No wicked witch needed to lock her in the tower for she locked herself in the tower refusing to let down her hair for any prince who begged her to." George said in a monotone before biting his lips looking sadly up at Fred and smiling brokenly.

"Yet on that fateful day the maiden crossed path with the loved prince. The prince with his head held high and the maiden with her hunched back and cold shoulders. She was going to her tower after spending a hard day in the mines and he was happily stowing across the forest freely. They crossed paths underneath the bleeding moon. It was the maiden who, thanks to her bowed head didn't see the prince, and ran into him. He laughed as she jumped shakily. When she saw who he was she immediately bowed and begged for his forgiveness. The prince just laughed and shook her off. They talked, smiled a lot, but separated in less than thirty. The prince went home where a princess was waiting for him while the maiden sat in the dark looking out the tower's window and decided that it was time to let her hair down." Fred nodded while George looked down as if trying to decide on something.

"That is when everything went down the drain…"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Lee smiled at the older guy in front of him, something about him sparked curiosity in Lee and he loved it.

"So the family is a big family huh? And the mother is still alive no?" John hissed in excitement.

"Yes. And she can be all yours if you help me."

"Tell me about her."

"She is red haired, freckly, kind of big. She has huge jugs and is a huge anal bitch. Honestly all she does is either nag or scream." Lee said with an annoyed smile. John quickly licked his lips.

"What about the kids? Any girls?" John hissed trying to hold back his excitement. Lee smiled again.

"One, a woman named Ginny, she is married to one of the most annoying boys ever." Lee commented, playing with a globe.

"IS she a bitch as well?" John asked lazily and Lee laughed.

"Ginny? Sometimes I guess." John nodded before opening the closet door. He picked up a picture.

"This is George?" John asked with a smile. Lee nodded.

"Yep, that is my property."

"Yeah, he looks like one of the people who need to be owned."

"Oh, he is owned trust me. I own his ass." Lee answered with a crazed smile, John smiled back.

"No, he isn't owned yet, but he will be. He will be." John corrected Lee.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"You see the maiden started to beak away from her tower more and more searching for the prince that she passed by. She was hooked on him, she was astonished by him, and she needed to see him again. Yet when she finds him, he is with another, and the prince walks past the maiden without even a second glance. The maiden was instantly crushed. Then the maiden passed by a general. The general was instantly drawn to the maiden…."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Hide." Lee screamed and John immediately threw himself in the closet and Lee shut the door. The knocking of his door wouldn't let up.

"Come in." Lee screamed to the intruder and he was surprised to see Kelly standing there.

"Yes Kell-y?" Lee hissed and Kelly rolled her eyes.

"I thought I heard someone else in your room? Did you kidnap someone else?" Kelly almost screamed.

"Yes, because you two have fucking let me out of this house. I have been fucking stuck in this shitty house every fucking day and night and you know it. So stop asking me if I kidnapped someone. I haven't kidnapped anyone. I haven't touched or seen George; I haven't talked to anyone other than you and my lovely asshole of a brother." Lee shot angrily back and Kelly just rolled her eyes.

"I heard two voices in this shitty room so I want to know who you are talking to." Kelly demanded, her eyes glowing an unnatural madness in them. Lee smiled.

"I have a better idea. Go to sleep and I will be happy to introduce the person to you. Maybe he can actually give you and my little Georgie a little exercise. After all you both are just getting way to fat for my liking." Lee said with a sly smile on his face watching as Kelly's face turned an angry red.

"Lee stop fucking with me. You want to kill me than kill me. Get it over with right now. Fucking get on with it because I am getting pissed off. Just do it already and fucking kill me. Kill your fucking little love interest too, than kill Louis, and everybody else you fucking come across every day. Kill us or leave us the fuck alone." Kelly screamed and Lee just shrugged.

"Than it wouldn't be fun?" Lee said lazily smiling smugly as Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Who is your friend?"

"You won't find out until tonight babe. So rest up now because when you fall asleep there will be two huge surprises." Lee added and than pointed to his closet.

"I have an imaginary friend." Lee concluded before shutting and locking the door. Lee turned back to the opening closet with a wide smile.

"See I told you I will need your help."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Molly woke up with a start. Something was wrong, something was horribly different, but she couldn't trace it. She put a hand over her rapid heart and took a couple of anxiety filled breathes as she tried to ease her paranoia. Her neck hairs were up; she could feel the presence of something unnatural and wrong. She couldn't get her heartbeat down. She took another long breath before shaking Arthur but all she received was some rude mumbles from the overworked man beside her. Molly shook as she drew her blankets up to her shoulders and wrapped herself tightly in her safety net. She began to calm down yet still something seemed wrong, not evil, just wrong.

As she relaxed she felt something guiding her up as if trying to warn her of something. She found herself standing before she even thought about it. Something was grabbing her hand leading her out of her room, she let it gild her though the burrow without even an inch of struggle. She watched as if in a trance as she was led to the staircase and she slowly departed down the worn and cracked staircase with a weary smile on her face. She found herself getting led to the kitchen with shadows moving around her, urging her on, and little hands on her back ushered her on quickly as if trying to avoid something.

Molly watched the worried shadows on the wall, watched as they bit their long fingernails and shook their hands toward the kitchen and in fear she closed her eyes.

"In the kitchen quick." A voice rang in her head and suddenly her eyes open and she was standing in the middle of the living room alone. She turned her head to the left and right looking for the shadows on the wall but instead she just saw darkness. Her heart beat raced again as she searched for the lights afraid that the shadows are back. Once she found the light she saw nothing but her own shaking shadow. Shaking slightly she heard a door opening and twisting her head around she had just enough time to see a dark figure tiptoe into the kitchen. Holding back a scream she searched for her wand before walking to the kitchen. Holding the wand still in her shaking grasp she flew open the door and inside petrified was the shadows circling and circling something in the middle of the kitchen. Their cries and moans were so loud that Molly almost put her hands over her ears.

It wasn't until she felt hands on her back that she noticed she was running, no walking, and the shadows moved aside, touching her as she past. The shadows screamed and withered as they touched her and she was burnt with every one but she couldn't stop moving, the hands on her back was pushing her forward almost in a race of need.

Then she saw it…the thing the shadows woke her up for and she screamed.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"George?" A eleven years old Fred asked as he watched Charlie cast up his brother's broken foot.

"Yeah Fred?" George replied twitching from the pain that the wrapping was causing him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't hurt too." Fred replied and George laughed.

"What?"

"We are supposed to do everything together. Everything you do I do too. I should have a broken leg too." Fred said darkly watching his brother's pain full face as Charlie finally finished the casting.

"Yeah, you are missing out here." George replied itching his cast.

"We are twins and only you got hurt. How is that possible?" Fred replied in shock, because believe it or not they have never been so separated before. George sighed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" George asked and Fred smiled.

"Promise me that for now long we always do everything together."

"Fine. Everything that I do, I promise that you will do it too, the bad and the good. Deal?" George asked raising his hand for a shake. Fred winked at his brother.

"Deal." Fred concluded and George laughed.

Fred blinked as he heard the scream and he turned his attention away from his brother and instead focused on his mother. Molly had tears rolling down her face as she got paler and paler until she was just a ghost of her former self.

"Mom?" Fred asked in a worry.

"You little…" Molly trailed off as she glared at her son and Fred felt a cringe running though him. Why was he a little...

"Why? Why did you do it you little traitor?" Molly asked again and Fred felt surprise and hurt by her words. Why was a traitor?

"Why do you do it?" Molly asked and Fred felt his heart stop. _Shit what did I do now?_

"Mom, I didn't do anything." Fred said waving his arms in fear. Molly didn't even look at him.

"Why shouldn't I?" George spoke and Fred turned around his heart really stopping.

"What? What is going on?" Fred screamed at the two of them and neither even glanced at him. They were just glaring at each other.

"Mom, what did he do?" Fred screamed at her in alarm, George laughed, Molly cried, and Fred felt scared.

"He cursed you Fred." Molly said between sobs.

"What?"

"He told you the fairytale." Molly concluded and Fred paled as he stared at his brother who just shrugged.

"Oh shit, did I curse you? I'm sooo sorry bro." George said eerily again and Fred just stared back at George with horrified eyes.

"George?" Fred cried.

"Why George why?" Molly cried again and this time George sighed.

"Now I own them both." George said. Both Molly and Fred stared at him in shock.

"George?" Fred.

"I now decide how both of your precious sons will die and when and YOU can't even stop me." George said in an eerie tone and Molly wrapped an arm around Fred and held him tightly.

"Get out of my son." Molly screamed and George laughed.

"Tick tock the clock is ticking, always ticking, and slowing down more and more."

"Leave my sons alone." Molly screamed again.

"Never. George is mine and not you or your damn ministry can ever take him away from me."

"He doesn't belong to you." Fred screamed as he tried to tight against his mother's hold.

"How cute. I can prove that he is mine. Want me to…prove it?"

"Fuck you Lee." Fred screamed again and Molly was to afraid to speak.

"HE BELONGS TO ME. ME, ME, ME. I won't let you separate us. We need each other, we fucking need each other." George screamed in a maniac rant. Lee controlling George like his own little puppet.

"He fucking hates you Lee." Fred shot back and Molly grip tightened horribly until she could feel Fred's collarbone poking her hands. She ignored the pain in her hands because the pain of the disbelief in her heart was large enough.

"No he doesn't. It is you who hates me. He fucking loves me and soon I will physically collect him again and you can't stop it. Neither can he." Lee said while picking up a knife.

"What are you going to do?" Molly asked pushing Fred behind her and she could feel Fred scratching her back, trying to run to his brother, she didn't let him pass.

George laughed hysterically as he lowered the knife to his thigh. George let his head drop slightly before smiling at the frightened people.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Lee laughed as he fell back against his bed. He loved tonight, it was so much fun. The fear on Fred's face was deliciously priceless. Lee turned on the surveillance tape again laughing at the cries and screams of Fred as he watched his precious brother cut his own leg open. And Molly…oh just precious as she screamed for Arthur. Lee didn't know Arthur was home, he didn't even get George to finish what he was supposed to do. Oh well.

Lee smiled even more as he watched the sand slowly draining from the top of the hourglass. He only needed to wait until there is no more sand and then he can finish what he started. Lee couldn't stop his smile as he looked at the shadows that surrounded him.

"All is well my friends. All is well, you can sleep now."

* * *

HAHAHA…Was that to over the top? Honestly, please tell me. Okay…so who is John Wayne? I give everyone in this chapter his choice of victims as well as that he is still alive and that he is in prison. He is the sickest…just look him up.

Okay yay, this chapter done. Three more to go and I was planning on having the last chapter get out on Christmas but we will see. It will either be out on Christmas or three days behind or in front of Christmas or maybe even the end of this month. It counts how much school is demanding of me and when I have a open weekend to work on this.


	21. Chapter 19

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy...I guess I should have been telling people that Harry Potter isnt mine, if it was it would be alot darker. Thank you everyone who reviewed or added me to their favorites list. You guys all rule. OKay enough of this...enjoy

* * *

Fred couldn't tear his attention away from the window. It was the only thing he could focus on. He didn't focus on the hushed voices on the outside of his bedroom door, the rapid mumblings of his mother and the quieter voices of his father. He didn't focus on Ron's sleepy questions or Draco's sharp disbelief. He didn't focus on the ghost in the attic adding to the noise nor did he listen to the cries of the burrow, a place too old. He just stared out the window watching the trees beyond and the movements of animals.

Every so often Fred's ears would pick up a word or two that his family was yelling. Words like, "can't let this happen again," and "we need to do what is best for this family." Then sayings like, "that is not for the best," and "I can't believe you are actually thinking about doing that." Fred tensed as his breath refused to travel though his stressed body. He bit his lip harshly before focusing on all his attention to the window again. He closed his eyes tightly trying to drawn out his family and instead listened intensely to a tree hitting against the window, thumping up against it, like powerful knocks.

"Fred was cursed…" Fred wrapped his hands across his ears as he focused more on the window, always switch the attention span. Fred bit his lip harder as he counted the stems hitting the window. One, two, three…don't listen to the people.

"How?" Ron, definitely Ron screamed in outrage. Draco also mumbled something illogical and Fred drew up from the conversation again as he stared out the window again.

"It's too unsafe…" Fred bit his lip for a third time as he stared at the moon smirking rudely at him.

"Its time we talk about choices…" Fred groaned as he clutched his hands over his ears tighter knowing and refusing to believe what his mother was talking about.

"It's for the best…" Fred wanted to open the door and tell her to just shut up, he wanted to strangle her, but instead he just bit his lip until he tasted blood and even then he wasn't satisfied.

"He is too dangerous…" Fred allowed himself to give off a little muffled scream as he hit his head out of frustration.

"We just can't have him living…"

"Molly, what would you want us to do?" The stressed voice of Arthur was heard.

"Maybe, maybe we should look into…"

"Fred?" The whispered outcry of George interrupted the deadly conversation and Fred turned away from the door and forced a smile on his frightened face.

"Hey George, how are you feeling?" Fred asked putting a shaky hand on George's forehead and frowning at the heat that radiated from George's dried out skin.

"I feel gross." George admitted leaning on Fred's hand like if it was a net. Fred smiled weakly as he gently shifted so he was lying down next to George.

"Yeah, you were definitely not doing so well earlier." Fred whispered brushing some hair out of his brother's face.

"Yeah…"George stared at the bed and fell silent as if he was remembering something than he gasped, "Oh my god. What happened? I can't remember…what did I do?"

Fred twitched at the helplessness that George sounded and looked down. He was silent for a while as he tried to figure out what to say before finally sighing, "George you told me a fairytale." Fred knew he didn't need to say anything else and the fact that George suddenly went instantly white and was shaking his head rapidly only proved it.

"No…I would never…oh god, I jinxed you. What…why would I do it?" George asked brokenly, his mouth suddenly beginning dry and he instantly felt nuisance. Fred watched in alarm as George shot up from the bed and turned around staring at the room as if it was completely foreign and George didn't stop mumbling to himself, "I wouldn't. I must have been sick…why….am I that fucked up. Oh my god…I'm not safe to be around. I can't be here anymore, I can't be by anyone. I'm too fucked up. Sorry, sorry Fred, I didn't…I couldn't…I need to be locked up."

"No," Fred yelled jumping up and holding his brother completely still, "it wasn't your fault. It was Lee not you. We know you would never do anything like this." Fred yelled staring into his brother's eyes and trying to make him believe. George just sighed.

"What am I going to do with myself?"

Circles, always circles. How many times in your life will you say a certain phrase? Five times, a hundred times? Fred knew exactly how many times in the last ten years he said, "it was not your fault," it was two hundred. Two hundred times he said the same words in sad dreadful times that one person is choked up in grief and Fred was filled with sadness. Never before had that phrase been so wrong.

It was midnight when his mother opened his door and asked rudely if George was still awake or not. Fred said no and Molly mumbled a little thank you before sitting down quietly on the bed smiling sadly at the sleeping clone of Fred. Fred puckered up as he waited for her to speak with rapid breathing. Molly sighed and Fred sighed, the conversation was beginning.

"Fred, I know that the last year had been wither difficult for you and I want to tell me how proud I am for dealing with everything so well." Molly started staring at the silent form of Fred.

"Go on mother."

"We gave this a good shot…"

"You talking about George."

"It's hard after someone came back from being kidnapped. A lot of times they are too severely traumatized to fit back into normal society. Sometimes they need some professional help to get them ready to be in society again." Molly said carefully and slowly trying not to show the shakiness in her words.

"You want to take him to a psychologist. Fine, I'm all for that." Fred agreed easily, after all every rape victim should see a psychologist.

"Honey," Molly said wrapping her arm around Fred's shoulders and sighing, "We believe that he may need more help than that."

"What are you saying?" Fred asked, looking at Molly in alarm.

"He needs to in a place where they can monitor his dreams and make it so that no one could use any form of magic on him."

"Mom?"

"We think it would be better if we take him to a special mental hospital that specializes in strong magic." Molly said sternly before looking down, waiting, always waiting.

"I don't want him to." Fred whispered miserably before leaning over George and holding him tightly.

"We don't want him to either baby but…we talked to a lady who specialized in sleep related spells and they said that they can help find a way to make him stay in this…help him stay away from Lee, like put a wall between George and Lee. George will still be in Lee's fantasy but Lee won't be able to touch him anymore or something like that. She said that with time she may make it so George can actually have a good night rest again." Molly said tiredly as she too joined Fred in looking at the window as if there were fireworks outside.

"How long will it take?" Fred asked brokenly running shaky hands though George's tangled locks.

"At least six months." Molly's answer was short and withheld any real emotion, she had been feeling dead lately, like she was just a walking shell.

Before Fred could open his mouth Molly interrupted again, "But sweetie, the thing is that he has to be at the hospital for how ever long it takes and if they can actually help him then the family will only be able to visit him two times a year."

"No, I do not accept. My brother stays with me." Fred nearly raised his voice but stopped afraid to wake George up.

"Fred, it is for the best."

"No."

"Honey…we already made arrangements." Molly admitted looking down not wanting to see the reaction on Fred's face yet she knew he was horrified.

"When?" Fred demanded to know when she made the arrangement. Molly sighed.

"Remember when he was released from the hospital and the healers gave me a list of pamphlets to look at? When I sent you away they told me about this program and gave us her name and number and after what happened tonight I called her. Her name is Susan Smith and after thirty minutes of talking we both decided that it would be better for George and for everyone else to send him to her hospital." Molly finished finally looking into her horrified son's eyes.

"And…" "He leaves on the day after Christmas." Molly finished and Fred protested but Molly ignored him and just kept walking out of the room and into the safety of the hallway. Once there though she couldn't help but collapse as the rest of her family yelled and pleaded, but she was stubborn and everyone knew it.

Fred stepped into the warm dry summer day as if in a trance. Kids were playing, parents were talking, teens were gossiping, yet none was speaking. It was like Fred could see a shadow of them moving but they themselves were stopped dead. He continued walking knowing that somehow this was important. When he saw a figure, standing on his thrown, walking by some rich houses, his dark skin teasing him. Fred suddenly saw red and started to dart for the man when the man said something that made him stop.

"I waited twenty-four hours for him to leave the house. He finally did leave at about thirty hours, fifty minutes, five minutes, and thirty seconds. He looked so good in his black snug jeans and his nice form fitting shirt. I wanted to surprise him, you know jump out of the brushes when he was walking past. Look, I even bought him flowers, red sunflowers, made from my very own blood. Do you want one?" Lee asked holding out a bloody sunflower, it petals collapsed from the combination of heat and the weight of the blood.

Lee just went on talking, "I thought he would love these but when he got close I chickened out. So instead at night when he was asleep I broke into his messy apartment. It was so much fun. I got to watch my angel sleep peacefully. Some nights I would pull a chair up and just stay all night beside his bed watching him. So I broke into his house and made my way to his bedroom and once again watched him sleep but this time…oh this time I wanted to stand. You see this time I took my sunflowers and crushed them in my hand. You know I squeezed that damn flower together so tightly that it crumpled into a hundred pieces. Then I sprinkled the flower pieces on George while he was sleeping. It was so beautiful my blood on George, my blood on my lover, I owned him then."

"I cut my wrist next, not deep just superficial and I rubbed it across George's lips and poor George was so sick at the time he didn't even woke up. He looked so beautiful with my blood, so perfect, like he was a life-size doll. He was so perfect that I almost gripped George's face in my hands and fucking squeezed it until he woke up and screamed. I wanted to hear him screaming and crying it is music to my ears."

"Why?" Fred grasped afraid to know the answer and Lee had the nerve to laugh.

"There was a little problem in my plan though, he loved someone and even when I isolated him from that someone he still only loved that asshole who he shouldn't love. SO I made this as a punishment for him, this is what he gets for fucking being disloyal to me. I loved him and he…so I thought what other punishment can I get for him…"

"Fred, you and me we are enemies, you are a glued blockage that stands between George and I and I just can't take it anymore. He belongs to me and I will get what I deserve one way or the other Freddie. But first Freddie welcome to my wonderful world, please enjoy your stay and watch out for those soul suckers. Now, I have been nice enough to develop a game of sort for you to play so you won't stay bored."

"What if I don't want to play?" Fred ventured staring at Lee in full disgust; his disgust grew when Lee laughed.

"Oh I think you want to play." Lee said with full confidence staring at a couple of kids playing in an empty barren alleyway.

"Why is that?" Fred asked still staring at Lee, holding his wand tightly in his gasp.

"Let's just say that if you don't than a sneaky cat will die." Lee finished with a wide smile and suddenly Fred was on the ground shaking. _Oh my god George!_

"Leave him out of this Lee." Fred screamed and Lee laughed again.

"You know what, that was exactly what George pleaded as well. Man, he was crying and basically threw himself to the ground and begging to release you from this curse. He even offered to let me steal him again just to release you. It was so pathetic."

"Fuck you Lee." Fred suddenly screamed standing up and forcing his wand to touch Lee's bare neck.

"If you want to kill me than kill me fool but if you do the pussy will drown." Lee added and smiled when Fred quickly lowered his wand and stared at Lee in anger.

"What's the game Lee?" Fred asked in defeat and hated every second of it.

"Its simple find your brother." Lee answered lazily with a radical smile creeping on his evil face.

"That's it?" Fred asked because he knew there was a catch.

"You are smarter than you look Fred, sad that George isn't as smart as you. He is pretty dumb right? I mean you were always the mastermind and he was always the helper. You apparently are the smarter of the two."

"I don't give a shit about who is smarter than whom." Fred yelled causing some of the villagers to stare at the two glaring figures.

"Okay fine, how about this. I give you three hours and in that three hours you have to find your brother or he will die." Lee added before mocking Fred's outcry.

"Three hours?" Fred screamed, this place was so big.

"Okay since I am feeling generous I will tell you that he is not in this village, the castle, the garden, or the beach." Lee said casually.

"What if I refuse?" Fred asked and Lee smiled again.

"Then he will immediately die." Fred glared at Lee and regrettably accepted, Lee smiled, and Fred frowned.

"Good, then get going and have fun." Lee called out proofing up a map and handing it to Fred. Fred gave him a wondering look and Lee smiled once more.

"I don't want him to die either Freddie."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

George could feel an itchy rash developing around his eyes and he knew the reason why. He was having a allergic reaction to the fabric softener that was used on the blindfold. He sighed and rested his head back on the wall as he once again jerked his equally itching hand. The only thing that happened was the medal chain of the handcuffs chuckled against the pole. George sighed again, this was quickly becoming unbearable.

He sighed for the third time because ultimately that was the only thing he could do. Speaking was pointless, he couldn't move his feet or hands, and his head is itchy from the wet and drying blood. He groaned as he rested his head again, he shouldn't have rejected Lee…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Fred sighed as he started on a trail. The trail was beaten and abused, its soil so uplifted that all nutrients had been sucked dry years ago. Fred couldn't believe what he was doing, heading in an unsafe, unstable environment with his brother's life on the line. His legs were painfully being torn by rose thorns and his pants had large holes all over them. He was sweating from the extreme heat, the beads of sweat rolling off his body in strides and hitting the ground with a powerful burst. He soon got worn out by the heat and the addition of a dust storm and he doubled over taking deep breathes as he held his shirt over his nose to protect him from the smoldering dirt. He quickly pushed himself to his feet as he looked at the watch twenty minutes had already past.

Keeping the shirt pulled over his nose he pushed himself onward feeling overpowered by the powerful strong winds and painfully sharp sand but he keep going focusing on each step. The only thing on his tired and frightened mind was what Lee had said. If he didn't find George in time…

His body ached from the extreme winds, his lips chapped beyond belief and it hurt to open his mouth. His body screamed at him to stop, to rest, but he refused to listen to his body. If he stopped now his brother was as good as died.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

George heard something moving behind him and he straightened up and tried once more to untie his hands. He was mad, at Lee, at Kelly, and at himself. Why did he allow fear to paralyze him, why didn't he fight back when he had the chance, and he knew that he will never get the chance. He knew that he will never get the strength to stand up to Lee. He frowned and groaned as he gave up knowing that every feeble attempt at escape is furtile.

He jumped when the pole he was handcuffed to was banged by something and his body vibrated in impact. He shook as a response to the shock and heard something being sharpened against the pole and he instantly grew restless again trying to yank himself free from the horrible pole. He stopped when the pole was slammed again and instead he tried to catch his breath as he listened to someone playing with two sharp objects pushing them together.

George didn't want to admit this but he was scared…he just wanted someone to get him out of this mess….

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Fred was shocked at what he found, a strip joint, Lee made a strip joint? Fred stared at it in deep disgust but still…Fred pushed open the door and instantly regretted it. He was met by four somewhat attractive strippers in different positions and dirty old perverts watching them with hands deep in their pants. Fred wiped his hands on his pants with upmost need as he looked around. _Would Lee take him to this place…wait I really don't want to know? Still maybe someone will know…maybe someone would recognize George…would it hurt to ask?_

Fred instantly flipped though his wallet and took out a picture of George and looked around trying to find out who to ask first. He looked to his right where the strippers were…performing…and to his left was a bar with eight to ten deadweight losers drinking shots. The bartender with an unkempt appearance and leather clothes didn't look in any mood to talk but Fred decided to talk to him first.

"Excuse me mister?" Fred yelled out above the shouts for more shots from the already too drunken men around him. The bartender doesn't even look at Fred as he goes about giving out the shots but Fred wasn't discouraged.

"Excuse me mister?" Fred yelled louder and the bartender quickly looked toward him and then instantly looked away without interest. Fred shook his head in disbelief at the man before slamming his hand upon the table.

"God damn it, pay attention to me. I am looking for my brother, he looks exactly likes me except he has a mole on his neck, have you seen him?" Fred begged practically throwing himself at the bartender shoving the picture into the bartender's face. The bartender blinked and went on serving his clients drinks. Fred stared at the guy in shock.

"Please help me he is going to die if I don't find him." Fred tried, the picture shaking in his hands from the tension. When the bartender went on doing what he was doing Fred screamed a little and turned to the clients, showing the picture to the clients and asking the same questions.

The clients all did the same thing; they just looked down and continued drinking. Fred screamed again out of frustration and started to the more adult side of the strip bar. He walked around the clients first thrusting the picture in their faces and demanding that they tell him if they have seen him or not but none did. All the clients did was whistle at the strippers and hold up money at the barely dressed women. Fred yelled at the clients again, cussing and cursing them, demanding them to open their mouths but all remained as silent as dolls. Out of outrage Fred jumped on the stage and threw one of the women off, the woman didn't even scream just allowed herself to fall flat on her stomach on a moth bitten flooring.

Fred waited for any signs of outrage from the workers or the clients but no one said or did anything, they just continued on with their day. After hearing another hoarse whistle Fred lost it and grabbed another stripper by their throat and pushed them into the wall and yelled into her face.

"What the fuck is up with this place? I need help, fucking help me." Fred yelled in anger but his anger was diluted by agony and pressure. He waited in silence for any form of response but nothing came from the hallow body he was holding roughly in the moldy wall.

Finally he looked into her face and could clearly see that she wasn't real. Well…she was dead…controlled by strings. Fred turned to the other stripper noticing the same thing. Fred stared blankly at the clients…why didn't he notice earlier. Standing back he watched the body fall harshly to the hard unforgiving floor.

Puppets, they were just puppets, not real people, puppets? Fred turned around sharply looking back at the bartender, why didn't he notice how the bartender was in a never-ending loop. How the customers at the bar, as dirty and disgusting as they were, never had any beer in their flask. Fred turned around at the audience again and blinked.

He blinked more than once but couldn't say for the life of him how many times as he felt a cold unexpected chill run though his body. Staring at the puppets again he turned and left the strip bar unsure what his next plan was but he tugged on staring at the sun in disbelief as he went. If he would have looked around he would have seen the stripper door open and but he wasn't looking.

The walk was more tremulous than the last. No longer is it hot and dry now it is moist and burning. Fred could practically see the sweat dive off his body in a suicide pact. Fred desperately wanted to stop, stop and rest, but he knew he couldn't stop. If he stopped now he might never get himself up again.

He stumbled though, and tipped a couple of times, even once fell, but he pushed himself up. He was covered in mud and his clothes clung to his skin like a baby would hang onto its mother. His hair was full of sweat making his neck feel weird and irritating. He checked his watch, only thirty minutes left. Still staring at his watch he tipped on his own shoes and fell flat on his face causing instant shock as the smell of blood alerted his other senses. Holding his nose between his left hand he pushed himself up for the tenth time this day, the blood squeezing out between the cracks in his fingers. Fred tried to remember what to do if you get a blood nose, is it you raise your head or lower the head?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The blindfold was yanked over his head but George still kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see Lee, couldn't take it anymore. Yet when warm water was poured over his head he swiftly opened his eyes and stared around feeling his heartbeat quicken and his breathing become softer and filled with a tease of terror. Someone was bending down in front of him and George turned his eyes refusing to meet the eyes of the enemy. Something warm gripped his chin and tried to turn George's face but George fought the person. All he received from all his troubles was a smack across the face and a painful shove backwards. George released a moan, the person chuckled, and another said pussy.

Finally George slowly allowed the person to turn his face and a middle aged man came into view. George blinked at the man and looked at the other person. The other person was definitely Lee but who was this person?

The man chucked at George's reaction before turning to Lee, "man he's adorable." Lee nodded with an odd smile.

"Told you John." Lee added bending down next to John and stroking George's cheek. George jerked backwards accidently hitting his head in the progress. Lee just weakly smiled sadly at George.

"We have great news for you?" Lee whispered and John chuckled. George remained silent; he was gagged, and preferred it that way.

"Your brother is walking around here somewhere, isn't that great news?" Lee giggled before planting a light kiss over George's gag.

"Hmm…I can't wait to taste that delicious mouth again." Lee suggested before patting George on the head again.

"Now I promise I will be back later but for now John wants to play with you." Lee said pointing at John who licked his lips in response. George stared wide eyed at John before shaking his head pleadingly at Lee. Lee just laughed as he patted John on his back.

"Do your worst." Lee commended before throwing on his coat. John nodded his head not taking his hard almost silver eyes off of George.

"Where are you going?" John said dully after a long stare contest with the frightened man tied up.

"I'm going to say hi to his brother." Lee added and than smiled lovely at George, "I will be back in thirty, make sure by the time I come back he is cleaned up."

"We'll see." John added and Lee rolled his eyes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It had been three hours and he didn't find George. Fred pushed open the doors and stared in disbelief at what seemed to be a chapel. A chapel! Fred gasped as he ran though the reception area and into the real chapel refusing the yells from the 'receptionist'.

He pushed open the door and immediately blushed. The chapel was lined in roses. The walls was all roses, the alter was covered in roses, the empty guest seating was lined in roses, blue and red roses. The sounds of the organ alerted his ears at hearing such delicate delightful music. There at the alter was a bride and groom, both with their backs turned toward him. In the guest section only one man was there wiping fake tears off his face. The bride was skinny wearing a blue and white wedding dress with blue high heels. The groom was skinny and well dressed in the best expensive suit that a guy could wish for. The priest in front of the couple was fat and jolly wearing cheap blue robes and an overused tunic. In the audience sitting in a row all empty of roses and the hope of love was a man who face was hidden thanks to the broken lights above him. Still his fake cries and dry tissue gave Fred the impression that the person didn't really care at all for the wedding but was there just for mocking purposes.

The priest spoke, the bride shifted and the sounds of chains dragging across the floor could be heard echoing throughout the chapel. Fred shifted his eyes downwards toward her ankles and discovered skinny binds across them. That was when he also realized that the groom was holding her arm so tightly that she was bleeding. Wait, bleeding, dolls don't bleed. Then he stared at the groom, standing tall and guarded tapping his foot in eagerness wishing desperately for the priest to just get on with it. The bride stood hunched slightly and bent to a side as if trying to escape. Then it hit, she wasn't a bride and he definitely wasn't her groom.

Screaming out a no Fred stood before the priest. The bride stopped shifting, the groom's fist tightened around, and Fred saw red. Turning around he pushed the groom with as much force as he could master and smiled in contempt as he fall harshly to the ground. He smiled again as he turned to the bride, face hidden behind a solid black veil. Red hair shined beside the veil and Fred shook as he quickly took the veil off.

It was just a manikin, a manikin with a red wig. Fred stood back in alarm as he bent beside the groom and realized his dull wide eyes with large pupils. A life-size doll? A chuckle rang throughout the chapel and for a minute Fred thought that he himself chuckled out of madness until he noticed too late a figure walking up to him. Only when the bunt end of a gun hit him in his head did he finally recognize Lee who was leering over him with a bored and crazy smile.

Spots of light forced Fred to open his heavy eyelids. The first thing he saw was Lee sitting in a chair suitable for a king and wearing a crown on his pompous head. Beside him in an equally royal like chair was a middle aged man resting his chin on a walking stick. Both were staring at Fred with great interest as if they were studying him. Slowly he looked down and discovered his hands tied to the chair. He rolled his eyes slowly as he lowered his head as everything was spinning around. The only thing that he could really focus on was the sharpness of their eyes glaring into him, trying to rip his soul out. Slowly he rolled his head to his right and was surprise to feel something soft. Hair! He allowed his eyes to focus on his right and wasn't surprised when he found that person to be George, tied in the same position, head downcast, limbs limp, breathing loudly. Fred pushed his head into George's trying to wake him up but it was impossible, George was to out cold.

A snap and Fred focused once more on Lee who smiled nicely at him, once again John slapped the walking stick down on the rocky floor. Lee stood up; the walking stick came down once more. Fred straightened up but he was still having problems getting his sights in focus. He had no idea what was going to happen but he knew it wouldn't be good and he prayed that they will make it to another day.

Dripping, something was dripping, Fred looked around tiredly trying to find out what caused the dripping, he couldn't find anything. Snap, Fred moaned, John snapped the stick again. Lee had a knife, Fred barely registered the weapon, and John slapped down the stick again.

Fred watched in a trance as Lee walked over with the knife, Fred lowered his eyebrows, gave the fiercest glare we could master, and tried not to worry over the situation. When Lee bent down next to Fred and held the knife next to Fred's arm Fred turned his head so he was staring at his unconscious brother.

"Do you want to be identical twins again?" Lee asked in a soft, warm voice that seemed as fake as his happiness. Fred laid his head on George's shoulder and refused to answer. Sadly for Fred, Lee wanted it to be that way. Fred only looked back at Lee when Lee laughed.

"Look John, did you see the fear in those eyes? Priceless, I told you that I would scare him didn't I?" Lee asked cutting a steak on the table. John smirked and said something that Fred couldn't or wouldn't comprehend as he nudged George again trying to see if he was conscious or not.

It was the whisper of words and finicky fingers that made Fred know that George was indeed awake but was acting unconscious. Lee and John was joking about something and making bets about something but once again Fred couldn't seem to focus on the words.

Fred pushed his head harshly against George's and smiled when George replied the favor. Fred glared at Lee, now that he knew that George was fine it was time to deal with Lee. Fred watched Lee like a hawk as Lee scooped food onto a plate and put it in front of Fred and smiled.

"Eat." Lee half ordered as he poured himself food, John already was already chewing on some meat.

"Come on now eat, my mother spent all day on this feast you might as well enjoy it." Lee tried again tearing into his piece of steak with a pleased moan. Fred stared back in disgust and stared at the food as if it was poisonous.

Lee sighed before wiping his mouth with a napkin before turning to John, "fine, I guess the bitch isn't hungry. Oh well more for us then."

"He doesn't have to eat anyways; I mean look at all the meat on that one. I think he is ready for slaughtering." John added melancholy.

"Shh…we are getting him angry." Lee added jokingly before pausing and smiling a plan growing in his head. Apparently John was on the same mindset.

"Lee…"

"Yes John?" Lee added still staring at Fred, staring and chewing, always chewing.

"Tell me about your greatest night." John added and Lee smiled lovingly while Fred's eyes darkened.

"It was dark, the figure in my arms was completely still, his body limp, his mouth hung low. We were in my parents' old bedroom, just me and him. He was so…man I was so upset that I drugged him, I gave him too much and made him sleep for longer than I would have hoped. In the end though, it turned out to be a good thing as I was given time to strip the dreaded clothes off his perfect little body."

"Shut up." Fred screamed suddenly fighting against his handcuffs.

"Oh but then when he opened those gorgeous eyes," Lee stared but had to stop as he closed his eyes for a moment trying to collect himself, "man he was so…"

"I told you to shut the fuck up."

"He was so cute too when he first woke up, all confused and slow-like, he barely even registered me until I climbed on top of him."

"Shut the fuck up." Fred screamed and screamed and screamed but it didn't help.

"Man he seemed so startled when he saw me and then those cute little eyes changed to fear. Oh I would have…I just couldn't…knowing that I have him…have him naked and where I was…it was too much to…too much to deal. I needed him so badly."

"No, I refuse to hear this." Fred screamed and Lee nodded absentmindedly at Fred.

"The first time I kissed him it was magical, he tried to fight me, man was that so beautiful. Than the fun really started, he kept screaming at me, telling me to stop, yelling that this couldn't really be happening. I touched him, slid my hand down his torso. He screamed even louder when I pinched his nipples, honestly he was such a crybaby." Lee commented lazily enjoying the pain and anger that crossed across Fred's face.

"When my hand slipped lower it was like fiery passion erupted from within me and I didn't even know that I was punching him until he screamed. My hands slipped lower and lower and he gasped and shook his head feverishly as if by pleading he will get me to stop my advantages. But I didn't stop, I touched his inner leg and touched his lower belly and than squeezed that cute and adorable little…"

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up, shut up." Fred screamed, actually it wasn't Fred it was George. John laughed and Lee smiled.

"Oops, I guess it was a little to graphic for little Georgie here. Maybe I should leave out that when my fingers…he was so hot, and his mouth around my…god I need him so much. I want him again, now!" Lee added standing up. George shut his eyes in a broken response and Fred growled. Lee continued to walk slowly, getting closer to George, closer, too close. Fred lost it and screamed, George cried out a pleading 'please leave me alone,' Lee licked his lips.

"Fuck you Lee." Fred screamed and George stared at the approaching figure with his heart racing, too much, too much for a healthy adult, and Lee wouldn't stop coming. The only thing George could do, the only thing Fred was to close their eyes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco sighed as he stood behind the register at the joke shop. Costumers left and right was disappointed once again that neither George nor Fred was at the shop. Fred was supposed to be at the shop today but George had another nightmare and spent the whole night crying leaning on Fred for emotional support. Fred spent the whole night trying to calm his brother down and by the time Draco was up and ready for work Fred and George was passed out again.

Draco laid his head on the counter and stared at the clock, it was barely two, he was stuck here for three more hours. He yawned and sipped his soda, and turned the page on his magazine. Since it was lunchtime he didn't have to worry about costumers and for that he was grateful, he wasn't in a friendly mood today.

He heard something to his right and he lazily looked up finding Verity carrying out some boxes to stock. They smile at each other and Verity turns away blushing and Draco put down his magazine and smiled charmingly at her. She couldn't help but blush again.

"So this is the last box to stock and than I think we should open the shop again. The costumers are getting reckless." Verity added pointing to the door where some costumers were waiting eagerly for the door to open. Draco rolled his eyes and opened his magazine again.

"That's good, we shouldn't waste another minute at taking those poor suckers' money." Draco added and Verity laughed.

"You know I think it is so cute that you are acting like a ugly rich snob who can't admit when he is happy." Verity added smugly pinching Draco's cheeks hard. Draco jumped with a cry of pain before hitting her hands away softy.

"I find little woman who can't keep their little hands off of me just so damn adorable." Draco added pinching her cheeks in return. She laughed and leaned over the counter.

"Yeah and I love clueless guys as well." Verity hissed as she pulled some hair behind her ear and laughed at Draco, "oh I almost forgot you have a letter."

Draco blinked a couple of times before he finally registered what she had said. He watched as she pulled out a letter from her purse. The letter was brown with a huge M wax seal on it. He growled, it was definitely a Malfoy letter.

Verity stood impatiently in front of the counter, her legs spread, and standing on her tiptoes waiting for Draco to open the letter. When he finally did she leaned over more trying to see what the letter was. He rolled her eyes and read it out loud for both to hear.

"Greeting son,

I am sorry for your father's attitude earlier. He was just shocked a little. We both love you and would love to see you over the holidays. We are going to the mountains on Christmas Eve, please come.

I miss you my little sweetie pie,

Love,

Mummy Malfoy."

Draco frowned at the letter, small and nearly impersonal, yep such a Malfoy thing to write. Draco sighed as he threw the letter on the counter trying to gather himself up enough to know how he feels about the letter. Did he really want to see them again?

"Wow, your mom wants to see you again, that's great." Verity said after a long uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, I can't believe it, the last I remember was my dad yelling that he has no son anymore." Draco added staring at the letter again. He just couldn't believe that his family, his, wanted to see him again. He almost smiled.

"Are you going to go?" Verity asked leaning over the counter comfortably. Draco sighed as he reread the letter again.

"I must right? I mean they are my parents."

"But what about the Weasleys? Verity asked softy, it was common sense that the Weasleys went all out to include Draco for Christmas. Draco sighed again.

"I don't know what to do. I want to go to both but I can't do that right?" Draco asked honestly. Verity nodded sadly at Draco and Draco went back to rereading the note. _What should I do?_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Fred frowned as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He stared out the window smiling at the snow covering the trees. He swiftly relaxed running a hand though his brother's hair. The snow was gorgeous, the house was alive with giggling babies and yelling adults, and Fred was smiling. He knew, just knew, that regardless if Lee ever let them go that George and him will be okay. They will fight their way to safety in the reality that Lee made up and regardless what Lee does Fred will find a way to get them out. Even if it takes years sooner or later they will escape and finally be normal once again. Fred closed his eyes and took an even breath as he smiled pleasantly. They will be free again and damn it George was not going to go to some mental hospital!

He smiled once again, "soon Lee, soon I will get my revenge." He didn't know that at the same moment in a house across time Lee was glaring at the window in disgust. Lee frowned as he whispered a hated, "soon Fred you will be out of the picture and he will be all mine." Lee than sat on his bed and waited, always waiting.

* * *

Two chapters left...

I hope to have this story finish by Christmas alhough it doesnt look like I will be able to.

I hope to have the next chapter out around the weekend of thanksgiving so we will see. Here is where the fun begins. Can anyone tell me who John is? He is the same person from the last chapter, look him up! I only gave his first and middle name, I am curious if anyone can figure it out. On another note, review!


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 is up. This was a pain to write and I am not as happy with this chapter as others but umm...enjoy.

Yes hitachiin90 won the challenge. John Wayne Glover, (1931-2005) was a rapist who loved elderly women and was said to have had the worst crime scenes...on a note every serial killer and killings have the worst crime noted so that didnt say much. Yeah, good going hitachiin90, I wanted to find a criminal that not everyone knew about. So yeah, just because of that I will promise you no more people will get hurt in this story.

Okay enough is enough, here is the chapter, enjoy.

* * *

It was two days before Christmas and the tension in the burrow grew instead of vanished. It was supposed to be a jolly day, with all their family at the Burrow, even Percy and his girlfriend. Bill and Fleur arrived in a jolly mood telling tales about some cool things that happened at the bank and their new house. Charlie was all excited to be at the Burrow carrying buckets of gifts and tells about dragons. It was at suppertime when the joy died and the family was hit with a strong sense of awkwardness that no one spoke. One of the reasons why the joy died was that Cedric and Alicia was spending today and the next two days with Hermione's parents thanks to a court order which made everyone mad, especially Ron. Then Draco was gone, spending Christmas with his family which was sad for the Weasleys because they had grown attached to him. The thing that topped the bad news, the thing that ruined the whole holiday was the news that George was going to a mental institution.

As it was it was dinner and no one was really talking to each other, it was just a clutter of chewing and drinking. George wasn't eating, just stared down at his hand. Not more than thirty minutes ago Molly told him about the institution. He had never felt so at a loss. His family was giving up on him. Molly had told him that it will help but George knew better. When he goes to the institution then he will fully be Lee's and no one would be able to stop it. George turned his attention to Fred who was just staring at his food in disgust, his face more disjointed then George had ever seen him. George stared back at Molly and smiled weakly. He wasn't a Weasley anymore; he was a parasite, something that was a burden, something that didn't deserve to live. _Then why should I stay here? Why shouldn't I just hand my body back over to Lee? I belong to him anyways. It would be so easy, just tell Lee next time when he is asleep that he will meet him somewhere. What is the point anyways, my life ended already why not let Lee finish it for me. I have nothing to live for anyways. Fred had already replaced me with Draco, my mum hates me, and my dad won't look at me in the eyes anymore. Maybe it would be better if I was gone. It is time to stop fooling myself, my body and spirit belongs to Lee, it is time to give up._

George stood up, his screeching chair was the only noise in the Burrow, even the ghost was silent. Almost immediately his mum begged him to sit down and he almost did, knowing this was going to be his last meal with his family. No, not his family, just strangers. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that he was being overdramatic but he shook it away. No, his family betrayed him, gave him over to some wrenches that will never care for him. He wasn't going to go to some mental hospital, even if that means sacrificing himself; he refused to go to any hospital.

He almost tore up as he stared at his family who had no idea what he was about to do but he caught himself in time. His mouth was completely dry and he could feel the angry words pushing against his clutched lips. There was so much he wanted to say to his family, so many hurtful words that will make them feel how he feels right now but he swallowed it.

Molly stood up and tried to pat George's back but George darted away hitting the wall closest to him painfully and after a minute of surprise turned to his mum and glared. Her hands shook as she tried again getting the same reaction.

She shouted, "We are only trying to help you."

He replied almost brokenly, "It won't help me." She bit her lip and he sighed as he leaned his head against the wall.

"Honey just give it a shot." Molly tried again reaching for George only to get the same feeble attempts of backing up from George.

"No." He said, his words laced with anger, of betrayal, of last attempts of argument.

"You have no choice in the matter." Molly replied and George smiled darkly and nodded his head.

"You are right mum, I have no choice." George finished as he started his way up the darkened stairway still mumbling under his breath, "I have no choice, I have no choice, I have no choice…"

George laid himself down on his long comfortable bed as he stared at the ceiling deep in thoughts. He had a smile on his face, the first smile in ages, but he knew it was just a comforting mask. He picked up the pamphlet from the institution that Molly had so gracefully placed on his bed and opened it. He read though some of it but the picture of the room, small and locked, made him tremble. He got out of one abduction just to be put in another and no one seemed to care…how fair was that? He dropped the pamphlet back onto the bed and rolling around he pushed his face against the nearest pillow and screamed, he screamed and screamed and screamed some more. When he was all hot and sweaty and no more screams were there to release he couldn't help but break down. Curling into himself he allowed himself to cry, still half wanting to scream, half wanting to pull all his hair out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fred dropped his spoon as he went to stand up. Molly immediately stopped him. Fred stared at her with anger but she shook her head as she sat down again. Ron stared at her as well but instead of anger it was one of sadness. He didn't want to have his brother locked up in some institution. In fact everybody was gloomy and downcast, even Arthur who for once was lost for words. It had been a family dream to have George come home, and now that dream is going to be ripped to shreds. Even Percy, who had just decided to talk to the family again, was maddened by the news. In fact he was so mad that he knocked his plate on the floor and stood up urging his girlfriend to stand up to. Molly jumped up begging her son to sit back down but Percy refused and left, his girlfriend following suit. Fleur and Charlie were as silent as corpses, their color drained from their faces, this was the first time they heard about the institution. Only Bill seemed to bear the news okay as he asked his mum honestly, "if it will really help him than do it. If it will get my brother back than do it."

Still the glares and puppy eyes that Molly received from the family was enough to break her heart as she lowered her cup and closed her eyes tiredly. She finally stood up and headed over to the counter pouring some more brandy into her cup and swooshing it around in her cup before bringing it to her lips. She swallowed the drink in just one slip and slammed the cup back on the counter harshly.

"It is for the best," She said, and her voice was full of pleading. She wasn't saying this statement but whether asking her family, was it really for the best? Her family just lowered their eyes and stared at their untouched food. Only Fred was still staring at Molly, watching the way she looked so defeated, so broken. It was hard to see his mum looking so miserable but everyone else looked the same way. Fred knew, even him looked broken. It happened, it will happen, and it will end sometime. How will it end, how will the family ever be happy again? Fred stood up, no one stopped him, and he didn't expect them to. They knew, he knew, she knew, the family was gone. Emotionally the family was distant and nothing except maybe a shooting star could ever connect them again. It was over, the closeness was deceased, so what was left over?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was ten, the clock said so, and George was still staring at the ceiling going over his life, and trying to figure out who was the real person responsible for ruining his life. The easiest person to blame would be Lee, for he did the most damage, destroyed him whole. Yet, Lee wasn't the only person who hurt him. The first person to hurt him was Fred. Not physical but emotionally, Fred was the first to crack his shell. It was Fred who he trusted and depended on the most, it was Fred who he thought about when he first woke up and the last thing he thought about before he fall asleep. It was Fred who threw his feelings to the side as if he didn't matter. It was Fred who purposely ignored George for months leaving George feeling abandoned and overwhelmed. It was Fred who was so foolish that he never realized…never realized the problems George was having.

George sat on his bed shaking terribly as Fred flopped happily on his bed and turned on his side looking at George with a wild smile. George stared down at his feet again as the door opened once again and there stood Lee smiling at the twins in a friendly way. Lee only had that smile on when both Fred and George was together…the smile was more seductive when only George was in the room. Fred waved hello to Lee and Lee happily returned the favor as he flopped down on his own bed picking up his potions book. Fred turned his attention back on George.

"So George what did you feel was so important that you had to take me away from Alicia?" Fred asked jokingly but George wasn't even paying attention to Fred anymore, his attention was glued on Lee. His lower mouth shook almost violently and he gripped the bed sheets tightly in his fist as he stared at Lee in flight.

"George, come on buddy what is so important?" Fred whined trying to get his brother's attention but it was pointless. He looked at his brother again and noticed that he looked a little scared. Fred looked at to where George was looking but only one that he saw was Lee. Fred turned back to his brother.

"George, earth to George." Fred yelled, hitting his brother gently on his head. George stared back in surprise; he forgot his brother was here.

"Wha…at?" George asked shaking as he stared at his brother with heavy eyes. Fred gently put a hand on George's cheek and asked whether softy, "what is wrong George."

Still keeping his eyes on Lee he sighed and relaxed his head on Fred's hand whispering the words, "I just feel like I never see you anymore. It is so bad that I wanted to hang out with my brother?" George flashed a look at Lee who nodded his head, George looked at Fred. 

"Of course not George. Sure we can hang tonight but can I tell Alicia so she will know?" Fred asked politely and George sighed again and rolled his eyes.

"Sure," _no please stay, _"Just come back okay?" _Don't leave me alone with him. He won't stop harassing me about dating. Please, I am afraid that if I don't say yes he is going to hurt me. Please, don't leave._

"Of course George. I will be back in ten. I promise." Fred replied as he jumped up from his bed and ran out the door. George watched him go biting his tongue as he turned back to Lee. Fred left him alone with Lee. Lee was silent for a while and George allowed himself to relax, thank god Lee wasn't going to ask him out again.

What George didn't know was that Lee wasn't planning on asking, he was going to demand it. George waited for Fred to return staring at the clock overhead, watching as the second hand tick past then the minute hand, ticking shifty ahead. When the hour hand moved he laid his head against his pillow and closed his eyes knowing that Fred wasn't coming back. He was hurt as he thought about his brother flirting with Alicia, hugging her, kissing her…he felt betrayed. She was more important than him…when did that happen?

He heard springs bounce and he shot his eyes open, the room in complete darkness. He blinked, wasn't the lights just on? Light echoes of footsteps could be heard and George crawled up into a tight ball bringing his blankets high over his head. He listened to the sound of deadlocks clicked. George blinked as he jumped up staring around wishing he was smart and would have gone with his brother to the safety of the common room. Instead he was stuck here in the dark with some sneaky monster but George wasn't going to be staying here any longer. Jumping out of bed he ran to the door not even thinking about how he left his wand back by his bed, all he cared about was getting outside the door.

Bam, he fell to the floor with a surprised gasp. His back screaming in the immediate pain that followed. Light busted though his slanted eyelids and he blinked as Lee bent down and smiled. Lee bent over him and shoved a pill down his throat.

"You will never remember any of this." Lee hissed as he waited for the drug to work. 

George never did remember that night and Fred barely arrived in time, and Lee managed to make a lie that Fred would believe. 

George snorted when the door opened and he turned his head to Ginny and propped his head downwards as he smiled defeated at his younger sister. She bent down and touched his knees as she tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry that mom is making you go to such a place." She yelled an apology and George nodded.

"Its okay lil sis, I know you had nothing to do with this." George answered and Ginny laid her head across his shoulder.

"You know how lost I was when I heard what happened to you? I was so broken; Harry and I both were completely lost. I thought I would never see you again and that alone almost killed me." Ginny said and George froze as grief consumed him.

"I thought I would never see you alone either sis." George admitted before looking at the clock, "I am tired now. I think I should just go to sleep."

"Of course, good night George. See you tomorrow." Ginny added putting a kiss on his forehead. George smiled back, forced, and immediately felt shame for what he was planning.

"I love you Ginny, always remember that." George said looking down at the ground. The door shut and George turned his head to the side staring at the empty bed of Fred's. He held back tears as he shut his eyes, tired beyond belief. The last thing he thought was, _Fred…please don't be mad. I loved you the most and only want you to be happy. Find yourself someone who loves you and you love. Don't shy away from love Fred. You always have my heart._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George stumbled across the rocks as he walked barefoot to Lee's castle. He would have gone to the castle sooner if he didn't run into Kelly. He told her of his plans and she pleaded with him not to do it but he shook her away from him. His mind was set, his chess piece already moving, his body accepting. It was time to finally free himself from his pain and horror. Free himself from his memories and nightmares, his thoughts driving him mad. It was all over.

George smiled as he spotted Lee standing in the middle of the hall of the castle, his robe hanging on the floor, his eyes set on George. George laughed at Lee. Lee crossed his eyes. The hundreds of manikins twisted their heads toward George already moving toward him but George didn't care. He just stood in front of Lee and laughed, somewhat brokenly, somewhat manically.

George collapsed on his knees in front of Lee and continued to laugh, his twin's wand in his arm, a spiteful gleam on his face. Lee watched his pet with interest trying to see what his little slave was up to. He knew he wouldn't be disappointed. George dropped the laughter but still smiled.

"I am done, you here me. I am giving up." George yelled in the midst of the manikins circling him. He giggled brokenly as he spat at Lee, "No more will you make a fool of me. No more will I make a fool of myself. No more will I allow you to rape and torture me. My body may be yours and you can do what you want with it but my heart will always belong to Fred."

Lee glared at the name and looked around before staring at his plaything. The manikins were approaching George now, with George pointing the wand high at Lee. Lee turned his eyes to the side watching the sun setting.

"I am giving my body to you Lee. I am no longer going to try to run away from you or hide from you. I am yours as I should be." George continued to scream even has a manikin pulled him by his ear.

"But my brain and my heart won't let my body be used over and over again. SO I finally realized that there is only one way to go." George yelled aiming the wand at Lee and struggling to hold the wand steady at Lee as the manikins yanked and pulled and cut.

"What are you thinking about George?" Lee asked his voice pleasantly rich in such a giant building. George spat once more at Lee and laughed.

"I know this will probably backfire on me, I know that you will probably kill me but I have to try, I have to try." George said pain in his high pitched voice as the manikins cut his leg deeply.

The manikin was struggling with the arm now and George didn't know how much longer he could hold the wand up. A manikin grabbed his throat harshly and George immediately gasped as he hit the manikin harshly making him fall backwards. Still breathing roughly George managed to scream out an "_Avada Kedavra" _right before a manikin knocked him down. He collapsed under the weight of the manikin and he screamed under the crushing weight of the stuffed doll. Finally he threw the doll off of him and stared at to where Lee is laying dead…only to find him standing up and laughing. George shook his head as a manikin broke his wand before holding him down, other manikins doing the same thing. Lee was the one smiling now.

"Oops you missed." Lee cried out in laughter. George laughed back.

"It doesn't matter because you are going to kill me now and even if you don't you will eventually kill me. Either I kill you or you kill me but either way I will be free from you." George shot back before a manikin clapped his mouth shut with its hand. Lee laughed again.

"You are right. I am going to kill you now but it will be such a shame as well, I mean someone as beautiful as you could have lasted easily four more years. Too late now, _Avada Kedavra"_

Lee smiled as he dropped his wand and George shook in his brother's arms. Fred glared at Lee and Lee shrugged as if it was just a game they were playing. Fred too was shaking but out of anger as he glared at Lee.

"Damn, your brother saved your ass." Lee joked and Fred tightened his hold on his brother.

"I will get you, you fucking good for nothing little shithead." Fred hissed and Lee laughed.

"Oh how cute. Big brother taking care of his younger brother."

"Leave us alone." Fred screamed glaring at the manikins and Lee.

"No you leave us alone. He is mine."

"He is not yours, he will never be yours." Fred screamed in outrage, his scream so powerful that it shook the castle's foundation.

"Just wait Fred, one day you will go to bed or you will go and take a shower and the next thing you know you will be seeing your brother, dead and cold." Lee purred, his words mixed with poison, Fred tightened his hold on his brother and tightened his fist.

"Over your dead body." Fred spat out and Lee smiled once more before he disappeared. Fred felt sharp pain in his stomach like someone had just stabbed him. Yet he wasn't bleeding. He was breathing, and was solid, and everything was normal. That was when he noticed that he was back at the Burrow. His brother curled up in a ball, him too shocked for words.

Is it over, did Lee finally let them go, or did something else happen? Fred gently rubbed George's back absentmindedly still horrified at seeing Lee's wand pointed at George and George laughing in return. George shook at the feel of hands on him and Fred instantly took away his hands and sat back watching George intensely.

"What happened?" Fred asked politely and George frowned.

"I just wanted everything to be over." George replied after a second of pulling himself together. Fred bit his lip but remained unemotional as he waited for George to continue, when he didn't Fred sighed and looked away.

"George what happened?" Fred asked again, this time more sternly and more needy than before. George picked at some loose threads on the blanket before looking up at Fred, his face masked in pain. George sighed this time.

"I tried to kill him. I stole your wand and walked right up to Lee and pointed the wand at him and whispered the killing curse but I missed. Then he decided to kill me and I didn't see any reason to try and avoid the spell. I have nothing to live for anymore."

"That is not true George; you have so much to live for." Fred softy uttered making George actually stare at him a strange expression on his face.

"Fred…I am going to take a shower, is that okay with you?" George asked softy watching his brother as if in detail. Fred looked at the clock before nodding.

"Yeah, buddy. Go and take a shower." Fred answered patting George on his back. George smiled nicely, but when he spoke the urgency could be heard from miles away.

"Will you be here?" George asked and Fred stared at him in confusion.

"Of course I will." Fred answered slowly trying to be as supportive as possible. George smiled with haste, Fred didn't get the question. Fred smiled with the same haste, thinking he got it. George gingery picked himself off from the squeaky bed and walked to the bathroom picking up spare clothes along the way. Fred smiled wearily as he watched his brother leave the room before collapsing on the bed altogether. He wanted to sleep so badly.

"Will you be here?" George asked Fred in a upset mood. Fred laughed a bit as he shrugged.

"Of course I will brother. Where else would I be?" Fred asked smiling madly, ruby lipstick still pasted on the collar of his white stripped dress shirt. George rolled his eyes as he rolled on his back as he watched his brother eyeing himself in the mirror. George rolled his eyes again and shook his head in disappointment. Fred turned around focusing on his brother for the first time today and frowned, crossing his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Well…where else would I be tonight?" Fred asked acting all collected and calm-like. George couldn't help but notice their differences. The ways that Fred was becoming more and more his own person and the way that he didn't want to. It was the way Fred was out scouting girls while George couldn't seem but notice that he wanted to have Fred selfishly all to himself. The differences were eating George away and Fred couldn't see it.

"I don't know maybe LaLa land." George joked throwing a pillow at Fred. Fred rolled his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror again.

"I told you I will be right here buddy. All day long, tod…tomorrow will be just us. I promise." Fred agreed with a sly smile and George gritted his teeth in annoyance. 

"Okay you better be." George whispered and Fred shrugged smugly.

"Hey, I will always be here." Fred said with a wink before shutting the door. George just shook his head and sighed slowly before turning back and climbing on his bed. It was getting late and George just wanted to lie down and listen to Fred talk about…anything really. He just wanted his brother.

George slid down the wall until he was kneeling in the bathtub enjoying the warm water that showered down on him. He smiled as he pushed some of his hair out of his face and stared at the shower curtain, watching the curtain as if it was the most interesting thing. He allowed himself time to collect himself as he thought about what happened in the other reality. He smiled again, mostly because his brother saved him. His brother despite everything had shown up and saved him. Isn't that what good loving brothers do?

He frowned slightly as he raised the temperature up again trying to get himself warm, yes nice and toasty yet the water refused to get any hotter than warm. Of course most people, smart people, would have just gotten out of the bath but George refused to leave. Even slightly on the cold side a shower was wonderful. He felt himself slowly closing his eyes, allowing himself a piece of peace in the steamy bathroom. He relaxed against the side of the tub and smirked. He never wanted to leave this shower.

Fred waited patiently for his brother to return to the room, while almost patiently. He couldn't stop fidgeting and staring at the clock wondering when his brother was going to return. After thirty minutes Fred decided to give up and go to the kitchen. Not only was he thirsty but he was also hungry. Fred was half way to the kitchen when he heard the familiar sound of the doorbell. Twisting around Fred gave up on the kitchen and went to the door peering though the peep hole. All he saw was a halo of yellow. Confused beyond belief he asked though the door, "who is it?"

"Geez Fred you don't recognize me?" Draco shot back and Fred smiled as he opened the door giving the most idiotic look that Draco had ever seen before.

"Draco, what a surprise. What happened?" Fred asked allowing the angry looking blond snob into the house. Draco was still looking close to agitated tears as he flopped down on the couch. Fred sighed as he sat down next to Draco and hesitantly patted Draco on the back. Draco let out a little sob that he covered with a cough and jerked away from Fred looking more hurt than Fred had ever seen Draco before.

"My family…the letter…was a fake." Draco managed to get out though angry breaths.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked staring at Draco in confusion. Draco laughed spitefully.

"I went to our cabin like the letter said only to find out that my parents sold it two months ago. The new owners of the cabin said that my parents not only sold the cabin but their house too. My parents never wanted to see me; they told the new owners that I was killed in the war." Draco started staring at the wall feeling disjointed and ashamed at his family. Fred sucked in some angry words as he patted the younger boy again.

"Well, at least you still have us." Fred added kindly looking at the Christmas tree standing in the middle of the room, its massive thistles cluttered in bulbs and other decorated decorations. Draco looked to feeling put out.

"I know Fred but…"

"We are not your parents." Fred finished for Draco turning to him and giving him a sly smile before staring back at the tree.

"My Christmas is ruined." Draco finished before standing up. Fred stood up too, his hands in fist as he glared at Draco.

"Stop it." Fred ordered and Draco stared at him blankly.

"Stop what?" Draco asked impolitely glaring back at Fred.

"Saying that Christmas is ruined. How do you think we feel? Percy once again ran off, my family is all mad at each other and unsupportive of everyone. Finally the day after Christmas George is going to be taken to a hospital. How do you think my Christmas is going to be, how about George's?" Fred snapped out before feeling sick again and using the wall as support he shut his eyes. He could feel Draco's eyes on him, the way that Draco was peering into his soul. When Fred opened his eyes again Draco was standing beside him looking at Fred sadly.

"That sucks." Draco said and Fred stared back at him and frowned.

"Everything is falling apart. How much more will it take to completely break everything apart?" Fred whispered and Draco couldn't answer him, couldn't even find anything to say, because Fred was right. Everything was broken now all they have left was each other and hoped that they can help each other become happy again. So Draco did what any person would do, he just put a hand on Fred's shoulder and looked around as Fred whispered once last phrase.

"The end is coming."

"The end is coming, run, run." A boy shot out. George was frozen watching Harry cradle the corpse of Cedric as if by doing that he could bring the boy back. People around him was yelling, crying, moaning, shivering, yet George was only frozen. He could hear Fred yelling beside him, Fred's words one of shock and fear, of pain and outrage. George could only watch as if in a daze as Harry shook Cedric trying to wake him up, urgently trying to wake the dead up. Cedric wasn't budging. The scream of terror from Cedric's father matched the cries of Harry as he sprinted to his dead son. Alicia was crying, screaming in terror as she watched somebody she knew and loved dead and broken on the sandy floor.

Ron was yelling as well, calling to Harry, but his voice was lost in the crowd. Hermione was as white as a ghost and leaning on Ron, crying horribly as Harry yelled, "he's dead. Voldemort killed him." Someone was shaking him, whispering something to him but he couldn't comprehend it as he watched Harry be ripped off of Cedric by Moody and carried away.

The crowd was still a mix of terror and shock as they watched Cedric's father crying over his son and Dumbledore whispering in his ear although what he said George couldn't tell you. George didn't want to.

"We need to check on Harry." Hermione suggested as she watched Alicia and Katie crying into each other's arms.

"We probably won't be able to." Ron said his words sounded far away and forced.

"We have to try." Hermione said and the group was silent as they watched friends screaming and hugging together, others darting toward the castle. George stared at Hermione. 

"Come on." Ron ordered and Fred was up in a minute and George finally pushed himself up still staring at the lifeless body of Cedric. The father in mourning uttered a whine of outrage as he screamed, "Why."

"Why? Why do bad things happen?" George asked himself as he stared at the bathroom mirror. He waited for his reflection to answer him and was slightly mad when he received none. He sighed before going back to brushing his hair shaking slightly at the sad figure in front of him. _I have to grow up; I can't be a baby anymore. All I do anymore is feel sorry for myself I cant do it anymore. For now on, I am going to be tough. No more being a baby. The next time I see Lee he is going to be toast. Even if it kills me I will kill him._

George smiled as he thought about killing Lee, beating him into a bloody mess and throwing him in the grinder, showing him what it is like to feel afraid of someone else. Yes, he will have his revenge.

Knock, knock, George sighed, someone was at the door. He rolled his eyes as he continued to brush his hair but apparently the person wouldn't give up. By the third knock George slammed the brush on the counter and stared at the door.

"What?" He yelled as he pulled up his pants not even moving to buckle them.

"George I need to use the restroom." Fred called from the other side of the door and George cursed underneath his breath.

"Why don't you use the other bathroom?" George asked rudely staring at himself in the mirror again.

"Mom and dad won't let me. Please buddy, I am about to have an accident." Fred begged and George could imagine Fred doing the bathroom dance. With a smirk George smiled and opened the door expecting to see Fred desperately in need of the bathroom. Instead he was face to face with a frightening scene.

Fred was standing there, eyes wide, with two masked men holding his arms behind him, a wand at his neck. Before George could even comprehend what was happening one of the masked men focused their wand on George and yelled, "_Locomotor Mortis." _

* * *

I'm so evil...I cant believe I just did that to the Weasleys.

One chapter left to go...dont let the suspense kill you too much.

hitachiin90 you should have known that I couldnt keep that promise....

Remember there is three parts to the last chapter. So just calm down and breath...instead of saying only one more chapters instead you can say three more updates. Yes!


	23. Chapter 21

The piercing cries and the blasting of odious words alarmed Fred what to expect when he successfully finds the strength to open his tired eyes. He instantly regretted it. He found himself in the corner of a semicircle, a poorly made semi-circle, his mind corrected as if that was an important fact. He watched, almost in a daze at Ron who was screaming out curses and struggling to rip apart the tightly wound ropes that grounded him to the old worn out chair. Fred and Ron crossed eyes and Fred could see the hate and fear radiating off of him. Another whelp of pain shot Fred's face to turn around, twisting his neck sharply and until the point of sharp pain that made him cry out quietly.

The scream happened again and Fred watched in surprise, in horror, at the sight of his mother. She was bounded like Ron was, like he was, yet she was bounded with handcuffs. She was whining, her face so terrorized that it was red on the cheeks with snot dripping from her nose. She never turned her attention to Fred even when he whispered to her but instead stared wide eyed at her husband then to her daughter, going from one to the other, with no regard for everyone else. Fred too stared at his father, handcuffed to his chair, his body bent, hanging off the chair in a tense way. He looked almost…Fred shook the thought away as he shifted to his sister. He bit his lip at the sight of Ginny, she too was handcuffs, bent in a odd way, but was bruised in the face and cut around the wrist, he knew she was cut, the blood dripping was too oblivious to ignore. If she was conscious he couldn't tell, the way she was leaned over the chair made him believe that she was still in a blessed state of unconscious but the way her breathing was hushed, the way he could hear her breathing, quick and full of panic left him in deep doubt.

The person to her immediate right was Draco, who was sitting still, like a German soldier in Hitler's reign; his lips almost glued together, his eyes still and sat. Draco didn't even look at anyone else, just stared straight ahead stubbornly. Fred blinked at Draco in disbelief wondering how anyone in this situation could act so cruel and uncaring, Fred blamed it on the Malfoy heritage, no Weasley could act so stubbornly. Flicking to the next prisoner, Harry, he could still see the hero in Harry. The way that Harry seemed to take time to look at every person trying to give them his strength, Fred can literary see each person drawing a little of Harry's courage from him. It didn't make Fred feel calmer. Harry did look at Fred though and he instantly lowered his head, already knowing that nothing good will come from mere courage.

Fred tried once again to break the ropes around his arms, nearly crying by the end, unbelieving the fairytale of a successful escape. There was one person left, in a chair parallel to Fred, and Fred didn't want to look. He didn't want to see the state of the last person but found himself already turning his head anyways, his heart beating, beating, with apprehension and fear.

He didn't know what he expected to find but what he did find was more surprising and completely different than what he expected. George was tied to the chair, fine, not even a scratch on him. He was, like Fred and Ron, tied only to the chair by ropes. Fred wondered why everyone but them three was tied in handcuffs. George was just looking at Fred, his hair pulled over his face, his eyes drawn to a slant. Fred found the muscles around his mouth pulled up, a smile prying up his worried mouth.

George just shook his head and signaled to something over his shoulders. Fred took a breath as he carefully turned his head as much as they will go and stared but he didn't see anything but the door to the kitchen. He slowly turned back to George who was watching him with hard set eyes and Fred wondered what George was trying to tell him.

Fred guessed that George saw the wave of confusion flashing across his face because George gave him a look that Fred would never forget. It was a mixture of despair and disbelief, a mixture which Fred hadn't had much experience at seeing. Fred had to look away and back to Ron. Ron stared at him and he stared back. Fred knew what was going on. There was nothing to do but do a continuous loop, staring from one person to the next in both boredom and the overwhelming weight that fear pushed upon him, he already was smooched underneath the massive weight, anymore would leave him a pancake, a perfectly silent pancake that will be too overwhelmed to even think.

Fred allowed another pathetic smile to cross his handsome figure and Ron smiled back showing his usual follower attitude, something that Fred loved about him. Fred was still bored too, he would have whether had whatever will happen already introduce itself to the group than sit here like some vulnerable little damsel, stuck tied to a chair, needing to take a huge piss, and knowing that he may be stuck here for easily a day. NO, he hoped that the people who tied them up was nothing but robbers, and they tied them to finish their robbing, and they will leave the house, the group still tied up in the living room. Yet, the room was still filled with objects, and the smell of warm bread escaping from the kitchen gave that idea a kick.

Ron kept on smiling, almost in a depressing way, as he smelt the cooking food. Fred eyed him carefully, wondering why no one was talking, even though he had a good idea why. Suddenly Ron turned his head away from Fred, staring at something. Fred followed his graze, not happy with the horror on Ron's face. He matched his eyes with George again who instantly held back the fist signs of tears before turning his head the same way that Ron did.

Fred finally witnessed what George was trying to signal to him earlier, the kitchen door swung and in its wake four masked men came strolling out, talking and joking, like you would find at a work Christmas party. Fred glared at the foreign party though slanted eyes, his breathing low and steady, his teeth grinding against each other as he struggled to stop the imprudent words that wanted to escape, ramming against his chapped lips trying to pry it open. He released a tangle of words that he managed to swallow down to a mumble as he turned his attention back to Ron again and Ron sat there with hallow eyes, a dead expression on his face, his lips opened slightly, disgust shoved roughly in his face. Molly was crying, looking so vulnerable that Fred barely recognized her, she looked almost too much of a mess, and he knew it will cause problems now, maybe later, but it will cause something drastic to happen. Arthur was slowly coming around, his eyes would flicker open and shut, flicker open and shut, until he didn't have any more energy left to try. Harry was shocked, whiter than a ghost, palms sweaty and cleansed into tight fists, shoulders alert, eyes widened. Ginny was whimpering, her small form shaking with dread, grasping with stupidly at the four masked men standing in the corner laughing and joking, not even paying any interest in their captives. Draco, in all his pride, still giggled nervously, eyes rushing from the masked men to the house entrance, his lips shivering and his posture even straighter than regular. George sat there calmly, not even glancing once back at their captives and instead sat there staring at the wall with a sarcastic smile lighting up his face, his posture relaxed, and his eyes softened. Fred couldn't tell what freaked himself out more, George's lack of a practical reaction or everyone's somber appearance.

The men weren't helping matters and they weren't being really quiet, even when they were whispering the captives could hear the argument of their captives. The words did nothing to calm everyone down; instead it seemed to make all of the captives dizzy.

"I tell you it will be so easy, I mean we can take her now before he gets here and everything will be fine. He will never find out." One masked man was bold enough to say, his words seeming to surround each person and Harry stared at his wife with dread before growling at the masked men that ignored them.

"Too risky, he will murder you on the spot if you even try and anyways why her, she isn't worth the effort. Just wait until later, we will find you a cheap whore off the streets." Another added and all four roared with laughter. Ginny glared at the men too while Molly gave a thankful sigh out.

"Yet she is the cheapest whore we can get, I mean look at her, we don't even have to waste money on her. She could just spread those wonderful thighs of hers and have some fun." Another pointed out.

"No, she probably is loaded with diseases; you can never tell with dames anymore, women these days have no boundaries." Another added much to himself than the others.

"Yeah you are right, at least with a whore she knows good sex, I bet she probably doesn't know how to give a good lay even if she wanted to sleep with one of us."

"The old woman is a different story though, look at all the young ones that she popped out, her and her husband must have had a really good sex life, if you ask me. They probably couldn't keep their hands off of each other."

"This isn't even all the kids she has; she has three more kids walking around in the world." One added and the others acted shocked and laughed.

"God what horny old toads they are. I wonder if their kids have the same genes. Do you think they all fuck like little rabbits?' Another asked thrusting his hips forward and than back making his friends laugh once again.

"Yeah, I bet that by their parents age their probably would had have each ten kids each."

"Oh my god that was what I was thinking."

"Shut up." Someone yelled and Fred twisted his head around and for the third time felt a snap in his neck before realizing that it was his dad that spoke those two dreadful words. The strangers were mute and Fred could feel his heart pounding with realization. The strangers ripped around and stared at the captives.

One walks away from his group and Fred keeps a unsteady eye on him as he makes his way over walking like a model would walk his runway before stopping before Arthur. He gave Arthur a side stare before leaning down a bit so they were face to face with each other. Fred tensed immediately in his chair, his heart pounding so harshly that he thought it was going to burst apart his ribs.

"You think it is polite to spy on someone's conversation?" The stranger asked and Arthur jerked his head away from the stranger and the stranger laughed his laughter rich with danger.

He jerked Arthur's face back toward him with a painful slap and Molly screams when he did that which only seemed to add to the attacker's amusement. He slapped Arthur a second time and Fred himself had to bite his lip to avoid saying anything.

"You like to spy on people's conversation and then introduce yourself to it by telling them a revolting phase like you had uttered to us?" The stranger asked again and Arthur glared back at him.

"When you talk bad about my family than it is in my right to interfere." Arthur hissed and the stranger glared back while the other strangers broke out in laughter, pointing at their friend with content. Fred shut his eyes and begged his dad not to say anything, pleading and pleading underneath his breath, afraid of opening them. A slap snuck though his ears and Fred let out a rickety breath. Another slap echoed though the house and than another and he could hear Molly wailing and Ginny pleading. The masked stranger kept on screaming with intense lunacy.

"Never interrupt me ever again or I swear I will fucking kill you. You hear that you sick fuck, if I hear another word out of your mouth, even if it is a whisper or a cry, I will cut you up."

He goes in for another slap when another masked figure held him back, "he will be mad at you if you touch any of them," the figure hissed out the warning. The first figure glared at the other one before slapping away the hand that held his hand back and strutting back to the group of friends in the corner. The other followed the first glaring at the captives and then sticking a tongue out at George. Arthur was left glowering, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, a hand shaped slap still outlined on his cheek.

Molly's whispered question was the only sound that any of the captives muttered and it felt like a knife stabbing them in their stomachs when she did, "Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?"

George stared at the darkened sky overhead; tomorrow they will be leaving for home, another summer left in boredom. The school was still in grief with the lost of Cedric and Harry seemed to have almost lost himself, walking around like a zombie, not even a glance of the old Harry left. Fred was more distant than regular, hanging out more and more with the girls and less with him.

"Are you okay?" George blinked and smiled darkly, his eyes darkened with lack of sleep, and his hair dull with depression.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Cedric is dead; it's just a cause for celebration." George said to Lee, his voice mixed with hate and sadness. Lee sighed as he flopped down next to George only for George to move slightly away.

"Don't," George ordered turning to Lee with disgust, "please just don't. Not today Lee." Lee paused; hurt flashing upon his face as he just stared up at the stars.

"George…"

"Lee." George replied staring down at the ground far below him, how easy would it be to just push Lee off the roof?

"Please just hear me…"

"Lee I can't even stand to be around you anymore. I have became so afraid of you that I am afraid that we even saw each other again that I am going to get hurt. I had a talk with Dumbledore…"

"What…"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him about the time you tried to molest me, if it wasn't for my brother…"

"I honestly thought you wanted to…"

"I did not." George screamed in anger, "I can't fucking stand you. I hate you." 

"George…"

"I told him next year that I don't want to be in the same room as you." George added and Lee looked hurt.

"I don't want you writing me letters over the summer, I don't want to see you trying to sit next to me in the dining room next year, I don't want you sitting near me in classes. I want to pretend that we never met." George looked closely at Lee's face hoping to see his words clicking in Lee's mind. Lee just looked lost.

"But I love you." Lee replied brokenly, staring up at George with tears running down his face. George felt kind of mean seeing Lee's pitiful state but then he remembered, this was Lee's fault. He wasn't the bad person here, Lee was.

"I don't Lee. I didn't like the way that I was afraid to fall asleep in my own room, I don't like looking around me to see if you are following me or not. I can't even go into town anymore because I am afraid that I am going to run into you on my own and you are going to do something we both will regret. I won't do it anymore Lee. Please if you really love me than let me go." George replied brokenly, standing up and making his way back to his room. He wasn't surprised when Fred wasn't in the room, but it still hurt not to see him. 

He waited for his brother for hours and when the door opened it wasn't Fred it was Lee. George groaned and rested his head back into his pillow, his body too exhausted to feel any emotion at the minute. He hoped Lee would go to bed but the footsteps kept getting closer. Numbly George searched for his wand and held it close to him as he watched Lee bend down next to the bed, two jars in his hands. George eyed the two jars in suspicion but seeing Lee's bloodshot eyes and stuffy nose he decided to hear what Lee had to say.

"I ruined our friendship, it had been my fault all along and I am so sorry, sorry about everything that had happened. I want to fix it." Lee spoke, his words slow and laced with pain.

"It can't be fixed." George answered, his voice sounding just as pained as Lee's.

"It can be fixed," Lee said and seeing George's confused look he continued, "There is a spell. The spell was made when two witches, a young man and a woman, lost a baby due to pneumonia. They were both destroyed emotionally, their relationship was fading, and every time they saw a baby the broke down. So the father wanted to erase the baby from their mind, erase the pregnancy, erase everything that came with it. He spent two years trying to make the spell but he finally finished it. The spell only will erase the memories that you want it to. The couple successfully lost the memory of the baby but still remembered moving into a new house, still remembered getting married, it just takes out the things that you want to forget about." Lee said and George stared unhappily at him.

"Okay so what…"

"George, this spell had been used thousands of times with successful attempts. It had been used to erase stalkers minds of the people they are obsessed with. Afterwards for a test run they had the stalker and the person alone; the stalker didn't have interest in her anymore. Do you see where I am getting here George? I can erase my emotions for you and you can erase everything that I have done since I asked you out. Therefore I would never like you and you won't feel freaked by me anymore. Our friendship can be saved." Lee replied fearfully eyeing his friend, hoping that he will agree to it.

"It's a real spell?" George asked and Lee nodded bringing out a spell book and opening the book to the page the spell was on. George read the spell for a while looking wearily between the book and Lee before closing his eyes.

"You won't hold anymore feelings for me?" George asked and Lee nodded. 

"The spell says that the spell will make you pass out afterwards how do I know you won't harass me after I drink the bottle?"

"I will drink it first." Lee replied and George nodded looking back at the spell book again.

"I don't know I just do…you know what…what do I have to lose? Okay I will do it but we do it when Fred is in the room, just in case." George added and Lee nodded in silence. It took three hours later been Fred showed up, saddened and moody, and George and Lee are just sitting in bed, bottles in their hands waiting until Fred gets dressed for bed and falls to sleep before Lee brought the bottle to his lips. George watched as Lee finished, the bottle disappearing and Lee crumpling over, lying sprayed out unconscious in bed. George stared at the bottle in his hands before taking a shaky breathe.

"I'll be okay," he whispered to himself as he brought the bottle to his lips.

"I'll be okay honey, don't even worry about me. Oh Molly don't give me that look, you know I have had worse done to me." He said in a cloudy voice, turning to his children his eyes only focusing on George, "I'm okay kids. We are all going to be fine. You will see, give a day and the ministry will find us. Just one day…" Arthur trailed off staring out the window with interest, as if the clouds overheard were more interesting than the crying gloomy faces of his family.

"I believe him; everything is going to be okay. Tomorrow we will be shaking but the ministry will find us, arrest these assholes, and give us back the house so we can open up gifts. In a couple of days George will be sent to the loony bin and everything will be perfect once again." Draco announced and George held back his want to say something rude to the younger man.

The strangers started to laugh again and two walked back over to the circle big smiles on their faces. One walked right in front of Draco and whispered lowly to hear him so no one else really could.

"Did I hear something about a loony bin?" He asked and Draco glared back.

"Hey, its okay you can tell us, who is going to the loony bin?" The man asked sounding really interested even though they all know it was just a lie. Draco just smiled at pointed at George. The man leaned forward and laughed his face on Draco's really, really tensed shoulders as he shouted, "off me."

The other man just grabbed a couple of pillows from the couch and hit them together joining in with the laughter. The first started to talk again, his voice rich with laughter.

"Oh my we have a crazy person here, oh no. Crazy needs his padding." The first one sand as the other hit George harshly with the pillows, laughing to the point of hacking, leaving George feeling disgusted as the guy hit him with the pillows again.

"Look I don't think he is very happy." The second one added as he hit George in the face again.

"of course he isn't, crazy people hate clothes and look at all the layer of clothes that he has on, I bet its real suffocating for him." The first one said as he tugged at the shirt. George grasped and tried to pull away feeling embarrassed and mortified.

"Get your fucking hands off of him." Fred hissed, his voice threatening and George sighed.

"And what the fuck are you going to do about it from way over there?" One of the guys shouted out, the other holding George by the hair, keeping his head from reeling back and hitting him in the face.

"Well…"

"I can do something about it." A new voice said and both George and Fred tensed up with the familiarity of the voice. The new figure smacked the guy's hands away from George's hair and glared at them.

"Uncalled for guys, really a day, you fuckers can't go a day without shoving some disgusting man's penis up your throats?"

"No we wanted the girl but from the look of her tits she isn't worthy enough." The first one added and the guy shook his head.

"Get back with the others; I want to introduce myself to my new friends."

"Friends…are you listening to me George?" Fred asked waving a hand in front of George's face. George immediately shined up at the sight of his brother.

"Yeah of course I heard you, why wouldn't I?" George asked with a secretive smile on his face.

"Then what did I say?"

"Something about macaroni?" George asked and Fred rolled his eyes.

"I was telling you that Alicia and I are over, I decided that she was better as a friend." Fred added and George looked at him questionably.

"Duh, you too were always friends, what else would you be?" 

"Umm…you know what, you are right we were always just friends." Fred replied as he picked up his wand, "Care to prank Hermione again?"

"I will love to." George replied before looking over his shoulder, "Lee we are beside you the whole train ride right?" George asked and Lee smiled back.

"Never left." Lee replied as George and Fred shut the door. He lost his smile a little, but pushed it back on his face, the spell worked. George never remembered any of the events that happened and Lee even managed to wipe the memory of Alicia and Fred together as a couple as well. Seeing George happy again made Lee feel happy. He just wondered why the spell didn't work on him though.

"I feel so happy." Lee said in the empty room and he lowered his head and took a calming voice, he would get over George and grant George a life that he deserves, and Lee will settle down for a person who will hopefully make him happy.

"So happy to introduce myself but of course I see two very charming faces in the crowd that I had already had the pleasure of meeting before. I guess I should start with my name. My name is John, you don't need to know my middle or my last name because it wouldn't benefit you any." John spat out of his large mouth his eyes glued to a damsel in distress. He took a large step toward the group eyeing each captive in interest. He stopped in front of Molly, her stressed face gave him shivers and he bent down close to her with a whisper.

"Pretty woman." He brushed a hand though her hair getting an angry growl from Arthur and a shocked complaint from Ginny.

"You know what I do with pretty women?" John asked again and Molly shivered.

"Bill, we should go back now." Fleur yelled in the crappy hotel room that Bill got in haste. The room was too small and too dirty and Fleur was terrified to sit on the bed, afraid of what would be on the bed, the bathroom horrible.

"We can't go back honey." Bill said sadly, brushing a hand though his hair and taking a deep breath.

"We have to babe." Fleur offered and Bill shook his head.

"Why, mum is planning on sending my brother to a mental ward." Percy said sulkily, his girlfriend rubbing his shoulders for his comfort.

"I agree that is just uncalled for, I mean did mum lose her head or something?" Charlie uttered and Fleur stared at the Weasleys in anger.

"I can't believe you guys. How old are you guys again? Think about it we might be able to talk her out of it." Fleur declared at the other woman stopped her actions and stared at Fleur in interest.

"Sweetie she has a good point…" She began but Percy caught her off.

"When mum wants something done there is no way of stopping her." Percy hissed out and his girlfriend sighed and rested her head into his back.

"Fine, then you should spend as much time with George as possible before Molly sends him off." Fleur said and all three brothers stared up at her as she continued, "you don't have to talk to her. Just talk to your brothers and sister. I'm sure they all need you at the moment and it would be nice if you all act like responsible brothers for once. Stop feeling sorry for yourselves and speak to them."

The brothers steal glances at each other, their eyes widened with understanding before standing up. Percy smiled at his girlfriend planting a small kiss on those tiny lips that he loved so much.

Fleur stands up as well only for Bill to shake his head, "Fleur I love you so much and I am happy to have you as my wife but I think that only we should go tonight. I think that some really painful things will be said and it would be better if you didn't come tonight." Bill said quietly his anger still deep inside of him and he knew he was going to really hurt his mum tonight.

"Babe maybe you should stay too." Percy said next and his girlfriend nodded her head, before giving him another kiss.

"We will call you guys to come over in the morning." Bill added and Fleur sighed.

"Fine, leave us two girls alone in this dump." Fleur teased and Bill laughed.

"You two know your defensive spells, you will be fine." Bill said and like that they were gone. The two women stared at each other before breaking out in giggles.

"Come on Fleur lets get a drink."

Bill and Percy stared at the Burrow in disinterest. Charlie was already strolling to the door, his head spinning with everything he wanted to say. Bill and Percy rolled their eyes at their punkish brother and ran to catch up with them.

"I swear when I see mum she is getting a lashing." Charlie whispered to his brothers and they agreed. They didn't even bother to knock and instead just busted their way though.

Molly screamed as John hit her harshly against her cheek, cutting her cheek with his ring. Ginny was whining and screaming, her little body shaking with rage, yanking and pulling on her chains with no luck. Arthur was begging and threatening, tears tracing around the bags underneath his eyes, his wrinkles stood out against a shocked reflection. John kept talking and oh his words were so horrible too, "You are such a cunt, a weak ass little cunt, I can't wait until I have your pussy…" Ron had shut his eyes declaring that he would whether not see what will happen. Fred himself was rolling and unrolling his fists, little mumbles of curses radiating out of his mouth but had no wand to use the curses on.

George and Draco didn't look at the scene in front of them but whether stared behind them to the door. The three oldest Weasley children stared in horror at the scene in front of them, their angry words rotting in their throats. George stared back with haunted eyes happy to see the wands already coming out.

Bill went to utter a spell.

"_Aveda Kadavra_," A new voice screamed and George screamed in agony when Bill hit the ground dead. That seemed to draw the attention from everyone as they too stared toward the door.

"_Aveda Kadavra_," The same voice screamed again and Charlie fall down as well, his eyes hollow and empty. Percy was left shaking; his wand raised his feet retreating toward the safe outside.

"Percy run." George screeched once again but it was already too late as for the third time the death curse was uttered and Percy fall. Molly squealed, Ginny whined, Ron groaned in agony. Footsteps pounded as someone walked down the stairway, another dragging and pounding sound heard as well. The footsteps stopped, the sound of something falling down the stair was heard, a body rolling to lay with the other dead.

George paled at the body, her blond hair covered in rich blood. Kelly. The footsteps started again and George shook already knowing who he will be face to face with, he didn't want to see him, he didn't want to see any of this.

Still he shivered, feeling sick to his stomach when he heard his mother sigh and his father cussing. A harsh slap upon his face caused his eyes to open and he found himself face to face with Lee. He jerked his eyes away and saw Louis leaning on a wall, his eyes fluming. Another slap upon his face and George took his pained eyes off of Louis to stare at the gleaming face of Lee.

* * *

Done, this took forever to write, gosh almost a month. Its about ten pages shorter than what I planned for but since the action really doesn't start until the next chapter it doesn't matter.

I tried to get this out sooner but failed too and the next two will take some time too because of school coming up and everything. Tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 21, part 2

To be detailed or not that is the question. Honestly I was trying to decide how detailed I should be and what should be included in this chapter and I think I did the best I could. My beta still is missing but what ever life goes on. My word document erased this chapter on me and so this is my rewrite and it isn't as good as the first document but here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**December 25**

**12:01 AM **

Lee stood calmly beside the hollow corpses of the three oldest Weasley children, the screams of terror humming from the prisoners made him crush his wand in his hands, this wasn't how he planned it, he wasn't planning on killing anyone this soon. He wanted his introduction to be smoother yet that wasn't going to happen now. Maybe this was better, his prisoners know how solemn he was now, he didn't need to have any false chivalrous. Yes this was so much better…he stared at the Weasley family with excitement, nearly jumping up and down with eagerness.

"George, tell me about your family," Lee asked looking up from his homework to see the puzzlement on George's face, "it's for this stupid project for muggal study," Lee lied.

"Immediate family?" George asked with a shrug looking lazily back at his homework wondering why he still wasted his time on such meaningless issues.

"Of course."

"Okay I guess I will state the obvious. I have two parents, still on a high of love that is amazing, I have no idea how they are still so in love with each other. I have six siblings as you already know, one sister who I love and adore, and five brothers who I also love. But you know this already Lee." George said and Lee smiled and looked at his paper again acting like he was reading the project description.

"I am supposed to ask which of the siblings you are closest too, your twin doesn't count."

"If I can't say Fred I would probably say… Ron. I know I am always harassing him and I am always so cruel to him but I can honestly say that he is the second closest sibling I have." George replied without thinking immediately wondering if he was mistaken and he should have said Charlie. One look at Ron sitting beside Harry with a look of worry on his face as he scribbled rashly his homework and he knew he chose correctly. Ron always made him laugh.

**12:31 AM **

Lee strolled easily toward the circle snapping his fingers toward a couple of his thugs who went to deal with the bodies of Charlie, Bill, and Percy. He stopped behind Fred and focused his attention on the other hostages memorizing each anguish ridden face, and secretly smiled. He ran a coarse hand though Fred's hair comparing his hair to his brother's. George's hair was always soft like silk, the softest and smoothest silk ever. His hair was much like a newborn's soft and as light as a feather. It was heaven to touch, even when tangled and full of tight knots or thick patches of dried blood. Fred's hair felt like sand paper, it was hard to touch, it was so hard to stand that Lee nearly jumped; it felt like needles pricking at his hand.

Lee hated it.

Lee couldn't help but hate Fred all the more for the difference. He wanted their hair to feel the same, needed it to feel the same, yet the differences made him sick. He released his hold on the messy hair smacking Fred harshly in the back of the head in the process getting a shocked cry from the frightened boy.

Lee snarled and licked his lips at the sweet screech echoed from the alarmed lad. Oh he loved it when they scream. Still showing the elder twin, now the oldest sibling in the family his canine teeth Lee stalked up to George. He laced his hand though the unruly hair loving the small jump and whimper he got as a reply. He was right; their hair was as different as he thought. He felt like his hand was touching feathers, comforting and rewarding, there was a note of true pleasure in how good his hair felt. It was heaven; he never wanted to let it go. He kept his hand in George's hair grabbing and yanking a hulk of his hair for a reminder that George was here, that George is back with him, and that George will never ever leave him again. He bent down slowly in front of him rubbing his cheek sweetly like a lover would do and leaned in for a kiss. George shot his head back in the chair and twisted his head away from the lips that invaded his personal space, the sound of his family cursing and threatening lost to him.

Another set of hands jerked his head straight again and George lowered his eyes not ready to admit the fact, the truth, George knew he had to accept it...he was too close. Lee laughed a little his hand yanking and pulling on George's hair forcing the paler boy to give up his lack of a fight and connected his lips with George's, the reaction was electrical. It was like a pulse of pleasure that moved though Lee and made his knees buckle and his hands shake. It was the pulse of horror and disgust that tweaked though George making his stomach rot and his mouth feel like Lee just shoved fresh feces into it. It was the rush of excitement that vibrated though John, making him keep a eye on Molly as he moved his hands down to the fabric that touched the tip of George's shoulders and pulled on it. He wanted that damn shirt off. Lee moaned with a spark of excitement and arousal that he had almost forgotten about. George tried desperately to release himself from the clutch of Lee's bruising kiss but the lips wouldn't let him go. It wasn't until Fred screamed with hateful outrage, "stop," that Lee released George who was feeling a excruciating illness from the harsh taste of a stranger's salvia in his mouth, felt the salvia falling down his chin, his head spinning with despair and sickness. He gagged from the foreign salvia still in his mouth, he refused to sallow the salvia, and because of his stubborn attitude he ended up hacking.

Lee didn't pay notice to George, his hollow eyes glued to the enemy, the competition. He released George with a push and walked over to Fred, his eyes red with revulsion, Fred's eyes sparked red with pride and the need for reprisal. Oh, Lee sure had plans for little Freddick, plans that will prove to the other twin exactly who he belonged to. Oh this was going to be fun.

Still he pulled up an empty chair in front of Fred and leisurely sat down staring at Fred with satisfied eyes. Fred stared up with slanted eyes, his breaths coming out in puffs, his anger overpowering his logic. Lee wondered how he should start the whole thing out; once it starts the rollercoaster is not going to stop. He knew he had to start this thing out but what to say? Fred was already opening his mouth, insults sitting on the tip of his tongue begging for their chance to shine.

"I am going to win." Lee spoke up causing Fred to close his mouth and making everyone else hush down, his words sounding harsher than he intended it too but that only made everything so much more exciting, for Lee that is.

"What?" Fred hissed out pushing his head out hoping to smack Lee across his head. Lee easily dodged the head butt and cackled.

"I am just telling you how everything is going to end." Lee whispered the last part his face more toward George than to Fred.

"Lee how come you never tell me about your family?" George asked throwing down his pencil and staring at Lee. Lee smiled at George.

"If I did than I will have to kill you." Lee announced than seeing the frown on George's face started to laugh, "just joking. God you are so gullible."

"No really tell me about your family." George said again and all humor died from Lee's face.

"Fine you want to know about my family I will tell you. They are bastards, both my dad and my mum. My dad is a trash not even a man, who had no wits and should never have been a husband and definitely not a father. My mum was a whore fucking neighbors and strangers like she had never had sex before, she always smelt like cigarettes and sex. My older brother is an emotionally fragile boy who just…his mental health isn't strong enough to be a independent and is far too easily to overpower. I hate them George, I hate each and every one of them and I can't wait for all three of them to die."

**1:00 Am **

"Who to start with…who to start with…" Lee nearly sang staring from one person to the other with bored eyes before finally realizing what he should do.

Perfect, brilliant, absolutely wonderful.

Lee stood up and started to walk away before changing his mind, picking up his foot and swinging it roughly

Fred cursed out loud as the foot connected to his tibia.

Lee released another round of laughter, stopping, blinking, a smile assaulting his features.

Lee spun around joyfully, false joy, and hopped over to George where he bent close to the boy and whispered personally, "it's going to start with you." George stared up at Lee with terror as he felt John undoing the handcuffs that bound him to the chair. For a moment he found himself enjoying the freedom that his hands just received and he shook out his hands. He shook his hands continuously until beefy nails dug into his skin. Lee turned back to Fred with a smile before turning back to George with a hungry stare, John holding George in place.

"Georgie…how do I ask this? Umm… us or him?" Lee asked sweetly running a finger down his cheek before giving him a quick kiss. George stared wide eyed at Lee, his head shaking at a hundred rapidly and Lee just smiled sweetly at him.

"Come on George, I am trying to give you everything you ever wanted, you should really take it." Lee said quietly and something went off in Fred's head and he stared at Lee in horror.

"Us or him." Lee tried again and George let out a very shaky, "please don't, just kill me, kill me, just not that."

"Us or him." John blurted in and George stared terrified at the older, rougher looking man, he swallowed the bile that threatened to escape and lowered his head.

"Answer us…"

"I'll do it." Fred screamed cutting off Lee's threat. Lee glared at Fred and George struggled to stop the onset of terrible words that he wanted to say, needed to say, and desperately wanted to mutter. John and Lee exchanged disappointed looks before John slammed the younger man against the counter. George didn't fight back, could barely function, he just stood there shock white and shaking miserably.

Fred felt sick and the click of the handcuffs being taken off only made him jump. John tried to lift Fred from the chair but Fred wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Standing up he marched toward George, his fingers shaking so much that you would have thought he was going though a seizure.

"Strip." Lee ordered to the twins and Fred glared at Lee, his hands vibrating with the terror and the stress that was being forced upon him. George lowered his eyes as John slapped him across his head, "you heard him you stupid fuck, strip." George felt tears filling up in his eyes, burning him, making him feel like someone jabbed acid in his eyes.

Fred watched his brother the entire time as he shakily unbuckled his belt buckle. George just laid there pressed against the counter shaking like an autumn leaf blowing in harsh winds. Fred shut his eyes as he pulled out his belt, he knew he didn't need to pull it out but he wanted to waste as much time as he can, not wanting to do the nasty deed that was going to be done. Fred didn't have the heart to look at his family, he didn't want to see their reactions, he didn't even want to see George's face.

"Strip damn it." John shouted again and Fred shot his eyelids up to see John smack George across his face, Fred immediately shouts, "no," and John turns to him.

"Fucking strip already." He hissed and Fred quickened up his pace, his fingers though was to shaky to pull apart his pant's button. When he pulled his fly down it sounded too loud in such a big room and the whimpers of pain that his brother expressed made him feel queasy.

"You fucking useless asshole if I tell you to strip I expect you to strip." John ordered again and George just stared back at him his mind too overloaded to function correctly. Fred stared at the scene, his hands trying to work on pulling the zipper down, his eyes narrowing as he watched John raise another hand. Fred released his zipper, his hands forming into sweaty fist and he took a step closer to the middle-aged man, his eyebrows rose, his breathing coming out in uneven gasps and when he got close enough he raised a fist.

Slap!

He found himself on op of John, his hands grabbing and pulling on John who was still dumbfounded from a perfect handprint slapped onto his face. With one hand still pressing George onto the counter he connected his other hand to Fred's nose sending the boy to the ground in a single punch. George called Fred's name and in a sprite of terror and anger he bit John's hand harshly causing John to cry out and wail about his fist again aiming straight for George's face, he would have made it, he would have damned made it if Fred hadn't kicked him in the small of his back making him cry out, his hands snaking over the pained skin. Fred smiled with the small victory at the sight of John screaming in pain forgetting all about Lee.

Slap!

Fred collapsed beside John, his sight unfocused as he felt pain itching across his face. A sound of ripping reached his abused ears and he shook as clothes fell on top of him, he felt sick, needed to throw up, oh god he needs to throw up, shit he can't do this. A hand in his hair forced Fred to stand up again screaming in agony as he felt his hair being ripped right out of his skull, it hurt like a bitch.

Slap!

In full out dizziness he fell against the counter, blood teasing him, escaping out of his mouth, mocking him as it disappeared across the counter. A hand picked him back up, another hand found its way to his zipper, and with the sound of zipping his pants slid down his thighs, his boxers protecting him against the icy coldness that the environment promised him. A cry, a wail, and Fred laid relaxed, his head against the counter his eyes skidding across his family, the captives, and the look they gave him made him hate himself, and the look that his reflection gave him, the one that stared back at him from the little mirror against the wall made him feel tired.

Another slap emitted pain across his back and he knew what they wanted and he grabbed a hold of his boxers and pulled them down, over his thighs, sliding over his shaking legs, and finally pooling against his feet. He let out a muffled sob as they slapped him across the side with a long stick and he pushed himself away from the counter and staring at the nude form of George. Eyes closed, lips clenched together, nails digging into the skin, blood pooling across the tightly woven fists, his skin white, shivers vibrating across his body.

"Well…do it already." Lee ordered pushing Fred against George causing both to jerk and cry out.

"I…I can't do this." Fred managed to spill out of his chapped lips and Lee nodded before shying.

"Cant get hard?" Lee asked and George let out a wail of despair, the word to disturbing to grasp.

"I can help you." Lee said in what sounded like a pleasant voice as he pushed Fred back against the counter before grabbing onto George even if George struggled against him.

Slam!

George landed to the floor harshly and George let out a mute cry as Lee ordered, "on your knees boy." Fred froze at the words, the unspoken words making him even dizzier and he shook his head.

"No, wait, I don't…I can get hard just need a second to connect my thoughts." Fred spoke out and George looked up at him from his knees, his eyes slanted, his face green. Lee stared at the scene, secretly taking in every last detail, this is too sweet for words, he is going to ruin the twin's relationship, this was perfect.

"I agree, anyways if he sucks you off you might get a bit too carried away, couldn't have your seed running down my boyfriend's face can I?" Lee replied twisting his hold on the locks and lifting George back up and leaning him over the counter again.

"Do it Fred, do it now," Lee hissed before pointing to John who smiled, "or he will, and he hasn't been laid in so long that I can promise you he won't go easy." Fred shut his eyes as he positioned himself against his brother, he let out a grasp, he doesn't want to do it, please don't make me do it, please just let us go.

Lee just laughed and Fred couldn't tell if he had spoken that out loud or not. He did a mistake and stretched his eyes out to his family and the disgust they threw his way made him feel even more distressed. He found himself whispering in his brother's ear, trying to comfort the boy who was not going to be comforted by mere words. Looking at the little mirror he frowned and let a tear escape mixing in with George's tears.

"Forgive me George."

"George, are you okay?" Fred asked jumping to his brother who cradled his arm in his hand, his mouth instantly widening to a smile.

"Just a scratch." George replied and Fred shook his head.

"You lie George, you are such a liar." Fred said as he gently brushed aside George's good hand as he stared at the hurt arm.

"I'll be fine." George added again and Fred noticed the broken bone as another voice spoke to them.

"Fred, George, are you alright?" Fred and George spun around to see Alicia running over to them followed by Angelina.

"God George what happened?" Angelina asked looking at the broken bone with fear.

"We were practicing and my broom just stopped working, weird huh?" George asked cradling his injured arm once again.

"I will get Harry." Alicia said not once glancing at Fred before running off. 

"You have to be more careful I don't want any of my friends getting hurt." Angelina added and both twins nodded.

"Still why did your broom just stop working?" Fred asked in alarm. George just shrugged as Angelina and Fred exchanged looks of worry.

"Maybe it needed a nap." George replied and Fred rested his head against his brother's chest.

"I hope so."

"George, Fred." Harry shouted and the three looked on to see Harry running over to them his wand already out.

"He better not use the spell that Lockhart used on him." George mumbled and Fred laughed genuinely and rested his head back on his brother once again.

"Never." As Harry fixed his arm no one noticed Lee sitting in the blenchers watching them with hate, Draco sitting on the other side smiling as he watched the pain that George was in.

"Almost." Draco whispered, only to himself as he stood up. Lee smiled too evilly.

"Damn wrong one."

**1:45 AM**

Fred collapsed against George who had long last lost his mind, his eyes haunted, his mouth shaking, his eyes dropping tears, his nose red. George let out a strung of hushed words full of agony and pain and Fred, sweaty, crying, let go of George who just slopped to the floor. Fred put his face against his hands and sobbed not even bothering to stop them.

George curled up, his sobs mangled and twisted with the whispers he still was producing. Lee watched the scene with indifference, John was smiling, laughing, bending down to smack George roughly in the back of his head. Lee stared at the Christmas tree standing in the corner and he bent down close to George ands whispered, "see wasn't that fun. Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

"Fine don't you dare admit it. I though, found the performance whether enjoyable" Lee replied watching his 'boyfriend' still crumbled against the marble cold harsh floor. Then he turned to Fred seeing him barely staying on his feet, his face pale with disgust and disbelief, what did you do, and Lee smirked and turned his head again,

Draco smirked as he saw the approaching figure, he found himself pushing away from his friends, if you would like to call them friends, and sprinted toward the approaching bastard who dared to disrupt his joyful celebration. The approaching figure also quickened his pace, his wand held tight in his fist leaving indentions in his palms. When they both stopped they where nose to nose glaring at each other, daring each other to make the first move.

"What do you want Griffindor?" Draco asked with hate pasted on his snobby face. The other boy smiled his eyes hardening into toxic snake's eyes.

"I want to know why you are such a bastard." Lee shouted and Draco straightened up his face turning to a sneer and he opened his mouth wide.

"What did you call me?" Draco asked vigilantly, his friends getting closer, wands held high, feeling just as insulted as Draco.

"You heard me I called you a bastard." Lee shouted once again his eyes shining with rich hatred that shocked Draco.

"Why am I a bastard?" Draco asked, his voice low, his words laced with poison that only made Lee smile.

"You walk around school like a god. You insult anyone who even dares to glance at you, you smile when someone gets hurt or you purposely hurt people just for the hell of it." Lee said calmly attracting attention from passing students which shocked at the depiction they witnessed.

"You don't know me." Draco replied darkly before turning around, after all there was no point in fighting against Lee. Lee was a nobody, not even wanted by his own family and Draco was loved by not only his family but by his peers too.

"I know you enough to know that your parents don't care enough for you and you weep and scream for their attention but they just keep ignoring you." Lee replied and Draco spun around, his mind blaring with anger.

"You little…" Draco never finished his sentence for Lee hit Draco painfully under his chin leaving Draco with tears in his eyes and a bruised ego.

"Listen you little snot if you ever laugh at my friend's injuries again it will be the last laughter you will ever muster, understand?" Lee demanded pinning Draco against the wall. Draco stared back in shock at the darker boy before nodding and Lee smiled dropping the younger boy.

"Good, now get the hell out of here." Lee demanded and Draco didn't need to be asked twice but before he did Lee grabbed a hold of him again.

"Listen your family may be rich but my family are murderers. If I was you I will watch what I say to my friends, and that includes Harry as well, if you don't I will find out. Trust me; I will be watching you and I can't wait for the moment that you let an insult slip from your little mouth." Lee finished before walking away. Draco stared at the older boy in shock, _did he just say his family was murderers?_ Draco made a note not to say anything around Lee ever again. 

**10:30 AM**

"Oh look this one is for…Ron, from Mum and Dad. Oh how cute, lets see what they gave you, I bet it is once again a sweater, as they always seem to make one for you every year." Lee announced as he tore apart the wrapping paper. He pulled out the sweater and unfolded it showing it to Ron.

"Ron look what your mama gave you, isn't this great? You should thank your mum Ronny." Lee said examining the giant letter R that was woven on the purple sweater. Ron turned scarlet as he turned to his mum, her face drawn into an embarrassed scowl, not happy to have her sweater that she spent days on torn apart and abused.

Slap and a "tell her thank you, you ungrateful little brat." Ron glared at Lee as he mouthed brokenly, "go to hell." This only caused Lee to smile before hitting him once again.

"Mum thanks for the sweater." Ron said and Molly opened her stressed eyes to stare at him.

"You mean it?"

"Of course, I always had loved the sweaters."

"Oh how cute, okay look this one is for Georgie and it is by…oh how cute Ginny and Harry. Shall we open the gift George oh shall we wait until later?" Lee whispered to George who had seemed to be spaced out.

Lee waited for a reply, once he received none he shook his shoulders, "oh well we will still open it." Lee replied tearing apart the wrapping paper with alacrity.

"Look they gave you a picture." Lee said softy showing George the picture of his family, before the war. George head went to the side again as he struggled to keep his eyes open, he was just so damn drowsy.

"I don't think he liked your gift much." Lee spoke up turning to the newlyweds who both had tearstains down their face. Lee sighed before turning to Molly and Arthur.

"God what is wrong with everyone? You guys act like you haven't slept in days." Lee added and yawned in response, he hadn't slept in a day, stupid him, he was just too darn excited to sleep.

"You know what, I think everyone could use a nap, I know I could." Lee responded and everyone stared back at him with exhausted bodies.

"God can you believe that Toad, how dare she become headmaster." Fred shouted and Harry butted in with agreement.

"Honestly that bitch shouldn't be headmaster she is completely crazy."

"No, she is a Nazi." George corrected and both Harry and Fred broke out in laughter.

"Stop it, stop it now. She isn't a Nazi and she definitely isn't crazy, she is just unethical." Hermione said breaking the conversation up and making the twins turn to her.

"You know what is crazy? She is giving Filch the right to use more severe punishments." George added and Fred turned to him.

"I know, Filch is going to murder us." Fred announced and George giggled.

"Yeah right, we are too good for that."

"You guys are always being caught." Hermione warned and both twins turn to her shaking their shoulders.

"Yeah but that just means that we are just going to have to smarter and be quicker than usual."

**6:00 PM**

The sun was set when Harry cracked open his eyes and stared around. Molly and Arthur were already up blinking and glaring at everyone and everything. Ginny was still asleep, her body still tense with the stress. He wanted to move his hands, they were hurting him badly and he couldn't stand the way that the ropes were digging into his wrists. His bladder was too full and the tension upon it made it even more difficult to keep the liquid inside of him. His stomach was in shock as well; it growled and ached for food that was just out of reach, the smell seducing him, making him salivate. His throat ached with dehydration; it felt like his throat turned into sandpaper, making him feel like begging for water.

He switched to his side and sighed at Draco who was awake and staring at Fred with a sick stare. Harry looked too although he wanted to avoid it as much as possible. Fred looked while…just miserable. His eyes were puffy. His eyes were red and had that haunted stare that he had only seen before on George. George…he couldn't bear to turn to him right now…not now…not after what they were forced to witness. The sound of snoring was loud in the room and he turned to find Lee curled up on one of the couches, a peaceful expression plastered to his face, Harry hated him, hated him, he wanted to kill that fucker.

Molly wept; Harry wondered if she ever stopped, and he shut his eyes wishing to be at some faraway place where only Ginny and he were there, oh how great would that be!

Wait something is wrong.

The snoring…

Harry narrowed his eyes for a better look, the sound of snoring was still produced but it sounded more faded like the person was far away not nearly next to the circle. His eyes were narrowed and narrowed eyes stared up and he immediately slid down his chair breaking contract mumbling under his breath. He felt tickling on his neck and he turned to his wife who was whispering something, her warm breathes giving him Goosebumps.

"It's going to be okay." Ginny kept whispering these words over and over again as if she was desperately trying to convince herself that everything would be okay. He took a breath and forced a smile.

"It's going to be alright." It was those five words that sent a series of actions and reactions in seconds.

It started off with Ginny nodding her head, tears skiing down her pale dehydrated skin. It took a second for Molly to break into begging and curses, crying out for her dead sons and damaged kids. She set off Arthur who immediately fought against his binding, moving his body around pathetically trying to cause some form of reaction. He set off Fred who declared quite foolishly, "he hates your guts." It took another for Lee to jump from the couch, wand high in the air, mouth foaming with murderous rage. It stopped with a sentence though, "stop."

Everyone stopped, their heads purposely not turning to the person who spoke those words. Lee had stopped too, although looking interested at the family as if he was observing a family of weasels at the zoo. A thought came to him finally and he had a murderous smile on his handsome face that a stalking lioness would have as he tiptoed to the kitchen.

When he came back he was holding a butcher knife and a bubble of laughter oozed out of his mouth making his captives sweat and feel nauseous.

"If she finds out you two are doing she is going to punish you." Hermione warned the twins who all but rolled their eyes, identical smiles lighting up their faces.

"Hermione you are going to die at a young age if you don't start learning how to relax." Fred sprinted out.

"Honestly Hermione I think I see gray streaks already, in another year you will be a old lady." George jumped in securing the charm that he mastered in his vest pocket.

"You are right, if I have to kept worrying about you two all the time, which I do, I am going to die of old age.

"Don't worry about us we are untouchable." Fred nearly sang pointing to himself in a conceded way.

"He is right; we are god-like no one can touch us." George replied happily.

"Guys…"

"George we are done talking to the nag queen we will be leaving now." Fred announced pushing his head up like Draco would do and strolling out of the room of requirement. George watched his brother go with an amused smile before he was forced back to reality when Hermione hugged him.

"George please be reasonable, she gave Filch the right to use brutal force, I don't want to see you get hurt." Hermione tried and George gave her an honest smile before shrugging.

"Whatever my brother wants me to do I will do it without hesitance. Anyways that bitch deserves it." George replied as he started to walk away.

"If he told you to kill yourself would you do it?" She screamed back and George spun around and gave her a look she had never seen before. It was the look of lack of control and the lack of care.

"I would ask how would he want it done and do it without question. Goodbye Hermione, see you later." Hermione watched him go with worry evident in her face as she ran a finger though her hair.

"I probably am going gray already. I swear one of these days those twins are going to be the death of me."

**7:00pm**

"Okay I am going to try this one more time what did you expect me to do?" Lee yelled at George threatening him with the knife, the knife itself held steadily against his pulsing throat. George whimpered once more as he stared at the others for help but no one, not even Fred, would even look at him. Everyone was either staring at the ground, the ceiling, facing another captive, or kept their eyes tightly shut as if by doing so they would be spared of the horrors.

"Answer me." Lee shouted again raising a hand. After a minute of silence he smacked George and George let out a little whimper of pain. George honestly had no idea what Lee was going on about.

"George I am giving you one more chance, if you don't answer I swear you will never again be asked another question by anyone." Lee said in a small threatening voice. George tried to focus his thoughts but it was like his thoughts were all on fire, and kept running into each other or running too fast to give his mind a minute rest.

"Lets try this one more time what did you expect me to do?" Lee asked the knife now playing harshly with the nip of the skin, the knife dragging its pointy end from the top of the neck to the bottom. It didn't stick its claws in yet but once it did it would be certain to end the life of the host. George stared up at Lee in astonishment before muttering.

"I…I just don't know." George kept his eyes on the knife, his stomach turning, his sight dizzy, he just wanted to lie down. Lee sat back on the chair he scooted up and thought about something for awhile.

"That is wrong Georgie-boy. The answer is much clearer than you think. Keep on guessing." Lee said with an amused smile, he never had so much fun before.

"Umm…I don't know." George spoke again his eyes begging each of his family for help, help that he didn't get. Lee followed George's panicked eyes darting from one person to the other and smiled as he watched the family stare away, a look of disgust evident in their faces, it was downright breathtaking. Gently taking George's chin between his fingers he forced George to look at him giving the frightened boy a look of pure love. It only made George feel dizzier.

"They wont look at you baby, not yet, hey, hey baby dry those tears. This is a supposed to be a good day, its Christmas after all. Georgie, please stop crying, it kills me when I see you crying. Oh George I wish I could take away your pain." Lee said wiping away the traces of tears threatening to escape from George's puffy eyes.

"Why?" George asked pathetically closing his eyes and opening them, trying without success to calm down. He just needed to calm down then he can think, think, think, calm down, why couldn't he calm down. Lee gave him a sad look and ran a finger though ginger locks once again happy to be able to do this again; he always loved George's hair.

"Baby I asked you the same question, answer my question and you will answer your own." Lee said softy bending down to take those lips he loved so much in another quick kiss. He swore those kisses were just as addictive as drugs.

"I…I don't know." George said quickly his mind still spinning around different thoughts, images popping though his head that made no sense, nothing was making much sense right now.

"Fine I did it because simply I love you." Lee said softy bending down close to George's ear, the knife tapping on the prisoner's neck.

"That's bullshit." Ron blurted out and everyone turned to him.

"Excuse me."

"You tie us up in the living room and made my brother fuck his own twin, your 'lover' because you love him?" Ron shot back making Lee laugh.

"No I made them fuck for Georgie here." Lee finished with a smile and George paled in revulsion and Fred stared at Lee with deep loathing.

"Oops was that little thing still hidden in a closet somewhere. Oh well…wait, that gives me an idea its truth and dare time." Lee announced happily and George was still staring bugged eyed at Lee and Fred kept his eyes on Lee trying for the tenth time to find a way to escape.

"Any volunteers, come on don't be shy, someone must want to play with me." Lee said before pouting and turned to John with puppy eyes, "they don't want to play with me." John laughed before stepping forward.

"I'll play."

"Yeah, we have another player." Lee said bubbly jumping up and down, "okay chose who to go first.

"Lets go with little Fred." John announced and Lee smiled turning to Fred and gave a charming smile.

"Truth or dare." He laughed jumping up and down with pure excitement; Fred lowered his eyes and kept his mouth shut, his silent refusal to take part in this ridiculous game.

"Fine if you won't chose we will for you. Let's see you chose…"

"Dare." John decided for Fred and Lee gave a wink and walked over to him, taking apart the handcuffs before handing Fred the knife.

"I dare you to…cut off your sister's middle toe." Lee finished and Fred stared up at him in shock.

"No." Fred screamed suddenly, his screams echoing though the room, his eyes hard with sickness.

"You can't say no Freddie. You either chop off her toe or you will be chopping off one of your brother's dicks and shoving it down your own throat your choice." Fred shook his head as John released him and slapped him on his back ushering him on. Fred was shaking as he made his way to where his sister was sitting fighting for her life against the chair, shaken and nauseous. Fred kept his eyes glued to Lee as he got to his knees and relaxed the knife on her toe. After a minute of pausing, the knife held unsteady over her toe, Lee hit the counter which he was standing by alerting Fred to do his deed. Biting down his lips and ignoring the plead coming from the family not to do this he sliced though the toe. The sound of bone breaking and blood spilling to the ground made him queasy, he felt like he just drank ten beers and needed oh just needed to stick his head in a toilet and release everything in his stomach. It didn't help her wailing either, those heart wrenching sobs and pain-filled screams brought tears to his eyes and the toe bloody and abused fell to the ground by his knees. He jumped from the object turning around and throwing up, the knife still in his hand, covered in flesh and blood. He barely noticed it when Lee slapped him on the back and said "job good." He didn't feel it when he was led back to his chair and tied up again. He didn't hear him asking the next person truth or dare until he heard a shaky yet strong reply.

"Dare." Fred screamed in agony, not his mum.

"Okay, I dare you to...take the toe off the floor and make one of YOUR kids, not the two unrelated ones, eat it." Lee said cheerfully as if he was asking her to make them some cake. Molly was frozen in her spot, a sick feeling coming over her but she bent down and picked the object up, feeling the toe in her tightly woven fist and she had to grab onto a chair to keep her from passing out. She stared at her kids, feeling sick, no, she can't do this.

"Please, don't make me do this." She begged tears rip in her eyes. Lee shook his head, _god this family are freaking all crybabies._

"Lady do it now or else something more drastic will happen, it's just a toe, its not like we told you to force a organ down on of their pretty little throat." John announced suddenly and Molly took a step forward and Lee knew who she had in mind and stopped her.

"Choose another person woman." Lee ordered and Molly stared back at him with madness.

"You asked me to choose and I chose someone." Molly announced and Lee smacked her harshly making the toe fly out of her hand as she went to cradle her jaw.

"I told you to choose another." Lee yelled and even John seemed scared of the anger that Lee was expressing.

"Please just let us go," Draco begged, "you can take George or kill him or whatever else you want to do with him but just let the rest of us go." His words sent a sense of unpleasant silence to fall over the group. Molly silently gasped, her face ripening with anger, as Lee smiled seeming to really think about the options. Fred was shaking his head, his eyes sliding to a enraged slant threatening both Draco and Lee who didn't seem to even consider him. In fact Lee turned to face George and George paled even more, his heart beating dangerously too fast for comfort, and he was beginning to think if the heart beat stays so rapid he is going to go into shock.

"Okay. If that is all everybody wants I would be more than willing to." Lee announced as he walked over to George and gave him a big smile before hugging him.

"Look George we have to leave already. Oh well, say goodbye to your family George." Lee said before nodding to John. John immediately went to work getting off the handcuffs and Lee sighed turning back to the grieving woman.

"I promise after he dies we will send you back the body." Lee said calmly as John pushed George up from the chair as George fought teeth and all but one body slam to the ground drowned the fight right out of George. He still was begging though, not begging the captors but begging his family for help.

"Please don't let them do this." "You have to stop them." "Fred please, I will do anything, just don't let them take me." Fred immediately shot out, "I won't let them. I fucking swear to god I won't let them take you. I will fucking tear them apart." John broke into laughter as he reattached the handcuffs so George didn't have an arm as he pinned him against the counter waiting for instructions. John had made himself oddly distinct from the hostage situation, this was all Lee, and Lee had to do this by himself. Man, though, was he sick and tired of the wimp's crying and moaning, he doesn't know how Lee could stand the boy, he wants to just wrap his hands around this lad's throat and squeeze until he fucking stops crying.

Lee watched Fred snorting for the hell of it. Molly stared at Lee her hand sneaking to the knife on the floor, if she could reach it than everything would be fine again. Just has to kill this asshole and her family will be safe again. Watching to see if he was paying attention to her or not she touched the metallic friend which would now be her savior and brought it up aiming for Lee's neck with anger.

"Lee watch out old witch has a knife." A voice shouted somewhere from the masked figures and Lee kicked Molly harshly in her stomach making her collapse to the floor the knife slipping from her gasp and landing next to Lee's feet. Lee stared at the weapon for a minute before giving a wink to John who smiled.

"I think the game is off John." Lee whispered picking up the knife and standing over Molly glaring at her as he pushed the knife in her hands again.

"Bitch you fucking made a huge mistake. You tried to kill me and ma'am that wasn't very bright of you. You could have killed you, you are a fucking murderer. You know what people say, once you kill then you will always be a killer. Once you try to kill someone than you are still always going to be a killer. What happens to bitches that bite a human Molly. We kill them. The same goes for human bitches as well. So here is the choice, you cut your wrists, here in front of everyone, or I will let John do whatever he wants with George. He had always managed to find such creative ways to kill people.

"No, no don't do this, you can't fucking do this." Arthur screamed, upset, feeling hopeless, staring brokenly at Lee who smiled and waited patiently. Molly stared at the knife in shock and didn't do anything else. Lee counted in his mind counting down from ten and when Moll didn't do anything he nodded his head and hit her again moving so she can see her son.

"See what you caused bitch, see what he is going to do with your child now." Lee hissed as John grabbed extra rope. She blinked before screaming loudly, "Stop." John did and Lee smiled down at her as she brought the weapon to her wrist and offered a mumbling statement as she cut though her skin.

"No, Molly, stop oh god stop." Arthur screamed, half-begged, half-ordered but Molly just brought the blade down deeper.

"Mum, why is this happening to us, please stop her. Fucking bastard tell her to stop." Ron screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Cut the other one now." Lee ordered and John watched in excitement his body still pressed against George, arousal evident in his eyes as he watched the scene in front of him. Too bad she had to die; he really wanted to try her out.

"Cut your fucking other wrist." Lee ordered. John placed a kiss on the neck, whispering promising words to a stressed out ear.

Molly screamed as she finally cut the other wrist and the blade fall from her hand as Ginny screamed and screamed in agony as she watched her mum slump to the ground, the blood rushing from her wound, her mouth open in a last minute pleas. Her eyes become dilated and whines escaped the whole captured audience, her eyes seemed to beg for help, beg for someone who fix her and make her whole again. She offered a last minute speech, barely pushing the words from her dying mouth as she whispered, "everything is going to be okay.

Lee smiled back at John before turning back to watch Molly fading away, her lips becoming blue, her eyes losing its lividness. Lee bent down and patted Molly before whispering almost to himself, "your right everything is going to be okay." Arthur looked lost, quiet tears fell down his face as he turned to his kids. He had to protect his kids now, had to, or else his wife's death would be for nothing.

John kissed George's neck again before being pushed off by Lee who growled at the older guy, "mine." John jumped back glaring at Lee before eyeing the body of Molly, he smiled and stepped toward the body leaving Lee and George alone, Lee, who immediately dragged George into another bruising kiss. John stood in front of Arthur and bent down so they were at eye level before smiling.

"I'm sorry about your wife; I couldn't deal if I lost someone who I cared about. In fact I had my eyes on your lovely wife of yours since I first saw her. Of course she is a little young for my taste; I was wondering is your mother still alive." John asked giggling at the broken expression that laced Arthur's face. John turned his head again watching Lee slam George over the counter and found himself smiling again.

"What do you want with us, why don't you just let us go?" Arthur asked shutting his eyes at the sound of a big slap harassed his ears. John too looked on nerves at the sound of the slap but smiled as he heard cups dropping to the floor.

"You know what; I am going to do it anyways." John announced and stood up turning and walking back to the body lying in the ground. Ginny groaned when she realized what he met, staring at him with horrified eyes as she saw him undressing Molly.

Lee watched in interest, stopping his assault, his eyes growing wide when John pushed his way inside her. He shook his disgust away as he focused on the warm body pinned down beneath him, fighting against him pathetically. He kissed his neck again, sucking on it roughly, hands circling the brand that he made moving his mouth down to kiss the brand. George was silent, in shock from seeing that bastard violating his mum, his newly decreased mum. It took a bite to his shoulder to bring George flying back to the harsh reality. He didn't know he was shaking until now, his mouth shivering so much that he can barely say anything. Lee…he kept whispering…whispering words in his ear…bad things.

"When we get back I swear to god I am going to punish you, you won't escape this time you little shit." It got worse when George could feel it, IT, pushing into his back and he let out another stream of tears.

"Please, please, Lee don't. I can't…please stop…I can't deal with this. Need to stop. Stop, god stop." George begged his words warping from the sobs. Lee just laughed as he pulled down his pants getting another whimper of complaint rolling out of George. Lee kissed the neck again as he positioned himself, George whimpering staring at his twin, begging for help. Fred stared at him with a weird look, a look that was a mix between embarrassment and was that hate he saw there too? George froze; _shit does he hate me now? Does he blame everything on me?_

He tried to stop the scream that he knew was coming when something…something sick and foreign, snaked its way between his legs and his breathing stopped and he looked around again trying to find a weapon, the feeling of weakness rushing though him. He can't scream, if he did it would draw everyone's attention to him, he can't let them see this, cant, wont. Shit, it slid though, the pain, the familiar pain, wait…was that a scream? Oh crap he knew that scream, it was his. Embarrassment raced though him as his eyes became blurry with tears and pain but he could still see his family staring at him and he couldn't deal with it anymore. He screamed again and then again and he thought for once he might never stop screaming.

11:00PM

Ginny couldn't stop crying, the agony of the day, the agony of yesterday, and the agony for tomorrow kept her awake. Fluids dripped down her mother's legs, down George's. The bodies were reeking. No one was talking, there was no reason to anymore, everyone was too exhausted to be able to do anything. Her foot was throbbing but she knew that others are probably feeling more pain than she ever had experienced. Arthur wasn't speaking, just staring between his wife and his abused son, tears forming in his eyes, eyes heavy with the need for sleep. Lee and John were resting, getting ready for tomorrow, promising before they left satisfied that tomorrow will be a grave day. Ginny let out a cry as she tried to break her bindings, Harry hushing her, saying comforting words to her and making here turn to him. He looked broken and that alone made her feel worse. She rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed her head; it was hard for both because of the uncomfortable chairs and everything. Fred just stood there glancing at his feet refusing to look at anyone or anything.

She shut her eyes as she listened to George once again, tied up again, feeling so much pain that it wasn't possible for him to close his legs regardless of how much he wanted to.

"Fred, Fred please look at me." George begged and she could tell he was struggling not to cry.

"Please Fred, look at me; please I need to see your face." George tried again desperate for attention. Fred sighed but kept looking down.

"Fred why won't you look at me?" George whispered before falling into tears again. He was uncomfortable in his chair and the feel of blood sliding down his legs was making him feel very uncomfortable. He desperately wanted someone to distract him from the semen and blood falling out of his body and the leftover smell of forced intercourse. He didn't know why Fred wouldn't look at him and he kept trying getting more desperate every time.

"Fred please…."

Fred was too disgusted with himself to respond, he wanted to die, and he knew tomorrow death will come quickly. He could have smiled at the thought and he whispered solemnly, a miserable excuse of a smile on his face.

"Death is the only thing tomorrow will bring."

* * *

My week has been shitty and I am so stressed out from school, I honestly need some sort of a cheer up.

My cheer up: one chapter left to go.

Respond, review, criticize me, whatever, just review. Also I had a complaint in a review from the last chapter-which I liked by the way; it's good to know what worked and what didn't… I know the deaths of Charlie, Percy, and Bill was fast and all but that was lack of creativity on my part and I wasn't happy with it but the ending that I was going to use needed them to die and I switched the ending during this chapter so they didn't really need to die now…I feel bad for killing now.

Anything else…I promise they all wont die, in fact probably only two or three more people will die and I cant imagine killing anyone else really because I like all the characters so much except for the bad people, so maybe there wont be anymore deaths or maybe I will switch my mind and go back to the first ending I was planning to do.

Oh and if anyone is mad at Fred and about to flame me about how Fred would never not talk or help or respond to George or whatever, he is in shock still from doing what he was forced to do and feels horrible and disgusted with himself for doing what he did. SO he isn't mad with George or disgusted or hates him he is just in total shock and doesn't know how to feel or what to do which unfortunately happens

Okay two people will die who should die? You can't choose the villains either because they don't count. Two people will die so tell me who shouldn't die or who you want to die or I will randomly chose two people from pulling names out of a hat or something.


	25. Chapter 21, part 3

Tell me how much you want it…

Wet shoes skidded on polished wood as the man dripping from the spring rain struggled to take off his raincoat. The black coat drenched in rain huddled against the wood and without better judgment the man stepped over the coat and continued on. His hands continuously caressed the camera wrapped around his neck as he hurried toward the computer, his shoes leaving soggy footprints once he stepped onto the brown carpet.

His back was sore and when he sat down on the harsh chair he moaned. He was out all day today. His soreness of his back continued onto his knees and thighs. It was because he spent the good portion of the day crunched behind a trashcan, the smell of rot testing his nausea. The rotting food itches away from his knee was enough to make him gag but he was too professional for that. No, he just kneeled there, camera held steadily in his hands as he waited. He waited patiently, watching from his hiding place kids playing on the playground, people walking around carrying bags, none of these people are what he was waiting for. When the person finally emerged, walking down a hollow staircase, looking lonely and desperate, the man smiled and starting taking pictures. By the end of the day his knees were bleeding and his hands were bruised but he still held a smug smile upon his face.

Now sitting at his computer, his camera plugged into it he waited with a clenched mouth as the pictures slowly made their way on his screen. His eyes burned from the lack of sleep and even his eagerness couldn't erase his drowsiness. His eyes closed and his head slowly went to the side, and he almost fell asleep if his computer didn't beep at him. He shook his head and stood up glancing at the screen for a minute before limping into the kitchen.

It takes two potions to erase the pain; it takes another to relieve the drowsiness. Lee takes all three of the potions one after the other before walking back to the computer. The pictures made him happy and therefore he can lose himself in the pictures for one more day, one more day, and then he wouldn't have to rely on the pictures, no he will have the real thing.

An hour passed, and he finally found a picture that satisfied him. Printing the picture, he turned the lights down smiling at the figure. He walked into the living room which smelt a mixture of vodka and cat piss and flopped down on the couch that's stuffing was oozing its way out. The figure in the picture was smiling just for him. The picture was perfect, perfect person, perfect position, and his, all his. The plans for tomorrow circled in his head as he traced the outline of the person before caressing his own body, going lower and lower before his hand finally was blocked only by the waistline of his boxers. That problem was soon solved. His hands kept looking until he found the pulsating organ he was looking for. Groping and teasing the organ he imagined that his hands were replaced by a mouth, a mouth that was too eager to do the deeds. He smiled even more, tomorrow his hands will be replaced and after that he will never have to use his hands again

**12:30 PM**

The taste of a metallic substance made his mouth dry and his throat sore. The smell of death and blood was ghastly; the smell caused him to reach a consciousness he wasn't ready to reach yet. He was still unconscious but in a weird state of unconsciousness where his eyes were too swollen and heavy to open but his ear was burning from overhearing his name being said. It made him all that much more embarrassed to hear his family speak of HIM and the rape. His body ached at various spots and at various times causing him to believe that he was dead and this was his hell. His legs itched from the dried blood and the bruises traced its way up and down his inner thigh. A bite mark made his left leg feel funny, it burned, and the crust from the blood seemed to tickle the edges of the bite. Blood fell from his wrist, tickling the wrist, his hand, dripping from his fingernails, spilling on the floor, his naked skin. His head sounded like a drum, pounding continuously, making him tired and hurt. Hurt…pain…god he couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to lie down, just lay down, but the handcuffs bounded him to the wooden chair, erasing any thoughts of escaping. He almost cried again.

His ass hurt and he scooted uncomfortably in his chair immediately regretting it as pain rushed though his body. He gasped and his eyes opened, without knowing it he screamed. Whimpered, his eyes resting on the glossy eyes of his mum, he wanted to shut his eyes again. He turned his head, his breathing rapid, and was that wheezing that he heard also, and whimpered at the sight of Fred, his Fred. He scooted in his seat again causing feverish pain to race though his body and he wanted to scream. He would have screamed but he managed to hold it back by biting his lips, as he continued on scotching until he could easily rest his head on Fred's shoulder. He stayed like that for a while, staring up at his brother from this weird angle. Fred was tense, his mouth in a harsh frown, his face chapped from the freezing cold. Fred was shivering and George's head kept slipping from his shoulder only to find balance a second later. He nuzzled against Fred's shoulder and let out the tiniest of a whimper and took a deep breath. He stared at Fred's face again, memorizing it. If he should die today then the only thing he wanted to see for the whole day was Fred and even if he had to keep his eyes closed for the rest of the day Fred would be the last thing he ever saw.

George nearly fell asleep again, taking in the intoxicating smell of his brother when Fred jerked a little. George snapped his eyes open without knowing he even closed them as he felt hair tickling his nose. He blinked and looked up at his brother who was staring down at him. Their eyes locked and Fred smiled and rested his head on his brother, kissing the top of his head in comfort.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you. We will get out of this." Fred kept whispering, almost religiously as though he actually believed that. Fred didn't, George didn't, they knew what was waiting for them when this was over. They only hoped that Lee will have mercy on them. He smiled up at his brother as his eyes watered and the eyelids were slowly coming together and before George fell asleep Fred whispered, "I have to tell you that…that…I love you." George nodded, not caring; he had no energy to care right now.

**2:22 PM**

A scream of frustration and the waving of chains scraping against the back of chairs were like a symphony of death in the silence tomb of the living room. The only other noise was the ghost jousting around in the attic. Ginny watched her brother struggling against the handcuffs, his head still resting on his other self; she wished he would have giving up already. There was no point.

The clock was ticking and when the hour hand strikes six they will forever be locked in this tomb.

At six death will be visiting. While forcing food and water down unwanted throats Lee informed them of the less than happy news. Ever since then Ginny couldn't stop staring at the clock, the clock that was quickly ticking away, teasing them with the fact that the end was coming too quickly. Ginny were certain that she wasn't the only one looking loathly at the clock.

And the clock ticked loathly back at her.

"Louis, Lee, listen to me the only way to make sure that a woman loves you is to make sure that you are the only one she has. That's what I did to your mother when I first met her. God she used to be beautiful, well…I thought she was beautiful, chocolate brown hair a nice shade of black and eyes the color of sand. She was the first woman who I met that acted so strong-welled. I thought she was the greatest woman I would ever know. I didn't know at that time about how much of a slut she was."

"No, mum isn't a slut." Louis screamed and Lee just bit his lip and tried to clear any signs of tears that he might have, daddy always hated tears.

"Louis, don't pull that bullshit with me. Your mom is a whore, her mother was a whore, her friends were all whores. Women are whores, worthless little whores. They make you fall in love with them and then bite you in your ass with your own goddamn friend." Ryan whispered staring up the stairway with rage.

"What do you do when your woman dares to cheat on you?" Ryan asked his sons and after getting no reply from his sons just started to laugh.

"You have no idea do you kids? I bet that whore of mine just reads you her fantasy books all day long. I don't know how she can read those romance book, no nice and handsome man is going to come and swept her off her feet but she feeds you two that bullshit and makes you two believe that love is this great magical thing. Its not, love is bitter and hurtful and unrewarding. When you love someone you are as vulnerable as a fucking little baby, depending on that one person far too much, and end up with them ruining your life. No in real life you either get sucked up in that fake shit or you stay realistic. I'm realistic."

"That's not true, love is like the romance books, it can be nice, and you can be the nice handsome man and find someone just as nice in return." Louis screamed staring at his father with fear and disgust. He refused to think that women are just whores and that love is a parasite, sucking the life right out of you. Lee stood at the sideline torn between the words his father spat, which he was unsure how to react to such ugly words, and the love and devotion he felt toward the old drunk.

"Louis shut up you son of a whore. You are too young to know anything about love so shut the fuck up. Now I have a special treat for you two, a big treat, and a treat that you can never take back." Ryan hissed before standing up and slapping his sons on the back while leading them into the meat factory they never wanted to come to. While Ryan was pushing his sons into the giant factory Lee grabbed Louis's hand as tightly as he could and gave it the squeezing of a lifetime. Louis just gave his brother a weak smile and pulled the younger boy into his arms wishing that god would strike Ryan down.

**4:00 PM**

Ron was shaking.

Shaking with the need to urinate, Ron glared out the window; his reflection was the only thing that he focused on. Although not a mirror, the window with the fading sun shadowed him with a nearly translucent image of himself. He could barely make out the swollen eyes and chapped lips and the paleness casted by the nausea of the food he digested. He was cold, he thought, although truthfully he could barely feel much anymore due to the mental trauma that had made him numb.

Numb

He liked the feeling. No horror, no fear, no anger, no sadness, just emptiness, he hoped that at six he will stay this way. Numb. The only thing that he still felt, and at best it barely registered, was love for his two kids, two kids named after people who didn't even make it to their twenty-fifth birthday. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if by giving them those names he had doomed them to a horrible death. Yet he also remembered that names are but names and millions of people named Cedric and Alicia have lived full lives and died and he shouldn't be thinking such ill thoughts about his own kids. He couldn't help but wonder also if somewhere a Ron was being born or a Hermione was being born and he tried to think about the lives they will have, full of happiness and love. He wishes them well.

His mind wouldn't focus and he almost didn't care. The clock's teasing seemed all too loud for him and he refused, yes he refused, to pay attention to that damn obscene object. The clock used to annoy him as a kid even as a teenager and he always tried to peel that damn thing off that damn wall.

He used to spend hours glaring at it.

He would even scream at it.

Now that clock was playing its part in murder, a plan it developed a long time ago when people stopped playing attention to it. The clock's ticking was the only thing Ron could hear and the silence of the room frightened him, and he wanted to make sure his family were still okay yet he couldn't bear to move his head in case he should see his mum laying there her eyes forever open and a pitiful scream plastered on her gray face.

He closed his eyes and listened to the ticking of the clock, always ticking, he could almost smile as he whisper, "tick tock" and silently counting the ticks. It's been already thirty minutes and the time is so slow that it's dreadful yet too fast for comfort. It's just a lose, lose situation and in the end the clock will eventually reach six and then he will never have to hear that damn thing ever again.

He almost smiled and the ticking continues.

"Please don't do this. I love you Ryan, goddamn it I love you" Carla screamed, her wails bouncing off the walls in the hollow room, her eyes downcast to the grinder, her legs kicking and trying to draw up upon itself and stop the tip of her foot from touching the still blades.

Ryan watched his wife struggling and barely controlled his laughter. He knew she never loved him, just acted like it, he knew because he didn't even love himself, why would she? His anger and his rage peaked as he remembered his friend's warning, "Your wife is a little too close to your son's teacher, don't you think?" Ryan could remember laying flat against a flowerbed, watching as his wife drank wine while the teacher held her hands. He remembered his rage when she smiled a smile that he never received from her even after she became broken and obedient. He remembered her laugh, a laugh that he thought he broke the night he first broke her. He snorted and shook his head staring at his wife.

"And finally I hope you never fall in love kids. Love is the most evil thing in this world. It blinds you from the evil of the world, makes you vulnerable. Love will be the death of you one day kids, love will be the death of everyone." Ryan spat out taking out the butcher knife that he had so carefully hidden in his pants pocket.

He ripped his knife though the rope and laughed as she fell heavily against the grinder barely missing the sharp blades. John laughed again and grabbed his kids, smacking their shoulders.

"I have another surprise for my brilliant family here." Ryan announced in a fake amused voice walking over to a small locker where the company keeps the emergency equipment. Louis and Lee immediately ran over to Carla and tried to unwrap the ropes but it was pointless.

The sound of grunting and moaning made all three turn their heads and they were shocked to see a man tied up in chains being held up by Ryan. Lee screamed when he realized who that person was. It was his teacher, his teacher, and daddy had him bleeding and hurt.

Carla also gasped screaming out of desperation, "What are you doing?" Ryan just laughed, easily amused, the tears of his sons was priceless, the horror written on his wife's face was so refreshing. He turned to the man in his arms and he growled.

"What am I doing? I'm getting rid of unwanted tension." Ryan snapped throwing the smaller man to the floor and smiling when the man screamed out.

"What?" Carla screamed completely stuck with illness..

"I know everything Carla. I fucking know everything. I know that you are fucking this bastard." Ryan screamed, his voice getting higher and higher with every second.

"What are you talking about?"

"I followed you to this bastard's house, I saw you two holding hands, I saw you laughing at this bastard's jokes." Ryan screamed before picking up the man again.

"What are you doing?" Carla asked terrified and Ryan just smiled.

**5:00 PM**

An hour to go, just an hour, a little hour and everything will be over. George stared at the ceiling, counting down in his head following the ticks of the clock. A smile traced on his face, a memory crossed his eyes, and he held onto that memory as a salvation.

"_Fred, George play cards with me." Ginny begged desperately, wishing for something to do in such a dull day. The twins stared at each other with uninterested looks, they didn't want to play with their sister, not because they don't like her, but because they were working on a new charm and didn't want any distractions._

"_I'll play Ginny." Ron offered with a cheesy smile. George lost his smile as he glared at Ron. Ron always used cards to get something of Ginny's that he wanted and George was sick of seeing Ron take advantage of Ginny like this. Fred must have been thinking along the same lines for he offered loudly, "we will play too." Ginny smiled and jumped up and down in excitement, smiling as she runs off to find cards. Ron shrugged at his brothers. The twins exchanged looks and Fred whispered into George's ear, "Let's get a little payback with Ron." George smiled and waited for Ginny to come strolling back._

_When she does and the group sits in a circle Fred volunteered happily, "lets make a little bet. The losers of this game will have to do the winner's chores for a whole week."_

"_Okay." Ginny agreed happily. Ron smiled smugly, not even thinking of losing._

"_Okay then. We are playing Poker, three hands. The winner has to win at least two out of three." Fred volunteered and after his siblings agreed he nodded and grabbed the cards. He smiled to George who winked and tapped his wand against the cards slowly and carefully so Ron and Ginny didn't see it._

_Ron looked so shocked when Ginny won the first hand. He was dumb stucked when she won the second hand, and when she won the third hand he was big eyed and horrified. Fred and George barely could surpass their laughter at the defeated look on Ron's face. Although they felt a combination of pride and sadness at the extreme gleam upon Ginny's face. She was so happy to win a game, it was the first time she did, and the twins wished she won without them cheating just so her happiness could last longer. Then again, the twins officially screwed themselves over as well, and the next day Ron and the twins walked into Ginny's messy room and groaned. Still, it was worth it, Ron never took advantage of Ginny again and Ginny was gloating for months afterwards._

**6:00 PM**

Time was up.

Ron couldn't stop the shivers that ran down his body; his numbness seemed to vanish as fast as it began. He could barely breathe as he watched the axe spin easily in Lee's hands. Lee just smiled, completely mad, completely lost it. The other bastard was kneeled beside Molly, a gun rested in his hands. He turned to Harry who just sat there, unmoving, just staring. Ginny looked deathly ill and Draco was crying destroying that tough man act that he used to pull in Hogwarts. Ron saw his father's clenched hands, saw Fred gritting his teeth as he again tried to break the handcuffs, refusing to give up. George was shaking so much that his handcuffs were swaying in fear. Ron sighed and closed his eyes, its six, death will be quick right?

The axe had stopped its spinning and Lee became withdrawn and still, like a statue, a statue of death. He nodded his head sadly. He stared once more at the captives and with fear Ron stared back. Lee picked up the axe again and Ron watched his every move, memorizing it, like a boy would idolize a soldier. Blinking, he watched as the axe was raised and Ron laughed with terror, the axe was pointed at him.

If death was near than Ron would welcome it with happy thoughts.

He forced into his mind memories of Hermione, the first time they kissed, the first time they shared a bed together, the moment they went on their first vacation, the pyramids of Peru where they had sex under the watch of a million stars. He thought of Cedric and Alicia still babies, and the horror of knowing that he won't be there to see them grow to be adults. Still he thinks. He thinks about how Alicia will be as smart as her mother and as pretty as her mum. Alicia will grow up to be loved and will find a nice kind man who will treat her right. Maybe she will be an auror, wouldn't that be something? She will have a family who is as perfect as she will always be. Cedric will grow up as an excellent quiddrich player, no, he will be a star of an quiddrich team, and will be a professional player. He will be rich and have a wonderful wife who is beautiful and sweet and they will have a good life and never have to worry about anything bad that life could bring. Maybe they will…

He felt the wind from the swing of the axe and all thoughts vanished from his mind and he closed his eyes only seeing Hermione's face smiling at him. A scream forced his eyes to reopen and Hermione vanished.

Ron shook as blood spattered against his face and his breathing became rapid. The screaming continued and he just realized that it wasn't him that was screaming. He grasped as agony gripped him, caused him to double over as black spots raced across his eyes.

"Daddy." Someone screamed and there was crying, crying, and Ron couldn't see who was crying. The sound of a hysterical screaming should have made him rip apart his eyelids; he didn't want to see anymore, didn't want to hear anymore, and doesn't want to feel anymore.

Arthur was screaming, his voice weak and full of pain and the first person was still screaming, "daddy," and Arthur was still screaming, screaming and wailing, the sound of blood dripping and a unnatural bump was heard. Ron forced his eyes to open.

He screamed. The axe.

The axe was covered in blood, and on the floor, on the floor was…and Arthur…the…the leg sawed off and left in a puddle, a puddle, of blood, a puddle of blood. Arthur was pale, breathing haste, eyes dilated, he was wheezing, and tears traced his eyes. Ginny was screaming hysterically and Harry was trying to calm her but it was pointless.

The axe was picked up again. Ron this time screamed as Arthur squealed, blood escaping, pooling out of Arthur's mouth as the axe tore though his left arm. Ron shook, terrified, as the arm fell to the floor. Ginny was still screaming, and one of the twins was still screaming for daddy, Ron guessed he was probably screaming too. Arthur was gasping now, his puffing for air became faster and deeper now and Ron felt his heart stop as the axe was brought up again.

Arthur screamed, a scream mangled and lost with the sound of gagging and rattling. Ron dropped his head focusing on the floor beneath his feet, at the scatter of blood that was staining the white carpet red. The screaming was mangled with pain this time, a little softer, a little weaker. The screams from the others intensified as finally Arthur stopped. Even without his screams, the room was ripe with terrified screams and depressed sobs. Ron raised his head.

The axe was left in the body, its blade harbored deep inside the flesh. It was stationed in between the 3rd and 5th rib cage. Blood was motionlessly dripping from Arthur's still mouth, his eyes dilated and discolored, his skin pale, his chest failing to rise. Tears ran down Ron's eyes as he turned to Lee who was standing there, chest rising and falling fast, a crazed smile smacked onto his face. Ron shivered, oh god Lee enjoyed it!

"I am going to show you how to deal with cheaters sons. I will show you how to stop them from ever fucking cheating on you again." Ryan screamed loudly smacking the man across his face harshly. Carla screamed.

"No, please don't hurt Jim." Carla begged hands together, kneeling in front of her husband, tears flowing down her face, washing down the makeup that kept her bruises covered. Ryan ignored her, Jim gasped as the bruises became apparent.

"_Please don't hurt Jim, he is the love of my life, I fuck him every night, he is the reason I am pregnant again."_ Ryan mocked Carla punching the man, Jim, across his face. Lee screamed not wanting to see his teacher hurt and Ryan slowly turned to his younger son, face enveloped in evil.

Jim dropped to the floor. Ryan stepped over the tied up man arm raised, shoulders tense, breathing as aggressive as a harassed bull. Louis's eyes widened as he grabbed his brother and swung the younger boy behind him. That only angered Ryan even more.

Carla gasped and continued to try and get the ropes off of her, she needed to get free, she needed to protect her children. Ryan stepped up to his two sons and glared at Louis offering a rude, "get out of my way boy." Louis just stood straightly and took a shaky breath backing up toward the corner, where his brother could stay safe. Ryan started to shake with rage and within a heartbeat grabbed Louis by his shirt and pulled him to him.

"I told you to get the fuck out of my way." Ryan hissed and Louis scared shook his head, he wouldn't let that man touch his brother.

"No, I won't let you hurt him." Louis screamed and Ryan found his hands clenching.

**6:15 PM**

Draco liked people to think of him as a strong person; he liked others to think they were beneath him, because that made him feels worthwhile. Now, with swollen cheeks, and crusty eyes Draco never felt so destroyed and knew that he is as important as the corpse he is staring at. The corpse that was seconds ago a live person, a guy who lost his wife Shorty before he lost his. Draco wasn't strong now, no, he is crying and begging for his mum and daddy because they were the only people he ever had.

He looked over at Harry, his enemy, the person he secretly always wanted to be friends with. Harry was sitting here with an enraged look upon his features and Draco knew that the murders were killing him. It must be awful having your parents die and then the family that always took you in and cared for you is dying right in front of you and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

Draco wished he died first because he would whether die than watch a good family be murdered one by one and knowing that he will eventually be murdered as well. It's like being in death row and watching one by one the prisoners are brought to their executions. It's like seeing the person in the cell next to you being led off to their executions and you are horrified because you are next one.

He stared down at his feet, his feet resting on soggy carpet, he felt nausea when two shoes appeared in his view. Draco lost all air as he slowly raised his head. The shoes changed to teal pants which turned into a lose black fabric top which changed to a crazed face covered in sweat and blood. Draco closed his eyes.

The darkness turned into a woman, a woman with laughter in her eyes and the silkiest of brown hair. _She was leaning over a counter smiling at him, seducing him with her rich voice. She giggled as she turned back to a costumer and Draco turned himself staring at her backside, of the perfect curves of her body, the way she shifted to her left leg while talking to the costumer. Man was she pretty. When the costumer left she turned back around to him, her smile warmed his heart. She smiled._

_"Let's do something sometime." She said in a warm way, shifting to a more comfortable position. He smiled and nodded dumbly already knowing how out of her league he was._

_"What?" He asked dumbly holding a romance charm in his hands. She laughed._

_"You know as in you and I doing something together, just the two of us." She hinted her smile never faded. He smiled at her already planning an evening out, an opera, just the two of them, and damn it he knew that this could be a start of something beautiful._

A punch delivered to his already upset stomach caused the image to fade and in place was a pissed off Lee and diseased bodies. Lee bent down and smiled at the boy before picking up the axe again.

"I always hated you. You were and still are the worst human being on this planet. You were so smug with your loving parents and your fucking huge house; you never had anything shitty ever happen to you. You fucking bitched though, and you fucking belittled people, you made people cry, you helped hurt people, helped kill people. You should have been nice, you had everything and you turned out so fucking rotten. You didn't have to deal with your mum dying and your dad becoming such a bastard that you actually had to end up running away." Lee kept on screaming, the axe shaking in his hands.

"What did your attitude get you Draco? Where did your fucking attitude end up taking you? It took you here with me, with them; your fucking attitude ruined your fucking life. If you would have been a good person, if I thought there was a spark of humanity in your spoiled soul I would have let you live." Lee screamed rising the axe once again.

"Please Lee don't do this, please don't do this. I didn't mean…I was…please I can't die. I can't die on her." Draco begged the image of the beautiful girl was back, the smile on her face, the gleam of happiness in her dark eyes.

Lee nearly dropped the axe.

"You have a woman?" Lee asked and Draco nodded.

"Please I promised I would take her to France next week. Please don't let me let her down." Lee saw the honest look in his eyes, the tears of grief rolling down the younger man's face. Lee looked down at the axe remembering the words of his dad.

"Love kills." Draco stared up at Lee in shock as Lee stood up and closed his eyes before smiling.

"I'm sure she will be fine without you." Draco screamed when Lee swung the axe. Draco gasped as the axe found its way into his stomach the lovely woman was there smiling at him, her eyes still gleaming as she whispered, "I mean as in a date. Draco, I think I had fallen for you." Draco remembered the warm feeling that had spread throughout his body and how her lips felt as he spun her around and give her the most passionate kiss she had ever received. Tears sprung into his eyes as the lady danced to the music of jazz as she swept the floor of the shop. She was perfect and she was almost his. He groaned as the pain spread across his body and he was surprised at how fast the coldness was settling in.

Eyes too heavy… "Ver…" He never got to finish his statement.

Louis put a hand to his cheek as he stared at his father with saddened eyes. Lee was crying in the corner, the side of his face covered in fresh bruises, blood scatters on the wall. Carla smacked Ryan harshly against his cheek, the ropes which once had bounded her was ripped apart on the floor. Jim lied on the rough floor, his eyes widened at the scene he is witnessing. Carla lets out a blood turning scream as Ryan grabbed her by her hair and smashed her against the wall before picking up Jim again. Smiling madly at his family he threw the younger man on the belt before turning the switch. Louis shook as he wrapped his arms around his brother and forced Lee's face into his chest before resting his own head on top of Lee's. He didn't, no he couldn't let Lee see that, he didn't even want to see that.

Carla's screams echoed in the tiny room and her kids cried while Jim pleaded, and Ryan laughed.

**6:45 PM**

Laughing, Lee brought the axe down cutting the top of Draco's head this time. John poked at Molly not paying attention to the scene around him. Lee yanked the axe out of the head before bringing it down again, still smiling, still laughing.

"Stop it." Lee kept at it and the surviving victims turned away in disgust at the sound of crushing bones.

"Stop it." The axe went down again.

"You fucking asshole stop." Lee paused his actions, blinking again as reality set in and he turned his attention to the person who spoke.

"What the fuck did you say?" Lee asked though gritted teeth.

"I said fucking stop it." Fred hissed and Lee noticed how George stared at Fred with large scared eyes. Lee dropped the axe.

George bit his lip as he watched Lee coming closer to them and he shook his head and stared at his brother in fear.

"No, no, no. No don't, please don't." George cried out, fighting against the handcuff, screaming in agony as the handcuff wouldn't come lose. Lee stopped.

"No don't, please don't." Carla begged, grabbing onto Ryan's leg and pressing her forehead into his huge legs.

"Get off me whore." Ryan hissed slapping her harshly. She hit the ground harshly tears running down her face as she watched an innocent man get closer and closer to the grinder. With a scream she ran over to the button determining to turn the power off but to her horror she found that it was pointless.

**6:50 PM**

Fred's head went to the side as Lee punched him harshly. George was screaming again cuss words spilling out of his mouth. Lee didn't even glance a George, his eyes glued to Fred, a hand forming into another fist again.

"You fucking asshole, I fucking hate you." George screamed and Lee paused and Fred growled. The room was silent as Lee glared at him. His hands were shaking with anger while George was shaking with fear.

"what the fuck did you just say?" Lee hissed, his fist closing, his arm held up high. George just shut his eyes.

"I hate you." George whispered and suddenly his head went to the side as Lee punched him harshly. George stayed silent, blood falling from the corner of his mouth, Fred was screaming, Ron was crying, Harry was silent, and Lee just raised his hand again.

"I hate you." George said again and again he was slapped. A smile lights up his face as more blood ran down his mouth. Why did blood matter, Lee was going to kill them anyway, so George wasn't afraid of how much blood he was losing.

"I hate you." George whispered and the satisfaction of saying those words felt like ecstasy to him. He didn't even care when he was punched so hard that a tooth fall out of his mouth. Teeth don't matter, Lee was going to kill him, nothing matters anymore, he wasn't going to escape alive, not this time.

Lee growled, and grabbed the gun from John, pointing it at George's head. George stared unemotionally at the object, he didn't care anymore, he just didn't give a ass anymore.

"What…did…you…say?" Lee hissed and George smiled again.

"I…said…I…fucking…hate…you." George hissed out with the same intensity. Lee took a deep breath before grabbing George's hair and bending his head down, the gun pointing at George's ear.

"I should fucking…"

"Leave him alone you sick fuck." Lee released George and turned to Harry who just went bug eyed, oh shit what did he just say?

Louis screamed as their mum bent over Jim trying to pick him up or throw him off the belt but he was too heavy and she was so weak. The blades were so close now and their mum was begging Ryan to help her, help him. Ryan ignored her, watching her decent to death. Louis was screaming, just screaming, needing to get his mommy out of the danger. He couldn't live if he lost her.

And Ryan laughed and laughed and Carla gave up and just sat beside the man who was the only person who believed that Lee could be something. He was the first person who believed that Lee could do amazing things in his life and he could live life wonderfully. She needed his words, she needed to know that someone besides her cares and believes in her sons. She gave up, staring at Ryan as the blades became closer and closer.

"Ryan if you love me you would stop this." She stated because deep down she knew he loved her. Somewhere deep inside this monster, the one who stole her from her parents, she knew he loved her. And he would stop this and save both her and her friend. After all he kept her alive for ten years now, because at night he always whispers in her ear, "I love you," and because at times he was sweet. She wouldn't let her die.

He would.

He laughed, giggled as he spat back, "I never loved you."

**7:00 PM**

Lee was manic.

His laughter cascaded though the room as he stood in front of Harry, the gun held steadily in his hands. Harry stared at the gun with intensity, he refused to give up, he refused to believe that he will die. He switched his view from Lee to Ginny, his Ginny, and released a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Harry turned to look at Ron, his best friend, trying to get out of the bounding. Harry gave a smile to Ron and Ron halted and stared back his face tangled with emotions. Harry could hear the safety being taken off and Harry looked to Fred who was sitting there lip busted and frustrated tears rolling down his face as he struggled against his handcuffs. Harry looked to George who was just sitting there eyes closed. Then Harry looked at the corpse of Draco. Harry shut his eyes.

"I never could tell if I hated you or not. There was times where you were kind and caring and you showed compassion when others just shown apathy. Then there was times when all I wanted to do was throw you off the astronomy tower. There was times where you made me feel like shit and times where you made me feel worthwhile. Still, looking at you know, looking at everyone here…I see the real you. You are just a pathetic man who should have died years ago. Looking at everyone here…no one here deserves to live. You are all so pathetic and disgusting; it will be a crime to let anyone leave this place alive. And now Harry, and now… I'm going to be the one; I am going to be famous all because of you. I am going to be known as the person who killed the chosen one and everyone he damn cared about." Lee's voice echoed throughout the room and Ron looked stupefied and Harry felt a chill rush though his body as Lee's words echoed inside his head.

Lee winked at Harry, raising the gun toward his head, and Ginny was squealing like a kid. Ron was crying, screaming with frustration as his bounding refused to release him. Harry stared at the barrel of the gun, his eyes closing as Lee's hands brought back the trigger.

Lee slapped Harry across his face causing Harry's eyes to open again. Lee was close to him and harry had goose bumps when Lee whispered almost lovingly, "I can't shoot you yet. I need you to suffer first." Harry's eyes widened as Lee, not moving from his spot, pointed his gun…Harry cried out…it was pointed at Ginny.

The trigger was pulled and…it missed…Harry held back his breath as Lee pulled the trigger again and…missed again…Harry rolled his head back a bit as Lee cursed. The trigger was pulled again and Harry was so sure he'll miss again…the scream of pain admitted by his wife made his heart stop and his head snapped up. Blood rushed from her chest.

"Ginny? No, no you fucking…Ginny don't die. Please baby, don't die on me. Fight it Ginny, fucking fight it Ginny…" Harry's sob infested screams was cut short when Lee backhanded him with the side of the gun before laughing.

"Isn't this beautiful? Watch her trying to fight for life. Look at how fast her little heart is beating. Look at how fast the blood is spreading. Look at her looking at you, so hurt; she is so hurt that you are not saving her. Look at her trying to speak. Oops it looks like the blood loss is too much for her look at how her eyes are closing. Look at those beautiful little lips of hers still making movement. Harry, she needs your help so much. Oh look I think she understands that you are not going to rescue her, look her defeated she looks. You defeated her Harry; you defeated your own wife, what kind of bastard does that to his own wife?" Lee asked, slapping Harry again and Harry was just frozen watching his lover dying. She was wheezing now, painful grunts making its way though her open lips. She was breathing too fast and her chest was slowing down and pretty soon her wheezing halted and her chest unmoving and her eyes closed.

Lee was laughing again slapping Harry across his back and his question sounded so far away, "was that enough suffering for you or should I kill another?" Harry wanted to know why it mattered, they were all died anyways.

"Okay then, I think that was enough for you." Lee replied and the gun was back to him again. Harry just went back to look at Ginny, memories rushed though his mind. Ginny walking on the beach of Maui, Ginny in the wedding dress, Ginny saying I do, Ginny kissing him. Ginny hiking with her brothers, Ginny wearing a throng and nothing else rushed into his mind and he smiled. Most importantly he remembered what she told him during the war, "it doesn't matter if I die or you die, it just matters that the person who didn't die does everything in their power to survive." Harry opened his eyes, he can't die, he had to survive for Ginny.

He already knew that Lee was an awful shooter so if he tried hard enough, if he leaned to the side at the right moment…Lee was at an angle to his left…if Harry stayed in this position it would hit his armpit. If Harry went to the right it would hit his chest…if Harry went to the left…it would hit him in his arm if anything.

He waited, the trigger was pulled back and Harry scooted quickly to the left. It glazed his arm and he struggled not to let out a cry as he drew his head down. He needed to look like he had been shot in his chest. The position was awkward and his body was rejecting the position but if Harry wanted to stay alive than he can't move and he cant move his chest. He had to stay still. That was such a hard thing to do and he wondered if Lee would fall for this at all.

Louis yanked his brother to him again and turned them around so they wouldn't have to watch their mom meet the grinder but still…they could hear it, the crunching of bones, they still heard it when the screams finally died away, and they dad's laughter intensified.

"And see that, that bitch will never ever cheat on me again. That whore got everything she deserved." Louis just hugged his crying brother and tried to hide his own. It was hard, when their mother's hand was still not quite in the grinder yet or the grinded up meat coming from the grinder. And their father was smiling, "two assholes died today."

**7:30 PM**

The body count kept rising. Three left, three people still alive. It was enough to make Fred shit his pants. His eyes burnt from the leftover tears and his mouth sore from the continuous screaming. If he survived this hell his eyes will eventually stop stinging and his throat will be fine once but the trauma from this experience will forever stay. He hated this, the feeling of being a failure never easing. Ginny's death hit him hard. She was his baby sister and he always thought that out of all his siblings Ginny would be the one to reach great heights.

Ron's head was bent but Fred could still tell he was bleeding. George was too looking down the bruises on his face just so damn horrible that it was eerie. They were all at this point just too overwhelmed to really think logical and all they wanted to do was just…die. Which was funny because they didn't want to see anyone else die, they all wished that they would die first therefore they wouldn't have to see the others dying.

Lee…Lee was still staring at Harry, looking for any sign of life, because Lee was too suspicious and Harry died so fast. Finally Lee turned to the remaining Weasleys, seeing how they sat there shaking and their eyes were just so destroyed that it was breathtaking. Lee smiled, "three more to go."

"Who should be next?" Lee asked the surviving victims and the victims just sat there heads downcast. Lee laughed at the group.

"Fine be that way. I will just have to do it myself. Let's see…I know everyone pick a number from 1 to 1o." Lee announced happily. The victims barely looked up.

"You have to play the game unless I will have to find another game for everyone to play. You wouldn't want that would you?" Lee asked again, loading his pistol once again.

"One." George finally croaked out and Lee smiled, of course George would always be wrong, at least in this game.

"Eight." Fred whispered and Lee shrugged, Fred would unfortunately always be wrong as well.

"Four." Ron said calmly and Lee smiled. Ron would have been correct regardless of what number he picked.

Lee smiled, lifting his hand with the gun and smiling at Ron, "you sir are correct." George screamed when the leaver was pulled, and Fred shut his eyes tightly. It hit Ron in the collarbone, but the force caused him luckily to pass out, so he looked dead to both the twins and the killers. Still it made Fred cry and it made George scream and it made Lee smile hungrily.

"And then there were two." Lee whispered.

Lee was just staring at the grinder, his face unreadable, and Louis was staring at the wall, his face full of misery. Their father had left, leaving them alone, locked them in the room for a whole night. Louis was about to lay down and get some sleep when Lee bursted out in tears again. Louis wrapped his arms around his brother and hushed him down.

"Its okay Lee." Louis whispered, kissing his brother's forehead before sitting them both down facing away from the grinder. The two kids were silent for a while and Louis nearly fall asleep if it wasn't for Lee's cracked voice.

"Louis?"

"Yes Lee?"

"Why did daddy kill mum?" Lee asked and Louis fought back tears.

"Because he's a bad man Lee."

"Oh well I don't ever want to be like him." Lee whispered and Louis fought back tears.

"I'm happy to hear that." Louis replied brokenly, his teary bruised face showing the pain he felt on the inside.

"Louis…if I ever turn out like dad…"

"You won't Lee." Louis hissed and Lee smiled at his brother.

"I know…but if I do, you will stop me right?"

"What?" Louis hissed staring at his younger brother in shock.

"If I am like daddy when I'm older you will do whatever it takes to stop me from hurting people right?" Lee pathetically asked looking straight into his brother's dark eyes. A tear made its way down Louis's cheek and Lee wiped it away.

"I would stop you, you know?" Lee said looking down at his feet.

"Please, make sure I never hurt anyone." Lee begged and it only caused Louis to break down and cried again.

**8:50 PM**

George leaned against Fred, his body shaking like a leaf. Fred with tears in his eyes rested his head on George's and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. They didn't know that the bullet missed Harry completely. They didn't know that Ron was only shot in his collarbone and that he too was still alive. The younger men sat with their heads bent, and had managed to calm their breathing, knowing that by faking death it was the only way to live. Maybe if the twins knew this they wouldn't have lost all their hope.

"I love you." George whispered and Fred immediately nodded against him.

"I know babe, I know." Fred replied and he couldn't look away from the blood on the long t-shirt. Nor could he look away from the dried blood on George's thighs. George could feel his brother's eyes on him and he bit his lip to keep the sob from escaping as he nudged his head into his brother's shoulders again and tried to not focus on the dreadful pain.

Fred bit his lips too as he listened to Lee talking over something with John about _their_ fate. It wasn't fair. Fred nudged George again as he whispered brokenly, "I'm so sorry. I failed, I failed at protecting you." George just sobbed and closed his eyes, nodding against his twin's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I ruined everything." George replied brokenly staring at everyone he cared about…dead. He couldn't stop the sob from escaping and he wondered if Fred was sick of him already.

"Fred, can you please…"

"Please what?" Fred asked brokenly. George closed his eyes.

"Please, I know…you don't like me like how I like you but…I don't want to die without…it doesn't have to be long…" George was silenced when Fred pushed his lips against his. Fred pulled away quickly tears falling easily down his face. George was crying too.

"I love you." Fred whispered back.

"I love you so much." George said between sobs and Fred nodded not daring to say anything.

"Please…can you grant me another kiss?" George begged brokenly Fred nodded kissing the side of his brother's lips before pressing his lips fully on his brother's again. Fred knew…one French kiss wouldn't hurt would it? Fred opened his mouth wide allowing his brother, if he wanted, to French kiss him. It seemed like after hesitating for a few seconds George took advantage of the opportunity.

The kiss, although not uncomfortable, wasn't…Fred was only doing this for his brother, for one comfort before death. Still…it was awkward and Fred wasn't sure how to feel about it. The tongue in his mouth was nice… but then again…their kiss stopped as soon as George's chair was jousted backwards causing the chair to collapse on the floor. Fred screamed but instantly stopped when he came face to face with the cold metal gun. His eyes glanced to his right where Lee was glaring down at George, one hand in his hair, the other raised. John was screaming at Fred and the sound of Lee's slapping was too loud in the room.

"What the fuck?" John screamed smacking him across his face with the gun. Fred gasped.

"Why would you do that?" Lee screamed in between slaps and Fred bit his lip as he heard his brother whimper as a response.

"Fucking asshole." John hissed.

"You are mine bitch. You belong to me. I am the only one who is allowed to touch your fucking mouth." Lee screamed even louder punching George over and over again. George let out a wail and Fred was screaming again and Lee was manic and John wanted to be done with this already.

"Lee, it's eight, it's time to end this shit." John hissed, smacking Fred once more with the gun. John was scuffled out of way by Lee who took the gun from Lee and smiled madly at Fred.

"I have wanted to do this for so long. Every since I found out that he likes you and now, now you will never come between us." Lee said as he put the gun to Fred's head. George immediately screamed, fighting against the handcuffs with velocity but stopped once John kicked him in the head. He did let out a whimper of pain though.

"It looks like I won." Lee whispered and he went to pull the trigger.

"Lee." George screamed and Fred looked over and Lee went to pull the trigger. George screamed, fighting against his chains as he watched his brother go limp in the chair. He felt dizzy and he nearly lost consciousness. John was laughing, Lee smiled.

George screamed and John laughed and Lee just smiled.

The gun was dropped, unimportant, and Lee bent down to kneel beside George. Lee kissed his cheek, whispering, "See now I'm the only one you have left." George took a shaky breath and stared up at the limp form of his brother. He shut his eyes. Lee smoothed back George's hair before unlocking the handcuffs. As soon as the handcuffs were gone George, knowing that Fred would have wanted him to, immediately jumped up running to the door but John grabbed onto his legs causing his fall. George screamed at the pain as he landed harshly on his foot and the sound of his ankle breaking was so loud in the room. He screamed again as John kicked him. He stopped his screaming when John kicked him on the side of his head.

Barely conscious George felt someone picking him up. His nose was bleeding, his head was pounding and with the sound of a door opening he let the tears run again. His eyesight still bleary he saw Ron moving and he almost stopped breathing. Lee didn't see. George was so dizzy and he couldn't believe…Lee didn't plan on killing him all this time…and he didn't want to…he didn't want to be alive anymore if that meant being taken again.

His hands reach out trying to find something that he could grab onto, keep him here. There was the clock but he couldn't grab onto it never mind holding onto it. He tried one more time, at the front door to grab a hold of the doorframe and he had no doubt that he couldn't hold onto it but he had to try. He had to try…had to try…had to…the doorframe was five steps behind him now and he could do nothing but grip the air as he held back tears. And Lee was talking to him…smiling at him…and John was up ahead…and Fred was back there…and he couldn't reach him. Fred was…Fred was…

Fred wasn't going to save him.

Fred wasn't coming

Fred wasn't…

Fred wasn't…

He wasn't…

He can't…

Fred wasn't…he cant…Fred wasn't…he cant…

Fred was…

He can't stop them…

Fred wasn't coming…

They won…

Fred wasn't…

The villains won…

Fred wasn't…

Fred was not going to save him...

* * *

Yeah, first story done and completed. Oh my god I didn't expect it would take me this long to finish up this story. On a side note, I didn't kill off Fred, but I made it so if you want him to be dead than he is. He was actually shot in the ear; the amount of blood was large enough to make Lee believe he shot him in his cheek. Okay, I didn't kill off Fred so relax.

Okay so can we hear some reviews now that this is the last chapter? Not just from one to two people for once. It takes less than a minute to review it doesn't have to be long. I reached my goal of getting 50 reviews but it would have been nice to get to 75 or 100 or just plain 60. Then again if not than oh well right?

Okay and by the way, thank you everyone who were nice enough to review my story. I give you all high fives. Honestly reviews helped me keep writing the chapters when I was in a writer's block.

Thank you everyone who added my story to their favorites (10 people) I didn't think that would happen. I don't credit myself a good writer very much so it counts that people had enough faith in me to add my story to their favorites no matter how bizarre some of the chapters became. Thank you everyone who added my story to their alert system and for adding my story to their C2.

Is there anyone else I would like to thank?

Oh and if people want there might be a possible sequel to this story. Again, I have plans for it already but I'll like to know that people are interested in a sequel first before I start working on it. So if you would like a sequel than review or send me a message or something.

I hoped you liked my story and I hoped that no one was pissed about the ending…I was at first planning on killing everybody but changed it to this ending because I believe that this ending was more of a depressing ending than the ending I first thought of.

I'm done, finally, I can stop thinking about this dark story, honestly for a while I doubted my sanity.


End file.
